LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE LAS LUCES
by Felipe A. Shilage
Summary: La caída de "LAS LUCES" quito la ley y la moral de las civilizaciones, además de sepultarlas bajo escombros y radiación. Tras el asesinato de Rita y el asalto a su Bunker, Lincoln y Leni deberán guiar a lo que queda de sus hermanas a un lugar que les cobije DURANTE la guerra, pero bestias y bandidos están al acecho de las Loud. Basado en ambiente de "METRO 2033".
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer (o como se diga la parte en que doy los créditos correspondientes a los dueños de TLH): The Loud House es una serie emitida en Nickeloodeon, creada por Chris Savino. Transmitida por el estudio Animated shorts Programs. Todos los derechos quedan atribuidos a las 3 entidades antes mencionadas.**

* * *

 **La Vida Después de las Luces**

 **Prologo:**

Vaya veo que en verdad vinieron, en serio debe de interesarles esta historia, pasen , pasen y póngase cómodos, bueno dentro de lo posible. Quitaros las mascarás anti-gases, este lugar está libre de radiación y de ese aire irrespirable que puede darte enfermedades respiratorias. Sentaros por favor, estoy muy feliz de que vengan a oír esta historia, pero les digo desde el vamos que estéis preparados ya que esta frontera esta infestada de bandidos y quizás deba interrumpir el relato para ayudar a mis compañeros "vigilantes de las llanuras".

¿Una cámara? Vaya vaya ustedes sí que son verdaderos reporteros, escuche que estuvisteis en mi universidad, **hace 8 años cuando todo empezó** … creo que los recuerdo seguramente también recuerdan a Lori Loud, ¿No?. Maldita guerra, yo de verdad quería ser como vosotros, pero he me aquí, inspirado por el brío del joven Lincoln. En vez de ir con ustedes a los gremios de estudiantes en el metro de New York decidí unirme a los Vigilantes, pero no me arrepiento estimado, estamos contribuyendo a volver a establecer un estado democrático en esta nación. El fin de la guerra pudo haber llegado, pero la paz no. **Seis años de guerra nuclear cambiaron el mundo** **amigos, desde el momento en que se lanzó la primera ojiva.**

He olvidado tu nombre, ¿me dirías cómo te llamas? … Encantado, como ya sabes soy Ulrich Reagan. Bueno aaaah… me pone nostálgico hablar de todo esto. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Ah ya sé:

Como saben hay tres cosas que necesitas para sobrevivir en cualquier lugar en donde hayan caído bombas atómicas, o como Leni solía llamarles "Las luces". Necesitas un reloj capaz de detectar radiación, una máscara de anti-gás y una vestimenta hermética, por ejemplo poner tu pantalón dentro de tus botas o colocarte cinta adhesiva para unir las mangas con las muñecas… oh mira, ahí están las tres cosas.

Despues de que Trump le declarará la guerra a Pyongyang todos sabemos que estalló la tercera guerra mundial y con ella una hecatombe nuclear en todo el mundo, debió pasar un año para que las ojivas nucleares de todos los países se agotarán… dando así paso a la instauración de una Ley de la selva en cada ciudad. Los bandidos de las llanuras y valles, aparecieron cuando todo recurso se vió reducido .

 **La historia de ellos empieza cuando quedaron huérfanos…**

* * *

Notas del autor: 

No se porque cada vez que estoy terminando de redactar un fic empiezo a escribir otro, y más encima sobre la misma serie ... uff men. Creo que si sigo así estaré pegado un buen tiempo en TLH. Esperemos esta sea la ultima historia que redacte para el fandom y así pueda desaparecer de fanfiction en paz... aunque podría volver.

la historia transcurre en el **tercer año de guerra de la tercera guerra mundial. La** civilización esta ya acabada , y el ejercito ya no puede poner orden, pues debe atacar y defenderse de sus contrarios.

Supuestamente los países gastaron todas sus nukes en el primer año de guerra, por lo que ahora empieza el periodo de bombardeo convencional e invación, mientras los civiles sobreviven matándose entre ellos, pues las fuerzas armadas están ocupadas defendiendo la nacion.

Estimado , espero te guste la premisa de esta historia, contada por alguien que conoció a Lincoln y a sus hermanas durante este trágico evento. Deja que Ulrich te cuente lo que vivio la familia Loud durante la tercera guerra mundial, así que prepara tu máscara anti-gases y coge tu arma favorita, porque será difícil salir vivo de este fic . **Y recuerda , si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el contexto de la historia o el final de algún capitulo, puedes hacérsela a Ulrich,después de todo , tu eres el reportero querido lecto** r.

pd: Hay algunas "referencias obvias" de las obras que inspiraron este fic , lo menciono para que estés atento desde el vamos . Pues están presentes tanto en paisajes, como en situaciones recurrentes. Suelo usar estas "referencias obvias" para que te sea mas fácil imaginar el ambiente, puesto que no soy un muy buen escritor y no leo muchos libros de literatura.

Gracias por leer la premisa, espero haber captado tu atención, mi muy estimado lector.

Se despide, el aviador sin alas, Khada Galm.


	2. HUERFANOS

**Capítulo 1 : HUERFANOS.**

Royal Woods vio reducida su población a un octavo de lo que era antes de la caída de "Las luces". Tuvieron suerte de que Pyonyang les lanzará una bomba de 200 Tones, solo aquellos que estaban dentro de sus casas o, como en el caso de los Loud, en sus refugios anti nucleares, sobrevivieron. Los edificios más macizos habían sido adoptados como centros de albergue, la paz y calma se mantuvo hasta que una segunda Nuke de 10 kt detono en la ciudad de Harrison. Y el ambiente se volvió hostil cuando en sus bosques aledaños estallaron bombas de 1kt y 2 Kt, el agua se había vuelto radioactiva, por lo que el ejército comenzó a distribuirla en bidones enormes para cada familia. El caos estalló cuando los civiles comenzaron a usar el agua como moneda de pago, pero esto no se quedó ahí ; comenzarón los enfrentamientos y asaltos a los camiones del ejército. Dentro de poco el dólar fue sustituido por Botellas de agua de 500mL y los centavos y cualquier otra moneda fue sustituida por Balas calibre 5.56x45mm y 7.62x51mm (Munición OTAN).

Las medicinas anti-radiación y comida eran muy requeridas, por lo que la gente comenzó a andar armada e instauro en las calles una verdadera "Ley de la selva" cuando el ejército no estaba presentes en la ciudad. Esto pasó en Royal Woods y en todas las áreas civiles del Mundo.

El año en que Lori partió a la Universidad de Columbia ,en New York, fue el año en que las luces desataron su ira contra la tierra. El colmo para Rita y Lynn Sr. vino al año siguiente, cuando la NASA se llevó a Lisa. Les dejaron a cambio una buena ración de suministros, armas y municiones al no poder llevarlos con ella a el lugar más seguro en todo EEUU. Los SEALS al servicio de la NASA se hicieron con la pequeña niña a punta de armas y golpes, entre las lágrimas de sus hermanas y padres.

Pasaron dos años desde que todo cambio, y un año desde que Lisa fue "intercambiada" de manera "amable" por los SEALS de EEUU. La moral de la familia Loud estaba por los suelos, y las niñas quedaban con el corazón en la mano cada vez que Lincoln y su padre iban al centro de la ciudad en busca de más provisiones cuando el ejército llegaba. La tenue luz de aquel bunker, que Lisa decidió expandir cuando noto que los aires entre Trump y Kim estaban demasiado conflictivos, era ahora el Sol para las niñas.

Sus padres y Lincoln las protegían, ya que una botella de agua valía mucho para un hombre, una caja de munición era un verdadero tesoro pirata… pero lo que los saqueadores y bandidos de las radiactivas llanuras de EEUU más codiciaban eran las mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes. La crudeza de la radiación y las muertes a gran escala, habían aflorado lo peor del hombre… bueno, la mayoría de ellos, aún quedaban algunos que , estando en sociedades, podían contener su instinto animal. Todos los días en diferentes partes del mundo se asesinaba, se robaba, se torturaba y se violaba. Al no haber gobiernos los sectores más infames de las sociedades se hicieron con el control de las distintas ciudades, y en solo dos años estos transformaron las áreas "urbanas" en verdaderas junglas , donde el más fuerte manda… siempre y cuando, el ejército no estuviera presente.

Cada vez que Lincoln y su padre salían se cercioraban por medio de un periscopio instalado que no hubiera moros en la costa. El hombre siempre cargaba consigo una escopeta Remington 870 mientras que Lincoln era el "monedero", cargaba todos los medios de pago (Agua, y balas OTAN) .

La tragedia estalló cuando unos bandidos en el centro de la plaza reconocieron a Lincoln, los Loud eran considerados una de las familias con más recursos y por ende un blanco prioritario para los ladrones del estado de Michigan. En el tiroteo su padre salió herido y los pocos bandidos que quedaban en el lugar lo secuestraron.

Luna y Lynn enfermaron, al salir a la superficie tras recibir a Lincoln con la trágica noticia. La pena las consumio y las hizo escalar aquella escalera para ir en busca de su padre, salir sin una mascarilla anti-gases era peligroso, en especial en el barrio de los Loud.

Pasaron dos semanas y las medicinas se les habían acabado, por lo que Rita poco a poco fue dominada por el miedo de tener un día que cargar con los cuerpos de sus hijas y enterrarlos junto a la lápida que habían puesto para Lori en el jardín al lado de las tumbas de las mascotas.

La mujer se armó con la otra escopeta que les fue conferida por los SEALS cuando Lisa fue raptada, y se decidió a ir a comprar ella sola las medicinas que el ejército entregaba aquella semana. Se colocó la ropa más hermética que tenía para salir y se dispuso a abandonar a sus pajaritos.

̶ No te vayas mami, no puedes dejarnos… ̶ Se quejaba Leni deteniéndola por el brazo.

̶ Amor, solo será por una hora… ¿oye ya olvidaste lo que te dije que hacer cuando sientas miedo? ̶ Le dijo la madre a su hija colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

̶ Ser valiente y rezar … pero yo no soy valiente, Lincoln y Lynn son los más valientes ̶ Lloro Leni.

̶ Corazón eres la mayor aquí, odio pedirte que seas fuerte cuando ni yo puedo controlar mi miedo de perderlas pero… debes ser fuerte Leni, Lincoln las cuidará y yo volveré, lo prometo, solo será 1 hora ̶ Dijo la madre a la adolescente de 18 años, mientras la miraba a travez de los cristales de su máscara anti-gas.

̶ 1 horita, no más… ̶ Sollozo Leni.

̶ Ven Leni, ¿quieres jugar ajedrez? Te ayudará a distraerte ̶ Sugirió Lincoln a su hermana.

̶ Lincoln mi niño, quien diría que te convertirías tan rápido en un hombre… solo desearía haber disfrutado más tu niñez, más tu inocencia… todo por esta maldita guerra ̶ Dijo con ira y pena la madre, abrazando a su hijo.

Las demás niñas se despidieron de Rita, y le rogaron que se cuidará y que demorará poco.

Leni al no tener más que hacer en su vida en aquel Bunker, acostumbraba a ceder a las exigencias de sus hermanas y Lincoln, por lo que a duras penas aprendió a hacer muchas cosas. Aprendió algunos acordes básicos en guitarra, aprendió a escribir poesía, aprendió a hacer y lanzar pasteles, aprendió el uso de los aparatos que se llevaban al salir a la superficie e incluso a jugar ajedrez. Aunque claro, siempre que ejecutaba todas estas actividades se confundía ella sola y terminaba haciendo el ridículo frente a sus hermanas y Lincoln, aun así Leni era el verdadero Sol y la alegría de aquellas paredes. Su juego favorito era "La gallinita ciega", algo que a Lily también le encantaba jugar.

Termino declinando la invitación de Lincoln , por un problema de Lola con su vestido más genial.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas, Leni ya estaba preocupada y no paraba de preguntarle a sus hermanas cuanto más debería tardar su madre. Un golpeteo brusco la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien golpeaba la entrada del Bunker.

̶ Mamá regreso, Lincoln, Lincoln, ábrele la escotilla ¡ahora! ̶ Dijo con preocupación Leni, sin notar que esa no era la "clave" que se tocaba para que abrieran.

Lincoln miro con horror a su hermana , se dío media vuelta para ver a las demás que se aglutinaron a sus espaldas, todas ellas sabían que lo que fuera que estuviera golpeando allá arriba no era su madre.

̶ Leni… esa, no es mamá ̶ Le dijo Lucy a la más inoscente.

̶ ¿De que hablas? La única que sabe dónde estamos es ella… ̶ Esgrimió la rubia. Mientras el golpeteo se hacia más fuerte.

̶ Pero no toca igual que mamá, Leni, abre los ojos ̶ Le dijo Lynn tosiendo.

̶ Buen intento, pero yo sé que escuchamos con los oídos ̶ Le dijo seriamente Leni a su hermana.

Lincoln las calló, y fue escaleras arriba para revisar. Pero antes ordeno a Luan y a Leni que ayudarán a las demás a ponerse la "Ropa de superficie", ya que en caso de que fueran bandidos los que estuvieran del otro lado de la escotilla saldrían por el agujero del W.C, en dirección a las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Lana al escuchar esto no tuvo que preguntar "¿por qué?", sabía lo que su hermano pensaba, por lo que al acabar de vestirse se puso a desatornillar el retrete del suelo, para así abrir la escotilla de escape subterráneo que Lisa instalo cuando expandió el bunker. Por otro lado Leni a punta de insultos fue obligada a no preguntar algo estúpido y a obedecer.

̶ ¿M-Ma-Mamá eres tú? ̶ Pregunto el peliblanco. Hubo silencio tanto dentro como fuera del bunker

Escuchó unos golpes en el exterior, como si hubieran dos personas peleando.

̶ ¡Huyan! , ¡Lincoln Huyán! … ̶ Dijo la quebradiza voz de Rita.

̶ ¡Silencio Mujer!… Niño abre esa puerta o juro que le volaré los sesos y cuando entremos ustedes correrán la misma suerte ̶ Dijo la voz de un hombre joven.

Abajo las niñas clamaron a su hermano por abrir la escotilla, Lincoln no sabia que hacer, sabia el destino que le esperaría a su madre y sus hermanas si los capturaban a todas juntas, en cuanto a él lo más probable era que lo matarán de todas formas.

̶ ¡Abré la maldita puerta Lincoln! ̶ Ordeno Luna.

̶ Es tú mamá Linky, es nuestra madre ̶ Lloro Leni.

El silencio reino entre las Loud cuando la madre grito desde fuera.

̶ ¡Ni se les ocurra abrir esa puerta! ̶ Fue lo último que escucharón de ella pues después de estas palabras el sonido de un disparo reinó.

̶ Listos o No… allá les vamos ̶ Dijo la ansiosa voz de otro hombre.

La escotilla fue sacudida con fuerza, tanto así que Lincoln cayó al suelo.

Sin tiempo que perder Lincoln ordeno a Lucy no despegarse de Lily, a Luan cargar en una mochila toda las botellas de agua que fuera posible, a Lola buscar todas las mascarás anti-gases, a Leni a ayudarles a las demás a ponerse cinta adhesiva entre los guates tácticos y las chaquetas de cuero además de que revisará que todas estuvieran herméticas. Leni obedeció cello los huecos de las mangas y les puso a todas los Jeans dentro de las botas que los SEALS les regalaron cuando se llevaron a Lisa, además les puso a cada una su casco correspondiente. La puerta parecía que cedería en cualquier momento. Lincoln tomo el maletín de emergencias que sus padres había preparado desde la partida de la genio, y cargo en su mochila toda la municion OTAN que encontró. La escotilla cedió un poco dejando entrar algo de Luz. Todas se colocaron sus relojes para detectar radiación y se dispusieron a salir del lugar.

Lincoln ordeno a todas ponerse las mascarillas, pues el aire de las alcantarillas era toxico a causa del agua que había por ahí. Lucy y Lily se deslizaron primeras por aquel tobogán mal oliente del W.C, después siguieron Lynn y Luna, quienes a causa de su enfermedad tuvieron que esforzarse bastante para bajar. Lola y Lana siguierón, Leni y Luan fueron de tras. Solo faltaba el peliblanco, pero en vez de bajar se puso a buscar algo: La radio, un mapa, su revólver , una Mina de tracción y su casco táctico color naranja. La ropa que acostumbraban a vestir las chicas quedaron tiradas ahí dejando rastro de que habían escapado.

Cayo por aquel agujero y se encontró con sus hermanas.

̶ ¿Todas traen todo su equipo? ¿máscaras, cascos y relojes? ̶ Dijo el chico

̶ Si, ¿ahora qué? ̶ respondió Lana

̶ Sellamos este hueco ̶ Dijo el Peliblanco sacando la mina de tracción la acomodo en la entrada y preparó la trampa.

̶ ¿Qué es eso Lincoln? ̶ Pregunto Leni

̶ Una bomba, cuando esos idiotas pasen para ir tras nosotros, cortarán este cablecito y pagarán por lo que hicieron ̶ Dijo con Ira el niño.

̶ ¿Los vas a … ? ̶ Dijo Leni.

̶ Ellos matarón a mamá… es justo que se vayan al infierno ̶ Le respondio Lincoln, enojado.

Leni iba a detenerlo, pero las demás se lo impidieron en medio de la oscuridad de aquel túnel, podían verse las caras por las luces que emitían sus relojes. El miedo a la oscuridad se hizo presente en ellos, por lo que todos se tomaron de la mano.

Luan les ordeno salir de ahí pues pronto bajarían tras ellos, se apegaron a la pared sin soltarse entre ellos y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de aquel agujero, en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. El rio de agua servida hacia eco a su lado izquierdo sus relojes emitían el ruido característico cuando detectaban un ambiente con aire venenoso y radiación a su lado.

Luan dío con lo que parecía ser una puerta de servicio. Leni usando un pinche para el cabello abrió la cerradura y todos entraron a la oscura habitación. Lincoln abrió el maletín, con su tacto reconoció un par de linternas y las encendió. El lugar estaba lleno de tuberías y telas de araña, el chico se hizo con una linterna mientras Lucy y Lily tomaron la otra y se pusieron a explorar las cuatro paredes. Mientras Leni quedo congelada al ver tantas telas de araña

Lily sin querer ,al asustarse con una enorme araña, choco con un botón en la pared al retroceder. Estaban de suerte, la habitación estaba equipada con un filtro de aire para desintoxicarla del ambiente subterraneo. Lucy encontró una lámpara a gas que parecía tener suficiente combustible para iluminar, Lynn y Luan ayudaron a Lincoln a sellar los bordes de la puerta con cinta adhesiva para que el aire toxico de las alcantarillas no entrase. Las niñas comenzarón a llorar, pasarón Diez minutos de llanto cuando escucharón una explosión…silencio.

̶ ¡Eres un monstruo Lincoln! ̶ Enfrento Leni a su hermano, al saber que había causado la explosión.

̶ Leni por Dios, es el apocalipsis, puedes dejar de ser tan estúpida… o los matamos o ellos nos matan a nosotros ̶ Le respondio enojado a su hermana.

̶ Pero matar personas esta mal… ¿no es así chicas? ̶ Leni Busco apoyo en sus demás hermanas

Las demás miraron a Leni con tedió, Lana y Lola comenzaron a Llorar de nuevo al dimensionar que ahora eran Huerfanas, el llanto fue contagiándolas una a una; Lily,Leni, Lucy, Luan, Luna y finalmente Lynn. Lincoln se hizo el fuerte, la perdida de su madre le había llenado de ira , ira que se transformo en pena pero el chico supo reprimirla para tomar el liderazgo de la situación, su madre habría querido que mantuviera a salvo a sus hermanas, por lo que Linc se hizo fuerte en ese pensamiento y se mantuvo estable, aunque solo por fuera.

Los relojes dejaron de emitir ruido, habían desintoxicado el lugar, Lincoln ayudo a sus hermanas a quitarse las máscaras, vió la hora y resulto que eran las 19:34.

̶ ¿Les parece si dormimos un poco?… Papá me dijo hace unos meses que la radiación había afectado a las ratas de estos lugares y las muto en enormes depredadores que despiertan de noche para cazar, si nos quedamos aquí hasta que amanezca mañana estaremos bien. ̶ Propuso Lincoln temiendo asustar a sus hermanitas.

̶ El filtro de aire hace mucho ruido, ¿lo apago? ̶ Dijo Lana.

Lincoln se trepo hasta las rejillas de ventilación que debían dar a la calle, eran pequeñas y estaban bien atornilladas aún, puso su reloj y se cercioro de que el aire que entraba por allí no fuera maligno, en efecto era aire respirable.

̶ Apágalo, no hay riesgo… además creo que lo mejor será hacer silencio ̶ Dijo Lincoln. Su hermana obedeció y apago el filtro.

Aun así le pego cinta adhesiva al pequeño ducto y la agujereo para filtrar un poco el aire . Lola encontró un candado y una cadena, elementos de Luan uso para asegurar la puerta mientras Lily y Luna limpiaban las telas de araña del lugar, en tanto Lynn mataba a las arácnidas que osarán a resistirse al desalojo. Leni seguía en esa especie de shock ,abrazando sus piernas en medio de la sala. Aseguraron el lugar en medio de sollozos, las más afectadas parecían ser las menores por lo que Lincoln les ordeno ir con Leni para descansar. La compañía de sus hermanas no saco a Leni de su trance, solo lo empeoro y junto a las pequeñas llorarón hasta agotar las lagrimas. Lincoln, Luan, Luna y Lynn montarían guardias. Primero la rockera junto a la comediante, después Lynn y al final Lincoln. Apagarón las luces.

El peliblanco no pudo dormir, nadie de hecho se animo a dormir por más de una hora, solo descansaron , el recuerdo de su madre les quemaba el corazón. Durante toda la noche se tragarón el llanto cada vez que escuchaban que algo les arañaba la puerta desde el otro lado o cuando escuchaban enormes pasos yendo de un lado a otro por el pasillo de la alcantarilla. Su primera noche de huérfanos y tenían como niñera a la muerte del otro lado de aquella puerta.

* * *

 _Espelusnante ¿no?... ¿tienes alguna pregunta?, si no plantéatela mientras voy a buscar unas cosas, no tardo._

* * *

 **NOTAS del autor:**

Techible la cosa, proximos capitulos hay acción, mucha más acción, así que no se lo pierdan

 _*Soundtrack del escape: "Ace combat 5: Scinfaxi ost"*_

 _*Soundtrack del final cuando van a descanzar: "Ace combat 5: 15 years ago"*_

El capitulo 2 será lanzado el martes 15 de agosto y el capitulo 3 saldrá el día sabado 19 de agosto, a partir del capitulo 4 se actualizará los viernes de cada semana en la tarde. Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 6 (obviamente me faltan más por escibir) , y les digo que hay mucho bardo y drama por delante. Así que los invito a seguir esta historia, si quieren dejar una critica de cualquier tipo es más que bienvenida, así mismo si tienen alguna pregunta ,hacedla, para que Ulrich la responda.

GRACIAS por su atención, se despide el aviador sin alas : KHADA GALM. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **pd1: Hice una especie de "TRAILER" para la historia, esta en youtube y se puede buscar como : The Loud House: La vida despues de las luces (Fanfic Trailer)**


	3. SUPERFICIE

**CAPITULO 2: SUPERFICIE**

Dieron las 5 de la mañana, era invierno por lo que el joven Loud pensó que el frio de la madrugada habría apaciguado a las bestias del subsuelo. Se dispuso a despertar a sus hermanas cuando escucho la alarma de bombardeo desde el exterior. Todas saltaron al sentir como la tierra temblaba, aguadaron unos instantes a que el estruendo de las bombas cesará.

Encendieron la lámpara. El silencio matinal se hizo presente nuevamente en medio de el gélido ambiente, Lynn golpeo a Lincoln en su hombro para llamar su atención.

̶ ¿Sabes usarla? ̶ Dijo ella entregándole una escopeta recortada de dos cañones.

̶ ¡Lynn! ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ̶ Le dijo asombrado el chico

̶ Del maletín que trajiste del Bunker ¡daah! , no lo revisaste bien parece , sr. "Hombre del plan" ̶ Le recalco la chica.

Lynn comenzó a toser con fuerza, se estaba ahogando, Lincoln le quito el arma de las manos y la apoyo contra su pecho, Luna imito el accionar de su hermana, Leni la auxilio, las alumbraron con las linternas y horrorizados observaron como de su toser lanzaban algo de sangre por la boca.

̶ Chicas necesitan una inyección anti-radiación ya… ̶ Dijo Lana, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Lynn.

̶ Tonterías Lana, aun aguantamos jeje ̶ Dijo para descomponerse otra vez la deportista.

̶ Necesitamos ir a la superficie y buscar un vendedor o a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer un trueque por medicinas ̶ Sugirió Lincoln. Todas asintieron

El chico se hizo con un cuchillo de comando que estaba en el maletín, amarro las correas de la cartuchera del arma en su tórax dejándole el objeto corto púnzate sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

Se pusieron las máscaras. Luna apoyada en los brazos de Leni y Lynn en Luan, se dejaron guiar por Lincoln hacia la alcantarilla. Lucy cargaba la lamparita de gas, Lana llevaba una de las linternas y Lincoln se habia hecho con la otra linterna junto a la escopeta, el peliblanco se ató su fuente de luz sobre él casco con cinta adhesiva. Lola llevabaría de la mano a Lily.

Abrieron la puerta, el chirrido del oxido junto al frió ambiente de las alcantarillas les dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Sus corazones latieron al sentir la presencia de la muerte aguardandoles al borde de aquel rio. Lincoln Dio el primer paso, siendo quien guiaría la caminata, viraron a su derecha y observaron la oscuridad y el sonido de algunas cosas que se asomaban y jugueteaban en el agua. Se detubierón al sentir pisadas de algo desde la vereda izquierda, no le dieron importancia y con la respiración sostenida avanzaron lentamente para no llamar la atención de aquello que quizás les veía pero no les atacaría, pues el rio se interponía entre ellos.

Caminaban lentamente buscando alguna entrada de Luz, escucharon un disparo, Lincoln ordeno pegarse a la pared y apagar las luces. Parecía haber un enfrentamiento, miro el agua del canal y se percató que ante él había una curva hacia la derecha , donde la Luz se reflejaba en frente en aquel rio. Pidió a Leni uno de sus espejos de mano, se apoyó en la pared y puso el reflejo hacia la vuelta para observar que había en dirección de la Luz. Dos militares de traje oscuro apuntaban con unas extrañas armas a un MARINE. Los hombres estaban parados en los escombros de la calle que se había hundido producto de una bomba, haciendo una especie de rampa que conectaba las alcantarillas con la superficie.

̶ Chicas quédense aquí, si no vuelvo en 2 minutos quiero que vuelvan a esa habitación ¿Ok? ̶ Dijo tartamudeando al final el chico a sus hermanas.

̶ No , de ningún modo, somos todos o ninguno Bro ̶ Esgrimio Luna.

̶ ¡Ok! … Lucy, voy a doblar hacia la derecha, quiero que arrojes la lámpara hacia el otro lado del Rio cuando les arroje una piedrecilla a ustedes. ̶ Ordeno el chico, rezando porque su plan funcionase.

Se acercó en silencio hasta los tres hombres, y se puso tras unos barriles vacíos que habían en el lugar. Deslizó la piedra a los pies de Lucy la chica encendió la lámpara y la arrojó hasta el otro extremo del canal. Los hombres dijeron algunas palabras en un idioma extraño, al notar que del otro lado a la vuelta del camino que estaba al lado izquierdo de Lincoln había reventado algo. El peliblanco identifico el idioma de inmediato… Eran coreanos.

Uno de ellos se encamino hacia el lugar, por el camino paralelo del que estaba Lincoln, separados por el Rio el cual se había cortado producto del derrumbe de la calle, justo ahí en esa pila de escombros estaba la salida a la superficie bloqueda por el otro coreano. Lincoln se puso de pie y le disparo al hombre que había ido a investigar, lo mató. El marine cargo contra su captor y lo arrojo al agua, Lincoln se percato que el hombre iba a sacar su arma para dispararle al marine por lo que lo neutralizo con la última bala en la recamara de su escopeta .

̶ ¡¿Lincoln?! ̶ Pregunto Lynn.

̶ Estoy bien, vengan encontré una salida, una calle se derrumbó y corto el rio, hizo una rampla… podemos salir. ̶ Dijo el chico a sus hermanas mientras recargaba el arma.

Sus hermanas salieron y caminarón junto a él, Lincoln mantuvo en la mira al marine mientras se le acercaba.

̶ Tranquilo niño, no soy un bandido, soy un "vigilante de las llanuras" ̶ Dijo el hombre levantando las manos, cuya voz parecía delatarle unos 30 años.

̶ ¿"vigilante de las llanuras"?… ¿Qué es eso? ̶ Pregunto el Peliblanco sin bajar la guardia.

̶ ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado bajo tierra amigo? Nuestra orden se fundó desde que empezamos a usar agua como dinero, somos los archienemigos de cualquier grupo bandido ̶ Contesto el Soldado.

̶ No solíamos salir mucho afuera… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no vas a matarme para llevarte a mis hermanas? ̶ Pregunto seriamente.

̶ Acabas de matar a dos comandos Norcoreanos de Pyongyang , acabas de salvar a un compatriota que investigaba el salto de estos paracaidistas… mi misión era advertir a sus lideres locales, pero la cosa esta tan desorganizada aquí que nadie me creyó niño, baja el arma ̶ Al decirle estas palabras Lincoln dimensionó lo sucedido.

Bajo el arma y miro con horror los dos cuerpos ensangrentados de los comandos norcoreanos. Se sento y comenzó a llorar. El soldado se acerco despacio al grupo de hermanos.

̶ Tenias razón Leni… soy un monstruo, igual o peor que los que asesinarón a mamá ̶ Le dijo el chico a su hermana.

Leni le abrazo desde atrás y le dijo.

̶ No linky no lo eres, y aunque lo fueras serias nuestro monstruito, y no te dejaremos de querer nunca hermanito, pase lo que pase Linky ̶ Sollozo la niña junto a él.

Despues de terminada la conmoción, el soldado les ayudo a salir hasta la superficie, tras recoger su arma (M-4A1 con mira red dot X1.5 y silenciador) .Por suerte estaba amaneciendo, eso ayudaría a que los ojos de las hermanas Loud se fueran acostumbrando poco a poco a la luz.

La imagen del Royal Woods nevado, consumido por un reciente bombardeo y el apocalipsis nuclear de la tercera guerra era poco alentador ,y la lúgubre oscuridad aún reinante les daba cierto aire de desesperanza y soledad. Era triste para ellos ver las calles que recorrían junto a Lori en Vanzilla totalmente destruidas, los edificios y los autos calcinados por el calor de las poco potentes Bombas atómicas que su ciudad recibió hace dos años, todo eso bajo el nostálgico manto blanco de la nieve. Sus relojes vibraron, marcándoles que el lugar en que estaban era un peligro. Edificios y la calle en si carcomidos por la radiación y erosion, autos marrones oxidados y el frió calando hasta la medula de sus huesos les dio un escalofrió que recorrió sus espaldas mientras marchaban alumbrado con sus linternas el blanquecino camino. El soldado les guio hasta unos edificios con oficinas… El viejo lugar de trabajo del Sr. Loud .

̶ Cuando quieran buscar lugares seguros, pueden optar por las líneas de metro o en su defecto la sima de un edificio, por lo general el aire más ligero es el que no es toxico ̶ Les comento el hombre.

Escucharon disparos en las calles aledañas, parecía que el resto de los norcoreanos la habían emprendido a tiros contra los bandidos de la zona. Ingresaron al edificio. El abandono del lugar era evidente, la humedad había invadido las paredes y las maderas estaban agujereadas por termitas y cucarachas. El eco de los días de "Lleva a tu hija al trabajo" fue una especie de canción que los muertos pasillos del lugar les cantaron a las niñas.

Con cuidado caminaban por el segundo piso ,por las escaleras , en dirección al último piso, cuando una rata calva y casi tan grande como un perro les cayó encima a Lola y Lana. Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces y le voló los sesos al animal, antes de que esta le mordiera la garganta a la princesa con sus retorcidos y amarillentos dientes. Sus hermanitas terminaron cubiertas de sangre, las abrazo pero poco duraría la conciliación fraternal, habían despertado a las amigas de la rata. Leni cargo a Lola y Luan cargo a Lana. En medio de disparos se abrieron paso por las escaleras llegando a las últimas oficinas del quinto piso.

William fue tumbado por uno de esos fornidos seres rosados y colilargos , el vigilante se batió a duelo con esta bestia de ojos oscuros, sacando su cuchillo le hizo frente. Mientras el peliblanco explosionaba las cabezas de las ratas del lugar , que amenazaban con saltar sobre sus hermanas. Lincoln reventó al último de ellos, abrió la puerta de una de las oficinas y ordeno a las chicas entrar. Asustadas una a una fueron ingresando, mientras la luz del amanecer poco a poco iba dejando en mejor evidencia la destrucción y deterioro de las paredes del lugar cubiertas por moho y polvo. El hombre fue el ultimo en ingresar, manchado de sangre de aquella enorme rata fue recibido en el interior por la imagen de ocho chicas que se abrazaban y temblaban.

̶ ¿Esas cosas eran ratas mutantes ? ̶ Dijo Lincoln jadeando al terminar de asegurar la puerta.

̶ Si y se supone que esas cosas solo están en las alcantarillas. Pero vi que los bombarderos de Pyongyang dejaron caer unos conteiners, ahora que lo pienso esos ultimos no precian ser TU-160, eran más bien aviones de carga IL-76 ̶ Dijo el vigilante de las llanuras.

Se quitaron las máscaras pues el lugar en el que estaban era lo suficientemente alto para respirar sin esas cosas, estaban a salvo de momento. Lynn y Luna se desplomaron nuevamente producto de la tos, Lincoln le contó toda su historia al Soldado. El hombre escucho con interés, suspirando decidió regalarle a las niñas sus últimas dos inyecciones anti-radiación más algunos otros medicamentos que deberían hacer que el epitelio de sus bronquios dejará de sangrar.

̶ Lincoln, escucha, ustedes no sobrevivirán ni dos días aquí… tu tarde o temprano morirás y se llevarán a tus hermanas… tu sabes para qué ̶ Le dijo con pesar el hombre.

̶ Sobre mi cadáver esos cavernícolas les pondrán un dedo encima a mis hermanas. ̶ Gruño el chico.

̶ Por eso voy a salvaros ̶ Le dijo el hombre agachándose hasta su altura para poner su mano en el hombro de él ̶ Toma, este es un pase de asilo, se le otorga a grupos de adolescentes o niños en tú situación, "Los vigilantes de las llanuras" los rescatamos y les damos alguna tarea en nuestro cuartel general para que se ganen la vida honradamente. Yo debo quedarme aquí para evitar que avancen los comandos Norcoreanos, tratare hacerme con un radio para informar a mi gente de ustedes y los invasores. ¿Aceptas mi oferta? ̶ Dijo el soldado. Mostrando una tajetita naranja a Lincoln.

̶ No confio mucho en ti, pero ya que no nos has hecho nada malo y te salvamos el pellejo, aceptare… solo por el bien de mis hermanas. ̶ Dijo Lincoln estrechando su mano con la del soldado. Para recibir y guardar la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos.

̶ Toma este mapa. Hay un convoy que pasará a las 22:00 de Hoy para recogerme a mí y a los que les haya dado la tarjeta, justo donde marca la "X". Me enviarón aquí para cerciorarme del rumor de la invasión norcoreana y para rescatar grupos de niños, ustedes son los únicos a los que he visto que no están corrompidos por la guerra. Por lo que deberán llegar hasta donde indica el mapa y subirse a los carros con los vigilantes. Probablemente yo muera hoy, así que toma una de mis dog tags, dásela a la teniente Carlota Casa Grande, es mi novia - Concluyo con algo de desconsuelo

Lincoln quedo boquiabierto al escuchar el nombre de la prima de Ronnie Anne, conto al soldado que conocía a la chica y a su familia, el soldado sonrió compasivo y miro al cielo para suspirar. Lincoln recibió el mapa y la dog tag del novio de Carlota donde se distinguía su nombre : "William Callahan" .

̶ Salgan cuando den las 9 de la mañana, tratare de llevarme a la tumba a tantos como sea posible… buena suerte niños ̶ Salio sin más de aquella habitación.

Eran las 7 , solo tenían dos horas para descansar y contabilizar la munición y el agua. El aspecto de Luna y Lynn era el mismo, Lincoln esperaba que con el pasar del tiempo ellas mejoraran para poder llegar hasta el convoy todos juntos. .

La suerte parecía sonreírles por primera vez desde que las Luces cayeron para cambiar la vida de todos en el mundo.

* * *

 _Ver a sus hermanas ser atacadas por esas bestias le ayudo a aprender a ser más fuerte ante el hecho de asesinar... El me dijo que antes de dispararle a esos norcoreanos, lo pensó y casi titubeo antes de darle la señal a Lucy, pero necesitaban una salida y solo la tendrian pasando por sobre aquellos hombres._

 _Genial tienes preguntas Okey Aqui vamos:_

 ** _"Considerando que hay quienes, como Liam, viven en granjas, ¿acaso las fortificaron y se han vuelto unidades sociales basadas en clanes y familias o han sido los primeros focos poblacionales erradicados?"_**

 _Fueron de los primeros en caer, en el caso de Liam estoy seguro de que su refugio no pudo salvarlo de la ojiva de 1Kt que calló en las afueras de la ciudad. Pero SI ,se formaron clanes, fueron las pandillas y mafias del país las que se agruparon en gremios de bandidos. Los mafiosos Rusos y Algunos Yakuza de EEUU formaron los más importantes, a causa de que ya conocían como estructurar una "paramilitar". **Aunque en el tiempo de esta historia El clan de bandidos más grande y organizado de MICHIGAN era uno regido Por Yakuzas que tenia a su mando a civiles y ex-mafiosos Rusos**. Lincoln se toparía más pronto de lo que creía con un integrante de esta banda, La banda de los "Hannya".La contraparte eramos nosotros: "Los vigilantes de las llanuras" , somos una orden que surgió como paramilitar a las ordenes del ejercito para controlar un poco a estas mafias._

 _Bien si no tienes más preguntas te pido me esperes... hay un comerciante de armas cerca, iré a reparar mi AK, necesito una nueva mira. Mientras me esperas puedes poner algo de musica en el reproductor, te recomiendo tres pistas que un soldado llamado Samyaza solía escuchar: "Before the WAR" , "World of war" y"Master of the pendulum". No tardo._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 _*Soundtrack enfrentamiento contra otros humanos y bestias : "BioShock Infinite Soundtrack 19 - The Battle For Columbia IV"* (Existe versión extended de este tema)_

Weno Weno, Lincoln ya se apunto sus primeras bajas en la superficie y seguirá sumando más con tal de proteger a sus hermanas. Ahora ya tienen un objetivo ¿Lograrán llegar a él? ,¿o serán asesinados por los bandidos o los soldados de Norcorea?

No acostumbro a ser muy descriptivo, pero por inbox me dijerón que quizas seria bueno para la historia que describiera mejor los lugares y ciertas situaciones, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Cualquier cosa sobre la redacción estoy abierto a sugerencias o correcciones, y dado que la historia ya la tengo casi terminada puedo agregarle cosas en cuanto a detalles, pero no cambiar la trama en si. Igual decidí tomar el consejo que se me dio para usar este capitulo para dar una imagen de como esta el paisaje del Royal Woods post hecatombe nuclear, por lo que los demás capítulos quizás me centre en la acción y sentimientos de los personajes.

Se que dije que el capitulo 4 saldría el jueves, pero estoy evaluando publicarlo el viernes a la tarde... por el solo hecho de ser viernes, y hay más publico en fanfiction con quien compartir mi escrito. Así que si la historia no sale el jueves, saldrá el viernes de esta semana.

Gracias de corazón a aquellos que han leido mi FIC, no esperaba tanta audiencia y menos gente que agregase a favoritos y follow, no despues de los problemas que tube cuando subi la historia. Pero bueeeeeeno.

Gracias por llegar leyendo hasta aqui, les deseo una linda semana y que todo os salga excelente, sin mas se despide el aviador sin alas : Khada galm.


	4. PROTECTOR

**Capítulo 3 : PROTECTOR**

Parecía ridículo que aún en el apocalipsis los Loud formarán esa interminable fila para ir al único baño funcional de aquel piso. Lincoln fue el último en desahogar su metabolismo, dejando a Lynn con la escopeta para que hiciera de guardia, ella y Luna se encontraban en mejor estado. Las 9:30 am y ya iban tarde, tenían mucho que recorrer, Lincoln salio preparado y tomo la escopeta. Saco el mapa y se arrodillo para revisarlo, sus hermanas le rodearon.

̶ Bien chicas, pasaremos cerca de nuestra casa, es la ruta más corta, y la más segura si nos movemos con sigilo siguiendo la calle hasta la zona boscosa, de ahí enfilaremos rumbo hasta la autopista. No pierdan los estribos si llegamos a ver algún indicio de… ̶ Lincoln no pudo terminar la frase, un nudo en la garganta se le formo al recordar a su madre. Su dedo se quedo pegado en aquel mapa mientras el recuerdo de Rita calaba su memoria.

̶ Estaremos bien, oye hermano hay algo más que me preocupa… ̶ Dijo Lynn acercándosele.

̶ ¿De qué se trata? ̶ Dijo Lincoln suspirando

̶ Luna y Leni… se nota demasiado que son mujeres… y no lo digo solo por el cabello de Leni, lo digo por ese "par" de ambas, ¿entiendes? ̶ Dijo con algo de picardía la chica, a lo que Luan rio.

̶ Es bueno Lynn jaja ̶ Rio Luan, pero luego su ánimo se apagó con rapidez.

̶ Mmm si hay bandidos nos agarrarán a tiros, si las llegan a ver, pero ya que el problema está ahí en "ese par", chicas me temo que tendrán que caminar encorvadas junto a nosotros, es la única forma que se me ocurre de que pasen más "desapercibidas", si nos llegan a ver ̶ Sugirió Lincoln , tomando con seriedad el asunto.

Era hora de partir, pero les costó darles ánimos a las menores para continuar, Lily no dejaba de llorar a mares. Su llanto hizo eco en todo el edificio bajando por el precipicio de aquella escalera de cuatro tramos, llamando la atención de unos bandidos que justo en ese instante habían ingresado al lugar ,siguiendo las huellas de los Loud en la nieve. Las fuertes voces de los hombres llamando a la bebé fue lo que las alerto, los pandilleros estaban ya en el segundo piso y atentos a cualquier sonido. Todas se mirarón preocupadas, las niñas dejarón el llanto a un lado, pero era imposible calmar a Lily. Leni le quito la bebé a Luan.

̶ ¿Quien es mi nena linda? ¿Recuerdas lo que decía mamí Lily?... ser valientes y rezar, Dios no dejaría que algo malo le pase a una angelita como tu mi amor ̶ Le dijo alzándola sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas sobre la ropa, su llanto ceso. ̶ Eso es hermanita, No hay de que temer, Lincoln le dará su merecido a esos hombres malos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque es nuestro monstruito. ̶ Concluyo Leni a su hermana quien no dejaba de ver su sonrisa y calidez. Ambas se abrazaron.

̶ Gana Lincoln, Gana ̶ Animo la infante a su hermano, quien ya se había equipado la máscarilla y enfilaba con miedo su rumbo por esas oscuras y viejas escaleras, que alguna vez estuvieron iluminadas, barnizadas y llenas de publico.

Las niñas abrazarón a Leni, esa imagen y lo dicho por Lily le revolvió el estomago al peliblanco… ¿ y Si el no ganaba? Y ¿si ese abrazo era lo ultimo lindo que ellas experimentarían?.

Se introdujo finalmente en el oscuro pasadizo, mientras su adrenalina ya había sido liberada, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran, que su oído se agudizara, que sus músculos y su medula se volvieran más sensibles ante cualquier estimulo de peligro. Y a pesar de que su sistema nervioso simpático y el central parecían estar alerta de sobremanera, Lincoln supo como mantenerse frio con el solo hecho de pensar en sus hermanas.

 _(*Soundtrack enfrentamiento contra bandidos:" Metro Last Light Soundtrack - Combat 3 Extended "*)_

No podía perder, bajo en guardia con el arma las oscuras escaleras hasta el cuarto piso sin hacer sonar sus pasos, estaba despejado. El malicioso dialogo de los hombres parecía venir del tercer piso, sostuvo la respiración y con cuidado se encamino. Tercer piso sin ladrones, escucho que alguien subía las escaleras, dirigió su atención a la escalera que comunicaba el tercer piso con el segundo, se asomo y encontró a un tipo con todo el aspecto de ser un pandillero, el hombre le apunto ,pero Lincoln fue más rápido y le destapo el cráneo de una carga, el sonido del disparo hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Bajo con rapidez al segundo piso , ametrallaron desde su izquierda, se apego a la pared de la escala y dio una rodada hasta la habitación que estaba frente a él, con rapidez asomo su cabeza en dirección de donde vinieron las balas, los bandidos recargaban .Aprovecho para a disparar ,matando a uno de los dos tipos, agotando así la última bala disponible en el otro cañón de su arma. El tipo restante le ametralló pero Linc alcanzo a cubrirse, saco su revolver y se escondió tras uno de los pupitres de la oficina. El bandido ingreso al lugar , Lincoln le sorprendió y lo neutralizo.

Escuchó que alguien más se aproximaba por las escaleras desde el primer piso, cargo su escopeta. Se acerco , y una nube de pequeñas esquirlas de madera le obligo a ponerse a cubierto en la pared del marco de la puerta, otros dos tipos le tenían bajo fuego. Se puso de rodillas, se asomo fugaz y apunto a la boca de la escalera frente a él y ,en medio de los disparos erraticos de sus enemigos, Lincoln logro deshacerse de ambos con su escopeta al dispararles en el cuello, lo que genero una nube de sangre que mancho el suelo y las paredes. Recargo y registro el primer piso, estaba limpio... había ganado.

Subio jadeando al quinto piso para ver a sus hermanas y decirles que todo estaba en orden, se percató que alguien le apuntaba, pero se relajo al ver que era Lynn quien ,valiéndose del otro revolver, tenia cubierto el peor de los escenarios.

̶ ¿Estas bien linky ? ̶ Le dijo Leni al verle jadeando.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, se quito la máscara y vació el estómago ahí mismo en las escaleras mientras lloraba, Leni le abrazo y le limpio el vómito de la boca mientras Luna , Lynn y Luan calmaban a las demás.

Quien diría que dos años después de que Lori dejará la casa Loud sus vidas cambiarían tan abruptamente, era el pensamientos que en todos hacia eco. "¿Por qué pasa esto?, ¿Cuándo llegamos a esto?" se decían.

̶ Esta bien hermanito, déjalo salir… se que esto es horrible, yo también tengo miedito, pero como que me acabaron las lágrimas, aun así… me muero de Pena, no eres menos hombre por llorar ̶ Dijo Leni mientras contenia a su hermano.

̶ No lloro por miedo Leni, Lloro porque me transforme en un asesino… solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes ̶ Dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

Leni le calmo como solo ella podía hacerlo, una vez que el chico recupero su coraje y valor, se dispusieron a bajar. Cubrieron los ojos de Lily y a las demás les dieron instrucciones de no ver los cadáveres de los muertos. Lynn se aparto de ellos para husmear en los cuerpos de los difuntos.

̶ Guala, esto es de tu tamaño Lincoln ̶ Le dijo a su hermano, tras haberse quedado pegada en el segundo piso registrando a los bandidos.

̶ ¿De donde sacaste…? No me digas, OK, nos puede servir. ̶ Dijo Lincoln con algo de asco, recibiendo el arma y el cartucho extra de parte de Lynn.

̶ Si necesitas apoyo, le quite la otra ametralladora al otro cuerpo ̶ Celebro Lynn, enseñándole a Lincoln su metralleta la cual cargaba en la espalda.

̶ Lynn eso no es amable, es malo robar ̶ Dijo Leni. Podía ser el apocalipsis pero Leni era quién menos había cambiado de todas ellas.

Las ametralladoras encontradas correspondían a MP7, Lynn y Lincoln tenían dos cargadores cada uno. El puesto y uno extra. Salieron con cautela del edifico.

Caminaban en medio del frió ocultándose en los matorrales y escombros erosionados de las veredas y callejones, las calles estaban ,en su mayoría, socavadas y llenas de perversos hombres armados. La adrenalina fluía cada vez que debian quedarse quietos entre los matorrales o sanjas cuando uno de los bandidos parecía percibir sus presencias. Iniciar un tiroteo en plena calle podia ser morltal por lo que Luna le exigio a Leni mantener a Lily callada y en silencio. Esto no fue problema para la rubia. La bebé podía estar en medio de una guerra pero mientras estuviera en los brazos de su hermana sintiendo la quietud de su corazón ,a pesar de aquel mortal "Juego de las escondidas", ella no haría ningún ruido.

A pesar de ser la menos Lista Leni ya había aprendido lo que sucedía en el mundo desde que las bombas atomicas ,o como ella las llamo en lenines : "Las Luces", cambiaron sus vidas. Lincoln fue quien paso los dos años anteriores explicándole el asunto , pero ella no entendió jamás ¿Por qué el odio? ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacer guerra? ¿Por qué la necesidad de matar? ¿Por qué los humanos se habían vuelto "salvajes"?

Llegarón hasta un sitio menos destruido, y dado que no había mala hierba que ocultara su pasar, se vieron obligados a caminar ocultándose entre los autos carbonizados del lugar. Ya habían evitado a varios grupos de Bandidos armados y amenazantes, que se dirigían al Norte, pero un par de hombres llamarón la atención de Lincoln, ordeno a todas agacharse y observar. Se percató que uno de ellos llevaba una enorme mochila, mientras el otro iba armado con un arma militar que llegaba a dar miedo, ambos llevan chalecos antibalas bastante gruesos.

̶ Chicas quédense aquí, son comerciantes… Lucy acompañame, toma el ametralladora que me dio Lynn, las demás no se muestren. Ah Luan, dame la mochila con las botellas de agua ̶ Demando Lincoln.

La gotica y el chico salieron de entre los autos y levantaron la mano en señal de saludo a los hombres, los tipos les respondieron de manera amistosa y entablaron dialogo.

̶ Saludos pequeños, ¿que necesitan?, tenemos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a esta guerra civil de todos contra todos… ̶ Dijo el tipo de la mochila, sacándosela y mostrando su contenido.

̶ Necesito dos inyecciones para la radiación, nueve panes, balas para escopeta, unos filtros para mascarillas…. ̶ Dijo Lincoln

̶ Wowow Rambo tranquilo, ¿puedes pagarlo? Y además ¿por qué tantas cosas?, suena mucho para ti solo ̶ Interrumpió el tipo del arma.

̶ Sus auras se ven confiables… suspiro, son buenas personas Lincoln, diles ̶ Recomendó Lucy, al suspirar.

Lincoln llamo a sus hermanas para que salieran de entre los autos. Los hombres mirarón asombrados.

̶ Vaya esas dos chicas harán que tu y tus demás hermanitos terminen muertos niño ̶ Le dijo el hombre del arma a Lincoln refiriéndose a Luna y Leni, ignorando que las demás también eran niñas.

̶ Lincoln es el único hombre… si fueran tan amables de venderle a mi hermano lo que pide, en especial la comida tenemos hambre ̶ Confeso Leni, señalando al peliblanco. La distancia que separaba a los autos de los hombres no era mucha por lo que Leni no tuvo problema en escuchar la charla de Lincoln con los hombres.

̶ ¡Leni! SHHH ̶ La chitaron todos.

Entraron todos a un local abandonado y comenzaron a negociar en medio del polvo, erosión y cenizas del sitio. Lily en tanto jugueteaba junto a sus hermanas menores, jugaban a la gallinita ciega. Leni quizo acompañarlas, pero fue obligada a solo cuidar a las pequeñas, ya que era trabajo de las mayores montar guardia en tanto Lincoln negociaba el trueque.

̶ Bien entonces Diez botellas de agua de 500mL más 35 balas 5.56 , por los nueve panes, los vasos plásticos, los nueve filtros nuevos para sus máscaras, las dos inyecciones, doce balas para escopeta calibre 12 y seis balas para tu revolver. Ah y solo porque la nena de cuatro años me conmovió, les dare gratis este pequeño frasco de mermelada ̶ Dijo el hombre de la mochila.

̶ Deberías venderle al hombrecito un chalecos antibalas, con semejante tesoro que anda trayendo , si tiene un enfrentamiento no durará más de un round ̶ Comento el tipo de la armadura y el arma mientras veía con nostalgia a las niñas jugar en medio de lo que quedaba del Local.

̶ ¿Cuanto cuesta el chaleco? ̶ Pregunto Lincoln.

̶ Dos botellas de agua con unas veinte balas OTAN amigo, solo lo mejor ̶ Respondió el comerciante.

Lincoln acepto el chaleco y pago, viendo ahora reducido su presupuesto a la mitad, solo le quedaban unas 8 botellas de agua con unas sesenta balas de 7.62mm

Antes de marcharse los hombres recomendaron al peliblanco No ir hacia el norte (Dirección a Canadá) Ya que ahí estaba el grueso de los comandos norcoreanos enfrentándose a los bandidos, pero le advirtieron que como iba al sur estuviera atento a los refuerzos de las pandillas, quienes deberían ir por las calles en mejor estado a bordo de automóviles. Como último consejo le recomendaron no estar más de cinco minutos descansando en un lugar. Leni ayudo a su hermano a ponerse el chaleco antibalas.

El gélido clima del medio día ya estaba empezando a hacer que el hambre atacará nuevamente, el Royal Woods apocalíptico era triste y con cada paso que daban las esperanzas de llegar a la hora y sanos y salvos todos juntos hasta el convoy, se iban desvaneciendo. Las más enérgicas cargaron a las más cansadas. Lucy cargo a Lola, Mientras que Lana se hizo con Lily, y por último Leni ayudaba a caminar a sus hermanas enfermas. El camino siguiendo la ruta que pasaba cerca de su antigua casa parecía interminable. Finalmente Llegarón a su vecindario, atravesando los jardínes de las casas, saltando las cercas y arbustos, para evitar la calle. Lincoln tras cerciorarse que la residencia que iban a invadir ,para comer los panes y beber algo de agua, estaba libre y sin trampas, las invito a pasar al sótano del lugar, donde el aire era respirable según su reloj.

Era una casa de un piso, no muy distinta al edificio en el que se despidieron de William. Tuvieron que limpiar las telarañas y el polvo del sotano, para que Leni pudiera entrar y comer tranquila. Una vez ahí se quitaron las máscaras

Se devoraron la mermelada y los panes, la más feliz con todo aquel dulce era Lily, quien desde que la pesadilla comenzó había olvidado lo que era ese sabor. Lana algo conmovida al sentir la ausencia de Rita propuso hacer un brindis por su madre, chocaron sus vasos plásticos y bebieron el agua… para después empezar a sollozar. Leni al ver que Lily iba a sucumbir al llanto la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle de manera tierna, a tal punto que logro hacerla dormir.

Aterrados escucharon un ruido en el primer piso, Se pusieron las máscaras y los cascos, alguien trataba de abrir una de las ventanas o quizás la puerta que daba a la calle.

Lincoln subio al primer piso, miro la puerta principal, la cual cedió siendo derribada.

̶ ¡Las putas manos donde pueda verlas cabronazo! ̶ Dijo la voz de un chico de su edad, que se erguía amenazante con una ithaca 37 (Escopeta). Lincoln levanto las manos al reconocer la voz de aquel muchacho

̶ ¿Clyde? … ̶ Pregunto, rezando por no equivocarse.

̶ ¿Lincoln?, Por Dios, La leche hermano… ¡estas vivo! ̶ Le dijo el afroamericano a su amigo para abrazarle con fuerza.

̶ Tu estas vivo, desde que inicio la guerra me dijeron que tú y tus padres habían muerto mientras iban en dirección a Harrison… gracias a Dios estas vivo amigo ̶ Dijo Lincoln. Viéndole en medio de la sala de aquella erosionada casa.

̶ Ellos, bueno… sufrimos un problema cuando íbamos hasta allá, nos agarro la onda de la nuke que lanzarón allí, solo yo sobrevivi. ̶ Dijo Clyde mirando al suelo con pena. Pero luego cambio a una expresión de nerviosismo cuando recordó el asunto de la madre de Linc ̶ Viejo, ah no se cómo decirlo, P-pero Siempre acostumbro a ir a tu casa de noche para domir en el atico… se infesta de bandidos. Vi a tu madre maniatada el dia de ayer y supuse que a ti y a las chicas bueno… ̶ Dijo Clyde.

̶ Las chicas están conmigo… Mi madre, ¿está viva? ̶ Pregunto emocionado el peliblanco.

Clyde guardo silencio, y no supo cómo responder ante las inistencias de Lincoln , cuya voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

̶ Lo siento, cuando la vi me asuste y huí porque sabía lo que iban a hacerle… lo hicieron en el cuarto de Lori. Amigo, no sé si ella siga viva, pero esos bastardos por lo general se descargan y luego … matan ̶ Dijo Clyde.

Lincoln le arrastro con las demás hasta el sótano y les conto lo que Clyde les había dicho. El voto unánime de todas en ir hasta la casa Loud y ver si Rita aún seguía con vida fue un hecho que Clyde se negó a refutar al ver la tristeza, esperanza y enfado en los ojos de sus amigas de antaño.

* * *

 _Se fueron de aquella casa con una nueva esperanza, un nuevo objetivo y un viejo amigo que fue como hallar un pedazo del pasado en medio de aquel infierno al que llamaban presente. Clyde habia cambiado, Lincoln me lo describio como alguien de manos mucho más fornidas y de mirada más serena... era diferente pero al fin y al cabo era Clyde..._

 _¡ Genial ! , más preguntas:_

 ** _"_ ¿algún estado de la Unión Americana logro mantener su autonomía luego del bombardeo? _estoy casi seguro que Montana logro mantenerse "libre" y mas que tiene su propia Guardia Civil_ "**

 _Solo Virginia, Washintong , nevada y Texas. A causa de que ahí están la mayoría de las bases aéreas y en el caso de virginia y nevada son los estados en que se encuentran "El pentagono" y el HQ de "La CIA". "La casa Blanca" se defendió con uñas y dientes de las ojivas, hay registros de pilotos de F-18 que se estrellaron a 30.000 pies de altura contra los misiles. Ir hasta esos estados era igual que darse un tiro en la cabeza, el camino hasta ellos estaba plagado de bestias y bandidos. En cuanto a MONTANA ... ah suena a locura, pero fue uno de los blancos de las bombas de 2.42Mt que Rusia Lanzo para apoyar al régimen de Kim. Una de esas tres ojivas Cayó en Helena. **El viento esparció la radiación como un cancer** por todos sus bellos bosques y ciudades._

 **"¿si algún estado o ciudad sobreviviente con una estructura gubernamental acepta refugiados de otros lugares?"**

Por supuesto que si, los estados que te mencione antes daban asilo, el problema era llegar hasta ellos. En el caso de nosotros, Los vigilantes, nos establecimos en distintas ciudades que tuvieran sistemas de Metro subterraneo. En el caso de Michigan , se nos hizo imposible pocisionarnos en el Metro de Detroit, a causa de que recibió una bomba de 3.3Mt cortesía de China, lo que hizo que la radiación traspasara más allá del subsuelo.

 **"¿acaso las primeras ojivas cayeron en instalaciones y vías de suministros o se soltaron en ubicaciones aleatorias cuando se desató el infierno?"**

 _Se busco matar el mayor numero de personas posibles. Por eso las ciudades más connotadas fueron quienes vieron el advenimiento de las bombas más pesadas. Los sistemas antimisiles protegieron lo más importante: bases aereas, cedes de gobierno e inteligencia. New York, Virginia, , Washintong, Nevada y Texas fueron protegidas por estos sistemas salvandolos de terribles ojivas como la "Tsar"... Aun así en ellos cayeron bombas pero no tan potentes...Se selecciono que bombas recibir y cuales bloquear, ya que prácticamente todo era un blanco. Cada maldito estado estaba fijado para recibir al menos 5 nukes._

 ** _"_ ¿Norcorea privó de aliados cercanos o lograron realizar una pinza segando a la OTAN?"**

 _La verdad es que la OTAN ya estaba aburrida de la insolencia de Trump, por lo que algunos paises desertaron y se unieron a NorCorea... Alemania, Turquia y Rumania, fueron aquellos. China y Rusia eran los que regulaban a NorCorea en tiempos de Paz, pero estaban en contra de los dichos y acciones de nuestro país, por lo que en vez de darle la espalda a Kim, se le unieron en esta nueva guerra mundial._

 _¿Alguna otra pr_ _egunta?... formulala mientras me acompañas a mi guardia en el 50 de la frontera de esta posición ._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno Clyde esta vivo GG por el, ¿ Qué otros personajes de TLH habrán sobrevivido a el apocalípsis?. ¿Rita estará viva?.

Y bien gente hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, como siempre agradezco su interés y el que le dieran el honor a mi historia de entretenerlos durante unos minutos. Como saben si hay algo que pueda mejorar estoy abierto a criticas, así como a comentarios respecto a la historia, siempre estaré encantado de leer sus opiniones, para saber si les esta gustando o no el escrito.

 _Respuestas a las Reviews:_

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : _No te equivocas al decir que esta historia tubo varias influencias. Las escenas de "15 years ago" de acecombat 5 que hacen alusión a el bombardeo de Belkan sobre su propio territorio donde detono 7 bombas nucleares en "ace combat zero", tubierón algo que ver en cuanto a lo de la guerra del Fic. En cuanto al ambiente y la historia propiamente tal se vio influenciada por "Mad Max", "el libro de Eli" , "METRO 2033" (Novela y juego) y Metro: Last Light. Gracias por ser la primera persona en comentarme esta nueva historia, espero Ulrich haya respondido bien tus preguntas mi estimado, nos leemos luego._

 **DESTACADO117** : _Ahhh cuando digo desaparecer digo que quizás no escriba más, pero seguiré leyendo los fic y dejando Reviews. ¿Todas las referencias de Metro que pueda? xD... uff men no te sorprendas si en un capitulo ves un "Nosali" atacando a Lincoln jajaja okno ... aunque hay un dialogo que esta basado en algo triste que le paso al joven Artyom en last Light... ¡ya eso es mucho spoiler! xD , aaaah techible la cosa que se les viene mas adelante. Mi estimado Nordico gracias por esta review, y obvio que tengo en Follow tus historias, así como muchas otras... solo necesito tiempo para leerlas más a detalle. Septiembre será un buen mes para leerlas y comentar. Gracias por el comentario , mi alto camarada de las tropas nórdicas._

 **NightBlad3:** _Cuando me puse a investigar mas sobre "El libro de Eli" para escribir la historia, me tope con una reseña de "Amanecer rojo". El asunto de las "guerrillas" también se desarrolla en Metro 2033 (Novela/video juego). Por lo que al leer superficialmente sobre "Amanecer Rojo", y haber visto "El libro de Eli" , además de haberme terminado las dos entregas de Metro, me di a la tarea de crear los "bandos" o "guerrillas" .Civiles que estarían presentes en EEUU buscando sobrevivir. Los "vigilantes" son una especie de referencia a "Los comandos de la orden de POLIS" de Metro, se asemejarán un poco a "Los wolverines" , solo que en vez de luchar contra los invasores (De la película amanecer rojo) , luchan por mantener el orden de EEUU en el FIC (Tal como los comandos de la orden en Metro 2033) siendo una paramilitar a cargo del US army. Hay varios grupos de "bandidos", que se irán presentando más adelante. Es bueno saber que te ha gustado esta historia y espero que Ulrich haya respondido bien a tus interrogantes mi estimado. Nos estamos leyendo._

Reiterando las gracias por llegar leyendo hasta aquí y deseándoles un lindo fin de semana, se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas: KhadaGalm.


	5. Un último abrazo

**Capítulo 4: Un último abrazo**

Clyde les comento que la casa Loud había sido convertida en una especie "mercado", en donde los bandidos del grupo _"REDMOON"_ comerciaban con otros grupos de pandilleros vendiendo los suministros del bunker. Para fortuna de ellos el negocio estaba cerrado a esa hora por lo que solo les tocaría enfrentarse a los "dueños" de la mercancía.

Era un suicidio llegar y atacarles sin un plan. Escondidos y mirando al jadín , Lincoln contó al menos doce hombres, en torno a una enorme fogata donde se asaba un cordero. Dos de esos hombres parecían ser los cabecillas, pues estaban armados con AK-47 , llevaban chalecos antibalas y estaban más cerca de aquella hoguera, tras la pieza de carne. Eliminar a los diez que no llevaban chalecos y que solo tenían pistolas o escopetas seria fácil, pues sus balas del calibre 12 matarían de un solo tiro a los que iban desprotegidos. Agachados se reunieron en torno a Lincoln mientras el blanco de la mala hierba ocultaba su presencia.

̶ Clyde, Lynn esto es lo que haremos: Ustedes se quedarán allí, en el lado izquierdo de la casa, yo ire a flanquearlos por sus espaldas, cada uno escoja un blanco y dispare, yo tratare de darles en la cabeza a los dos tipos de las metralletas. Luego entramos por la puerta de la cocina, podrían tener minas instaladas, así que cuidado donde pisen. ̶ Dijo el peliblanco, escondido junto a sus hermanas en los matorrales de lo que fue la casa del Sr. Quejón (Casa contigua).

̶ Hombre del plan, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero esos tipos arreglarón el aire acondicionado de la casa y creo que está funcionando, **el aire es respirable dentro de nuestro hogar**. ¿Aun así entramos con las mascarillas? ̶ Pregunto Lynn.

̶ Si… Bien, las demás, se quedan aquí… sin importar lo que escuchen, si tardamos más de cinco minutos o si ven que alguien vienen a registrar estos arbustos quiero que se vayan. ¿Entendido? ̶ Dijo Lincoln a las demás.

Asintierón con pesar al imaginar que eso sería lo último que escucharían de Lincoln. El chico les paso el mapa, la tarjeta de asilo y la dog tag de William, para que , en el peor de los casos, fueran ellas solas hasta el convoy. Se quedaron arrodilladas ahí, juntas, viendo como sus hermanos suspiraban para desatar una masacre.

Observaron como sus dos hermanos y Clyde iban en silencio hasta el grupo de hombres, avanzaban rápido y con sigilo entre los matorrales y el blanco de la nieve del lugar. Las figuras de la deportista y el afroamericano se separaron del peliblanco, se posicionaron en la pared de la casa, ocultos de la vista de los hombres que reian y cortaban la carne de la hoguera... al parecer estaban algo borrachos. Vieron a Lincoln ir por la derecha y ocultarse entre los blanquecinos matorrales del lugar. Clyde y Lynn apuntaron esperando que Lincoln se deshiciera de los dos hombres de las AK.

Lily comenzo a hacer ruido, Leni la abrazo más fuerte y la hizo esconder su cabeza bajo su brazo. La pequeña gimió de miedo, pues entendía lo que ocurría. Hubo silencio, ellas solo escuchaban sus corazones y luego... El penetrante sonido del arma de Lincoln, los hombres de las AK cayeron cubriendo la nieve de sangre, le dispararon a Lincoln al mismo tiempo en que Lynn y CLyde salían desde la pared para defenderle, una nube de nieve cubrió al Linc.

Lucy, Lola, Lana y Luan no aguantaron más y se cobijaron en la rubia cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y evitando escuchar los gritos de los hombres y de sus hermanos, pues ahora el tiroteo ,al parecer, se habia transformado en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Las niñas lloraron al no poder distinguir los gritos de sus hermanos y Clyde , de los gritos de los bandidos. Luna se animo a levantar la cabeza y mirar al ensangrentado campo. Una vez que el bullicio acabo... distinguió tres figuras que quedaron en pie, uno de ellos les saludo alzando su cuchillo al aire… era Lincoln, habían sobrevivido.

̶ Estan vivos… ̶ Dijo Luna. Las demás al oírla alzaron sus rostros y respiraron nuevamente.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando Lincoln y los demás entraron a la casa Loud. Todas se miraban entre ellas y no se soltarón , escucharon disparos en el interior, Lola y Lily no aguntarón más y rompieron en un llanto desgarrador. Trataron de calmarlas en lo que los disparos en el interior eran más seguidos y se les sumaban más gritos de dolor y maldiciones a viva voz... parecía ser Lincoln quien era el que tanto maldecía. La ventana de la habitación de Lincoln se tiño de sangre, Luan ya no lo soporto más y se tiro de bruces a llorar, Lucy se le sumo cuando notaron que la ventana del cuarto de Lana y Lola reventó producto de un disparo ... ¿que demonios estaba sucediendo dentro de la casa?.

̶ Todo esta bien… No pasa nada, Linky volverá, volverá junto a mamá y estaremos juntos otra vez, hay que tener fe ̶ Dijo Leni a sus hermanas intentando calmarlas , pero no hubo caso.

Si ya estaban conmocionadas, el corazón se les detuvo cuando escucharón a Lincoln y Lynn gritar a viva voz la palabra "¡Noo!"

̶ ¡ Lincoln ! ̶ Grito Lana.

La ventana del cuarto de Luna y Luan estallo dejando caer un cuerpo ensangrentado hacia afuera. Las niñas al verlo imaginaron el peor de los escenarios. Llorando corrieron hasta el cadáver.

̶ Lincoln, Lincoln… ¿es él ? ̶ Pregunto Leni a Luna mientras examinaba el cuerpo.

̶ Lo mataron… hermano… ̶ Lloro Lola ̶ Pagarán por esto ̶ Dijo arrodillándose.

̶ ¡Tranquilas! Este no es Lincoln, su casco no es naranja ̶ Concluyo Luna, al notar el casco del tipo.

Dejarón el cuerpo ahí, confundidas entrarón al recinto sin medir los riesgos. El interior de la casa tenia cadáveres de hombres reventados por balas del 12 y 9mm. Los cuerpos estaban por la cocina, la sala, las escaleras y el pasillo del segundo piso. Las paredes y el suelo además del deterioro ahora estaban teñidas de sangre y partes oseas que se habían quedado pegadas en esas masas gelatinosas que adornaban el lugar. El olor a pólvora y muerte se respiro mientras iban subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se encontraron a Clyde tocando enérgicamente la puerta del baño. Se escuchaban gritos y suplicas de hombres en el interior.

̶ Niñas ¿Qué hacen aquí? ̶ Pregunto Clyde, en sus ojos, a través de la máscara se lograba ver terror, algo que nunca antes pensó ver.

̶ ¿Donde rayos esta Lincoln Bro? ̶ Cuestiono Luna.

̶ ¡¿Quieres piedad?! A caso tu tuviste piedad cuando mi madre te rogó porque no la violaras… ¡Muerete cerdo! ̶ Escucharon la Voz de Lincoln a través de la puerta seguida de un quejido

Clyde ,sin responder, señalo con su pulgar la puerta del baño. Extrañadas le iban a volver a exigir más información ,cuando una voz familiar pero adolorida llamo su atención y les hizo girar la cabeza a la izquierda… Era su madre.

Rita estaba agonizando y completamente desnuda tendida en la cama que una vez fue de Lori. Sus hijas pudieron notar los moretones y el maltrato al que la habían expuesto aquellos demonios desde que la capturaron. Lynn estaba a su lado ejerciéndole presión a una herida de bala, resiente, que ella tenia en el pecho derecho. Tenia otra herida de bala, suturada, en la pierna derecha. Las niñas no lo pensaron ni un milisegundo desde que la vieron en ese estado para abrazarla.

̶ ¿Vas a estar bien no mamá? ̶ Pregunto Lola, sujetándole la mano izquierda, notando moretones en sus muñecas que sugerían que había estado maniatada al lecho.

Luna acaricio el pomulo derecho de su madre, en donde tenia un enorme moreton.

̶ Mi princesita … no sabes cuánto te amo, a todas ustedes las amo, y son lo más importante que jamás tuve ̶ Dijo jadeando la mujer intentando esbozar un tono de seguridad.

̶ ¿Eso significa que No? … ̶ Dijo Lucy, llorando.

̶ Siempre estare para ustedes… ̶ Contesto la madre, respondiéndole a Lucy su pregunta.

̶ No quiero que mueras… mami, dijiste que volverías… pero te vas a ir de nuevo, no es justo ̶ Reclamo Leni, para arrodillarse ante el lecho

̶ Mis amores, quiero ver sus rostros por última vez, quítense esas mascarillas… Quiero que sus caritas sean mi… ultimo…Recuerdo ̶ Dijo con dificultad la mal lograda mujer.

Esas palabras las destrozarón por dentro. Rita sabia su destino, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar... solo le restaba intentar darles todo su amor a sus niñas en aquellos últimos minutos de su existencia.

Los relojes marcaban que el aire era respirable en la casa, las chicas obedecieron con rapidez , las mujeres se unieron en un delicado abrazo, un abrazo marcado por un indeseable adiós y lagrimas de dolor. Luan se aparto al asustarse con la figura de un ente de casco naranja el cual estaba empapado de sangre , de pies a cabeza, mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba un cuchillo color rojo, del cual goteaba un jugo del mismo color.

̶ ¿L-Li-Linky? ̶ Pregunto Leni, horrorizada. Recordando lo que había escuchado tras la puerta del baño.

El chico de la mascarilla y casco naranja solto sus armas: El cuchillo, la MP7 y la escopeta. Camino lentamente hasta el lecho de su moribunda madre… él solo se quedo ahí parado respirando con pesar e ira.

̶ Mi niño… quiero verte… ̶ Pidió la madre, Alzando su mano derecha hasta la base del filtro de aire de la máscara de su hijo.

El pecho de Lincoln dejo de respirar de manera iracunda, parecio calmarse con las palabras y el toque de la mujer. El chico coloco su roja mano, ese guante empapado en sangre, en la base de la mascará y se la quito letamente.

Calladas y espantadas, sus hermnas vieron cómo se sacó la máscara. Algo en su rostro había cambiado, como si lo último de "Linky" hubiera desaparecido, su semblante era firme y sus ojos parecían dos perlas negras rodeadas de una esclerótica roja de tanto llorar. El niño había muerto y en su lugar fue remplazado por un hombre, un hombrecito que lloraba el destino de su madre, un hombre pequeño cuyo labio inferior vibraba… un soldado cuya garganta se contenía de lanzar un grito y llanto que se habia tragado desde que empezó todo aquel infierno.

Dejo salir toda su tristeza cuando la mano de su madre acaricio su mejilla derecha, el chico se arrodillo para llorar sobre el vientre de Rita mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de la mano, el no para de repetir la palabra "Mamá", mientras su llanto inundaba el lugar. Leni conmovida le quito el casco a Lincoln para que Rita acariciará su cabello… No era un monstruo aquello que estaba ahí apoyado en su madre, era el mismo niño que ellas conocían, solo que había cambiado de manera abrupta. Conmovidas a más no poder se volvieron a unir en un abrazo, un abrazo lastimero, cálido... triste. Las niñas se separaron al notar que la madre le levantaba la barbilla al niño.

̶ Mi soldadito, tengo que encomendarte una misión… a ti y a Leni… ̶ Dijo Rita, jadeando.

Asombrada Leni se acercó más hasta ella, arrodillándose cerca de su hermano.

̶ Lo que tú me pidas… ̶ Lloro el niño, tomándole la mano y besando sus maltratados dedos que aun mantenían ese suave toque maternal .

̶ Necesito que ambos, mantengan lo que es la familia Loud… Busquen a Lori, a Lisa y a su padre. Y reúnanse, quiero verlos a todos juntos desde el cielo. Leni, mi mujercita, la bondad en ti es inquebrantable, sé la voz de la razón y el amor de lo que queda de nosotros… esta guerra…Esta…. Los… ̶ Dijo la mujer, con dificultad, necesitaba aire, le costaba respirar.

̶ Mamí, no mueras… prometo amar a mis hermanas, a mi Linky, pero no mueras… somos una familia. ̶ Lloro Leni, acercándose a su madre.

̶ Estoy orgullosa de todas ustedes, Lucy, Lana, Lola, mi Lily, Luna, Luan, Leni… Lincoln… sean fuertes… Lily ̶ Dijo la mujer, mientras algo de sangre comenzaba a teñir su boca

Rapidamente acercaron a la infante de cuatro años a la mujer, la niña lloraba amargamente, pero cuando su madre la miro y le beso en la frente, dejo de chillar. Ambas se sonrieron en medio de sus lagrimas y el olor a sangre del lugar.

 _(*Soundtrack del momento: " Shingeki No Kyojin (OST) Call Your Name Sub Español"*)_

La luz en los ojos de Rita se extinguió . Con sus ensangrentadas manos, Lincoln, le cerro los ojos. Leni le contuvo al ver que se levantó iracundo en dirección al baño tras recoger el cuchillo que había soltado.

̶ ¡Sueltame Leni, Sueltamee! ̶ Trataba de safarse el peliblanco de los brazos de su hermana.

̶ Ya dejalos… ¿Crees que a mami le gusto verte así? ̶ Le dijo Leni con seriedad. Sujetándole por los hombros

̶ Callate Leni … No entiendes nada, ¡Mamá Murio! Y sufrió antes de hacerlo… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le hicierón antes de matarla? ¿Antes de que le dispararán cuando entramos a rescatarla? ̶ Le dijo Lincoln quitándole sus brazos de encima miro con cierto desprecio a Leni mientras el semblante de ella era triste, lastimero... dolido.

̶ ¡Sé lo que le hicieron esos monstruos Lincoln!… La violaron y... además La golpearon y… pero ella no habría querido que tu… ̶ Le dijo volviendo a llorar la chica a su hermano. Cierto tono de furia se distinguió en sus palabras.

Lincoln quedo sorprendido con la respuesta de su hermana… ¿en verdad si tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo?. Despues de todo algo habria tenido que madurar Leni durante toda la guerra, todo aquel tiempo.

̶ No quiero que seas como ellos… eres mi monstruito, pero no quiero que seas como los que les hicieron eso a mamá… esos tipos te rogarón por que los dejarás en paz y tu… ̶ Dijo Leni con horror y pena al mostrarle el baño con su mano, donde yacían descuartizados y apuñalados los cadáveres de tres hombres, presumiblemente otros cabecillas de ese grupo de ladrones, responsables de la muerte de Rita. Las paredes y todo estaba manchado de Rojo en aquella habitación que alguna vez fue de color blanco.

Lincoln abrazo a Leni, ambos se arrodillarón la pena los venció. La ternura de Leni envolvió a aquel "monstruito" y le dio confortación en medio de todo el dolor, la ira, el resentimiento... la impotencia.

̶ ¿En qué me convertí? ¿Cuándo comencé a matar con tanta facilidad? … Merezco Morir Leni ̶ Le dijo con vergüenza a su hermana, llorando sobre su pecho.

̶ Ya ya , no digas eso… Linky, aún hay bondad en ti, serás un monstruito, pero eres uno bueno… solo prometenos que solo matarás cuando sea necesario…o tratarás de no hacerlo , bueno… entiendo que hay malos que quieren hacernos maldades a nosotras, pero como que estoy segura de que hay otras formas de vencerlos que no sea matarlos… es malo matar ̶ Dijo Leni con calma y secándole las lagrimas a su hermano. Se sonrieron, una sonrisa triste manchada de lagrimas y dolor.

Cuando los aires se calmarón, Lucy les pregunto qué harían ahora. Lincoln les dijo que se llevarián todo lo que pudiera servirles para sobrevivir en los bosques y llanuras de la autopista , pues además de bandidos les esperaban bestias sedientas de sangre. Munición, armas, comida, agua y medicinas, fue lo que cargaron en sus mochilas. Ahora Luna se había hecho con la escopeta de Lincoln, Luan se hizo con un ametralladora Uzi. Lynn y Lincoln cambiaron las MP7 por metralletas "KRINKOV". Además de la pequeña ametralladora, el peliblanco añadió una escopeta Ithaca37 a su inventario.

Mientras los mayores se armaban, las menores en compañía de Lucy adornaban el lecho de muerte de Rita con flores hechas de papel higiénico.A lo lejos una Explosion las alerto y las hizo ponerse las mascarillas. Todos llegaron hasta la pieza en que descansaba el cuerpo de Rita, era hora de irse y darle el último adiós a la mujer… Los norcoreanos se acercaban y era necesario que abandonarán la casa. Uno a uno le dieron el último adiós al cuerpo de su madre, los hermanos bajaron una vez que pudieron convencer a las gemelas de que debian irse, pues ellas no querían dejar el cuerpo de Rita, su amada madre.

Lincoln dejo corriendo el gas de uno de los galones de la cocina y cubrió de gasolina el pasillo del segundo piso. Alejados ya de su hogar, en los matorrales de las demás residencias las niñas dieron la señal a Lincoln para que este arrojará un molotv a la casa. A través de los googles de su mascarilla Leni observo como Lincoln aventaba aquella botella llameante que Clyde les enseño a fabricar. Su hogar se consumió en llamas, con nostalgia miraron.

̶ Hasta siempre mamí ̶ Dijo Leni sollozando mientras sostenía a Lily en sus brazos

Lincoln coloco su mano en su corazón, todas imitarón su gesto al sentir que dentro de ellas aún vivía la mujer que les dio la vida… aquella que no temio proteger a sus hijas hasta el final.

̶ Prometo reunir a la familia, a todas mis hermanas… Aunque tenga que dar mi vida para lograrlo, tu sacrificio no será en vano mamá ̶ Alzo su voz el chico de casco naranja.

Mientras se dirigían a los bosques, Leni no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Lincoln cuando se marcharón… en verdad ella no quería que nadie más de su familia muriera, y el hecho de que Lincoln se enfrentaba a la muerte cada vez que se topaban con algo que respiraba, solo le asustaba más ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que su hermano terminará muerto? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para proteger a sus demás hermanas?

* * *

 _Poco a poco, Lincoln, iba perdiendo su humanidad. Pasaría de "Monstrutio" a "Monstruo" después del crepúsculo de aquel fatídico día... ya que antes de toparse con los vigilantes sufrían nuevamente el mismo dolor... Ah._

 _Perdona si me quede viendo la nada, es que... cielos, no es facil contar algo así, en especial cuando es algo que te confiarón Lincoln y Leni. Necesitaban desahogarse de todo y yo les escuche, en esta parte de la historia Lincoln se me quebró y decidimos dejar el resto para otro día... aún le recuerdo lamentarse por su madre en aquel tunel donde me confió los primeros capitulos._

 _Pasemos a las preguntas mejor... antes de que mi turno en esta cosa acabe y deba ir a dormir ... Ahhh, me pongo nostálgico cuando me da sueño._

 ** _"¿Acaso América Latina fue bombardeada o solo México y Centroamérica fueron designados como "zona de ocupación" por contar con aprovisionamiento suficiente para una campaña larga?"._**

La situación de America Latina fue dificil durante esta guerra... Todo empezo por venezuela, Trump les ataco y , en su defensa, Kim y China atacaron a Brasil, Colombia y Mexico, puesto que estaban influenciados por EEUU desde que la cosa empezó a calentarse. "Zonas de ocupación" fuerón establecidas, durante el transcurso de los hechos de esta historia. Chile, México, Argentina, Paraguay y Uruguay, aceptaron ser centros de bases militares de EEUU y sus aliados. A cambio de protección en su espacio aéreo y fronteras... en el caso de Chile, EEUU se estableció en Arica impidiendo que estallará otra "Guerra del salitre" y protegiendo el espacio aéreo de América Latina, después de que se acabaron los bombardeos nucleares. La radiación mató todo aquello que no estuviera a los pies de los Andes: Desde las junglas amazonicas hasta los bosques de llanuras Patagonicas... Aún no se como Perú y Bolivia se mantuvieron neutrales, aunque restringieron el paso de sus fronteras cuando la radiación empezó a empobrecerlos, al igual que a todos los demás países. Hoy en día América latina es un lugar libre de radiación en su mayoría, pero es un "viejo oeste" casi tan cruel como el que tenemos en este hemisferio.

 _ **"Por otro lado, si hay un fuerte problema que puedo notar es la posibilidad de que los clanes lleguen a poseer vehículos para una incursión de tipo blitz.** **¿Es seguro realizar el recorrido a campo traviesa para ralentizar dicho avance?".**_

El esparcimiento de algún clan del modo "guerra relámpago" que nos amenazará era una posibilidad, pero habían tantos y todos ellos estaban tan desorganizados que difícilmente lograrían hacernos a los vigilantes algo tipo "Blitz" (Guerra relámpago, Alemania 1940-41). Preferían luchar entre ellos antes que liquidarnos, quizás era porque en nuestros cuarteles podíamos darnos el albedrío de usar la munición OTAN como munición y moneda, en vez de solo como moneda.

Para los chicos era mortal realizar el recorrido a pie a través del bosque y la carretera , lo sabían. Pero era la manera más fácil y segura, además de ser la única, para llegar al punto de reunión... y Por supuesto, nos estarían exentos de problemas.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _Bien, con este capitulo pasarón tres cosas, dos de ellas varian: 1) Tendré que subir la clasificación del Fic a "M" (Eso no se discute, ya que más adelante vine mucha violencia y algo de gore e intentos de acciones pecaminosas xD) ... Las siguientes varian : 2) Quizas el fic no les guste por lo que ocurrio en esta entrega. Y 3) Tras lo courrido en esta entrega ahora el fic quizás gane más seguidores Yei xD._

 _Bien ahora toca responder a los comentarios... al Grano:_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer:** Uff men, algo me dice que ya sabes lo que pasa más adelante. Aaaah terrible la cosa se les viene a estas criaturas, aveces me digo: "¿Será sano y tendrá sentido colocar a estos personajes expuestos a tanta violencia?"... Luego recuerdo de que tienen tres años más que en la serie ,están en medio del apocalipsis, y son gringos . Y con eso se me pasa xD. Estimado gracias por tus preguntas y por comentar, espero las respuestas de Ulrich hayan sido las que esperabas._

 _ **DESTACADO117 :** Entre esta historia y "acordes y sangre" tengo para rato aqui en fanfiction. Aunque que este escrito lo tendré que dejar en "Stand by" más a adelante. Ya que si bien tengo los capítulos (no todos) escritos faltan agregarle cosas como las "notas" de autor, la sección de "preguntas para Ulrich" y algunos detalles, hay ciertos asuntos que me obligarán a recurrir al Hiatus. Lo que pasa es que subestime de más al "ramo" de fisiología en la U, y a pesar de que tengo super pocas asignaturas este semestre, esa en especial farmeo y se fedio en los primeros minutos de la partida, ahora toca hacerle focus... Aaaah esta pidiendo pija por el culo y va a recibir pija por el culo esa chiquita xD. Te comento esto último por que leí en "Solo son pesadillas" que estudias algo de la salud, al igual que yo._

 _En Metro solo se podía comprar con Balas, pero le agregue el agua como medio de pago a esta historia al ver "El libro de Eli"._

 _Hiciste bien en no tener una buena espina, además las cosas van a empeorar "mas adelante"... ¡Hm! por no decir el próximo capitulo XD. Gracias por dejar tu Ward en esta historia también men. "Honores de inquebrantable" XD._

 _ **KamenDoctor :** Vaia vaia un rostro nuevo en los "Reviews" de mis FICs . Bienvenido a esta historia men, espero que este capitulo haya cumplido tu expectativa. Y si, Lincoln se fue Full anakin y ahora usa "El lado oscuro" cada que se en-ogra (jaja ¿entiendes?.jpg), pero por suerte Leni siempre lo verá como su mounstrito y cuidara todo lo que pueda de él._

 _Gracias men por ese comentario, espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._

 **RCurrent** : Uff men, ¿Rita cabe como un Loud? xD... Porque si es así no creo que sea el único miembro de esta familia que termine con este destino T_T. Gracias por tu comentario, tranqui, que todavía faltan muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que vayan a buscar a Lisa xD

 _ **marcado:** Vieja, sin mentirte... A segundos de publicar esta historia, vi tu FIC, y estuve a un pelo de retractarme en subir mi escrito y borrarlo o guardarlo para mí solito xD... pero luego cache que el tuyo esta orientado a STALKER, y dije: " Como diria mí alto comandante de las tropas nordicas: ¡Dale Voli , Dale!" y subí la historia así no más. De hecho esperaba que alguien me dijera : "ñiñiñi, Khada te inspiraste en ese otro fic y ñiñi" pero recordé de que este fandom no es el server de League of Leaguends y me tranquilice xD... tanta toxicidad y arena en esas partidas te deja algo traumado xD._

 _En caso de... no he leído tu historia más allá del primer capitulo... **por lo que no pienses que tu historia inspiro la mia xD, esta cosa la empece a redactar el 31 de Mayo. Dejo eso en claro. Y** la publique ahora (agosto) porque en Junio y Julio me dedique a subir "acordes y sangre" (Historia que tubo 2 meses de planificacion)_

 _Como ya habrás jugado "METRO 2033" y "METRO Last Light", me imagino que es lo que viene más adelante... y me detengo ahí porque no quiero hacer spoiler en caso de que te haya gustado esta historia men XD._

 _Me esperaba tu Review, y fue agradable saber que eres otro "comando de la orden". Gracias por comentar men._

* * *

 _Por qué chucha siempre la sección de notas del autor tiene tantas palabras como el mismo fic xD jajaja ay , yo no aprendo... es lo que pasa cuando la gente me da mucho LOV xD._

 _Bueno eso fue todo mis estimados lectores , les agradezco por permitirle a esta historia entretenerles durante unos minutos. Gracias por su presencia y atención. Como siempre cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario, critica, etc es bienvenida en la caja de comentarios, no olviden darle a Like y suscribirse... csm esa wea es en Youtube xD ya pero se entendió. Sin más lata que dar se despide, ante ustedes, el legendario aviador sin alas... ¡KHAAAA-DAAAA GAAALM!_


	6. TRAICIONADOS

**Capítulo 5: TRAICIONADOS**

La zona boscosa no era lo que fue hace dos años, la mayoría de los arboles estaban derribados o muertos en pie y lo único que crecía ahí era mala hierba que formaba enormes pastizales. El blanco de la nieve lejos de hacer menos aterrador el lugar, lo hacía más sombrío. Habían enfrentado ya a varios grupos de enormes lobos lampiños y de esas ratas que dejaron caer los aviones de carga norcoreanos, pero el verdadero enemigo se les revelaría cuando llegarán a la autopista, justo antes de que se toparán con el Convoy.

Clyde termino de usar el baño de la madre naturaleza y volvio junto a Lincoln. Lynn se percato que su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más "grave". Reanudaron la marcha, en medio del inhóspito ocaso que teñía de rosado las nubes y el lúgubre bosque de arboles muertos. Camaninaban al borde de la carretera. Las niñas aun lloraban lo acontecido a Rita.

̶ ¿Como los viejos tiempos no? Clincoln McLoud haciendo de las suyas ¿ no viejo? ̶ Dijo Clyde, ahora con cierto tono de nostalgia a su amigo. Mientras caminaban ocultando sus sombras en los arboles del lado de la carretera.

̶ Por supuesto "Jack un ojo", la vieja dupla de nuestros tiempos dorados vuelve a renacer ̶ Contesto Lincoln mientras apoyaba a su amigo, caminaban codo a codo.

Pasaron hablando sobre sus viejas aventuras durante una hora mientras caminaban. Las chicas escuchaban con nostalgia a los pequeños soldados que las escoltaban, pero Lynn noto ,otra vez, algo extraño en la voz de Clyde, coincidentemente justo cuando este comenzó a caminar con más lentitud.

̶ Sabes Lincoln… Los bandidos son una mierda, todas esas pandillas y reos, son quienes en verdad debieron haber muerto por las ojivas nucleares ̶ Dijo Clyce cambiando el tema de la conversación. La noche comenzaba ya a caer y el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente nuevamente.

̶ Lo se bro, por eso no parare hasta matarlos a todos, cada uno y hasta el último que ose con meterse con mis hermanas. ̶ Dijo con determinación el chico Loud.

̶ A cada uno, ¿sin excepciones no?...¿ ni siquiera si uno de ellos te hubiera ayudado? ̶ Dijo Clyde con un tono de voz algo triste.

̶ Mmmm… si se mete con mis hermanas, es enemigo… dejémoslo así bro ̶ Dijo Lincoln.

Los faros de un transporte que aproximaba desde Royal Woods a trasvés de los árboles, por su izquierda, alerto a Lynn, ya que cualquier cosa que viniera desde la ciudad era de todo menos los vigilantes. La deportista informo a Lincoln, quién ordeno a todas atravesar al lado derecho de la calle y prepararse para pelear. Al llegar al otro extremo Lincoln vio como su amigo se había quedado en su sitio mirándoles mientras los faroles del vehiculo estaban ya muy cerca de ellos.

̶ Escucha Lincoln, ¿somos amigos verdad? ̶ Le dijo en Voz alta el afroamericano. Usaba cierto tono de negociación.

El corazón del peliblanco se estrujo, su ceño se frunció haciendo la típica expresión de no entender. Sus hermanas imitaron su gesto quedándose ahí paradas.

̶ ¿Y tú no matarías a un amigo ,cierto? ̶ Continuo el chico. Ya tenían casi encima al camión.

̶ ¡Lincoln! Hay que salir de aquí… ̶ Grito Lynn, volviendo en si, ya acabando de tragarse la cruda realidad de lo que en verdad era Clyde.

Lentamente empezarón a moverse hacia adelante en dirección hacia el punto de reunión con el convoy de los Vigilantes, siguiendo el camino. Algunas confundidas, otras atónitas. ¿Clyde en verdad les estaba queriendo decir lo que ellas creían?

̶ Chicas, esperemos a Clyde… ̶ Dijo Leni, al ver que ellos avanzaban, pero Clyde no . Él no hacia más que mirarlas.

̶ Leni… no creo que ese sea el Clyde que conocimos… ̶ Dijo Luna intentando explicarle, al ser ella la única que no dimensionaba lo que les estaba diciendo el afroamericano.

El transporte llego y se dejarón bajar unos diez Bandidos. Los adolescentes apuntarón a Clyde y a sus hombres. Las hermanas se pusierón en guardia, adoptarón posición de defensa. Leni se coloco tras ella resguardando a Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lily.

̶ Camarada Teniente comandante Clyde, esperamos sus ordenes… ̶ Dijo uno de ellos. Saludando militarmente al Afroamericano.

̶ Espere un segundo, déjeme hablar con mi viejo amigo Lincoln ̶ Respondio a su subordinado.

̶ Clyde… ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿eres uno de los malos? ̶ Dijo en voz alta Luan. Lincoln aún estaba confundido, no entendía cómo su mano derecha de antaño , su hermano podía estar haciéndole algo así.

̶ Lincoln, puedo perdonarte la vida, si te unes a nosotros me encanrgaré de que te den un buen rango y buena paga, tu escojes si es en munición, agua o mujeres jajaja…. ¡Hm! Eres buen combatiente, por lo que te propongo la posibilidad de que Clyncoln McLoud se convierta en un escuadrón bandido de los _"Hannya",_ a cargo de nosotros dos, solo tienes que entregarme a Luna, Luan y a la bella Leni…Las demás podrán irse con los vigilantes y tener una linda vida. ¿Qué dices Ace Savy? ¿Trato? ̶ Le dijo con malicia el chico, mientras se ponía firme y mantenía ambas manos atrás.

Lincoln estaba dolido, no podía aceptarlo aún. Su mejor amigo, había sido consumido por el ambiente hostil de la guerra y se había convertido en uno de esos mosntruos que asesinarón a su madre. El recuerdo de ella lo hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra, en medio de aquella lúgubre noche, la luna se mostro para dar un poco de brillo a la escena.

̶ Sobre mi cadáver ̶ Dijo para disparar contra el conductor del camión militar, lo mató.

Empezó el tiroteo, Leni tomo a las menores y salió disparada a todo lo que dieron sus pies en dirección a donde se suponía que estaba el Convoy de los vigilantes, siguió la carretera. Lincoln y las demás luchaban por mantener a los hombres de Clyde tras su transporte mientras agotaban la munición de sus ametralladoras. Se les acabaron las balas, por lo que decidieron ir tras de Leni, corrieron sin mirar a tras.

̶ Mátenlas, menos a las de cascos verde, violeta y amarillo. ̶ Ordeno Clyde. Sus hombres y el subieron al camión y las persiguieron

Parecía el fin, el camión paso a su lado rociándoles los disparos del afroamericano y sus fieles. Lynn se abalanzo sobre Lincoln y le salvo de la ráfaga pero fue alcanzada por un disparo que le atravesó el pecho. Lincoln se puso de pie y gateo desesperado hasta su hermana la cual yacía desangrándose, pero viva. El chico se quedó a su lado gritando su nombre y maldiciendo a Clyde, Luna y Luan se pusieron de Pie, corrieron hasta sus hermanos.

Si no hubiera sido por que Leni cubrió a las menores con su cuerpo evitando que les dispararán ,quizás ellas hubieran corrido la misma suerte que Lynn, la rubia observo que Lincoln gritaba, temiendo por la vida de su hermanito, ella y las menores corrierón hasta él. Su corazón se detuvo al ver que Lynn estaba herida en los brazos de Lincoln. El chico entrego a la malograda Lynn a Leni, quien a penas la vio le abrazo... no había tiempo para lloriqueos, debian defenderse, y Lincoln lo sabía con todo el dolor de su alma. El peliblanco ordeno formar un circulo. El camión dío media vuelta y las balas pasaban sobre las cabezas de los Loud. El fin se acercaba sonando su claxon, mientras Lynn jadeaba y luchaba por mantenerse viva en los brazos de la más tierna de las Loud.

̶ Pase lo que pase, no te dejaré hermanita… vas a estar bien ̶ Le dijo Leni a la chica de casco Rojo. Leni puso su mano en el pecho de Lynn, su mano se tiño de rojo... el liquido vital se le escurría a la deportista por los agujeros de la espalda y del cuerpo del esternón.

Lincoln reacciono, ordeno a todas volver a entrar al bosque. Corrieron hasta los arboles, a la derecha del camino en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, donde curiosamente distinguieron dos ojos blancos que brillaban frente a ellos. Leni cargaba a Lynn... pero se quedaban a tras del grupo.

La sangre de Lynn manchaba la nieve del lugar, gota a gota la vida se le iba yendo... pero ella resistía.

El camión iba tras ellos entre los arboles, Lincoln no paraba de animar a Leni a que se apresurará. Los dos puntos brillantes frente a ellos se hicieron más grandes.

̶ ¡Los vigilantes! ̶ Grito Luna, al ver que las luces destellaban.

El camión de Los bandidos se detuvo y sus hombres emprendieron la incursión a pie. Lincoln y las demás llegarón hasta el camión de los vigilantes, mientras el peliblanco alzaba la tarjeta de asilo para que no les dispararan. Los buenos les ayudaron a subir a uno de sus tres camiones … Los ojos de Lincoln se enfocarón en Leni quien cargaba a una ensangrentada Lynn. Se dispuso a ir en su rescate pero una mujer lo hecho al suelo salbandole de una ráfaga de balas.

̶ ¡Leni, Lynn No! ̶ Dijo tirado en el suelo, mientras aquella mujer ,que apoyaba su cuerpo sobre él, les disparaba con una pistola a los bandidos.

Con horror todas distinguieron la figura de Clyde alcanzando y halando a Leni hasta sus hombres mientras otros le cubrían, el cuerpo de Lynn cayó al suelo como un saco de arena, tras el perímetro que formaron los bandidos. El afroamericano subio a Leni al camión, se devolvió , y su revolver se alzó hasta el cuerpo de la deportista que había quedado tirado en el suelo y … el llanto en todas fue inevitable al ver el fuego de aquella pistola. Los bandidos se marcharon con Leni en el camion, en medio de las balas.

Lincoln se quito a la mujer de encima y corrió hasta Lynn. El agujero de bala en el cuello y pecho de la deportista le iban quitando de a poco la vida. Lincoln puso sus manos en las heridas para contener la hemorragia. Lynn se las quito de encima, se sacó la mascarilla y le regalo su mejor sonrisa, la cual poco a poco se desvaneció… Lynn había muerto.

El chico se saco la mascara, no le importaba que se muriera a causa de la toxicidad del aire del lugar, lo que le importaba era poder besar la mejilla de su hermana mayor para llorar sobre ella. Le costaba respirar, empezó a toser mientras repetía el nombre de la chica.

Una mano le puso de vuelta la máscara en su rostro y se la acomodo.

̶ Vamos muchacho, si vas a morir has que valga la pena ̶ Le dijo la mujer.

El chico volteo para insultarla, pero aún con sus ojos empapados de lagrimas logro distinguir el rostro de Carlota Casa Grande.

Subierón el cuerpo de Lynn al camión junto a Lincoln, el convoy transportaba en su mayoría heridos, lo cual desalentó a Lincoln. Mientras las niñas lloraban a Lynn, el peliblanco solo podía pensar en dos cosas: Venganza y salvar a Leni.

̶ ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudierón haber ido? ̶ Pregunto a Carlota.

̶ No tenemos ni hombres ni combustible para ir a rescatar a tu hermana Lincoln ̶ Le respondio ella.

̶ Responde mi pregunta… ̶ Le insistió.

̶ Es una misión suicida, aún te quedan otras personas por las que luchar ̶ Argumento la chica

Lincoln se arto y la tumbó para ponerle su cuchillo en el cuello. Los vigilantes de aquel camión le apuntarón a Lincoln, las hermanas Loud les respondieron apuntándoles a ellos . Carlota suspiro al ver a través de la mascarilla los ojos de Lincoln,esa mirada vacia de alguien que parecia no importarle su propia vida con tal de saciar sus sentimientos. Ella suspiro lastimera y se decidió por darle toda la información que él necesitaría para salvar a Leni.

̶ Te encontraste con los hombres de Clyde, el grupo de bandidos al que pertenece es uno de los más organizados en Michigan, con rangos militares y todo, se hacen llamar "Los Hannya", el asumió un rango importante el año pasado al hacerse conocido por tomar la ciudad de Harrison. Mi francotirador agujereo el tanque de combustible de su camión cuando Clyde le disparo a Lynn. En verdad la bala iba para él, pero se equivocó y termino dándole al tanque… a donde quiero ir es que no llegarán lejos, no con una fuga en el tanque de combustible ̶ Concluyo la mujer para hacer una seña que detuvo el convoy.

̶ ¿Donde busco? ̶ Pregunto Lincoln, alejándose de ella. Ambos se pusieron de pie frente a frente.

̶ Hay un viejo motel que sirve de base para el grupo de Clyde , por lo general solo esta resguardado por cuatro centinelas. El lugar no esta lejos de aquí, puedes ir caminando, nosotros no podremos acompañarte, ni esperarte… tenemos poco combustible y muchos heridos, debemos llegar a nuestro punto de re-abastecimiento lo más pronto posible ̶ Dijo ella.

̶ Solo dame algo de munición ̶ Dijo el chico, bajando del trasporte.

Carlota le dio lo que pidió y le trazo en su mapa la ruta más corta hasta el motel.

̶ Chicas, volveré con Leni…ah Carlota ¿Dónde queda el cuartel de ustedes? ̶ Les dijo Lincoln, para terminar dirigiéndose a la teniente al olvidar pedir información sobre ese detalle.

̶ La ciudad de New York, te garantizo que tus hermanas te esperarán ahí… no puedo darte la ubicación exacta, pero una vez que llegues allí sabrás como hallarnos. ̶ Le dijo con seriedad.

Lincoln asintió y se despidió de sus hermanas quienes bramaban por que tuviera cuidado. Ellas rodeaban el cuerpo de Lynn, acariciaban su castaño cabello y sus mejillas. Lincoln se acerco a Lynn, le dio un beso en la frente y susurro su despedida en medio de los lamentos de sus demás hermanitas... Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Carlota.

̶ Casi lo olvidaba… esto era de William, nos salvo la Vida, tu y los vigilantes le están salvando la vida a lo que queda de mi familia ̶ Le dijo Lincoln entregándole la Dog Tag del hombre. ̶ Volveré con Leni y estaremos juntos otra vez… lo haré por mamá. ̶ Les dijo a sus hermanas.

Partió con treinta balas para escopeta, dos cargadores de 5.45 para su Kinkrov, treintaiseis balas para su revolver y la esperanza de recuperar a Leni antes de que Clyde le hiciera algo.

Luna fue quien tomo el liderazgo del grupo tras la partida de Lincoln, el secuestro de Leni y la muerte de Lynn. Llorarón a la deportista durante toda aquella noche, manteniendo a Lincoln y a Leni en sus oraciones.

En medio de las lagrimas Lincoln avanzo en medio de la ventisca nocturna, con rapidez se movió entre el muerto bosque mientras la Luna llena parecia dibujarle en su mente los rostros de Lynn y Rita.

"¡Los mataré a todos!... ¡a cada uno de ellos!... ¡Pagarán por lo que le han hecho a este mundo!" Pensaba Lincoln en su mente, mientras corria en aquel paraje de muerte, camino a rescatar a Leni.

* * *

 _Jack un ojo habia asesinado a uno de los miembros de la baraja de Ace Savy. Esas pobres niñas... ¿pasar la noche, "velando" el cadaver de su hermana Lynn en medio de soldados extraños y heridos?. No eran las únicas criaturas que se traumaban más y más conforme más tiempo pasaban en la superficie... Uff_

 _*(_ _Bostezo)*_

 _Que sueño... bien creo que te contare el resto cuando despertemos Bro, créeme querrás tener energías para escuchar lo que sucede después... ¿Sabes? ¿Es extraño que no hayamos recibido ataques aún?, de cualquier modo cuando eso ocurra tu y tu equipo no se separan de mi ¿ok?._

 _¿Preguntas? Genial, vamos a ello._

 **"¿Qu** **é paso con la séptima flota que se hallaba en la zona desmilitarizada, fue aniquilada o soporto el ataque?".**

 _Hmm no me manejo muy bien en ese tema de los portaaviones y esas cosas. Pero recuerdo haber escuchado, en el contexto de la historia, que Solo se hallaban operativos los portaaviones Gerald Ford CVN-78, el Abraham Lincoln CVN-78 y el Nimitz CVN-68... Los demás, bueno nadie sabe que sucedio, se asume que fuerón hundidos junto a sus flotas, sabes... para ese entonces escaseaban ya los buques y submarinos._

 **"¿Qué Ocurrió con el resto de flotas navales tanto en el pacifico como en el Atlántico, norteamericanas como de Latinoamericanas que se hallaban en mar abierto? ¿se mantienen en el mar o proveen de apoyo a los puertos?"**

 _Las flotas fueron objetivos secundarios, que fueron aniquilados por misiles tan potentes como las MOAB o las FOAB. EEUU perdió la mayoria de sus buques, así como las demás superpotencias... El Portaaviones Sao Pablo, seguía con vida aún para ese entonces, al igual que los buques de las armadas argentinas, Chilenas y paises mantubierón sus flotas cerca de las costas, por temor a misiles de racimo y esos que tenían ojivas MOAB o FOAB. Los países más cercanos a Venezuela vieron diezmados sus buques... se dice que aún puedes oír los gritos de esos bravos marineros cuando navegas por esas radiactivas mareas._

 **"México es conocido por ser un país en donde son expertos en guerra de guerrillas, así que ¿es posible que de ser invadida la nación por enemigos puedan mantenerlos a raya?"**

 _¿Pueda mantenerse a raya?, hicieron más que mantenerse a raya. Después de recibir las nukes, los carteles de narcotraficantes y mafias de ahí se organizaron como paramilitares, sádicas y despiadadas que hicieron frente a comandos rusos, chinos, arabes, norcoreanos, etc. Mexico es un lugar árido y hostil, pero de lo que puedes estar seguro es que solo los aviones pudierón hacerle daño durante el contexto de la historia. Hoy en día desconozco si habrá cambiado... aunque lo más probable es que siga igual._

 _Bien, buenas noches... Nos vemos al despertar. Y recuerda, cuidado con las chinches... jajaja... es en serio, algunas pican fuerte._

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_**

 _Estimados, quizás aqui algunos se entristezcan por la rápida y repentina muerte de Lynn, pero... ¿No habían ya zafado de muchas cosas los chicos Loud?. Los más felices con este capitulo son los Lynnhaters xD. Si sintieron como que le falto más feeling, tranqui, hay un capitulo especial más adelante dedicado a lo que vivierón las chicas... peeeero por ahora nos concentraremos más en Lincoln, después de todo ACE SAVY debe vengar a su hermana y rescatar al 11 de corazones del malvado JACK un ojo._

 ** _PRÓXIMO_** _ **CAPITULO QUIZÁS TARDE EN SALIR,** no se asusten si demoro más de una semana en subirlo, saldrá, no me olvidare de la historia. Lanzaré el siguiente capitulo al mismo tiempo que actualice "Acordes y sangre" (Para aquellos que siguen ese FIC, no se asusten los actualizare). Se me vienen algunas pruebas dificiles, asi que esta salado el tema en la U... además de que decidi recurrir a un especialista por ciertos temas de mi vida, pero tranquis viejas, los fic de TLH no quedarán olvidados... bueno ya fue mucha lata ahora a los comentarios._

 ** _Respuesta a Comentarios:_**

 **DESTACADO117** : Uff men , si en el capitulo anterior se les acabo la mentira a los Loud... en este capitulo casi les hacen "¡Exterminio!" y le dejarón el baron free al team de Clyde, y la Leni support que fue baiteada por proteger a su ADC Lynn que fue a salvarle el culo a Lincoln por quedarse pelotudeando en una partida paralela xD. Men fisio esta feed, pero confio en Dios en que todo saldrá bien, su angel guardian y cañon de fuego rápido y GG xD. Gracias por dejar un Review men, y claro por seguir esta historia tambien. Acordes y sangre lo actualizo en la semana del 18 de septiembre. Gracias men 3.

 **SLAYER66** : Otra cara nueva, bienvenido, espero la historia este interesándote más y más... con este inesperado y rápido deceso de Lynn xD. Ah, espero no volverme adicto a matar personajes como el tipo que hizo Shingeki no kyojin xD. Men, espero Ulrich haya respondido bien tus preguntas, y si el capitulo 4 fue "crudo" xD... el 6 será aún más crudo, por algo ya le cambie la clasificación al fic xD. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en escribir men, nos estamos leyendo.

 **RCurrent** : Uff... este bueno, yo... se me chispotio lo de Lynn xD. Sorry men, pero tenia que morir alguien, ya habían zafado de muchas cosas. Fue Lynn porque, de todas... ah creo que era quien más tenia cuentas pendientes con Lincoln, y lo digo por ese capitulo de la mala suerte. Quizas con esto se haya redimido al 100%. Se sacrifico por una buena causa, por proteger a ese niño de cabello blanco... con quien ,quizás, tenia más de una deuda pendiente.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Chicos, Chicas (¿Existen en este fandom? xD) y trapitos; gracias por la aceptación , y por darle el honor a este fic de entretenerles por unos minutos en sus días. Gracias por los follows y los favorites. Esta historia, es larga... pero estén seguros de que no se extenderá innecesariamente, le daré un buen final, el cual ya lo tengo pensado, pero ese si que me falta escribirlo. Gracias por comentar, leer, y dedicarle tiempo a esta historia. Muchas gracias.

Bueno ya dejando todo listo para desaparecer por un pequeño tiempo, que no superará las 2 semanas, se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas: ¡KHAAA-DAAA GALM!


	7. El 11 de corazones

**CAPITULO 6 : El 11 de corazones**

Como si tener que soportar la falta de respeto y malas intenciones de los hombres de Clyde le era ya un martirio, lo era más intentar entender que es lo que había sucedido. ¿ Lynn estaría bien? ¿Por qué Clyde era amigo de los malos, si es amigo de Lincoln? ¿Sus demás hermanas estarían bien? ¿Dónde la llevaban?.

Durante el trayecto escucho los elogios de los hombres del afroamericano, felicitaban a Clyde por su idea de usar a Lincoln para acabar con los mejores hombres de los "RedMoon", y de como les dió discretamente su ubicación con su radio y rastreador, cuando le dijo a Lincoln que iría a orinar cerca de un árbol. Los hombres tenían un extraño acento y no paraban de decirle a Clyde : "Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a los Hannya", "Sin piedad y sin misericordia contra los débiles".

El camión se detuvo, a punta de empujones la bajaron a la nieve y caminaron, pues se habían quedado sin combustible, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un motel abandonado. Subieron al segundo piso y Clyde pateo una puerta para abrir una habitación, los dos hombres que traían a Leni la aventaron sobre la cama del Lugar. Notó de nuevo ese acento extraño en sus captores, pronunciaban mucho la "R" en cada palabra que decían. Se sentó en aquella polvorienta cama en medio de aquella erosionada , húmeda y fría habitación.

̶ Bien jefe,¿ informamos al puesto de Harrison que tenemos a una nueva "inquilina" para nuestro "negocio"? ̶ Dijo uno de ellos, quien parecía estarla mirando con maldad. Leni se Percato que las mascarillas de estos hombres solo cubrian la boca y nariz. No como la de ella que ademas venia equipada con una placa de vidrio que protegía los ojos.

̶ Tranquilo Vitali, primero hay que hacerle las mediciones correspondientes para calcular su valor: chequearle los dientes, color de cabello y piel… lo de siempre ̶ Respondio Clyde sujetando a Leni por la base de su mascarilla, la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y aterrada de lo que fueran a hacerle esos hombres.

La pusieron de Pie a punta de arma le quitarón el casco verde agua, y removierón un instante su mascara para revisarle los dientes. Midieron su altura, hasta ahí Leni se digno a cooperar ¿Qué más podía hacer? . El problema llego cuando le midierón su buso, el hombre de la huincha de medir le toco ambos senos con descaró y, a pesar de que no le habían quitado la ropa, Leni se sintió humillada y se sacudió bruscamente lanzando un grito.

̶ La perra de verdad que tiene pulmones… habrá que ponerle un buen precio teniente comandante ̶ Dijo el hombre riendo al ver como la chica huyó de el para ser atrapada por el otro guardia.

̶ Y eso que no viste a su hermana mayor, Aún no la olvido… Bien Leni, supongo que puedo confiar en que Lincoln no se divirtió contigo en el bunker ¿verdad? Por qué si es así, me temo que tendré que matarte. ̶ Le dijo Clyde a su soldado para después hablarle a Leni.

̶ Nunca me gusto jugar ajedres con él… no era divertido, lo juro ̶ Dijo la chica,temblando, desconociendo lo que en verdad quizo decir Clyde.

̶ Ay tan inocente, eso solo hace que tu precio aumente… pero tengo que cerciorarme, así que digamos que jugaremos al "doctor" ¿ok? ̶ Dijo para ponerse un guante quirurjico y caminar hacia la chica, Leni se retorcia y gritaba en los brazos de su captor. ̶ Tu serás mi paciente , Akula y Vitali serán mis asistentes… así que ahora señorita Loud necesito que separe un poco las piernas y no se mueva ̶ Dijo Clyde tocando su vientre con su mano. Mientras los dos hombres la sujetaban pisándole los pies para que no los moviera.

̶ No me gusta este juego, quiero irme a casa… Clyde alto por favor… ¿no recuerdas cuando te ayude a hablar con Lori?, los abrazos y risas que compartimos… ¡Para ya! Este juego es muy violento… quiero a mi mamá ̶ Lloraba la adolescente mientras sentía que poco a poco la mano de su antiguo amigo comenzaba a deslizarse bajo sus pantalones.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió la fornida mano del afroamericano entre sus piernas, safo una de ellas y le pateo en el rostro alejándolo.

̶ ¡Clyde eso no se hace!, ¡Es feo! ̶ Le grito, mientras los hombres tras ella reían.

Humillado ante sus subordinados, Clyde la golpeo en el rostro… haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara… el llanto de la chica inundo la habitación.

̶ Ahora repetiremos el juego una vez más y tu vas a ser una buena paciente… Mi jefe llegará por ti al amanecer, y necesito toda tu información de venta lista para que podamos ponerte a "trabajar" lo más pronto posible … coopera o tendre que ser un "Mal doctor" ̶ Dijo con enfado y simpatía fingida el chico.

La levantaron del piso y la sujetaron con fuerzas. Clyde fue interrumpido a penas toco a Leni nuevamente, uno de sus hombres llego para informarle de un intruso de casco naranja en el perímetro.

̶ ¿Casco naranja?... vaya vaya Leni, tu hermano tiene cojones, tendre que quitárselos uno a uno… Vitali ,Akula dejemos a esta Perra , vayamos a ponerle fin a su hermanito ̶ Dijo el chico, recojiendo su escopeta y revolver del borde de la cama.

̶ ¿Qué hay con la prisionera? ̶ Dijo Vitali

̶ Es la más tonta de sus hermanas, no ira a ningún lado, solo se quedará llorando ahí como la niña que aún es ̶ Rio Clyde para salir afuera.

Leni abrazo sus rodillas en él suelo y lloro. ¿Qué diablos iba hacerle Clyde? ¿Por qué él estaba tan enojado con Lincoln al punto de que iba a matarlo? ¿De que trabajo hablaba? ¿Por qué Clyde ahora jugaba tan rudo?, Se cuestionaba Leni cuando escucho a Clyde hablar por alto parlante.

̶ Intruso suelta las armás y … ah pero miren lo que trajo la nieve; Lincoln , Viejo amigo, si vienes por Leni, me temo que no podrá acompañarte, ahora es nuestra. Algún día se te tenía que acabar la suerte Loud… Puedes ignorar la orden de soltar las armas Linc. Camaradas ELIMINEN A ESE BASTARDO. Fuego, ¡Fuego a discreción!. ̶ Grito Clyde para dar paso al ensordecedor sonido de un tiroteo

 _(*Soundrack de la batalla: "Metro Last Light Soundtrack - Combat 3 Extended"*)_

̶ Linky ¡No! ̶ Grito Leni levantando su cabeza del suelo. Se tapó los ojos y en silencio comenzó a rezar tras recordar lo que su madre siempre le decía que hiciera cada vez que tuviera miedo.

\- ¡Sal a pelear ! - Le gritaban los Hannya al chico de naranja

Completamente rodeado Lincoln se cubría en los restos de un automóvil del estacionamiento del lugar. Hizo frente con su Krinkov a los hombres que bajarón desde la escalera del segundo piso por su lado derecho. Uno a uno los bajo. Cambio el cargador y se centró en su flanco izquierdo mientras del segundo piso tres hombres le cubrían de disparos. Corrió hasta la escalera de la derecha, para ir a por Clyde, mientras esprintaba elimino a los últimos tipos que se le acercaron desde su flanco izquierdo… agoto la munición de la Krinkov. Saco la Escopeta y subio al segundo piso para eliminar a los tres hombres que habían allí, Clyde se guareció dentro de una habitación.

̶ Damás y caballeros, con ustedes la ultima entrega de Ace Savy : "La muerte de un héroe". ̶ Dijo Clyde por el alto parlante.

No podía subir y avanzar, por lo que subió y se arrojo hasta la habitación contigua de la escala, rompiendo la ventana. Voló el pomo de la puerta de un tiro y al disponerse a apuntar un hombre, este le sujeto el cañon del arma. Vitali arrojo la escopeta del Peliblanco fuera de la habitación haciéndola caer al estacionamiento, el ruso se dispuso a apuñalarle el cuello con su cuchillo , pero Linc le sujeto la mano y le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, el contrincante se arrodillo y Lincoln le pateó con la rodilla la cara al adolorido hombre. Saco su cuchillo con su mano izquierda y le apuñalo el cuello. Saco su revolver y miro de reojo por el borde para ser cubierto por el polvo y esquirlas de un fallido tiro de escopeta.

̶ ¿Mastaste a Vitali? Ay Lincoln, hubieras venido con nosotros te habriamos aceptado… pero como gustes Ace savy, Kiril mata a ese Blyat Suka ̶ Ordeno Clyde al hombre que había disparo con error a Lincoln.

El peliblanco se deslizo hacia afuera, matando con su revolver al otro Ruso que estaba en el pasillo. Akula se dispuso a Salir desde una habitación para ultimar al chico, pero Linc fue más rápido y con la precisión de un cirujano guió la bala de su pistola al cuello del hombre.

̶ ¿A todos? ¿ a cada uno de ellos? ¡Demonios! Ace savy, mi jefe me matará por esto, bien supongo que no tengo opción… Te mataré y disfrutare a tu hermana en un lugar más cómodo ̶ Dijo para abrir fuego contra Lincoln, Quien estaba apegado a la pared escuchando a su amigo quien salió de la habitación contigua a la en que se encontraba Leni. Lincoln fallo sus disparos al igual que Clyde. El afroamericano entró en la habitación de Leni

Lincoln recargo y se dirigio con cuidado hasta donde estaba Clyde. La irá se acumulaba en él, ni una bala, ni una explosion podría detenerlo. Solo pensaba en una cosa: "¡Mátalos a todos!". Se hablaba a si mismo con tono de locura.

̶ Vamos asesino, ¡descuartízame! ¿o es que acaso eres un niñito de mamá? Poook pok pok pok pook ̶ Grito Clyde desde la habitación en que estaba Leni, imitando a una gallina para azuzar a Lincoln.

Clyde se dejo ver y disparo desde el borde de la puerta, Lincoln fue más rápido y le vacío las 6 balas de su arma. El chalecos antibalas de Clyde le había conferido un Round más, pero el afroamericano soltó su escopeta en la entrada cuando se volvió a esconder, producto del dolor y el impacto del plomo. Lincoln Recargo y avanzo.

̶ Mierda Lincoln… ¡Blyat Suka!, tantos video juegos dieron sus frutos ¿ah? … venga no ganaras ̶ Dijo Clyde para arremeter hacia Lincoln desde el borde de aquella puerta, usando su revolver.

Las balas impactaron en el pecho de Lincoln y su brazo derecho. En cuanto a Clyde tres disparos de Lincoln golpearon su armadura, el afroamericano se escondió tras soltar su arma.

 _( *Soundtrack de la siguiente escena: "_ _ace combat 5 15 years ago_ _"*)_

Adolorido Lincoln apunto al borde de la puerta. Clyde le pateo las manos , desarmandolo, y arremetió contra él con su cuchillo. Lincoln bloqueo el ataque con la cara anterior (la que da a la palma) de su antebrazo izquierdo. El cuchillo de Clyde quedo incrustado y Lincoln fue tumbado por él , quien ahora había empezado a estrangularle. La pelea se llevó a cabo al borde del pasillo, frente a la puerta, **ambos daban la espalda a Leni.**

̶ Leni… ¡Ayúdame! Aaahgg ̶ Gimio de dolor mientras trataba de zafarse de las fuertes manos de Clyde

Ambos muchachos se quitaron las máscaras el uno al otro.

̶ Leni… coge algún arma del suelo… ¡MATALO! Leni … Quítame a este estu-pido de en-cima… ̶ Gritaba Lincoln, su cara demostraba locura que trataba de dejar salir, pero la falta de aire se lo impedia.

̶ Le pides ayuda a la más estúpida, _"el 11 de corazones"_ no te salvará _Ace savy_ … se acabó el juego ahora, muere. ̶ Dijo Clyde ejerciendo más presión en el cuello de Lincoln.

El peliblanco comenzó a rugir de ira mientras poco a poco se le acababa el aire.

Leni lloraba a mares, su hermanito estaba siendo asesinado por alguien a quien ella estimo mucho en su tiempo. Dos amigos que se asesinaban mutuamente. Al ver que los pies de Lincoln dejaban de moverse la rubia corrió hasta la entrada **para coger el revolver que Clyde había soltado, el cual estaba tras ellos**.

̶ Di…Dispa… ̶ Dijo Lincoln con la lengua afuera ya sin aire. **Tras ver que Leni había cogido el revolver**

̶ Clyde suéltalo o te disparo… ̶ **Lloro Leni siendo ignorada por Clyde, quien no le creyó**.

Leni apunto y sujetaba el arma de manera correcta.

̶ Shh shh shhh , reúnete con tu madre , tu perra hermana es m… ̶ Dijo el afroamericano, pero fue interrumpido al sentir como algo caliente entraba por su espalda para quebrarle la medula.

Clyde Se puso de pie y se desplomo para apoyarse sobre el lado izquierdo del marco de la puerta, se sentó adolorido. Leni lo evito y sin dejar de apuntar fue hasta donde estaba Lincoln.

Respirando con dificultad el venenoso aire, Lincoln se paró y sujeto la mano de Leni, al ver que esta había entrado en shock. La chica no soltó el arma y no dejo de apuntarle a Clyde. Lincoln saco su cuchillo en medio del llanto de Leni… se encamino a Clyde, iracundo y con locura, fuera de sí al ver a su hermanita llorando.

̶ Un cuchillo, ese es mi Ace savy, el 11 de corazones te salvo después de todo… venga damelo, estoy listo hijo de puta… como dirían estos rusos de mierda Davai, davai Ace savy, Davai davai ̶ Azuzo Clyde a Linc.

Lincoln se puso a su altura, le cogió por el cuello y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta, viendo los ojos de Clyde recordó su amistad con él…, su traición y la muerte de Lynn.

̶ Escúchame bien…¡Yo los exterminare!, ¡los mataré a todos y a cada uno de ustedes!, a todos … ¡Así sea deba usar mis propias manos! ̶ Dijo Lincoln llorando mientras extrangulaba a Clyde.

La ira emergía de su ser, mientras la aterrada Leni soltaba su arma y se arrodillaba llorando al estar a solo segundos de presenciar a su hermanito perder su humanidad. Trato de decirle algo, pero estaba muda del terror de haber disparado un arma a quema ropa a Clyde, Muda del terror de Ver a Lincoln hacer lo que iba a hacer.

La respiración de Clyde se aceleró, puso sus manos en la mano izquierda de Lincoln tratando de safarce, era inútil el disparo de Leni le había dañado su medula… no coordinaba suficiente fuerza.

̶ ¡No puedes esperar un final Feliz de una historia de terror, Clyde! . Esto es por matar a Lynn … ̶ Dijo Alzando su diestra con su cuchillo para finalmente clavárselo en el cuello. Su tono de voz denotaba locura, rabia, ira, tristeza, venganza.

̶ ¡Por raptar a Leni! ̶ Grito para volver a apuñalarle en el cuello, mientras Leni le suplicaba que se detuviera ̶ ¡Por decirle puta a mi madre! ̶ Clavo el arma en su traquea y deslizo el cuchillo por aquel cartilaginoso tubo cercenando los músculos tiroideos.

̶ Linky… No… ̶ Lloro Leni, temiendo de su hermanito… ahora ya parecía no ser un monstruito, era un monstruo.

Clyde estaba cubierto de sangre y ya muerto, pero Lincoln no se detenía … Clavo el cuchillo en la primera costilla del lado derecho del pecho de Clyde.

̶ MÁS , MAS, MÁS… ̶ Dijo mientras profundizaba más el cuchillo, hasta que atravesó ̶ A CADA UNO DE USTEDES… ¡HASTA EL ULTIMO! ̶ Gritó a todo pulmón Lincoln para proceder a deslizar el arma con una fuerza bestial hacia abajo, cercenando el brazo izquierdo de su viejo amigo junto a una parte de su torax…

Lincoln contemplo su obra y cedió al llanto… Soltó el cuchillo, ahí arrodillado frente a lo que una vez fue su amigo. Leni se le aproximo con cuidado Llorando.

Abrazó a su Linky, la bestia se había dormido otra vez al fin y había dado lugar a lo poco de Lincoln que aún quedaba.

̶ A cada uno… a cada uno… a cada uno… ̶ Lloró el Peliblanco empapado de sangre.

̶ N-No digas esas cosas… tu eres… Linky ̶ Lloró Junto a él la inocente Leni.

̶ Soy… soy … no merezco vivir Leni… Mira, mira… mírame… lo asesine, con mis manos, tal como a los hombres del baño en nuestra casa ̶ Dijo Lincoln, aún con ese tono de Locura.

̶ Yo también soy un mounstro Linky… te ayude a matarlo… ̶ Se lamento Leni, viendo la horrida masa Roja en la que se transformó Clyde.

El chico miro con pena a la adolescente que se lamentaba , ella había cubierto su rostro para llorar. Lincoln se limpio un poco la sangre de la cara y puso su mano, con cuidado sobre el hombro de su hermana.

̶ Me salvaste Leni, no eres mala… eres mi hermana, mi mounstruita ̶ Le dijo con cariño el chico viéndola a través de los googles de la máscara de ella

La locura en su voz y su ser parecían haberse dormido al ver a su hermana afectada con lo vivido, afectada con lo hecho.

̶ Pero mate a Clyde… y murió de una forma fea, las niñas buenas no hacen eso ̶ Se culpaba aún.

̶ Me salvaste Leni… él era malo, él no era Clyde… el era un mounstro malo ̶ Explico Lincoln tosiendo. Puso sus manos en las de ella mientras yacían arrodillados.

̶ Entonces, no crees que soy mala… ¿linky? ̶ Le pregunto ella.

Lincoln sonrio con pena y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Leni.

̶ No leni, eres la más hermosa y bondadosa niña que existe en este infierno, eres un angel, mi angel … ¿mi mounstrita-angel? ̶ Le dijo con cariño sin dejar de acariciar sus manos y la mejilla de la chica.

Leni le abrazo con fuerza y lloro un poco más . Lincoln tosio pesadamente, la chica se separó para verle y se percató que sangre salía de sus narices.

̶ ¡Linky! ¡Tu nariz ! … no te mueras… ̶ Le dijo la chica asustada.

Lincoln la calmo, diciéndole que era porque estaba sin mascará. El chico se puso su mascarilla. Un agudo y punzante dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo lo invadio, seguía atravesado por el cuchillo de Clyde y tenía una herida del roce de una bala en el brazo derecho. Leni lo entro a la pieza, cerró la puerta y encendió una lámpara. Tendió a su hermano en la cama y valiéndose de las botellas de agua del lugar y elementos de primeros auxilios le vendo. Le quito la ropa de arriba.

El cuerpo de su hermano estaba más tonificado, desde que empezó la guerra a causa de las salidas y el ejercicio que este hacía con Lynn en el bunker. La chica lavo y vendo su antebrazo izquierdo y su brazo derecho, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Lincoln le inyecto una inyección anti-radiación que había en un botiquín de la mochila de Clyde. Lincoln se volvió a poner su ropa y casco, la mascarilla fue lo único que no se quitó.

̶ Bien creo que podemos pasar la noche aquí ̶ Dijo Lincoln acostándose en la cama.

Leni recordó de golpe algo que dijo Clyde, algo sobre un "jefe" que llegaría por ella en la mañana. Al contárselo a Lincoln, este se asustó, pues no estaba en condiciones de quedarse y luchar o de ir caminando por ahí y que de la nada un camión lleno de bandidos les callera encima. Si huían estarían muy cansados para luchar y si se quedaban deberían luchar, cosa que él no estaba seguro de que Leni pudiera hacer.

Habia un ducto de ventilación en el techo , parecía lo bastante grande para que ambos se escondieran allí hasta que el peligro terminara. Tomaron el agua y municiones OTAN de la habitación y lo pusieron en la mochila de Lincoln, no era mucho. El chico se hizo con un revólver y un MP5 con silenciador que encontró en la mochila de Clyde. Se subieron al ducto y volvieron a poner en su lugar los tornillos de la rejilla. Avanzaron hasta quedar en un lugar firme y lejos de otras rejillas. Se iluminaban con la linterna que Lincoln pego en su casco. Lincoln se puso al lado derecho del Ducto y Leni en el izquierdo. Se acomodarón de modo que quedaron frente a frente, uno al lado del otro.

Los miembros superiores de Lincoln punzaban y el hecho de estar intentando evitar el contacto con Leni ahí lo hacía más incómodo, el ducto era oscuro frio y estrecho para dos personas. La chica se percató de esto y abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

̶ Tu también abrázame tonto, tengo miedo… y frio. ̶ Se quejó ella, al ver que el chico no le correspondió el abrazo.

̶ Lo haría pero mi brazo derecho quedaría aplastado por ti… y esta vendado ¿recuerdas? ̶ Justifico Lincoln.

Con cuidado deslizo su brazo izquierdo bajo el brazo derecho de Lincoln . Acomodo mejor la mal lograda surda del chico sobre su hombro derecho, asegurándose de que este estuviera cómodo. Leni le volvio a dar un apretado abrazo que agarro desprevenido a Lincoln y accidentamente él termino presionando su mano derecha contra el pecho de la chica. Se ruborizo al sentir el busto de su hermana, trato de ganar distancia para reacomodar su mano bajo el cuello de ella o algún otro sitio, pero no hizo sino más que ejercer mas presion al intentar zafarcela.

̶ ¡Hm! Leni… ¿No te molesta mi mano? ̶ Dijo él, adolorido.

̶ No… y ya se por qué lo dices… hoy lo aprendí de mala manera…pero te cuento mañana, ahora quiero dormir ̶ Dijo ella con asco y vergüenza, recordando el agarre que le dio el tipo que le midió el busto.

Leni le Quitó la mascarilla a Lincoln tras fijarse que la Luz de su reloj era verde, color que indicaba que el aire era respirable dentro del ducto. Lincoln imito su gesto y vió el rostro de una Leni triste y asqueada con todo lo vivido. Leni vio a un hombrecito ruborizado por la forma en que lo había acomodado para dormir junto a ella en aquel ducto de ventilación, le regalo una sonrisa esperando que él hiciera lo mismo… pero el chico solo se dignó a mirarla con tristeza, ella se separó un poco y Lincoln pudo retraer un poco su diestra del cuerpo de ella.

Se dieron las buenas noches ,y apagarón la luz del casco de Lincoln. Al cabo de 10 minutos LENI sintió que él lloraba, lo apego a su cuello con cuidado al pensar que el chico lloraba de dolor. Leni quería preguntarle por Lynn ¿acaso le había oído escuchar que había muerto?... se entristeció al pensar en esa posibilidad, quizó preguntar a Lincoln, pero el miedo la invadio, y sientiendo el llanto del pequeño soldado, ella lo imito y lloro por la incertidumbre de no saber que había pasado con Lynn. Acaricio la cabeza de Lincoln y se dijo a si misma "Duerme Leni, Lynn debe estar bien, no molestes a Linky hoy hizo algo muy malo y necesita descanzar". Le preguntaría en la mañana, pero dentro de su corazón algo le decía que Lynn ya no estaba.

A Lincoln le dolían sus heridas, pero lo que gatillo su llanto fue el hecho de haber sabido que Clyde le había hecho a Leni algo indebido, no tuvo valor para preguntarle pues ella misma ya se lo había negado. Antes de que el sueño y desgaste físico y emocional le hicieran dormir, él pudo sentir el suave toque de los labios de su hermana contra su frente, mientras sentía que por las mejillas de ella rodaban lagrimas… se decidió a no contarle lo de Lynn, para que pudieran dormir, o tanto llorar les haría deshidratarse y perder horas de sueño.

* * *

Ah ... Se que no es algo muy ameno de oir en el desayuno. Pero asi fue como Lincoln acabo con una parte de su pasado, por decirlo de una manera poética. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hay ciertas facciones en la historia. Tenemos a los :

 **RedMoon :** Que como te habrás dado cuenta son el grupo o el gremio mas grande. Compuesto por reos , pandillas y narcotraficantes agrupados. Cuando todo se descontrolo los maleantes libres liberaron a los reos y unieron de apoco a cada pandilla connotada de distintas zonas. Suelen vestir ropa urbana bajo sus chaquetas de cuero, se distinguen por siempre llevar capucha y apuntar las armas de manera "no profesional", no suelen llevar chalecos antibalas. Subsisten gracias al saqueo y matanza de los debiles.

 **Hannya :** Una combinación entre las mafias Rusas y los yakusa , que estaban presentes en estados unidos. Al principio eran un grupo reducido, pero su basta experiencia en combate les ayudo a ganar adeptos americanos. Suelen vestir pantalones negros y en sus chaquetas suelen llevar un enorme demonio Hannya pintado en la espalda. No usan casco y usan mascarillas sin googles. Suelen llevar chalecos antibalas. Subsisten vendiendo armas, secuestrando mujeres para hacerlas trabajar en sus burdeles, saqueando y matando objetivos de alto valor... son una especie de fuerza mercenaria.

 **Norcoreanos** : Estos obviamente son los comandos especiales de corea del norte que aterrizaban en paracaidas en tierra estadounidense. Son quizas el grupo mas reducido, pero los mas letales. Ya te los podras imaginar, hay de tipo operacion nocturna y de teñida polar. Traje de comandos recubiertos de kevlar y fibra de carbono. Bastante móviles y blindados. Subsisten solo gracias a sus raciones y el saqueo.

 **Fuerzas armadas :** Son cada una de las ramas de las fuerzas armadas de EEUU que residen para defender el territorio nacional de vital importancia, como son algunos campos petrolíferos que sobrevivieron gracias al sistema de misiles anti-ojivas nucleares. Los SEALS son los miembros mas fuertes y al igual que los comandos norcoreanos van muy blindados al combate.

 **Vigilantes :** Trabajan en conjunto a las fuerzas armadas, pero no han estado exentos de enfrentamientos entre ellos por temas morales. Por lo general los vigilantes regulan el autoritario actuar de las fuerzas armadas. En su primer mes de existir eran en su mayoria policías y agentes del FBI que no estaban al servicio de la casa blanca. Con el pasar del primer año de guerra integraron a los civiles que demostraban ser buenas personas aun. Usan Jeans por lo general, botas de excursión, chaleco antibalas y cazadoras de cuero color Marron o verde cesped. Suelen usar mascaras anti gases con protección ocular de Vidrio para mejor hermeticidad . Siempre llevan algún tipo de gorro, casco o sombrero en sus cabezas. Por ultimo usan relojes para detectar radiación y una mochila con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir solos... En ese entonces eramos el grupo mas minoritario.

 ** _Ok, el que el condado de Morgan, por consiguiente anterior administración inmediata de Royal Woods, estuviera al oeste del lago Huron se supone que es una zona segura de un asalto en tierra desde el norte, y una trampa desde el sur. ¿Es posible que juegue el mismo papel que el Ladoga y el Neva durante la Operación Barbarroja o las ojivas alcanzaron y vaporizaron los Grandes Lagos? Y, sobre la propia Carlota Casagrande, si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo sobrevivió?._**

 _Por lo general se buscaba evitar el contacto con el agua... ya que cuando "las Luces" cayeron los evaporaron por completo, pero extrañamente y esto quizás gracias a las grandes reservas de agua que hay en las montañas de la zona de Michigan, los lagos se fueron llenando nuevamente, pero el agua en ese entonces ,y hasta hoy ,era y es una sopa radiactiva. El Huron recupero su nivel de agua "normal" gracias a las incesantes lluvias radiactivas que hubieron en el primer año de guerra. En el contexto de la historia era una enorme e inestable pista de hielo radiactiva. El lago de la ciudad de Harrison en Michigan es el que nos intereza. Era Radiactivo pero permitia que los PBY-5 Catlina de los Vigilantes aterrizarán y se mantuvieran a Flote junto a su tripulación._

 _En el contexto de esta historia los Casagrande habitaban en New York City, dicha ciudad al ser la cuna de los Vigilantes ,los Casagrande, tuvieron mas oportunidades de sobrevivir que los Loud... bueno , casi todos._

 _¿Alguna otra pregunta para el siguiente capitulo?_

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_**

Emmm me hackiaron? ... ok se que tarde muuucho muuuucho subiendo el capitulo 6 y me disculpo pero he estado distraído , muy muy distraído con el LOL y recientemente "The division" (Sigue mi fanatismo por juegos en escenarios post apocalipticos), esto sin contar la Universidad y ,recientemente, el verano . Pero ya estoy de vuelta y tratare de sacar regularmente los capitulos, cada semana o cada 2 semanas.

CABE RECALCAR QUE ACCIDENTALMENTE BORRE LOS CAPITULOS DE MI COMPUTADORA, pero afortunadamente tenia una copia... en mi mente, por lo que solo debo escribir los capítulos. Este capitulo era el unico que se salvo , asi que esto que leyeron fue escrito hace 6 meses.

Muchas gracias a quienes se mamaron tooooodo toooooodo este tiempo de espera hasta el capitulo 6 . Por lo general siempre me quejo en silencio de las personas que dejan tirados sus fics por mucho tiempo... bien esta vez me toco a mi, me pasa por quejón XD

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ( Se aceptan bardos por tardar tanto) XD


	8. FRANCOTIRADORA

**CAPITULO 7 : FRANCOTIRADORA**

La gélida penumbra del ducto de ventilación guardaba a dos durmientes adolescentes, algunas de las arañas del lugar se habían atrevido a acercarse a estos individuos de sangre caliente que invadían su oscura morada, pero debieron retroceder otra vez cuando un estruendo las puso en alerta a ellas y a los Loud.

El sonido de los motores de un convoy de camiones les hizo dar un brinco donde estaban durmiendo. Leni se asustó pero Lincoln coloco su mano en sus labios y le ahogo un grito. Lord Akame , el nuevo padrastro y mandamás de Clyde, había llegado. Su voz era la única que se escuchaba dando órdenes y preguntando si habían sobrevivientes. Los corazones de ambos hermanos latían con fuerza bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo, Leni deslizo su mano para quitar la de Lincoln de su boca, la imagen de una chica que amaba el deporte había llegado a su cabeza de manera repentina, recordándole la duda que la perturbo toda la noche.

̶ Linky … ¿Cómo esta Lynn? ̶ Pregunto en un susurro la adolescente a su hermano en medio del frio y la oscuridad de aquel ducto.

El corazón de Lincoln pareció detenerse ante la pregunta, pero en verdad había empezado a latir más rápido. Un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo, no sabía que responder a su hermana. Los ojos de Lincoln se llenaron de lágrimas en un llanto silencioso. Quería gritar el nombre de Lynn , quería llorar con comodidad, pero no podía, si hacían algún ruido extraño, no propio de un ducto de ventilación , serian descubiertos.

̶ Leni… Lynn… Yo…Perdón ̶ Balbuceo en silencio el chico ante el opacado rostro de su hermana.

Como era de esperar Leni no entendio bien, pero algo en su corazón le decía que Lynn ya no estaba mas en este mundo. Con un poco de enojo la chica encendio la linterna del casco de Lincoln. La luz que reboto en las paredes de metal fue suficiente para ver la pena en la cara del niño, pena que hablaba por si sola.

̶ No… dime que no es lo que creo que no me estás diciendo ,pero me estás diciendo ̶ Dijo ella en un trabalenguas víctima del dolor.

El corazón de Leni latió con más fuerza, Lincoln debió apresurar a poner su mano en la boca de ella para ahogarle el sonido de su llanto. En silencio se quedaron mirando como las lagrimas de ambos inundaban sus ojos, en medio de la tenue Luz de la linterna del peliblanco.

̶ Ah… McBride, ¿Quiénes fueron los que te han hecho esto? . Tenias potencial muchacho ̶ Dijo la potente Voz de Akame. En tanto Leni y Lincoln veian como sus lagrimas caían de sus rostros.

̶ Lord Akame… solo encontramos un camino de huellas de nieve, corresponden a una sola persona, sospecho que quizás fue solo un soldado el que hizo esto ̶ Dijo la Voz de otro hombre , con asentó nipon. Que habia llegado corriendo al despacho.

̶ Ese mounstro , es obvio lo que hará. Escapo con la chica que Clyde capturo , se debe dirigir a la ciudad de Harrison, intentara llegar a la base de PBY-5 Catalinas de los Vigilantes, en el lago de la ciudad. La ciudad es nuestra, menos el lago, por lo que será fácil hacer un perímetro para atraparle, arrestaremos sin aviso a cualquier pareja que veamos. ̶ Dijo Akame

̶ ¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos? ̶ Dijo otro de los japoneses.

̶ Quemenlos y llévense todo lo que sirva . ̶ Dijo Akame, poniendose de pie para arreglarse esa pesada chaqueta roja en la que portaba municiones y armas.

Akame era un Japones, Yakusa, uno de los principales mandamases del grupo. Calvo, de cincuenta años, es ciego del ojo izquierdo por lo que usa un parche en aquella cicatriz que cruza por su globo ocular hasta su labio, estatura baja, hábil en combate con katanas y armas de fuego.

Se pusieron las mascarillas y se arrastrarón hasta la rejilla del ducto una vez que escucharon que los camiones se pusieron en marcha. Al bajar encontrarón el lugar mas desordenado de lo visto por la noche, pero extrañamente estaba mas "Limpio". Un punzante dolor en su brazo derecho y su antebrazo izquierdo hicieron que Lincoln se sentara de golpe en la cama. Leni le reviso y le dijo que debían cambiar sus vendajes. Con cariño la niña saco el kit de emergencia que traía Lincoln en su mochila y usando las ultimas vendas y restos de las que el ya tenia puestas le hizo un nuevo vendaje en cada brazo , después de limpiar y volver a desinfectar las heridas. Asumiendo el rol de madre, Leni le ordeno descanzar , mientras ella buscaría en las habitaciones algo de comida, recordaba haber visto a un hombre con una mochila llena de conservas cuando la arrastrarón hasta la habitación. Regreso con dos latas de durazos en conserva, que encontró bajo una cama. Usando el cuchillo de Lincoln las abrió con cuidado y le sirvió a su hermano. Una vez que terminaron su "desayuno", se decidieron por registrar el lugar en busca de algo mas que hayan dejado tirado los Hannya. Solo pillaron ,bajo una cama del primer piso , una pistola M1911 con dos cargadores. Se disponían a marcharse , pero el sonido de la fogata de cadáveres incinerándose en el estacionamiento les llamaba profundamente la atención a la vez que les llenaba de pavor, además de ser una fuente de calor.

̶ ¿Qué haremos ahora Linky? ¿Cuál es el plan? ̶ Pregunto Leni apoyándose en la puerta de una de las habitaciones frente a la fogata del estacionamiento, miraba con horror y asco.

̶ Haremos lo que dijo ese tal Akame… buscaremos el modo de llegar a Harrison, abordaremos uno de esos hidroaviones e iremos a New York. Allí nos esperan las demás ̶ Le explico el chico acomodándose las armas , mientras estaba de pie al lado de su hermana.

̶ ¿ Es muy difícil usarlas? ̶ Dijo la chica apartando su mirada de las llamas para ver como el chico ajustaba la correa del Mp5 a la mochila de forma que esta quedara pegada al lado derecho sin tapar el broche.

̶ No lo es … puedo enseñarte a disparar, si quieres ̶ Le dijo, algo extrañado y con cierto tono de nostalgia

̶ Si quiero… pero ¿Te acostumbras muy rápido a asesinar? ̶ Dijo la niña abrazandose a si misma recordando con miedo el tiro que le dio a Clyde por la espalda, para salvar a Lincoln.

̶ Mas de lo que imaginas ̶ Le respondió con una cálida frialdad el chico.

Le paso a Leni la M1911 que encontró y mientras seguían las oscuras huellas de los camiones le explico como tomarla, dispararla y recargarla. El viento nebado empezaba a soplar fuerte, por fortuna el frio era tal que Lincoln solo pensaba en eso en vez del dolor que a veces le hacían sentir sus miembros superiores. La carretera estaba ahora cubierta de nieve, solo las huellas de hollín de los camiones hacían posible distinguirla del resto del bosque. El sonido de un grito, una mujer, pidiendo ayuda y suplicando algo a su lado derecho, les hizo detenerse. Parecía ser que iban a hacerle daño a alguien. Leni miro a Lincoln travez de su máscara y él la Miro a ella, los alaridos eran cada vez mas desgarradores, tanto así que sacudió sus conciencias a mas no poder y les hizo cambiar de rumbo para ir en auxilio.

Los Hannya habían arrestado a una pareja. Se distinguía una mujer de cabello rojo arrodillada ante un grupo de hombres , eran tres, que amenazaban con seguir golpeando a su acompañante. Tanto la pareja como los maleantes usaban mascarillas anti gases, pero sin googles o una placa de vidrio en la zona de los ojos.

Lincoln y Leni se ocultaron en unos arboles que estaban cerca del lugar, frente a los hombres.

̶ Lo siento cariño nos dijeron que arrestáramos a cualquier pareja que cruce camino a Harrison… ahora dime ¿Tu noviecito fue el que masacro a nuestros amigos anoche? ̶ Dijo uno de ellos zamarreando al chico cuyo rostro se distinguía golpeado.

̶ No bastardo… venimos de royal Woods, planeábamos "trabajar" para ustedes en Harrison. ̶ Respondio él mientras la mujer lloraba a mares, ella era apuntada por el Mosin Nagant (Fusil de francotirador con cerrojo) del otro tipejo.

̶ Es la tercera vez que nos dice lo mismo, debe ser verdad… pero ¿no creen que está muy mal trecho para trabajar? ̶ Dijo el hombre restante cruzándose de brasos, con cierto tono de burla.

 _(Soundtrack de la escena : LMB battle Theme)_

Ante lo dicho por el captor, la chica se abalanzo contra el hombre que tenia en frente, intuyendo que matarían a su acompañante. Lincoln aprovecho la conmoción y disparo al hombre que sujetaba al joven, lo mato . Leni salió tras el apuntando el arma , esperando no tener que presionar el gatillo. La puntería de Lincoln alcanzo al sujeto que estaba de espectador , viéndose rodeado el Hannya restante solto el Mosin Nagant y se rindió. Leni y la mujer corrieron hasta Drake , quien yacía rendido en la nieve casi en K.O . Lincoln se encargo de desarmar y sacarle algo de información al Hannya, ante el mandato de Leni de no asesinarlo.

̶ ¿Becky? ¿Eres tu? Soy yo Leni, la herman de Lori… ¿Recuerdas a Lori,cierto? ̶ Dijo Leni arrodillada en la nieve junto a la mujer, después de que chequearon las heridas de Drake, el torax de este parecía muy grave.

̶ ¡Leni! Dios mio… las daban por muertas a todas en Royal Woods, se supo lo de su hogar .Entre, bueno… las personas decentes que aun quedamos ahí, fuimos los únicos que lo lamentamos ̶ Dijo la chica dejando de lado a su amigo, para abrazar a su amiga de antaño.

El hannya reconociendo que Lincoln fue quien asesino a la tropa de Clyde, se digno a cooperar, pero actuaba extraño, como si intentara caminar o correrse de cierta manera, cosa que Lincoln no le permitio. El hannya revelo que había una ruta alterna que conectaba las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Harrison con unas cuevas subterráneas que estaban hacia el este. En cuanto a Drake, resultaba que era un chico de cabello negro que había visto ya mucha sangre durante la guerra, después de perder a su familia se dedicaba a salvar personas, eso, hasta que conocio a Becky. La rescato de unos hombres que iban a matarla solo por diversión, y sin querer le fue ganando mucho afecto. Verla reir ,junto a Leni,a salvo después de que casi los asesinaran era algo que le forjo una sonrisa en medio de la nieve y todo su dolor.

Un disparo a la distancia agujereo la cabeza del Rehen y le hizo caer cubierto de sangre al piso, un francotirador enemigo los había estado vigilando, y al no poder disparare a Lincoln , no tuvo mas remedio que matar a su compañero. Lincoln se arrojó al suelo y sabiendo que el sonido del arma era de un fusil de buen calibre intuyo que se trataba de un francotirador. Tomo el Mosin , que traía equipado una mira telescópica de 12 aumentos, tendido en la nieve ordeno a los demás refugiarse tras los arboles, el tirador fallo sus disparos, los demás se pusieron a salvo, aprovechando esa ventana de tiempo Lincoln corrió con su nueva arma hasta otros arboles cercanos a los de Leni y Becky. Formaban un arco en torno al campo visual del sniper. Estaban atrapados y los disparos iban en dirección al árbol de Lincoln, el cual empezaba a desgastarse.

̶ Chicos… soy peso muerto, esos bastardos rompieron algunas de mis costillas. Becky, ellos cuidaran de ti ̶ Dijo Drake apoyado con dificultad en el árbol, sangre empezaba a salirle de las narices y la boca .

̶ ¿De qué diablos hablas? , saldremos de esta ̶ Dijo Becky asustada.

̶ Saldrán de esta… déjenme enseñarles donde esta el tirador. ̶ Dijo para tomar una bocanada de aire, desenfundar una M1911 y empezar a caminar en dirección a los disparos.

Leni fue de su cobertura a la de su amiga, para contenerla en ir tras Drake. Tras el árbol ambas vieron como las balas detonaban una a una en el pecho del chico para que finalmente callera de rodillas en aquel blanco paraje, una bala impacto en su frente y lo ultimó. El siguiente tiro que se escucho fue el de Lincoln, el arma se le fue de las manos al peliblanco, sus heridas le molestaban para contrarrestar el culatazo del pecho a tierra ,tras el árbol, le arrojo el rifle a las mujeres. Becky Presa del pánico corrió hasta Drake en medio de los disparos del Hannya, Leni se hizo con el Mosin Nagant y se puso en posición, imitando a Lincoln, al ver que Becky se había arrojado a la nieve, para evitar los disparos.

̶ Respira y dispara entre pulsos, es como enhebrar una ajuga ̶ Le dijo Lincoln, alarmado, a Leni quien parecía estar en un estado de shock o mucha concentración.

Un ultimo disparo retumbo en el blanco del bosque, Lincoln miraba estupefacto como su hermana contenia el culatazo del arma y escuchaba a Becky decir.

̶ Le diste al bastardo ese … Bien Leni ̶ Dijo iracunda , ya más en si la chica, después de ver una nube roja a lo lejos.

Leni soltó el arma y cayo rendida. Sacudiéndose de la nieve Lincoln corrió hasta ella y la examino. Ningun disparo, solo se había desmayado.

 _(Fin soundtrack, cambio de escena) _

Despertó en medio de una cueva sin su mascarilla, poco a poco abría los ojos frente a una fogata en medio de la fría oscuridad, el sonido imaginario de un disparo en su mente y la imagen de una nube de sangre cubriendo una piedra la hicieron sentarse de un brinco. Alguien la agarro del hombro y le dijo

̶ ¿Estas bien? ̶ Le dijo con cuidado Lincoln, sabiendo que su hermana se había desmayado producto de un shock, tras haber disparado el rifle.

̶ ¿Q-Q-Qué paso Linky? … ¿Cómo llegue aquí ? ̶ Le dijo ella en su inocente tono de Voz.

̶ Nos salvaste Leni… eso fue lo que paso, te desmayaste después de que… ̶ Decia Lincoln hasta que Becky la interrumpio

̶ Despues de que mataras a ese francotirador… ̶ Dijo con resentimiento la peliroja.

̶ No… yo, solo dispare un poco mas arriba y al lado para asustarlo. No quería matarlo… ¿En serio murió? ̶ Se lamentó la inocente Leni. Coloco sus manos en sus ojos.

Comenzo a llorar diciéndose a si misma que era basura, se maldijo, abrazo sus piernas y lloro lamentándose ser ahora una asesina, avergonzándose de lo que su madre hubiera dicho. No fue Lincoln quien la hizo entrar en razón, sino que fue la antigua amiga de Lori, Becky, quien la tomo por los hombros , le limpio las lagrimas y le hizo entender que el mundo ya no era como cuando ella tenia dieciséis años. Lincoln le rectifico aquello y le dio de comer un pan con queso derretido, ensalada y conservas. Lo habían robado de los cadáveres de los Hannya. Mientras ella comia, el peliblanco le relato como fue que dieron con la cueva, según el tipo al que interrogo ,la caverna que no tuviera radiación era la indicada. Gracias a su reloj, Lincoln la encontró muy fácil. Descanzaban al borde de un acantilado que tenia una especie de camino natural por el cual bajar al abismo, se escuchaban ruidos en el fondo, por lo que era obvio que una lucha contra algunas bestias les esperaba. Despues con paciencia le explico sobre la lógica de los disparos a larga distancia, básicamente era como patear una pelota, la bala haría un arco. Leni lo acabo de entender mejor cuando le dijeron que era como enhebrar una aguja lanzando el hilo desde la distancia.

̶ ¿ Entonces… la bala le dio a ese señor, porque apunte mas arriba y la gra-gravedad, hizo que el disparo le llegara? ̶ Pregunto la Chica mientras hablaba sentada junto a su hermano , y Becky preparaba las mochilas para la caminata,

̶ Aja , tu no lo sabias… por lo que fue un accidente, uno que nos salvo. ¿Te quieres quedar con el rifle? ̶ Le pregunto Lincoln, queriendo creer que en su hermana había una francotiradora a futuro.

Leni vio como el chico recogio el fusil, y se lo tendio. Aun recordaba el culatazo que recibió en su hombro al disparar y con el solo hecho de ver que ella era la mas "sana" para dispararlo acepto la propuesta de Lincoln. Le ordenaron descansar y revisar sus armas, para que se acostumbre al peso. Lincoln le explico como recargar el fusil, una vez que acabaron de empacar todo en las mochilas de él y la peliroja. Era extraño, pero por primera vez desde que salieron del bunker Leni se sentía útil, como aquella vez en que organizo la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre , y resulto ser un exito, sin que ella supiera que lo hizo sin ayuda. Ahora en este mundo sin Ley no habia vestidos, ni fiestas, solo armas y muerte... ¿Sería hora de "adaptarse"? ¿Seria hora de dejar de ser tan ella?. Lincoln la habia protegido desde que salieron al nuevo mundo, ella era la mayor, deberia ser ella quien protegiera a su hermano menor , y no al revés. Se cuestionaba mientras tenia al peliblanco aun hablándole del arma.

̶ Entonces disparo, después tiro este "pestillo de seguridad" y lo vuelvo a cerrar para disparar otra vez. Y recargo abriendo el pestillo, y metiendo con fuerza una a una las balitas, después cierro de nuevo el pestillo. ̶ Dijo la chica sujetando el cerrojo, tratando de ver si entendió bien lo primero que le dijo, esperando que Linc no le preguntara sobre lo ultimo que hablo, pues ya en esa parte de la platica se perdió en su mente.

̶ Si, asi es … recuerda 5 balas, no mas… la edad de Lily más uno ̶ Explico Lincoln

Leni se puso de pie, Lincoln hizo dos antorchas, las cuales llevarían su hermana y Becky. Patearon los restos de la fogata al acantilado y pistolas en mano bajaron hasta las entrañas de la cueva para buscar un rio.

Durante la bajada Lincoln animo a Leni diciéndole que quizás tenia madera de sniper, y que dichos tiradores eran los mejores que podían haber. Los alagos del chico le hicieron creer que quizás eso seria en lo que ella era buena en este nuevo mundo, el mundo después de la caída de las luces.

 _"Quizas esto sea como hacer vestidos… solo debo entenderlo en Leniness, o no sobreviviré, Linky no sobrevivirá si no aprendo a ser una francotiradora o como sea que se diga... Pero matar personas esta mal, quizás pueda herirlos o asustarlos"_ , se dijo Leni dentro de si . La distrajo de sus pensamientos el sonido de una corriente entre las piedras de abajo, y pisadas que iban sobre sus cabezas y en las paredes del acantilado del camino. La oscuridad, y el frio del lugar eran crudos.

Llegaron hasta un arroyo, los relojes de Lincoln y Leni empezaron a zumbar indicando que el agua estaba radiactiva. Tenían dos caminos por los cuales ir. ¿Cuál tomar?, ¿Izquierda o derecha? . Estaban discutiendo si separarse y revisar para luego volver a donde estaban y avanzar por el camino correcto. Los sonidos de unas pisadas tras ellos ,en la pared del camino ,llamo su atención en medio de las gélidas penumbras. La linterna y las antorchas mostraron una especie de enormes topos calvos, algunos que caminaban en dos patas y otros en cuatro, enormes dientes amarillos, patas delanteras con garras afiladas , delgadas patas traseras… contaron al menos 5 de ellos acercándoseles y arrinconándoles en el arrollo. Leni se quedo conjelada tras becky.

 _(Musica de la escena : Metro Last Light OST-Train Chase)_

Lincoln ordeno dispararles, el sonido de los disparos del peliblanco y la peliroja atrajo a más de esas cosas, venían desde el camino de la izquierda, desde rio abajo. Becky tomo a Leni por el brazo y la halo con fuerza para que corriera.

̶ ¡Vamos Leni reacciona! , con esa cosa que cargas en la espalda puedes matarlos de un tiro. ̶ Le dijo Lincoln mientras corrían rio arriba a todo dar, refiriéndose al arma de la chica , que había ajustado con una correa a su espalda.

̶ Oigan… díganme que eso de allá es una Luz ̶ Dijo Becky señalando un punto brillante en la nada frente a ellos.

En efecto era una Luz pequeña por lo que podía ser una linterna o peor aun … un arma.

̶ Rapido, ¡nademos hasta el otro lado! ̶ Ordeno Lincoln arrojándose al agua.

Era profundo y correntoso, el chico con una mano y toda su adrenalina se aferro al otro lado, y tendio su otra mano ,esperando que fuera recibida por Leni. Un Jalón le hizo volver a respirar ,en medio de la oscuridad, mientras el agua golpeaba su cuerpo y amenazaba con hundirlo. Con la luz de su linterna distinguio a Becky y a Leni, la primera sujetaba su mano, y tenia a la rubia sujeta del brazo. Se empezaron a escuchar disparos, alguien desde ambos lados del rio Luchaba contra las bestias del subsuelo. No solo parecía que se luchaban contra las bestias, el ruido de mas armas se sumo al ambiente… ¿Un enfrentamiento?. La corriente era muy fuerte, las manos de Leni no aguantaban el roce del agua fria y fue arrastrada hacia la nada, rio abajo.

̶ No… No , Dios , ¡NOO!... ¡ Leeenii ! ̶ Grito Lincoln al Ver como su hermana era llevada hacia el oscuro de la cueva.

̶ ¡ Lincoooln ! ̶ Le grito Leni mientras la corriente la devoraba en la oscuridad y el ruido de las piedras.

Intentando balancear a Becky para que se agarrara de la orilla, sintió que la conmocion del ambiente se apagaba un poco y habían pasos acercándose, al parecer dos hombes… uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda del rio. Las botas, el sonido de estas delataba que lo que se acercaba era Humano.

Alguien cogio a Lincoln por el cuello y lo tiro Junto a Becky a la tierra . Antes de que el Peliblanco pudiera incorporarse para ir tras Leni, la Luz de una linterna lo ilumino y una patada en el estomago le hizo quedar casi en KO. Becky se levanto maldiciendo al Hannya por su actuar.

̶ Hannya Hijo de Puta, te enseñ… ̶ Le decía para desenfundar la pistola, pero fue abatida por un tiro en la cabeza, su cuerpo cayo junto a un Lincoln shockeado y a punto de ser noqueado, la cabeza de la chica quedo hundida en el agua mientras que su cuerpo quedo en tierra firme.

̶ Becky … ̶ Dijo Lincoln para ver como una culata sobre el se alzaba. ̶ Leni… ̶ Termino de decir cuando recibió el golpe mientras su vista se iba a negro.

 _( Fin Soundtrack- cambio de escena)_

Leni despertó confundida en una cama, habia musica, melodias extrañas como de reagge y un monton de alaridos que provenian de las paredes. Su vista estaba borrosa, se sentía muy mareada y el mal olor del lugar no la dejaba recuperarse de la jaqueca . Al lado de ella había una chica de negro, con una mirada tan muerta como la de Lucy… ¿Haiku?, parecía estar tocándole su muñeca y chequeando algo en su reloj. La puerta se abrió y distingio a una chica de su edad entrar. Pero bestia muy provocativa, giro su cabeza y se percato de que la chica gotica también. La mayor salio , y volvió con un hombre, este usaba un gorro de tela caído, chalecos antibalas y cazadora marron, Jeans y mochila, se distinguia una cabeza de aguila encerrada en un circulo en su hombro derecho. Parecía hablar algo serio con las dos chicas, después acerco su oído al pecho de ella, para examinarle los latidos. Su audición estaba volviendo, ya no escuchaba los zumbidos, tenia frio, y sentía la piel extraña… ¿Su piel?, ¡Estaba desnuda en la cama!. Las paredes del Lugar eran de ladrillo humedo y habia una lamparita sobre ella iluminando todo, la luz era tenue en el lugar a pesar de haber una ventana que mostraba un sucio fétido paisaje blanco a travez de una cortina mohosa.

̶ Si el Sr. Hamilton se entera de que hubo una chica aquí, nos mandara a fusilar… o lo que es peor, dar esos servicios masivos. No se por que sigo dejándote entrar y Salir por la entrada al alcantarillado de esta habitación. ̶ Dijo la chica de cabello castaño

̶ Dana… Cariño, es la única forma en que puedo ir a resguardar las cavernas, y como ves, esta vez dio resultado. Aunque no pude salvar a los otros dos ̶ Dijo el hombre.

̶ Soren, no pareces entender la situación… esta bien que seas el cliente favorito de este lugar. Pero si Hamilton descubre a Leni aquí, nos hara pagar caro. Ademas , el ya sospecha cosas, en nuestra habitación nunca se oyen los "ruidos normales" de este lugar… ̶ Termino de decir con algo de asco.

̶ Mira, nos queda poco tiempo de "servicio" asi que ya que estas tan urgida por que la saquemos de aquí… mejor ayúdame a vestirla para irnos. Saldre por la escotilla, levantare sospechas pero si con eso salvo a esta chica… valdrá la pena. ¿Dijiste que aun es virgen verdad? ̶ Le contesto el a Dana , mirando a una confundida y malograda Leni ,con lastima.

̶ Es la hermana de una de mis amigas en la escuela, noto esa inocencia de niña aun en sus ojos. Siempre fue muy "Leni" para sus cosas. Aun recuerdo que teníamos que protegerla entre todas cuando un chico se acercaba con malas intenciones a ella… jamás pensé que en este mundo haría algo igual, protegerla. Soren, que no le toquen ni un pelo. ̶ Le pidió con nostalgia y algo de enojo al final.

El chico saco una jeringa de un bolso de su pierna izquierda, al inyectarla en la pierna de Leni, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe a los 2 minutos de suministrado el medicamento.

̶ Si escuchaste lo que hablamos antes, ayudales a las chicas a vestirte. Yo entrare cuando estes lista… no quiero incomodarte. ̶ Le dijo acercando su rostro al de Leni, la cual yacia mas despierta y acostada aun.

 _(Musica de la escena : Macross Plus- Pulse)_

Mientras la vestían, Dana le explico que Soren era un vigilante que trabajaba como vendedor de armas y aparentaba ser un cliente muy regular las noches de los martes, viernes y sabados en el burdel de los Hannya. Siempre pedia cita con ella o Haiku en la misma habitación pues, ahí en el primer piso había una tapa de alcantarilla que daba al drenaje y luego a las cuevas. Los vigilantes sabían que la gente solia Huir o en raros casos entrar a la ciudad por ahí. Pero siempre eran asaltados por los Hannya que patrullaban el lugar. Era deber de él protegerles, pero nunca había tenido éxito, hasta que se topo con Leni. La encontró sujetada a un par de piedras en medio del rio , moribunda, el Mosin Nagant se había quedado atorado entre las rocas .Cuando la saco presentaba signos de hipotermia y asfixia por agua, pues su cabeza aveces se sumergía en el arrollo mientras respiraba en las gélidas aguas de la caverna. La resucito con masaje cardiaco y respiración boca a boca . Después la cargo y se la llevo, una vez que la patrulla Hannya se fue con el Peli blanco. No pudo salvar a Lincoln pues este estaba al otro lado del rio, en efecto la luz de la linterna que vio Lincoln había sido la de Soren. Tenia tiempo limitado para actuar ya que ese día pidió un "servicio doble" de tres horas, le quedaban unos 10 minutos. Hamilton era muy estricto con los tiempos, si un cliente se pasaba de lo acordado, se portaba mal con una chica, se negaba a pagar , o escapaba, tenia la autoridad para ordenar a los guardias Hannya del lugar que ejecutaran al individuo de manera ipsofacto . Leni les pregunto cómo había sido que ellas habían llegado ahí. Haiku respondio diciendo que las secuestraron y amenazaron con asesinarlas de forma horrenda, siendo devoradas en el "circulo de pelea" de la ciudad que era una especie de coliseo y zoológico, donde los traidores eran comida de bestias capturadas. Lo que ellas ganaban trabajando para Hamilton era protección y dinero, dinero que solo podían gastar en 12 horas de libertad a la semana.

Leni se percato que si bien su ropa interior era de ella, lo demás no. Ahora traia un Jeans, una camisa blanca, chalecos antibalas, una cazadora verde, rodilleras, coderas, una cartuchera para su pistola y botas mas gruesas de las que llevaba antes. Le pasaron una mochila su reloj su casco y su mascarilla con un filtro nuevo.

Soren entro de golpe, diciendo que ya no les quedaba tiempo, para ese entonces ya solo le acomodaban el Mosin Nagant a Leni en la espalda.

̶ Esta lista, rápido, salgan por la alcantarilla. Yo sabré arreglármelas con Hamilton… lo he hecho antes ̶ Dijo Dana colocando su mano derecha en su pecho izquierdo, lugar que tenia algunos arañasos y quemaduras de cigarrillo.

̶ Dana… ̶ Leni no tuvo el valor y la cordura de decirle algo, aun estaba mareada por los rapidos y la adrenalina.

La puerta empezó a tronar, un guardia golpeaba desde el otro lado.

Soren, quitó la alfombra y abrió la escotilla, ordeno a Leni entrar. Parecia ridículo que el dueño del lugar no conociera aquel pasadizo, en fin, habían personas que se volvieron muy estúpidas cuando el sadismo las invadio, Hamilton era el caso.

̶ Vengan con nosotros porfavor … ̶ Dijo Leni, abrazando a la castaña.

̶ Nos rastrearan Leni, son como perros, conocen nuestro aroma y … ¿Hasta donde podríamos ir, vestidas así? ̶ Dijo Dana.

Leni noto la vestimenta roja de la chica parecía ropa interior pero de un material brillante, era latex, haiku estaba igual solo que con un traje entero que la cubria y marcaba su trasero y curvas .

̶ Es tarde para nosotras… Solo No nos olvides. ̶ Dijo Haiku, a la vez que el golpeteo parecía hacerse con algo pesado.

̶ ¿Hay alguien ademas de ustedes tres allí ? y ¿que fue ese ruido?… abran o me vere obligado a tirar la puerta y asesinarle señor Soren. ̶ Amenazo la voz robusta del guardia.

Bajaron de forma rápida y cerraron la escotilla. Dana puso la alfombra , justo a tiempo para tenderse en la cama con Haiku y simular que dormian.

Al entrar el guardia pregunto por Soren, la mayor dijo que se había ido temprano y que las había dejado muy agotadas, no escucharón los golpeteos en la puerta y cuando lo hicieron se asustaron tanto que simularón estar dormidas. Cuando el hombre pregunto el porque la puerta había quedado cerrada, ellas dijeron que esa chapa siempre traía el mismo problema cuando Soren venia.

̶ El muy idiota la cierra mal, algo extraño de alguien que usa su llave bastante bien ̶ Dijo con un tono seductor la chica.

 _(Fin de la pieza- cambio de escena)_

En el subsuelo, Soren pregunto a Leni por su reloj. Mientras seguían el rio del alcantarillado . Se iluminaban con la linterna del casco de Soren.

̶ ¿Eres Vigilante? Lo digo por tu reloj… Solo nosotros traemos ese tipo de artefacto. ̶ Dijo el joven.

̶ Los del ejercito nos lo dieron a mi y a mi familia cuando … cuando se llevaron a mi hermanita Lisa. ̶ Dijo Leni con tristesa

La chica se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. Soren al ver que la niña se había arrodillado, se arrodillo junto a ella y le dijo que debían seguir. Lo tetrico del humedo y oscuro paraje del alcantarillado subterráneo solo hacia las cosas mas penosas.

̶ Lincoln… ¿que paso con Lincoln, mi hermano?, alla en el rio… Becky, la chica que venia comigo. ̶ Pregunto entre sollozos la mas tierna de la camada Loud.

Soren relato lo que Vio mientras se batia a tiros, antes de que abentara el perdigón de humo que le permitió huir rio abajo. Le dijo que Raptaron a un chico de casco naranja y habían ejecutado de un tiro en la cabeza a la peliroja. Leni puso sus manos en su rostro y lloro amargamente, soren trataba de que no hiciera tanto ruido. La tomo de las manos y la calmo diciendo que ya no había nada que hacer, que de seguro los vigilantes salvarían a su hermano, en el asalto final a la ciudad. En medio de sus lagrimas y sollozos la chica se puso de pie y continuo la marcha. Al dar vuelta en una esquina los encañonaron dos hombres.

̶ Linda bienvenida chicos… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ̶ Dijo Soren a sus camaradas.

̶ ¿Soren? Pensamos que era otra "niña bomba" ̶ Dijo un robusto y alto hombre calvo de bigote marrón, que parecía cargar una enorme placa en su espalda.

̶ No capitán Petrenko, esta chica me la encontré en los ríos, mi primer rescate exitoso, bueno a medias… mataron a una amiga suya y raptaron a su hermano ̶ Explico Soren ,colocando una mano en el hombro de Leni ,que trataba de recuperar su compostura para poder presentarse.

̶ ¿Dijiste raptaron? … nos informaron que van a hacer luchar a un chico de casco naranja y cabello blanco contra "El Cleaner", en el circulo de pelea. Ibamos a aprovechar de salvarle y ,de paso ,debilitar a los Hannya. ̶ Dijo el hombre acariciando su calva.

̶ Si, va a ser un espectaculo… ¿no me digas que es el chico que intentaste salvar? ̶ Dijo Miller, un chico flacucho y de lentes.

̶ Lincoln… ̶ Susurro con sus lagrimeantes ojos a los hombres.

Soren les explico que quizás el chico era el hermano de Leni. La chica se presento como Leni Loud. Cuando dijó su apellido Petrenko quedo anonadado, diciendo que quizás tendría parentesco con la almirante Loud, del centro de operaciones . Soren alego que eso no tenía importancia. Comenzaron a Planear el asalto en la "plaza", pero les faltaba un francotirador… Leni se ofreció. Confeso que solo habia usado el arma una vez, y que no era buena peleando, pues le desagradaba la idea de arrebatar vidas. Pero si debia volver a disparar el Mosin con tal de salvar a Lincoln, ella estaría dispuesta. Le preguntaròn que sabia sobre ser francotirador y la chica repitió algunas cosas que le quedaron de lo que dijo Lincoln, sobre como recargar el arma y el asunto de que la bala se curvaba en la distancia... tal como enhebrar una aguja. Tenian sus dudas, pero no se les ocurria que otro trabajo darle a Leni en el rescate, asi que le permitieron ser quien franqueara. De todos modos al ser Harrision bosque en su totalidad y con un par de calles principales perpendiculares, le seria facil a su francotirador ; Charles La pointe ,encontrar la pelea una vez que empezará.

Ella recordó como su hermano tuvo fe en ella en el tiro a distancia, Lincoln en pocos diálogos le cultivo la idea de que quizás ser tiradora era lo suyo para sobrevivir. Ademas ahora era ella quien debía proteger a su hermanito.

En la oscuridad del lugar , debajo de la escotilla para salir a un callejón, le contarón lo que era un Cleaner. Resulto que era un tipo que habían secuestrado hace tiempo de un campamento RedMoon. Y que le encomendaron la tarea de Usar un enorme traje sellado y blindado con telas antillamas, que cargaba tres enormes tanques de combustible que conectaba con un lanzallamas. Era el arma que mas infundía miedo en Harrison, pues si no eras destrozado por las bestias , eras quemado vivo en un enfrentamiento contra "El Cleaner".

La posición de Leni fue definida, Soren dijo que iria con ella, mientras que Petrenko y Miller salvaban a Lincoln. Escucharon unas campanadas en la superficie, no había tiempo que perder, se estaba haciendo la invitación a asistir al enfrentamiento.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 _Harrison es una ciudad pequeña, con un par de calles principales, las cuales ahora yacian rodeadas de casas de lata y madera. Cuyo único edificio mas grande era el burdel que ahí tenían instalado los hannya. Una enorme fortificación de ladrillo, que en su parte trasera alojaba la morada de Lord Akame, convirtiendo aquel lado en una especie de cuartel general. La parte frontal y comercial estaba a cargo de Hamilton, uno de los hijastros ilustres de Akame, reconocido por ser un sádico a la hora de castigar traidores y traidoras._

 _La parte cercana al lago era el parque estatal de Wilson controlada por los Vigilantes, estaba al norte de la calle vertical. Aquella parte de la calle estaba perimetrada y parcialmente destrozada._

 _"El circulo de Pelea" yacia en la convergencia perpendicular de las dos calles principales de la ciudad. Se monto una especie de coliseo. Ahi se veian descuartizamientos y las batallas contra el Cleaner. La convergencia era lo que se conocía como "Plaza"._

 _¿Aun sin preguntas?_

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Graaacias damas y caballeros, de verdad no pense que tendria buena recepción por segunda vez y despues de tanto tiempo. Empezaré agradeciendo a las personas que dieron "seguir" y agregaron a "favoritos", señores esta vez si que no dejo la historia botada, la voy a terminar y le dare un buen final.

Aun faltan cosas que aclarar aqui... ¿Que pasara con Lincoln? ¿Que esta pasando con las demas hermanas? ¿Llegarán a New York o todos encontrarán su fin camino a la ciudad? .

 **Lectores y Lectoras, no suelo pedir que comenten mis historias. Pero dado que este fic tubo un hiatus largo, me gustaria saber sus opiniones y criticas para mejorar la redacción y otras cosas mas... aunque según yo creo que todo esta bien como esta, pero por lo mismo quiero leer que piensan sobre la historia. Igual para aquello esta la sección de "Pregúntale a Ulrich", para que pregunten cosas sobre el contexto.**

No tengo mas cosas que decir, salvo agradecerle a DESTACADO117 por el comentario en el capitulo anterior. Men, de verdad que me hiciste el dia con ese video que comentaste en facebook y con la review... ahora si no demoro con el final XD.

Como siempre agradeciendo la audiencia de todos, el seguimiento y el interes de dejar que este fic les entretenga por unos minutos en su vida, yo me despido. Que tengan una linda semana y arriba los corazones.

Atentamente y con cariño, el aviador sin alas: Khada Galm.


	9. EL CLEANER

**CAPITULO 8 : EL CLEANER**

El olor del burldel le revolvió el estomago una vez más a Lincoln. Estaba colgado de las manos ,en una habitación de madera en mal estado, gris y frio eran los colores del lugar. La sangre de su boca caía de a gotas al piso, bajo sus pies, asi como de las laceraciones de su espalda, a causa de los latigazos que akame le propino cuando confeso ,a punta de arma, ser quien mato a Clyde. Le apodarón "El demonio Blanco". Solo le dejarón conservar los Jeans y sus botas, lo demás se lo quitaron.

Akame entro nuevamente en compañía de Hamilton, el guardia que cuidaba a Lincoln se puso firme y abrió paso a su mandamases. Vestido con una chaqueta roja, gruesos pantalones militares, una katana en si cinto izquierdo, y un AK-74 en la espalda, Akame le escupio en la cara a Lincoln para despertarlo. Hamilton al ver que el chico no reaccionaba saco un baston retráctil de electroshock y golpeo el abdomen del Lincoln. El encargado de las mujeres era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, nariz aguileña, chaqueta azul y pantalones militares, sentía placer cada vez que golpeaba al peliblanco, ver como Lincoln se retorcio y Vomito del dolor le hizo lanzar una carcajada.

̶ Esta ¿mierdecilla mato al gran teniente comandante McBride? ̶ Dijo para acercarse a Linc desde atrás y abrazarle con su brazo derecho con fuerza ̶ Una mierda ¿como tu ? ¿Eh? , ¿todo por una perrita? … oh oh , rambo se esta enojando almirante, mire como nos mira ̶ Dijo alejándose del peliblanco de manera burlesca para caminar de espaldas hasta el lado de akame.

̶ Me dan ganas de cortarte a la mitad… ver como se te caen uno a uno los intestinos, quiero sacarte el corazón. Pero se que no viviras para experimentar ese dolor. ̶ Dijo Akame desenfundando un poco su katana, para luego volver a guardarla.

̶ Vi… a varias de mis amigas de Royal Woods aquí: Haiku, Dana, Cristina… Sam. Ustedes son unos malditos , y van… a pagar por lo que le hicieron a cada una ̶ Lloro el chico mientras su lengua ensangrentada se esforzaba por sonar amenazante.

Akame saco su sable y en un rápido movimiento corto la cuerda que suspendia a Lincoln. Cayo como un saco de plomo a tierra, Hamilton no aguanto la tentación, y le pego una patada en la espalda, Lincoln quedo tirado llorando. Akame chasqueo los dedos, para que entraran un par de Hannyas , los hombres cogieron a Lincoln por los brazos y lo alzaron un poco, sus piernas aún se arrastraban en el piso. Los guardias aguardaron órdenes.

̶ Amárrenlo a la camioneta. Cuando llego la noticia de la muerte de Clyde ,a causa de "El demonio blanco", todas estas niñas se empezaron a comportar mas insolentes… Eres su mesias y como tal trendras tu caminata a tu cruz, solo que ya en el apocalipsis, yo seré mas draconiano que Poncio Pilato. Hombres, amarrenlo con cadenas a la parte de atrás de mi camioneta, lo arrastraremos hasta "El circulo" y ahí el "Cleaner" purificara su alma con el fuego de dios, mi fuego . ̶ Dijo para chasquear los dedos otra vez, los hombres avanzaron , Hamilton les siguió de atrás, hasta la salida.

̶ Oye peliblanco, pondré a tus amigas en primera fila para que te vean morir, asi quizás vuelvan a ser mas obedientes. ̶ Le grito por la espalda a Lincoln, mientras reía pesadamente .

Ensangrentado su cuerpo iba dejando una estela roja, su pecho golpeaba la nieve y esta le quemaba ,mientras le arrastraban, tenia el ojo derecho morado y ensangrentado,la mascarilla que le pusieron para respirar le impedia botar sangre por la boca. Los soldados y residentes del lugar le abucheaban, no todos, pero si la gran mayoría. Habian gritos, gente empezaba a salir corriendo, trataban de huir de Harrison, empezó una matanza a su lado , la gente que tenia esperanzas de que Harrison volviera a ser un lugar mas tranquilo era asesinada.

Era un circulo en medio de un asfalto cubierto de nieve, fue arrojado ahí, estaba tirado, el sonido de unas campanadas le alerto, tenia frio, no tenia fuerzas para luchar. Se sento en sus rodillas y miro las gradas del lugar. Habia una torre de vigilancia que resguadaba la entrada a su surda, la grada de Lord Akame a la derecha, frente a él estaba de espaldas un tipo enorme al que le ajustaban unos barriles metálicos, tras el estaban Haiku, Dana, Sam y Cristina.

Una segunda campanada retumbo, cerraron la reja de la entrada. Vio como a su izquierda volaban de un enorme árbol, a la distancia, unos cuervos. La nieve dejaba de ser fría, sentía que todo iba a terminar ahí.

̶ Lucha… ¡sin importar la pelea ! ̶ Le grito en un susurro Haiku.

̶ Lincoln… ¡ Hazlo por Leni !, ella te está esperando ̶ Le dijo Dana apoyándose en la baranda, mientras los guardias cerca de ellas reian.

Lincoln se volteo, miro a Dana y le dijo.

̶ Esta muerta… mamá, Leni, Lynn, están muertas… ¡pronto todas lo estarán! ̶ Dijo el chico para hecharse a llorar.

Dana quería decirle que Leni estaba a salvo, pero Akame tenia ojos y oídos en todos lados, no quería que después iniciara una caceria por la cabeza de la rubia. Miro con lastima al chico, recordando con nostalgia y cariño, cuando le vio vestido de ruso ,en aquella aburrida fiesta de Lori.

La mirada cálida de Dana le dio fuerzas al niño , se puso de pie y se limpio los ojos. Una tercera campanada.

̶ ¡Leales subditoos!, gracias por venir, hoy como sacrificio tenemos a alguien muy especial, miren con deshonra y desprecio al "demonio blanco" ̶ Grito akame desde su lugar , a la derecha de Lincoln, hablando por alto parlante.

La multitud abucheo al Loud. El hombre de traje antillamas, que traía una mascarilla que le cubria todo el rostro, se dio la media vuelta y vio a Lincoln. Mas en si, el peliblanco se percató de que habían algunos autos quemados cerca de el, eran cuatro autos y uno estaba cerca de la salida, una reja de alambrada. El Cleaner traía un enorme chalecos antibalas y protecciones en las piernas , de sus muslos colgaban dos tanques de gas envueltos en chalecos antibalas y tras el cargaba otro enorme tanque sin protección, todo para su lanzallamas. El cleaner al ver a Lincoln en tan mal estado, hizo una seña, uno de los guardias que custodiaba a las amigas del peliblanco le arrojo una M1911 y un cuchillo.

̶ Vaya Lynn "Cleaner" , siempre tan compasivo. Bueno preséntate rápido para que podamos ver como arde este demonio. ̶ Dijo Akame mientras el hombre del lanzallamas se detenia, en su avance hacia el peliblanco.

̶ Yo soy Lynn Sr "Cleaner" Loud. Perdi a mi familia cuando me secuestraron los RedMoon, y la familia Hannya me recibió en su ceno. Antes freía comida ahora rostrizo demonios como este que tengo en frente. ̶ Dijo abriéndose de brazos para luego accionar el lanzallamas y lanzar un enorme chorro de fuego al aire. La multitud enloqueció.

 _*(OST de la siguiente escena : Shinobido Imashime OST- Innenka)*_

Lincoln miro estupefacto, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Era su padre aquel tal Cleaner?. La voz del hombre sonaba algo gastada, pero pudo reconocer el tono de voz de su papá cuando este le hablo de nuevo.

̶ ¿Quién eres tu bastardo? Te dejare pedir piedad antes de que mueras ̶ Dijo apuntando a Lincoln

El peliblanco comenzó a llorar en silencio, se quito la mascarilla, se arrodillo, trago el aire letal de la escena y dijo.

̶ Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, Hijo de Lynn Sr y Rita Loud, hermano de 10 maravillosas mujeres. Mi madre fue asesinada por los RedMoon, mi hermana Lynn fue asesinada por Clyde McBride… un Hannya. Otro Hannya asesino a mi hermana Leni. Hoy sere asesinado por … mi padre ̶ Dijo mirando al hombre quien parecio congelarse.

̶ ¡ ESO ES MENTIRA! MUERE ESCORIAAA ̶ Dijo Lynn padre, piso firme y disparo un chorro de fuego a Lincoln. El rostro de su hijo causo un revuelo en su mente.

̶ ¡LLEGO EL BIGOOOTEES ! ̶ Dijo la Voz de un hombre ruso, calvo , enorme y con un gran mostacho , para caer entre Lincoln y el fuego ,con un gran escudo de metal y kevlar. Lincoln se puso su mascarilla

̶ ¿ Hemos llegado a la fiesta demasiado pronto? ̶ Dijo el flacucho de Miller. Mientras a tras de él lucia un rastro de Hannyas muertos. Saco su pistola de Bengalas y avento Humo rojo, señal para pedir refuerzos.

Alexander Petrenko y Lincoln se guarecían de las llamas ,tras el enorme escudo plegable, mientras Akame gritaba a diestra y siniestra que mataran a Lincoln y los vigilantes. Las prisioneras , previamente liberadas por Miller antes de presentarse, brincaron a la arena para ayudar a Lincoln y distraer a los demás guardias, mientras Miller y la francotiradora eliminaban a los hombres en las gradas, no faltaron los asistentes que se acobardaron y hulleron del lugar.

Disparo a disparo, Leni trataba de asustar a los hombres que podía, a lo mucho trataba de herirlos, desde el enorme árbol que estaba frente a la salida del lugar. Los nervios de Akame volaron en mil pedazos cuando la reja de la salida estallo en mil pedazos. Un chico bien parecido hacia su entrada cargando un G36 para dispararle al Cleaner, mientras Miller seguía entretenido en las gradas matando Hannyas con sus pistolas.

̶ ¡Lincoln! Espero que te queden hermanas vivas… porque juro que las encontrare, violare y matare a cada una de esas perras. ̶ Bocifero Akame desde lo alto de la tarima agachado para evitar de los disparos de Leni y Miller.

Eso fue todo para Lynn Sr. ,esa amenaza, si su alma ya estaba en conflico con el lavado de cerebro que sufrio, escuchar una amenaza en contra de la posibilidad de que sus hermosas y amadas hijas ,fueran a encontrar un final a manos de hombres como akame , le hizo definir bien su bando. Apago el lanzallamas, Alexander hizo un ademan a Soren para que dejara de disparar . Vieron atónitos como el CLEANER se giraba hasta la tarima de Akame, y procedia a aventar un enorme chorro de fuego al capataz. Akame se quemó, él y sus guardaespaldas de elite saltaron en llamas a la nieve de la arena , la pierna de Akame se rompió y quedo quemándose frente a Lynn Sr.

̶ No con mis hijas… basura ̶ Dijo el Cleaner para sumergirlo en un infierno, el cuerpo de akame se convirtió en humeante y llameante carbón.

̶ ¡ SOREN ! ̶ Grito Dana tras ellos. Hamilton la tenia agarrada por la espalda con un cuchillo amenazando cercenarle la traquea. La chica tenia su mascarilla en el suelo.

 _*( Fin OST)*_

Todos apuntaron al rubio que poco a poco se fue moviendo a la salida.

̶ Linda reunión familiar, pero me temo que perdieron, hay camiones con calibres 50 camino a este lugar… y un enorme numero de nuestros hombres que estarán deseosos de matarlos a tiros. ̶ Dijo Hamilton , sosteniendo a Dana, mientras respiraba el aroma de su cuello.

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó ,y la cabeza de Hamilton estallo , un proyectil quedo pegado en el escudo de Petrenko. Soren fue hasta Dana, le puso la mascarilla y la abrazo para limpiarle la sangre de su cara, el chico tomo su radio.

̶ Buen tiro Leni ̶ Dijo con gratitud a la chica por el radio, Lincoln sintió que su corazón palpitaba otra vez cuando escucho el nombre de su hermana

̶ SACRE BLEU, pero que descortés eres… primero recojo a una mocosa que estaba colgada de este árbol, y después salvo a tu novia, dame algo de crédito amigo ̶ Bocifero la voz de un francés en el radio.

̶ ¡Hola Linky ! ̶ Dijo la voz de Leni, quien estaba colgando del árbol... Otra vez.

̶ La pointe, Hijo de perra , Te debo un ronda ̶ Exclamo Soren con la chica en sus brazos.

̶ Gui, pero me temo que aun hay pelea, el asalto se adelanta para ahora, están alistando los PBY. Sacaremos a todas las chicas y prisioneros que podamos… ah por cierto la rubia va corriendo hacia ustedes. ¿De donde sacaron esta tipa? ̶ Dijo Charles, viendo como Leni Caía de cara a tierra ,para correr.

Leni llego y se abalanzo sobre Lincoln , lo lleno de besos , el chico gimió. La Loud se disculpo por ser tan brusca. Al ver la espalda de Lincoln, se entristecio, saco de su mochila una cazadora y se la puso con cuidado. Los pesados pasos del Cleaner se acercaban, se saco la mascara… Lincoln y Leni no se contuvieron y corrieron hacia los brazos de su padre.

̶ papi, papi, ¡ estas vivo ! … y hueles a quemado ̶ Dijo Leni abrazando al robusto hombe en que su amoroso padre de antaño se había convertido.

̶ Mis bebes… Dios, ¿qué fue lo que estuve a punto de hacer?. ̶ Dijo Lynn Sr, arrodillado junto a sus hijos, dando lugar a algunas lagrimas.

̶ ¡HM! Odio interrumpir, pero… hay que hacer una línea de defensa en la calle principal. ̶ Dijo Soren acercándose con Dana a su lado.

̶ Las niñas de la central hay que sacarlas ¿Tienen espacio suficiente en esos aviones? ̶ Pregunto la gotica.

̶ Son PBY, querida, hay uno exclusivo para las pocas personas nobles de este lugar… habrá que quermar todo el pueblo. ̶ Dijo Soren

̶ Dejenmelo a mí ̶ Dijo Lynn Sr, tomando su arma.

Haiku, Sam, Cristina , Dana y Lincoln fueron enviadas junto a Miller a uno de los PBY de ataque, Soren pensó que estarían mas seguros en un avión que tuviera armas con que defenderse ,que uno hecho especialmente para civiles. El estado del Peliblanco era grave, a pesar del daño superficial.

La pointe seguía en su árbol estallando cabezas con su Barret. Leni y Soren iban tras Lynn Sr , en medio de todo el caos hasta el burdel, desde las casas salían un monton de hombres a lincharles, pero terminaban siendo quemados. Ya en las puertas del lugar Soren y el Padre de familia acababan con las defensas externas, mientras Leni vigilaba los flancos, sin ánimos de matar gente. Desde el camino Leni diviso que, a toda velocidad, venían un grupo grandes de camionetas con hombres armados, y unas enormes ametralladoras que escupían enormes balas hacia su posición.

El tanque de la pierna izquierda del padre de Leni fue alcanzado, empezó a escupir fuego y estallo. Leni vio como su padre era consumido por el fuego a la vez que la pierna izquierda de este había desaparecido. Soren se acerco , los puso a cubierto en los muros de la entrada , y con una correa de su mochila junto a una gaza le fabrico un vendaje a Lynn Sr , en el muñon que le quedo. El sonido de chatarra volando en mil pedazos y un motor de avión se hizo presente , uno de los PBY de ataque les había quitado el peligro de encima.

̶ Leni… Lleva a tu padre al Lago, ahí pasarán algunos aviones para recoger gente. ̶ Le dijo Soren para después dar media vuelta e ir a por los prisioneros y las chicas del lugar.

Leni cargo a su padre apoyadolo en su hombro derecho , en medio de aquel infierno, mientras el hombre disparaba con su mano libre a todo los sujetos con hachas que se atrevían a hacerles daño. Llegaron al lago, el muelle estaba vacio aún, Soren aviso que se acercaba con los civiles. El PBY de ataque en que estaban sus conocidos aun no despegaba, se acerco un poco y tendio una escalera, subieron a Lynn Sr. El avión despego.

 _*(OST de la siguiente escena : Call of Duty World at war-Black cats theme)*_

Tras haber lanzado por la borda los tanques de su padre, Leni lo puso en una de las camas (Ubicadas a los costados, eran literas, a la mitad del avión, tres en cada lado). Pensó que sería más fácil atenderlo en la litera más inferior del lado derecho ya que en el lado izquierdo yacía Lincoln completamente vendado. Era difícil detener el sangrado con el avión ladeándose de un lado a otro, dando posición a los artilleros para que devastaran el pueblito. Las mujeres consiguieron estabilizar a Lynn Sr, lo amarraron a la cama para que no fuera a caerse y le inyectaron una inyección anti radiación, tal como hicieron con Lincoln. El tercer PBY despego del lago con los civiles , Soren y Petrenko a Bordo. El avión en que iban los Loud, abrió la escotilla de la ametralladora trasera y tendio una cuerda, trepando subio La pointe.

̶ Estupidos americanos, aun no destruyen el edificio principal ̶ Se quejo Charles en su asento tan autóctono de Francia, ajustando su boina.

Los Aviones de ataque enfilaron la fortificación la cual les lanzaba un contundente contraataque, los aviones se remecieron a la vez que el blindaje era agujereado.

̶ ¡Perdimos al artillero de nariz!… ¿Algún otro voluntario? ̶ Dijo con frialdad el Piloto.

Leni fue corriendo a inspeccionar al hombre, no estaba muerto, solo mal herido, la bala le había destrozado la clavicula.

̶ ¡Llevatelo!, yo me ocupo ̶ Le dijo Sam a Leni, una vez que esta saco al hombre del asiento de la nariz.

Intentarian atacar haciendo una pasada en paralelo, para que los calibre 50 de las laterales rociaran todo su poderío en el hormigón. Nuevamente todos se hecharon al suelo al sentir que el avión se remecia por el impacto de las balas provenientes del edificio.

Se escucho una explosión , habían logrado penetrar las paredes hasta dar con un polvorín.

̶ Excelente, piloto hora de lanzar nuestro "Regalo de despedida" ̶ Ordeno Soren a su piloto, del avión que no poseía armamento lateral ni trasero, solo la nariz

Leni estaba ocupada de asegurar bien al hombre herido en la cama más superior del lado derecho , cuando sintió una fuerte explosión. Soren había lanzado una bomba en el polvorín lo cual hizo estallar el lugar.

̶ Ultima pasada, que no quede ninguno ̶ Ordeno Soren

El piloto del avión de Leni maniobro mal y bajo demasiado lo cual causo la baja de los dos artilleros laterales.

Aseguraron y taparon los cuerpos en las camas restantes. Cuando al fin el avión se estabilizo ,Leni miro sus manos y se percato que estaban completamente rojas. Tenia ganas de vomitar.

Los aviones se formaron dejando al medio al avión con las personas rescatadas.

Leni fue a limpiar los restos de sangre de la ametralladora izquierda, y a quitar los vidrios rotos de esta, se percató que el otro Avion, el otro PBY de ataque, estaba muy agujereado, ambos motores desprendían humo negro.

La rubia vío como tras ellos, entre las nubes, un F-5 apareció , y ametrallo al avión mal trecho que desprendia humo, lo volo en mil pedazos.

̶ Hemos perdido a Heavy 2-3, tenemos un F-5 Hannya que esta ganando distancia para disparar un misil, chaffs y bengalas preparadas. ̶ Informo el piloto.

̶ Aquí 1-3 , recibid,o son 2 aviones , el radar muestra multiples proyectiles que sus artilleros estén atentos. ̶ Dijo el Piloto del avión de Soren.

Charles se había puesto el traje blindado de artillero, se acercó a las chicas y les pregunto quién tomaría el otro lado. Dana se ofrecio. Miller alerto que no había tiempo de ponerle el traje Blindado, pues tenia que defenderse de los misiles de los aviones. Leni se sentó al lado de la cama de Lincoln junto a Cristina y Haiku. El pasillo se ilumino de rojo a causa de las luces que indicaba la venida de un proyectil, Miller debía estar atento por si veía algo y ordenar al piloto lanzar las contramedidas.

̶ ¡¿Dana estas segura de esto ? ! ̶ Le grito Leni a la castaña

̶ Esos maditos, estuve 2 años a sus servicios, 2 años en que fuimos abusadas… ahora que podemos escapar, resulta que envían a sus pilotos para impedírnoslo, no moriré sin luchar ̶ Le respondio llorando

̶ Ambas quieren dejar de lloriquear y concentrarce , pero que equipo de mierda el que nos toco ̶ Se quejo el francés.

Un proyectil se acecaba desde el lado de Dana, la chica paso bala tal como se le indico y ametrallo para explosionarlo, lo logró . Evadieron el segundo lanzando contramedidas. Y El PBY de transporte zafó usando las bengalas.

̶ Aquí 1-3, 3-3 se quedaron sin misiles atentos que van a acercarse para ametrallarnos, protéjanos , vuele a tras de nosotros ̶ Informo el otro avión.

Leni se empezaba a sentir mareada, el ruido de las armas la tenia casi en shock, tanto ella como las pequeñas estaban temblando de miedo. Haiku se percato que Leni estaba conteniendo el Vomito, le acerco una cubeta, la rubia se agacho, le sujetaron el cabello y vacio las tripas.

̶ Esta chatarra hace que Vanzilla sea un carruaje de primera ¿No Leni? ̶ Le dijo Lincoln tras ella. La chica sonrio con nostalgia recordando la antigua vida.

Una golpeteo metalico y quebrazón de vidrios ,desde la ventana de dana, los alerto, luego sintieron como un rugido sónico pasaba sobre ellos para explotar desde la ventana del francés.

̶ El que queda se acerca desde frente, todo tuyo chica Punk ̶ Dijo el Piloto

Sintieron como desde la nariz hubo un estruendo y escucharon el ruido de una explosión.

̶ Siempre confie en este equipo, nunca lo dude ̶ Dijo el Frances. Al notar que Sam habia logrado destruir el otro northrop grumman.

Leni trato de levantarse, pero el mareo era muy fuerte, se tranquilizó cuando vio que Sam les hacia un ademan con el pulgar de que estaba todo bien. Todos festejaban cuando Dana se sentó de golpe al lado de su arma. El rojo comenzaba a tenir su polera blanca, bajo su chaqueta. La rubia hizo de lado su malestar y corrió ,junto a las demás, hasta la castaña.

̶ Vas a estar bien …¿alguien aquí es doctor? ̶ Dijo Leni, algo shockeada al ver que la chica tenia una enorme bala pegada en el abdomen.

̶ Yo lo soy, o iba a serlo… déjame revisar , que todos se quiten, Leni tú quédate ̶ Ordeno Miller, ajustando sus gafas.

Vendarón a Dana después de extraerle la bala de 20mm del F-5 , la chica tuvo suerte de que el proyectil pegara primero en el blindaje, de otra forma habría muerto casi al instante.

Reordenaron las camas, en las literas superiores pusieron a los difuntos, en la del medio a la derecha al artillero herido, a Lincoln en la izquierda. Finalmente en las inferiores estarían Dana a la izquierda y Lynn Sr en la de la derecha.

Leni comenzó a temblar y sentirse mal nuevamente, el olor a sangre ya le estaba dando jaqueca . Charles la saco de sus pensamientos al decirle.

̶ Leni, necesitamos que te coloques el traje Blindado y cubras el puesto de Dana ̶ Esgrimió con frialdad el francés.

La chica miro a su alrededor, era la única que podía tomar aquel puesto, Haiku y Cristina eran muy delgadas para sujetarse de aquella arma, Lincoln estaba herido… la mayoría de sus seres queridos ahí estaban heridos. La Pointe le ayudo a ajustarse la coraza de metal del torax y abdomen, le pusieron el pantalón de kevlar con las piezas metálicas que iban en la zona de la femoral, acomodaron sus hombreras y finalmente le pusieron un enorme casco de motociclista, que venía equipado con un filtro. Fue extraño pero al ponerse toda esa protección se sintió más firme en el avión ,además de más segura.

El aire que se filtraba por los agujeros de la ventana ayudaba a Leni a ventilarse bien , de vez en cuando subía la parte de la boca del casco, y aguantando la respiración sentía el aire que entraba . Harían una escala en el lago de Detroit, ahí había una pequeña base en un muelle del lugar, dejarían allí los cuerpos y recogerían munición y combustible además de comestibles y agua.

Lincoln y Leni solo querían preguntarle a su padre como fue que se convirtió en un Hannya, habría tiempo para una charla familiar al aterrizar, eso era lo que esperaban los adolescentes, pues el estado de su padre era tal que no querían atormentarlo con preguntas.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 _Se lo que vas a decir : ¿Ulrich en serio un PBY ,derribo 2 F-5? . Tal como escuchaste, así fue. La cosa es que los pilotos Hannya con suerte sabían evitar las fuerzas G, y la mayoria no estaba capacitado para hacer maniobras que involucraran muchas de estas. Nuestros trastos voladores estaban menos blindados que los de la segunda guerra, pero sus motores habían sido modificados, por lo que eran aun mas rapidos que sus predecesores, serian antiguos y todo, pero eran de los pocos aviones que nos dejo tener la USAF. Teniamos aviones mas modernos, como los F-16 Block 50, S-70i Black Hawk... esos me recuerdan lo que paso con Luna y Luan. Pero eso será para el siguiente capitulo, dejaremos de lado al grupo de Lincoln y vamos a hablar de las demás hermanas... Ponte cómodo, porque vienen mas historias de aviones y peleas en el cielo y la tierra, todo por llegar a New York._

 _¿Aún sin preguntas?_

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Uff papus, ando on fire para escribir los capítulos. Señores espero les haya gustado el capitulo del día de hoy, ahora nos queda saber que pasó con las demás hermanas, cosa que veremos en la próxima actualización. Mmmmh Dejando de lado a Lisa...¿Era Luna la que tenia habilidad con las computadoras?, vamos a darle un buen uso a esa cualidad.

Gente Muchas gracias por su atención y por darle la oportunidad a este escrito de entretenerlos esta tarde. Gracias por las visitas, los follow, favorites, todo aquello se agradece un monton.

 **Destacado 117** , men gracias por tus comentarios y uff... esa parte en la que se hablaba de Dana y haiku era mas extensa en lo que escribi antes de perder los capitulos, tuve que resumir bastante el capitulo anterior pues eran como 2 capitulos originalmente.

miguelpuentedejesus Estimado, es bueno y me llena de alegria ver una cara nueva en las reviews, muchas gracias por tus comentarios en los capitulos anteriores, me sorprendio bastante que te haya gustado la historia y lo expresaras en cada capitulo. Muchas gracias y nos estaremos leyendo.

Bueno reiterando las gracias por su atencion, y deseandoles un buen fin de semana, se despide ante ustedes; el aviador sin alas : ¡Khaaada Gaalm !


	10. MAYDAY

**Capitulo 9 : MAYDAY**

Lily aun tenia problemas para dormir de noche , con todo lo vivido, solia despertarse ,gritando y llorando a causa de las pesadillas, en los brazos de Luna. En su cama ,de aquel vagón de Tren, Luan y Luna yacían dormidas en dos camas, en las cuales residían también sus otras hermanas; Lucy y Lily dormían rodeando a Luna, mientras que Lola y Lana dormían con Luan. La pequeña Lily ,al despertar por sus pesadillas, solía ser apaciguada por la rokera. Habían otras personas durmiendo ahí en ese tren ,que les llevaba hacia New York. Se habían instalado vías de tren en el camino al puente George Washington , al norte de la universidad en la que había asistido Lori. La ciudad de Manhattan era un caos en su superficie , por lo que se rumoreaba, además de bestias infestando los escombros de los edificios y calles, recurrentemente los callejones albergaban bandidos de distintas facciones del país.

Era ya la tercera noche sin Lincoln y Leni. Aun recordaban como el primer dìa sin Lynn les permitieron quemar sus restos, y despedirlos debidamente, después de aquello abordaron el tren. El ánimo de las Louds era nefasto, no dejaban de pensar en lo que paso, y en los corazones de las mayores la palabra venganza se alzaba fuertemente, por la impotencia de no haber luchado como lucho Lincoln para salvar a Lynn.

El primer día en el tren, el primer día sin Lincoln y Leni, un chico de cabello castaño y altura regular de unos veinticinco años les paso a todas las personas que tuvieran más de catorce años una especie de test psicológico y de computación, Luna sospecho que estaban reclutando gente para algo importante, en un afán de vengar a Lynn, se empeñó en usar el conocimiento en computadoras ,que tenia de su antigua vida haciendo Rock and Roll y que adquirió en el bunker de Lisa, en aprobar aquel test.

Aquella mañana ,del cuarto día de viaje, cuando ya todos yacían tomando desayuno alrededor de sus camas, alineadas en el vagón de manera que formaban un pasillo al medio, Carlota y el veinteañero aparecieron por la puerta corrediza de madera de aquel vagon de carga. El chico traía un traje verde bastante extraño.

̶ Muy bien como saben este tren cuenta de diez vagones, de los cuales la mitad transporta suministros y municiones para nuestra base de operaciones. Este es el Vagon que cuenta con gente sana, pero lamentablemente … gente muy tierna en edad ̶ Dijo carlota refiriéndose a todos los adolescentes que la miraban extrañados desde sus camas.

̶ Ire al grano comandante, el puente George Washington constantemente esta siendo asediado por bandidos, y esta vez tenemos reportes de que hay SU-27 norcoreanos rondando las cercanías. La prueba que les pase tres días esta corregida, y demuestra quien tiene las mejores capacidades para aprender lo básico de los controles de co-piloto del F-16 Block 50 , por lo que dicha persona que haya salido destacada entre todos ustedes… tendrá la opción de venir con nosotros, no se le obligará, pero necesitamos a alguien que me ayude a Volar aquel avión para llevarlos a salvo a la base de operaciones. ̶ Recalco el chico, en su vestimenta de Piloto.

̶ Luna Loud, se te ha fichado como la candidata idónea … ¿aceptas? ̶ Pregunto Carlota alzando la vista a Luna, quien tenía a Lily en sus brazos.

El corazón de Luna se paralizo, no podía creer que ella fuera la mas capacitada para "volar" un avión de guerra, ¿Qué debía hacer? ,¿ negarse, y acompañar a sus hermanas ? , ¿o aceptar y asegurarse de que llegarán a salvo a la ciudad?. Por un momento le pareció no sentir el peso de Lily en sus brazos.

̶ Puedes ir… Yo No llorar ̶ Le dijo Lily en un susurro, lastimero , con su tierna voz de cuatro años.

̶ ¿Luna? ̶ Pregunto el piloto

̶ Acepto… ̶ Dijo la chica, dejando a Lily en brazos de lucy, para ponerse de pie.

̶ Estupendo, ven acompañame ̶ Le dijo el Piloto.

Se le dio la oportunidad de despedirse de sus hermanas, cosa que la rockera aprovecho. En un abrazo las menores, salvo Lily y Lucy, le lloraban rogando porque no fuera, y que se quedara junto a ellas. Luna les respondio que el recuerdo de Lynn y su impotencia no desaparecían de su corazón, siempre que cerraba los ojos la veía ensangrentada muriendo en aquel lúgubre paramo nevado.

̶ Entonces… solo haces por venganza verdad. Eso es lo que esta matando a este mundo, Luna ̶ Le dijo Lucy a la castaña

̶ Lo se Lu, pero cuando nos pasaron el test sentí que era la forma de quitarme esta sensación de impotencia, de no haber protegido a Lynn. Ahora podre protegerlas desde lo alto, me asegurare de que nada ni nadie destruya este tren , de que nadie les haga daño ̶ Le dijo Luna, aun teniéndolas rodeadas con sus brazos

Entendiendo a su hermana, viendo que su mirada estaba sedienta de venganza e impotencia la dejaron ir, la muerte de Lynn había conseguido corromper la compasión de Luna y de Luan. Pues la comediante… o excomediante, pensaba lo mismo de su hermna y apenas se le presentara la oportunidad de purgar a los que asesinaron a Lynn ,y a su madre , lo haría con gusto, sin mediar consecuencias. Luna sonrió con cariño y nostalgia antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta junto a Jack y Carlota.

Jack Valasy , era el nombre del Piloto de F-16 de veinticinco años que se llevo a Luna. El tren se detuvo ,para que ambos abordaran una camioneta ,que los llevaría hacia el aeródromo donde se guardaba la nave. En el camino a Luna se le dio una detallada explicación de todos los parámetros a considerar, tanto fisicios como computacionales durante el vuelo. Luna jamás creyó que leer todos esos manuales, que Lisa descargo del gobierno sobre los distintos aviones , le serviría. Su hermana menor se hizo con aquellos manuales cuando estalló la guerra y ,sin mucho que leer, después de que la raptaron, Luna ya se había aprendido de memoria algunas cosas sobre armas y distintas cosas del ejercito, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor para sobrevivir a la tercera guerra que informarse de armas?.

Acabo de entender todo en su mente cuando llegaron a una larga calle enorme, la camioneta se posiciono al lado. Desde su derecha vio que hombres cubiertos de blanco salían de entre la nieve de aquel paramo, se bajaron y fueron recibidos por los guardianes del avión. Los llevaron hasta un hangar cubierto de nieve en el techo, apenas se podía distinguir de lejos, pues se confundía con una colina. Abrieron las puertas de par en par y ahí estaba.

Le dieron el treje anti G a Luna y la dejarón a solas en un baño del hangar ,para que se cambiara, le habían pasado ropa interior limpia entre la bolsa de prendas del traje. Dio un suspiro al sentir ropa limpia en su piel, se colocó unas calzas y una polera blanca. Avisó que estaba lista y Jack entro para acomodarle el traje.

̶ Bien, con eso bastará , tu sangre debería no moverse mucho si maniobramos demasiado. ̶ Le dijo el joven después de haberle terminado de ajustar las correas y demás implementos.

̶ Es normal tener miedo ¿No? … digo… ̶ Dijo con inseguridad ella

̶ Luna, tranquila… aun estas a tiempo de decir que no ̶ Le dijo con suavidad el piloto.

̶ No es eso… quiero hacerlo, debo proteger a mis hermanas, es lo que Lincoln… y mi mamá hubieran querido que hiciera. ¡No sé en verdad! , me cuesta recordar cómo eran antes de esto ̶ Dijo la niña conteniendo las lagrimas..

̶ hey hey , tranquila… escucha, estas ayudando a que volvamos a recuperar el mundo que la guerra nos arrebató. Te prometo que te mantendré a salvo ̶ Dijo el Piloto mirando los brillantes ojos de la chica , la cual yacía algo confundida.

Luna respiro profundo, recordó el tiro que Clyde le dio a Lynn, el estado en que los redmoon dejaron a su madre. Suspiro y le dijo a Jack que estaba Lista.

Se sentó en el asiento de atrás, de ella dependía disparar las armas una vez que Jack o ella fijarán los blancos aéreos con su casco. Si se encontraban con blancos en tierra era solo deber de ella fijar y disparar . El avión contaba con tres misiles de tipo MAVERICK pegados a uno de los soportes en cada ala del avión, justo en el soporte mas cercano a la barriga del F-16. Un pod de navegación en cada soportes del medio. Misiles aire-aire de largo alcance en los soportes mas extremos y misiles de corto alcance en la punta de las alas.

Mientras esperaban la orden para iniciar el viaje a la pista, se dedicaron a hablar de cómo eran sus antiguas vidas antes de las luces. Jack le conto sobre cómo había desertado de la USAF al notar el mal trato que los militares de elite le daban al pueblo en el país y el extranjero, lo derribaron el california cuando le mandaron bombardear un área urbana invadida por comandos Chinos, pero este se había negado y por lo tanto fue derribado por su compañero. Luna relato de su afán por la música, sus aspiraciones de haberse convertido en una estrella de rock o haber trabajado en el mundo de la música, la ida de Lori a New York, el secuestro de Lisa, el secuestro de su padre y madre, la muerte de Lynn…

̶ Vaya… y yo me quejaba de que me había ido mal. Así que infectada por radiación ¿eh?. Solo espero que no te afecte durante el vuelo o estaremos muertos ̶ Dijo en tono de broma Jack, tratando de subirle el ánimo a Luna.

̶ Tranquilo, me inyecte un medicamente antes de que saliéramos del baño… estoy bien, lo estaremos ̶ Le dijo ella.

Les indicaron que debían partir , pues el tren ya había hecho su ultima parada ,antes de cruzar el puente, para bajar a los pilotos de un S-70i Black Hawk ,que debían encontrarse con su tripulación. Jack cerro la cabina a la vez que comenzó a avanzar entre la nieve, hasta la pista, el corazón de Luna palpitaba, tenía miedo... ¿Estaba realmente segura de esto?. El avión llego hasta un extremo de la pista de asfalto, y se posicionó. Había empezado a nevar mas fuerte, en aquel blanco paraje.

̶ Bien Luna, de esos manuales que Leiste en tu bunker, según me contaste, recuerdas ¿los chequeos previos antes de despegar? ̶ La saco Jack de sus pensamientos.

̶ S-Si ̶ Dijo ella para proceder a buscar los botones de las borrosas imágenes de su memoria ̶ Radar rastreando, sistema de guía conectado, sistema antihielo de las alas encendido, contramedidas preparadas, todos los sistemas listos… señor ̶ Prosiguió Luna conteniendo el tartamudeo.

̶ Bien ahora mira por la ventana y dime si se mueven las alas de manera correcta ̶ Le respondio Jack.

Luna miro sobre su hombro y se percató de que todo estaba en orden.

̶ Bien dale la señal al sujeto de la derecha para despegar ̶ Dijo Jack.

Luna levanto su pulgar , a la vez que Jack se despedía del personal de tierra haciendo el saludo militar. La imagen de Lynn y su madre en la mente le dio seguridad, inhalo y exhaló profundo cuando noto que el avión empezaba a acelerar.

Un sudor frio le recorrio la espina, no pudo evitar sujetarse de la los bordes del asiento cuando noto que la nariz subia y sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho.

El tren estaba detenido, al parecer había un problema, Carlota entro a toda velocidad al vagón en que descansaban los civiles para pedir ayuda.

̶ Hubo un ataque , unos Hannya trataron de robar el helicóptero de escolta que nos esperaba ,pero solo consiguieron matar a los artilleros y al tripulante de observación. Los pilotos necesitan tres voluntarios para suplir los puestos ̶ Dijo Carlota a los jóvenes que la miraban extrañados.

Los adolescentes del lugar hicieron la mirada a un lado, nadie quería arriesgarse a salir fuera de la seguridad de los vagones. Inspirada por el brio que demostró Luna , y la misma sensación de querer vengar a su madre y a Lynn, a Luan se le paso por la mente ofrecerse como voluntaria. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué acepto? ¿Para protegernos? … ¿Venganza?, ¿Vengar a Lynn?, se cuestionaba la castaña sobre su hermana, al intentar darse valor para ofrecerse.

̶ Era su forma de vengar a Lynn, pero tú te dices a ti misma que no tienes porque hacer algo asi de estúpido… ̶ Le dijo Lucy a Luan.

̶ ¿De que hablas? ̶ Le pregunto con temor Luan

̶ Hazlo, ya estas envenenada por esa sensación de venganza, pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentándote no haber saciado esa sed ̶ Le dijo Lucy, con su frialdad característica.

̶ No voy a ir, alguien tiene que cuidarlas ̶ Le dijo Luan, en un susurro.

̶ Si tu no vas a vengar a Lynn… entonces lo hare … ̶ Dijo Lucy, pero se detuvo en levantar su mano cuando vio a Luan hacerlo.

̶ Perfecto, bien ¿algun hombre quizás? ̶ Dijo de manera burlesca Carlota, al ver que los chicos del lugar seguían apartando la mirada.

Otros dos chicos se ofrecieron, la mujer dio órdenes de bajar del vagon e ir a presentarse con los pilotos, pero antes les dio tiempo de despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Le preguntaban a Luan por qué las dejaba asi como asi, a lo que la comediante respondio

̶ Ahora entiendo porque Lincoln empezó a matar, por qué Luna se fue … venganza. Todo es por eso, queremos vengarnos de este mundo, por todo lo que nos ha quitado. Ustedes quizás aún no lo ven, pero ni la risa puede sanar esta sensación de impotencia que nos dejó la partida de Lynn y mamá… Me voy para asegurarme de que lleguen bien, las escoltare desde las alturas. Niñas, si algo me pasa, no me venguen ̶ Les dijo Luan antes de abrazarlas a todas, para dar paso a las lágrimas otra vez, pues habían perdido a dos hermanas en menos de un día.

̶ No seremos como Lincoln, Luna , o tú… seremos quienes reconstruyan lo que ustedes rescaten ̶ Le dijo Lucy a la castaña, en medio del abrazo.

Su labor en el helicóptero seria de observadora mientras los otros dos jóvenes que se ofrecieron junto a ella se encargarían de las ametralladoras de los costados del S-70i Black Hawk. En su mente solo podía pensar una cosa : "Véngalas Luan, Vénganlas "

El tren reanudo su marcha, por los parlantes el maquinista ordeno a todos los vigilantes tomar sus posiciones para luchar y defender el tren pues habían barricadas en el puente y no podrían avanzar hasta destruir los tres bloqueos que los espias informaban. El tren no podía detenerse, a lo mucho solo bajaría la velocidad para dar tiempo a Luna y Luan de destruir los escombros llameantes.

̶ Vamos a estar bien, todas quédense junto a mi… no se suelten pase lo que pase ̶ Les dijo Lucy a sus hermanas menores mientras las abrazaba en aquella cama de campaña.

̶ Tengo miedo Lu , siempre fui mandona y ruda… quisquillosa , de que me sirvió prepararme para ser una princesa, si en este mundo nada importa ̶ Se quejó Lola aferrada al pecho de Lucy

̶ Si uno de esos malditos entra y nos trata de hacer algo malo, yo lo golpeare ̶ Se quejó Lana.

El sonido de unas hélices sobre ellas las hizo callar, los parlantes de comunicación empezaron a transmitir las conversaciones del tren y el helicóptero.

 _*( Tema para la escena : Ace Combat Assault horizont-Keep Alive)*_

̶ Tren Aurora , aminorad la marcha , hay un bloqueo mas adelante, tiempo estimado de impacto cinco minutos, reduzca la velocidad a la mitad para duplicarnos el tiempo. ̶ Dijo el piloto del helicoperto

̶ Aquí aurora, recibido Cazador 6-4 , le diré al maquinista que reduzca la velocidad ̶ Arguyo Carlota.

Luan estaba aterrada, pero anciosa por acabar con todos eso Hannyas bajo sus pies. Apenas el aparato se acerco al puente, empezó a ser asediado por las balas. Le habían entregado un M4 y unos binoculares para que buscara e indicara la presencia de cohetes. Respirando hondo y con el recuerdo de Lynn en su mente la chica saco su cabeza por la puerta del helicóptero y comenzó a observar las cercanías del puente.

̶ Julio , hay dos tipos a nuestra derecha cargando enormes varas brillantes ̶ Le dijo al artillero de su izquierda.

̶ Bien Luan, esos son RPG , me encargare de ellos ̶ Dijo el chico al momento en que el helicóptero bajaba para ametrallar.

Tenian 10 minutos para acabar con todas esas personas que amenazaban con descarrilar el tren en donde iban sus hermanas. Aparecieron desde los costados del puente unas camionetas con ametralladoras que partieron camino a la máquina, eran cuatro, dos por cada Lado.

Sintieron que el tren se tambaleaba, de la nada unas balas entraron por las paredes y comenzaron a teñir de rojo el piso. Lucy se hecho al suelo con sus hermanas, escucharon explosiones y al helicóptero arriba de ellos, se pusieron de pie para ver el infierno que las camionetas de los Hannya habían dejado en el vagon, heridos y muertos por todos lados.

̶ Aquí aurora, me informan de que hay explosiones en algunos vagones, heridos y bajas ̶ Dijo Carlota por radio.

̶ CAZADOR 6-4 , nos hemos encargado de las camionetas, adelantamos para acabar con los últimos del puente ̶ Dijo el piloto

̶ ¡ Idiotas ! ¡hagan bien su trabajo ! ̶ Grito Lola

̶ ¡ AYUDAR ! DEBEMOS ̶ Dijo Lily , un poco en shock .

Se acercaron volando rasantes hasta el puente, tenían ya todo limpio cuando Julio y Jose fueron victimas de dos tiros a la cabeza , los artilleros del helicóptero habían caído y solo quedaba Luan como tripulante.

̶ Luan , encárgate de esos tiradores, te daremos posición para que … Vaya eso fue rápido ̶ Le dijo el piloto a la chica, creyendo que se acobardaría, pero quedo muy sorprendido cuando la vio pegada en la ventana derecha sujetando la 30mm .

El helicóptero se pocisiono a al costado izquierdo del puente, Luan tuvo su oportunidad.

̶ Esto es Por Lynn, malditos hijos de perra ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ̶ Dijo para ceder a sus impulsos de eliminar a los Hannyas, con aquella maniática risa tan propia de ella pero multiplicada por mil.

̶ Ay Dios mio, esta loca … pero esta de nuestro lado asi que … vamos a por los que se esconden , no te detengas niña ̶ Dijo el copiloto, un tanto asustado por la actitud de Luan.

Por fin el puente estaba libre de bandidos, Luan aun sujetaba con fuerza el arma humeante respirando profundamente.

 _*(Tema para la siguiente escena : "First flight"-Ace combat 5 OST (Extended)*_

̶ Aquí Lion 1 , voy hasta vuestra posición para acabar con las barridacadas, Maverick's Listos ̶ Dijo Luna, desde el F-16 a la distancia.

̶ Vas a tener que apresurarte, vemos unos nubarrones de humo al costado izquierdo del tren, están lejos, pero nos informaron que los Hannya podrían tener tanques, iremos a revisar ̶ Dijo el piloto del helicóptero .

Luna aproximaba desde a tras del tren , el radar del avión indicaba 4 cuerpos moviéndose en tierra además del tren. Uno era el helicóptero , los otros probablemente eran Hannyas.

̶ Vas a tener que dejar el puente para después, hay tanques y camionetas en dirección a Aurora, nos encargamos de las camionetas ̶ Dijo el piloto del helicóptero a Lion 1. Se encontraban en el lugar combatiendo a los tanques y su escolta .

Luna dijo que irían hacia alla, y le pareció extraño escuchar una risa maniaca de fondo , una que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

̶ Luan ¡¿que diablos haces en ese helicóptero?! ̶ Bocifero por radio la rockera.

̶ Lo mismo que tu hermanita, matarlos a todos… HAHAHAHAHAHAH ̶ Dijo Luan, tomando el comunicador cerca de su boca, perdida en su sed de venganza.

El sonido del motor del avión retumbo dentro de los vagones del tren, las hermas Lloud sabían que se trataba de Luna, pues además habían estado escuchando la conversación por los parlantes del tren.

̶ Objetivo enfilado, disparando Maverick's… Luan salgan de ahí ¡ya! ̶ Dijo Luna mirando la consola del avión.

Los tanques estallaron , y Jack hizo un rizo para enfilar las barricadas del puente. Durante la vuelta en vertical, el estomago de Luna casi se desarma, pero logro contenerse : "Todas esas idas a lechilandia con Lincoln , no son nada comparado a esto ahgg" , pensó ella.

Acabaron con el bloqueo del puente, y el tren reanudo su marcha veloz.

̶ Tiempo estimado a cruzar el puente treinta segundos ̶ Informo Aurora.

Luna lo había conseguido, sus hermanas estaban a salvo . Respiro aliviada en el asiento con aquella mascarilla en su rostro, solo para ser alertada de un mensaje entrante.

̶ Aquí el comando central de Vigilantes en New York, Lion 1 nos informan de SU-27 Norcoreanos yendo hacia el puente, Literalmente planean volarlo una vez que Aurora logre pasar, protejan el puente a toda costa. Cazador 6-4 , hay norcoreanos enfrentándose con RedMoons en la entrada hasta el metro, en las calles aledañas a ese gran agujero, asegure que no quede ni un individuo de esos para que AURORA no sufra más daños, cambio . ̶ Dijo la imponente Voz de una mujer en el radio, tenía cierto tono pesado y familiar que Luna y Luan reconocieron.

̶ Bien cariño, agárrate, cámbianos a combate aéreo ̶ Ordeno Jack a Luna.

̶ Si … señor… ̶ Dijo Luna, temerosa de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

De la nada el radar mostro un hostil aéreo muy cerca, Jack comenzó con las maniobras de evasión , el bandido se les quería ganar a sus 6 en punto. Luna estaba por entrar en shock.

Su corazón palpitaba, mientras tenia a Jack gritándole ordenes y precausiones, el avión se movia a todos lados pues les habían disparado primero, lograron evadir el primer ataque, solo para que Luna viera el radar con horror para notar que tenían un SU tras ellos, Jack maniobro de tal manera que el avión hizo un Loop en el aire y quedo tras el SU.

̶ Tienes el tono Luna, ¡derríbalo! ̶ Ordeno Jack en medio del ensordecedor tono de las alarmas de rasteo

Luna estaba mareada le costaba respirar, sentía como sus vasos sanguíneos se llenaban y vaciaban de sangre en ciertas partes, como si se tratara de una botella de agua, a fin de cuentas todos somos un saco de electrolitos y agua.

̶ ¡VAMOS MUJER ! ¡HAZLO POR LYNN ! ̶ Le vocifero Jack

̶ ¡ AAAAAHHHHHHH ! ̶ Grito la chica para dar presión al botón del misil.

Un destello desde la punta del ala derecha lanzaba un sidewinder hasta el SU, convirtiéndolo en una bola de fuego. La alarma sono , Jack ordeno a Luna lanzar venganas, la chica eufórica por el recuerdo de Clyde asesinando a Lynn, miro tras de su hombro y procedio a lanzar aluminio para evadir dos misiles de larga distancia. Tenian dos SU-27 en camino hacia ellos.

̶ Aquí el comando central, el AWACS Oka Nieva informa de dos SU, aproximándose desde el sur . Les conecto con el avión ̶ Dijo la mujer del comando central por radio

̶ Recibido Jefa, Luna conéctame con el awacs, usa la consola para fijar el VOR y sintonizar la radio en la frecuencia 507.8 Mghz ̶ Dijo Jack mientras enfilaba en dirección sur.

̶ Hecho capitán ̶ Dijo Luna después de marcar lo indicado en la consola.

̶ Aquí el Awacs Oka Nieva, les muestro en sus visores los contactos enemigos, les he invadido con señal EMP , para evitar que les disparen desde lejos ̶ Les dijo un hombre por radio.

̶ Recibido Sr , el radar muestra dos cuerpos acercándose a toda velocidad a nosotros ̶ Dijo Luna.

̶ Bien Luna, fijalos y vámonos a casa, extraño el frio del suelo ̶ Dijo JACK.

La chica recibió la señal para disparar los misiles de largo alcance, su radar se había conectado con el del avión de alerta temprana por lo que podían ver casi todo lo que se les acercará.

̶ Lion 1 , FOX 3 ̶ Dijo La chica, al momento en que bajo el ala izquierda del avión un ARMRAM 120 salia a toda velocidad a por su presa.

̶ Lion 1 , FOX 3 ̶ Repitio la chica para lanzar un segundo misil hacia el SU restante.

Jack acelero a tope, Luna se sujeto al sentir como su cuerpo era presionado, le costaba respirar en las alturas, solo podía ver blanco y mas blanco, la nieve golpeando la cabina y las alas del avión.

̶ Aquí Oka nieva, Lion 1 ha derribado a los dos bandidos restantes ̶ Dijo el AWACS

Luna respiro un poco mas calmada al sentir que Jack desaceleraba, todo se calmó hasta que …

̶ Vigilantes, espero les queden balas en la ametralladora, pues tengo dos PBY que vienen desde Detroit a punto de ser interceptados por dos SU-35, Lion 1 vayan a apoyar, traen heridos y rehenes rescatados ̶ Dijo la mujer del comando central

̶ Afirmativo, vemos a los bandidos en el radar, pero hay otra señal un poco difusa… Lion 1, Tenemos a la escuadrilla Warwolf de camino , distraigan a los malos hasta que lleguen ̶ Ordeno el Awacs

̶ ¡ Maldición ! , Bien Luna , sujétate bien vamos a darle uso a nuestro ultimo sidewinder , tomo control de la ametralladora, tu encárgate de las contramedidas porque… nos van a dejar como queso suizo ̶ Dijo el piloto

̶ A la orden capitán …. ¡ MALDITA SEA ! ̶ Dijo enojada la chica, al pensar que debería enfrentar a la muerte otra vez.

El AWACS emitió una señal EMP para evitar que destruyeran los PBY a distancia, Luna logro llegar justo a tiempo ,cuando los bandidos enfilaron a los Catalina con sus rastreadores de calor. Luna y Jack pasaron entre ambos SU disparando la ametralladora, esperando llamar su atención al romperles la formación. Había otro avión, era raro y muy plano .

̶ Maldicion, ¡SON RUSOS! … Aquí Lion 1 , hay dos SU-35 Rusos aquí y un SU-57 PakFA ̶ Dijo el Joven por radio , Para tirar con fuerza de la palanca a toda velocidad haciendo que el avión elevara el morro muy rápido.

̶ Capitan , vienen tras de nosotros nos han localizado ̶ Dijo Luna presionando su pecho para contrarrestar las G , sintió que algo se le quebraba , pues el Rizo que hacia Jack era muy pronunciado y muy veloz.

Les aventaron cuatro misiles, las luces rojas alertando de los proyectiles hacían el mayor alboroto que Luna hubiera escuchado , esa era su impresión. La chica lanzo las bengalas y con la maniobra de tirabuzón, que hizo el joven en la horizontal ,los misiles se fueron tras las bengalas. La nariz de Luna sangraba. Se toco su pecho en medio del sonido de las bocinas, sentía la quinta, sexta y antepenuntima costillas algo flojas… estaban quebradas.

Jack Freno en la horizontal, en medio de la persecución, de tal manera que puso a nada más ni nada menos que al SU-57 frente a ellos. Empezó a ametrallarlo mientras Luna adolorida trataba de fijarlo con el visor en su casco, pero a la vez los ametrallaban desde a atrás y no solo eso les habían lanzado misiles, la cabina del avión ahora tenía el sonido de algunas balas rebotando en el blindaje.

La turbina del SU-57 empezó a echar humo , Luna fijo el blanco y disparo el Sidewinder restante hacia el PAKFA para convertirlo en una bola de escombros en llamas.

Una explosión en la turbina los puso en jaque , la chica miro por sus espejos y se percató de que su avión traía humo , ambos SU ,que les perseguían, pasaron frente a ellos en el blanco del cielo .

̶ Lo siento … Yo … ̶ Dijo adolorida la niña, llorando de miedo.

̶ No te preocupes… lo hiciste bien. Rayos, perdimos el sistema hidráulico del timon de cola, los alerones y flaps tardan en responder, si acelero demasiado … explotaremos, la turbina esta dañada, perdemos combustible ̶ Dijo el chico, esperando ser enfilado por los SU, que daban la vuelta para fijarles.

Las alarmas indicaban que estaban fijados , Luna solo pensaba en Leni y Lincoln, mientras esperaban el final . Jack estaba evaluando la posibilidad de saltar pero quería estar un poco mas encima de la orilla del rio Hudson. "Se acabo… " pensó la chica , sacándose la mascarilla, para notar que tenia la parte de la boca y nariz cubiertas de sangre, se tapo los ojos y lloro.

De la nada las bocinas cesaron su ruido, la radio empezaba a sonar.

̶ Aquí el coronel Bishop, Warwolf 1 , hemos eliminado a los SU… Buen trabajo con el otro Avion. ̶ Dijo la voz de un hombre que aparentaba mucha experiencia.

Luna levanto la cabeza, no lo creia, ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Volveria a tierra con sus hermanas? . Una sonrisa invadió su rostro ,cuando recordó a Lucy y sus palabras respecto a la venganza, ¿Qué locura había hecho? . Aun asi no se arrepentia, se sentía bien de haber eliminado a Hannyas y norcoreanos, habría estado gustosa de haberse cargado a algunos Redmoon ,pero lo hecho ya bastaba para haberle quitado ese peso de su corazón.

Unos cuatro F-22 se posicionaron cerca de ellos.

̶ ¿Seguros que pueden aterrizar? , su aparato tiene la cola cayéndose a pedazos ̶ Dijo uno de los pilotos. Al notar los agujeros en las alas y el timón de cola del avion

̶ ¿Pueden saltar ? Le ordenaremos a la alta almirante Loud que envié a sus barcazas y todo terrenos para salvarles ̶ Dijo Bishop. Notando lo maltrecha que había quedado la turbina.

̶ ¿Loud? ¿Dijo Loud Señor? ̶ Pregunto Luna, asombrada.

̶ Si, la Almirante Loud, de Michigan. Asumió el poder hace seis meses, después de hacer meritos desde que los estudiantes de Columbia llegaron al metro. Ella se hartó de ver la baja autoestima del lugar y se puso a mandar a diestra y siniestra . ̶ Relato el Coronel

̶ ¡ Esta viva ! , Debo decirle a las demas … es mi hermana , mi hermana mayor… ahgg ̶ Se quejo con dolor Luna.

̶ ¿ Estas bien amiga ? ̶ Dijo otro de los pilotos por el radio.

̶ Creo que me excedi en esa maniobra, quizás se le quebraron algunas costillas y le estallaron algunos capilares… es su primer vuelo ̶ Relato JACK, a manera de disculpa

Las alarmas indicaban PELIGRO, el calor del motor humeante estaba calentando el líquido hidráulico que se escurría, cualquier maniobra en falso haría estallar el avión por los aires.

Luan no había podido escuchar las conversaciones de Luna, las ultimas que tuvo con los pilotos, pues eso estaba en un canal privado desde que entro el EMP del AWACS. En tanto habían asegurado el camino de Aurora y se encontraban patrullando la orilla del Hudson, cerca del puente George Washington.

̶ A todas las patrulleras navales tenemos PBY llegando desde Detroit a cargo del capitán Soren Dewitt, por favor los médicos del lugar asistan , traen heridos y Rehenes. Cazador 6-4 , vaya a proveer cobertura en caso de cualquier amenaza, buen trabajo asegurando la entrada, Aurora ha ingresado sin complicaciones ̶ Dijo la Mujer.

Cuando Luan y sus pilotos llegaron al lugar vio como el "muelle" de los vigilantes se preparaba para recibir a dos aviones aque aterrizaban en el agua congelada y granizada.

̶ Aquí Lion 1 , necesitamos el rio realizaremos un amerizaje de emergencia, nuestro sistema de eyección esta dañado, no podemos saltar… repito despejen una ruta recta en perpendicular al Hudson ̶ Dijo la Voz de Luna por el canal general .

 _*(Tema de la siguiente escena :Black Hawk Down Soundtrack - Leave No Man Behind by Hans Zimmer)*_

Las alarmas dentro del F-16 de la chica se encendieron, les habían aventado un misil STINGER desde tierra, cortesía de algún comando norcoreano escondido en alguno de los edificios demolidos. No les quedaban contramedidas , teniendo en perpendicular el rio frente a ellos la chica vio como una luz humeante iba camino a ellos , Jack se ladeo a la izquierda haciendo que el misil diera en el ala derecha. Un calor y un estruendo cubrieron la cabina .

̶ Lion 1, Mayday Mayday, nos han alcanzado desde tierra…. ̶ Dijo la Voz de Luna antes de que la radio dejara de funcionar.

Luna tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la palanca de eyección, pero no había caso, no respondía, el avión rotaba sobre su eje y se precipitaba a la ciudad ,mientras volaba en llamas sobre el rio escarchado. Su estómago se revolvió, sus lágrimas cubrieron su rostro y una pregunta invadio su mente : "¿Por qué?".

Con horror Luan vio como el avión de su hermana se estrellaba entre dos edificios cercanos a una calle que daba al Rios. Con un rugido ordeno a los pilotos que la llevaran hasta allá, iracunda comenzó a dispararle a todo lo que se moviera en tierra, pues empezó a notar a algunos comandos asiáticos en ciertas ventanas. Reía a la vez que sus lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas a través de aquella mascara anti gases, mientras el frio y la nieve del aire le daban en la cara.

̶ Cazador 6-4 , tengo a la Vista a Lion 1 , parece no haber sobrevivientes, repito no hay sobrevivientes… ¿ordenes? ̶ Dijo el piloto

̶ ¿Quien diablos les ordeno ir allí? , Literalmente han dado con un nido de comandos de norcorea, salgan de ahì ¡ya! ̶ Dijo la mujer del comando central

̶ ¡ ESCUCHAME JEFA DE SEGUNDA ! , mi hermana iba en ese avión, no me ire de aquí hasta verla con mis ojos… ̶ Vocifero Luan a la mujer, mientras descargaba sus disparos contra los hombres del lugar que intentaban huir de la zona del derrumbe que dejo el avión después de atravesar una grua de construcción.

̶ ¡Diablos, otro STINGER! … ̶ Grito uno de los pilotos. Antes de que el black hawk fuer alcanzado en su hélice de cola.

La rotación del helicóptero no fue suficiente para evadir, Luan se afirmo con fuerza de una de las amarras del aparato, estaba por salir volando cuando el misil impacto , haciendo que el Black Hawk entrara en autorotacion.

̶ Cazador 6-4 tocado, esta en autorotacion , MAYDAY MAYDAY, nos desplomamos, nos desplomamos… vamos a caer junto a Lion 1 … Repito Autorrotacion, a tierra…¡ todos sujétense ! … ¡LUAN! ̶ Dijo la Voz del piloto por el radio.

La sombra de la almirante del comando central de Vigilantes de New York había quedado petrificada al escuchar aquellos dos nombres. Con Luna , no le dio importancia, pero al escuchar la risa de la artillera del Cazador 6-4 , su voz, y por ultimo su nombre, fue que le tomo el peso a sus recuerdos. Acaricio su cabello rubio en aquella silla frente a aquel gran escritorio y al monitor puesto en el centro de un lugar lleno de personas que monitoreaban todas las situaciones de la ciudad.

̶ ¿Luna? ¿Luan? ¿Hermanas ambas? … ¿Será posible? … No, que estupidez ̶ Se dijo , para volver su cabeza a la pantalla cámara de vigilancia que daba al lugar del impacto de ambas aeronaves.

* * *

 _Si lo de los PBY derribando F-5's te pareció una locura, que dos chicas abordaran aeronaves de guerra quizás te lo pareció más... pero bueno, la venganza nos hace hacer cosas muy arriesgadas y estupidas. Lo importante es que Lincoln y Leni llegaron a salvo, después de tres días más de viaje desde que abordaron los catalina. Lola, Lily, Lana y Lucy se encontrarán con ellos dentro de los tuneles obviamente. En cuanto a Lynn SR, digamos que hablo lo que necesitaba a hablar con sus dos hijos en Detroit. Veo que tienes muchas preguntas, vamos a responderlas._

 **Se supone que la tierra está muerta, pero igual se precisa de mano de obra. ¿Por qué no le permitieron a Becky seguir viva, a pesar de haberles sido de utilidad? Digo, cualquier mano de obra era buena. Si no podia estar en un burdel, ¿por qué no meterla con la servidumbre regular?**

 _Me he preguntado eso mismo, siempre que relato esa parte, ¿Por qué asesinarla , si la pudieron poner a sus servicios?. Supongo que quizas fue porque Becky en ese momento estaba mas despierta e iracunda que Lincoln, ademas de haber mostrado intenciones de dispararle al Hannya, este la vio como una amenaza de vida o muerte y le disparo él primero, antes que ella a él . Es lo que creo yo. Pero como bien dices, la mayoria de los debiles estaban al servicio de la agricultura y ganaderia. Tal como Lynn Sr, al llegar a manos de los Hannya, fue puesto a trabajar como cocinero, y despues de tanto lavado de cerebro lo pusieron al servicio de la milicia, su cuerpo se habia tornado casi tan fornido como el de aquel vigilante de nombre Alexander Petrenko._

 **¿Los Mosin-Nagan son versiones actualizadas, copias semiartesanales, son variantes capturadas a los norcoreanos o son la misma clase de arma que se usaba en tiempos de Vassili Zaitsev o (más antiguo) Simo Häyhä?**

 _ **P** or lo que me describió Lincoln, debian de ser de los tiempos de Zaitev. Simo Häyhä, tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre, la "Muerte blanca" paso de ser historia a una leyenda, pues la mayoria de los registros historicos se han ido perdiendo, solo conservamos los mas "importantes". Aunque claro, las informaciones historicas varian de cada pais, segun lo que se haya rescatado desde que las luces pulverizaron el mundo de la los registros. Algo en un lugar puede ser considerado leyenda o mito mientras que , por ejemplo el pais de origen, es considerado historia._

 **Lord Akame. No dudo que se vinculara a la Yakuza. ¿Acaso no era otro peón de un centro de poder local que se dio más importancia de la que le tocaba?**

 _Exacto, no era el mas poderoso de toda la organización en el país, pero si lo era de la zona de Michigan. Sin saberlo, Lincoln y Leni asestaron un duro golpe a los Hannya en ese estado del país. Cualquiera diria que el tipo a cargo de Michigan estaría en un lugar mas "apropiado" como la ciudad de Detroit, en si su cuartel estaba ahí, pero la sed de asesinar a los hombres que asesinaron a su ahijado favorito, lo saco de su madriguera y lo hizo deambular por lugares no muy seguros._

 **¿Leni perdió su inocencia? me refiero después de lo que paso en la ciudad.**

 _(Se queda pensando viendo el fuego de la fogata en aquel edificio demolido en medio de el rosáceo ocaso que cubre los nevados y mugrientos paramos, el viento sopla y hace sonar la maleza que rodea aquella frontera, con todas sus construcciones y muros cayendo en el deterioro)_

 _Yo diría... que fue el primer paso. Se dio cuenta de que luchar era la única manera de sobrevivir, ella empezó a abrir mas su mente. En lo profundo de su bondadoso corazón, no queria ver a nadie de sus seres queridos sufrir, por lo que estaba decidida a luchar por ellos, aun asi la idea de pelear le daba algo de miedo y asco, sobretodo cuando pensaba en ver correr sangre... Pero estaba dañada. Curiosamente no la invadio el deseo de venganza como a Luna y Luan, Leni solo recurria a la pena. Tal como cuando Lincoln le confeso el destino de Becky, dijo que no contuvo el llanto y lloro de tal manera que conmovio a Chales La Pointe, los hizo llorar a mas de a uno en aquel vuelo con sus lagrimas... ah... Leni era lo mas cercano a un angel en este mundo._

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Peerdon si he tardado en subir este capitulo, pero he estado algo ocupado con el fin de las vacasiones, proxima semana empiezo las clases asi que tratare que los capitulos salgan cada dos semanas a mas tardar. Subire los capitulos los viernes en la tarde, para que asi puedan leerlos el fin de semana.

Me disculpo si algún "capitan america" capto la referencia... o mas bien el CROSSOVER que hice de TLH con ace combat assault horizont, en la parte en que aparecen OKA nieva y la WARWOLF. Pero como dice el tío auron Play (Solo lo conozco por el meme) : " Lo hago por que me apetece, porque quiero y porque puedo " XD . Espero no les haya molestado, y agradecería me dijeran ¿Que les pareció el pequeño crossover de este capitulo? . Estaré atento a leer sus opiniones mis queridos lectores.

 **Respuestas a comentarios :**

 **DESTACADO117 : **Exaaaacto, zafaron de la mentira como dioses , con todo el bardo y la Leni ADC troll XD . Gracias por comentar men , nos estamos leyendo .

 **Sam the Stormbringer : **No te preocupes, aunque no comentes el solo hecho que me leas o te hayas fijado en la historia me da el animo para continuarla. Igual extrañaba ver tinta verde en las reviews, ademas de tus preguntas, contextualizan bastante para ser sincero. Nos estamos leyendo Sam.

 **Not another me** : Señor, no se preocupe por lo que haya pensado en un principio, yo estoy abierto a todo tipo de criticas y opiniones. Asi que si quieres preguntar u comentar cualquier cosa, tu dale no mas . Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado la historia al fin y al cabo, espero mis impulsos de poner aviones y ace combat en este capitulo no hayan opacado el "manejo del suspenso". Gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo

Agradeciendo su atencion, el seguimiento y sus palabras de apoyo para esta historia yo me despido hasta la proxima. Que tengan un excelente y bello fin de semana, que la fuerza los acompañe . Se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas : ¡KHAAADA GAALM !


	11. ¡ ERES TÚ !

**LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE LAS LUCES - TERCERA TEMPORADA- CAPITULO 10 : ¡ ERES TÚ !**

* * *

 _Perdona que me ausentará y te dejara aquí en medio del frio, te prohibiéramos hacer alguna fogata, quedaras en silencio en medio del alboroto, la oscuridad y todo. Pero en este lado del mapa cuando hay ataques nocturnos, preferimos que nos asedien humanos antes que las bestias de este lugar. Desde que los rusos arrojaron esos perros o lobos mutantes y esos osos deformes y enormes, al inicio de la guerra, créeme necesitas ayuda para sobrevivir aquí… Solo mírame, estoy cubierto de sangre, un lobo me salto en sima y , si no es por mi cuchillo y lo acolchado de mis mangas, no habría sobrevivido… uff déjame tomar algo de aire, encendamos un fuego en ese barril._

 _Bien, donde quede… ah si…_

* * *

La almirante en jefe de los vigilantes de las llanuras de New York, se encontraba dando parte de lo ocurrido a sus iguales, en la sala de reuniones en el corazón del metro de la ciudad. Se discutía la posibilidad de enviar al escuadrón 444 de vigilantes, al centro de impacto de las aeronaves para revisar los restos en busca de supervivientes, o rescatar los cuerpos de los caídos. Se había dado la luz verde y se iba a pasar a dar las instrucciones al comandante del 444 , para que las instruyera a su equipo. Cuando un joven de cabello castaño, delgado y de ojos verdes ,interrumpió abriendo las puertas de par en par de aquella sala cubierta de concreto e iluminada por blancas luces; con aquella enorme mesa redonda en frente de él, y el gran pizarrón holográfico tras Lori . El chico jadeaba y estaba blanco, la reacción de todos fue apuntarle, Carol por su parte se puso delante de la Almirante y la cubrió, solo para percatarse que era uno de los más veloces mensajeros del lugar, quien armo tal alboroto.

̶ Falsa alarma, solo es el cabezadura de Ulrich, ¿Qué quiere teniente segundo? ¿Y porque tiene esa cara? ̶ Dijo Caról bajando su Colt, desde el borde de aquella mesa de reuniones junto a Lori.

̶ Necesito hablar … con la ,con la almirante. Es urgente ̶ Dijo el chico agachado y respirando.

Se miraron extrañados todos los experimentados hombres y mujeres , y acordaron que ya que no había nada más que discutir; dejarían a Lori arreglar lo que tuviera que arreglar con el mensajero.

̶ Mas le vale que sea importante, todos fuera… menos tu Carol ̶ Ordeno la Mujer, los demás asintieron y salieron tras el jadeante Ulrich.

Ulrich se sentó , ya más recompuesto. Salto en su lugar cuando sintió el puño de Lori golpear la mesa , y decirle que escupiera aquello tan importante que tenia que hablar con ella. Su cabeza era un manojo de inseguridad , no podía creer que había estado junto a lo que quedaba de la familia de la Almirante, quien desde el año pasado daba ya por muertos a cada uno de ellos. La miraba con algo de temor, la mujer se había quitado las gafas y exhibía aquellos ojos azules tan amenazantes y caracteristicos de ella, en medio del frio del concreto y las luces blanquecinas del lugar.

̶ Son… encontramos… ̶ Trataba de hilar el chico, en medio del frio de aquella habitación del subsuelo.

̶ ¿Si? … vamos , no tengo todo el día niño , si lo que me tienes que informar es una estupidez , te juro que además de un golpe , te enviare a primera línea para proteger los cables del telégrafo. ̶ Amenazo Lori, acercándose con su puño al chico.

̶ Encontramos … Encontramos una familia, concuerdan con las características de su familia , mi almirante ̶ Dijo Ulrich, parándose de manera rápida y cuadrándose.

̶ Carol … Golpealo ̶ Dijo Lori, para que su guardaespaldas procediera a darle una patada en la barriga al chico, dejándolo tirado de bruces.

Lori lo tomo del cabello de la nuca, y puso su revolver en la garganta del joven para hablarle con fuerza.

̶ Pedazo de escoria, no me vengas con juegos… sabes que desde que perdi a Bobby , digo… al cabo Santiago, todo lo de mi pasado me importa un bledo, salvo mi familia, su memoria no merece ser manchada ̶ Le dijo mientras presionaba y le salivaba en la cara al pobre Ulrich, su asentó de ira iba en aumento. Hacia 12 meses que Lori no pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrarse con sus padres y hermanas.

̶ ¡Piedad! , están reunidos en el ala medica, el personal de identificación los agrupo a todos… tres de ellos llegaron en uno de los PBY del capitán Soren, cuatro de ellas , menores de quince años llegaron en el AURORA. Vaya al ala medica, un tal Lynn señor estaba pasando por cirugía y los suyos lo están aguardando junto a las enfermeras. ̶ Dijo el chico, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro .

El corazón de Lori se lleno de ira al escuchar ese nombre, ¿Quién estaba tratando de jugarle una mala pasada?¿ Un hombre bomba y un grupo de infiltrados que usaban los nombres de sus hermanas? . El mundo cruel en el que estaban era un verdadero "NO CONFIES EN NADIE".

̶ Si resulta ser mentira esta historia que me cuentas, le disparare a cada una de tus pelotas y te tirare en la nieve para que te coman los Aulladores y esos desagradables Nosalis ,que aveces salen a la superficie . ̶ Le dijo con ira para estrellar la cabeza de Ulrich contra el piso , haciéndole quedar en K.O.

A paso firme, Lori se movía en dirección al ala medica "L" , lugar en que estaba su supuesta familia. En su cabeza luchaba por retener las lágrimas de la esperanza de que fuesen ellos , tratar de mantenerse en su estado "habitual" era algo extraño en este momento, aquella máscara que la maldita guerra le había forjado quería caerse a pedazos, para dar a conocer lo que aún quedaba de la comprensiva Lori que dormia dentro de la almirante Loud: "No son ellos, no importa cuanto se parezcan, no son ellos, es más los matare a penas llegue ", pensó. Saco su Colt 45 , Carol, quien iba tras ella,la imito , suponiendo que Lori haría lo mismo que hizo con el ultimo grupo de mujeres que llegaron y tenían características parecidas a las de sus hermanas. Las enfermeras , los enfermeros, los doctores, cirujanos, todo el personal, le hacia el quite a Lori, pues veian en sus ojos, a través de sus gafas, el contexto de toda la situación .

Las niñas estaban afuera de una tienda, en medio de aquella caverna, una extensión clandestina post "caída de las luces" ,que habían hecho los supervivientes en el metro . Habían muchas lámparas de gas entre las carpas que se habían instalado, eran faroles que estaban a la altura de sus hombros más o menos. Había mucha oscuridad y el frio en el interior era solo un poco mas sobrellevadero que el de afuera. Unos pesados pasos llamaron la atención de las hermanas, quienes lloraban lo sucedido a Luan y Luna, en los brazos de una destrozada Leni , quien estaba sentada al borde de la tienda en que descansaba su padre, harta a mas no poder con el asunto de la guerra. Lincoln yacía llorando a los pies de Leni, la trágica noticia de la muerte de sus hermanas mayores acabo por derrumbarlo, Lily escondía su cabeza en el lastimado pecho del chico, quien estaba cubierto de vendas, las cuales disimulaba tras su chaqueta de cuero. Frente a ellos se irguió una figura femenina, al parecer, pues solo veian de sus hombros hacia abajo, el rostro estaba cubierto por la oscuridad del lugar.

̶ ¡De pie mugrosos! , muestren sus tarjetas de identificación… mas vale que se las hayan entregado cuando cruzaron hasta nuestra POLIS, pues si no tendré que matarlos ahora, sin excepciones. ̶ Dijo la voz en un tono grosero y enojado, pero algo familiar para la mayor de las niñas.

̶ ¿Quién demonios te crees? Acabamos de perder a dos de nuestras hermanas… nos harias un favor si nos mandas a todos con ellas ̶ Dijo el chico, quien apartaba a la niña infante de su pecho.

̶ De pie , cabeza nevada… tu nombre , si quieres que tus amiguitas vivan ̶ Dijo Lori sin querer afrontar que le hablaba a su hermanito, aumento la presión del agarre en su arma.

El chico se puso de pie, se limpió la sangre coagulada de la nariz y las lagrimas para decir:

̶ Me llamo Lincoln Loud, dejanos en paz… ̶ Dijo con cansancio el joven, cabizbajo, sujetándose el vientre y tambaleando.

̶ Loud ¿eh? … ¿para que están aquí ? ̶ Le interrogo la sombra de la mujer, quien era observada por todo el personal que pasaba ,entre las tiendas de la caverna, y aprovechaba de ver el descenlace de aquello, pues la ultima vez la almirante asesino en el acto a 10 personas que decían ser de su familia.

̶ Va a matarnos ¿verdad?… máteme a mi, pero déjalas vivir… ̶ Dijo el niño llorando, manteniendo la mirada gacha, harto de tener que encontrarse siempre con alguien que quisiera hacerles daño, no aguantaba más, quizás la muerte apagaría su pena y dolor

Lincoln se había derrumbado cuando tras la alegría del reencuentro de las menores con él, Leni y su padre , se vio ecplipsada por las lagrimas de Lily quien no paraba de repetir los nombres de Luan y Luna. El monstruo en el que se había transformado el chico parecio morir y dar paso a un Lincoln desesperanzado, quien apunto en todo momento sus dardos al todo poderoso creador y destructor de la Vida. El peso de haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, de juntarlas a todas en un lugar seguro, le había destrozado la psique ,y ahora el niño no podía dejar de pensar en sus decisiones, en lo poco estratégico que fue cuando Leni fue raptada, pero ¿Si no era él, quien la salvaría?. Dudas así invadían su mente. Ahora frente a una persona que amenazaba con asesinar a sus hermanas el estaba dispuesto a ser degollado , para que ellas vivieran, sin oponer resistencia… después de todo el mundo quería sangre, pues eso era lo único que ahora él podía dar.

La mujer le apunto en la cabeza al chico, el brillo del arma relució por la luz de los tenues faroles.

̶ ¡YA BASTA ! ̶ Dijo la voz de Leni, quien se ponía de pie para correr hacia la mujer.

Leni tomo el cañon y lo puso en su pecho, y viendo el cabello rubio y el rostro de aquella mujer dijo :

̶ Ya hemos sufrido bastante, perdimos a nuestra madre, fuimos traicionadas por un amigo, vimos mucha muerte hasta llegar aquí, nuestras tres hermanas murieron para que llegaramos aquí… si vas a matar a alguien , matame a mi, de no ser por mi nunca nos habriamos separado, por mi murieron Luna y Luan. ̶ Dijo llorando Leni, quien ahora cargaba con la culpa de sus hermanas. Pasaba por una situación similar a la de Lincoln, pero con menos desesperanza, ella estaba más en sus cabales. Mantuvo su mirada en las gafas de la mujer, mientras su vista era nublada por algunas lagrimas secas y otras nuevas.

Lori estaba confundida, por un lado reconocía, el tono de voz tierno de la chica, tan característico que mantuvo a pesar de los años. Por el contrario, su hermana , la Leni que dejo en Royal Woods , no seria capaz de dimensionar todo aquello, pero … si seria capas de culparse por todo, tan inocente, esa inocencia se veía aun en sus ojos, a pesar del torbellino de maldad que rodeaba el iris de los ojos de la rubia, en el centro de aquel huracán estaba la mirada de Leni, su hermana. No había dudas, era ella , cada segundo que pasaba en aquel extraño e incomodo silencio de la fría caverna , la mente de Lori le proyectaba recuerdos junto a Leni.

Lori bajo el arma, mientras con su mano izquierda tocaba la mejilla de Leni. Solto la pistola dejándola caer a sus pies, el sonido del metal chocando contra la piedra hizo eco en el lugar. Sin pensarlo más rodeo a su hermanita con sus brazos y la acurruco como solia hacerlo aquellas noches en que las tormentas y ventarrones hacian rechinar cada rincón de la casa Loud. La mirada , la calida y temerosa mirada de Leni era la misma que solia poner cuando a alguna de ellas le pasaba algo malo , o le ponian una araña en frente.

Leni estaba confundida, era la primera vez que uno de los "Malos" la abrazaba con cariño... necesitada de algo de cariño, correspondio el gesto.

\- Todo estará bien... oye ...no somos gente mala - Dijo la inocente chica , respirando cierto aire familiar en aquel abrazo.

̶ Leni… ̶ Suspiro Lori, dejando escapar las lagrimas en medio de esa oscuridad, sintiendo como los brazos de su hermana y sus lagrimas la quemaban a tal punto de hacerla nuevamente un ser humano con sentimientos.

Lincoln y las demás miraban estupefactos la escena, se le ocurrio una idea estúpida, encender la luz de la linterna de su casco ,el cual se había quitado. Se percato que Lucy le traía el implemento, se sento junto a él y cargo su cabeza en su hombro.

̶ Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía su aura… no me sorprende que se haya convertido en esto que vemos ̶ Dijo la niña gótica , mientras sus mejillas eran inundadas por dos hileras de agua.

El chico prendió la linterna y alumbro a la parte de arriba de las mujeres.

̶ L-L-LO… Dios mio, imposible … ̶ Dijo Lana emocionada

Leni sintió que debía mirar a los ojos a esa mujer, se separo con cuidado y le quito las humedecidas gafas que usaba la fornida dama.

̶ ¡ERES TU!, ¡TONTA! … ̶ Se quebró aun mas la mas inocente de las dos. Era ella, su hermana mayor, con la cual crecio durante dieciséis años de su vida. ¿Como pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Tan sorda? , de no poder reconocer ese tono de voz mandon que usaba cada vez que la dejaban a cargo.

̶ Hermanita… veo que , yo ya no podré decirte tonta ̶ Le dijo Lori correspondiéndole el abrazo. Mirando aquellos humedecido ojos de la demacrada y bella cara de su hermana, quien seguia siendo una niña en apariencia y alma , a diferencia de todas las chicas de su edad, quienes actuaban en apariencia y caracter como mujeres rudas. Leni seguía siendo ella, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera visto hasta llegar a New York.

Todas se abalanzaron sobre la almirante al punto que quedaron tiradas de bruces en el suelo. Lincoln aún estaba ahí sentado viéndolas, solo pensando… Hasta que sintió que una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro, el viento pareció susurrarle algo, algo que en vez de helarlo más , le dio cierta paz en su corazón.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta Lori ,quien le miraba y le extendía sus brazos para abrazarlo.

El señor Loud estaba en observación , reposo y aislamiento de contacto, ahora tratándose del padre de la Almirante del lugar, los médicos se dedicaron a doblar sus esfuerzos para curar de la mejor manera la herida del lugar en que alguna vez estuvo su pierna izquierda. Le contaron a Lori lo de Luan y Luna, a lo que esta les respondió que sospechaba que se trataba de ellas, más que nada por la risa maniática de la excomediante a través del radio del helicóptero. minutos antes de que lo derribaran. La almirante les dijo que habían posibilidades de que ellas estuvieran vivas, y que dado que era el caso de sus hermanas, ella iria personalmente a salvarlas, junto al escuadrón 444, el cual ya había partido. Lincoln le dijo que la acompañaría, pero sus heridas aun requerían de cuidado para evitar que se infectaran con la radiación del exterior, por lo que Lori lo obligo a quedarse, y designo a Ulrich para que le cuidara, el mensajero llego tambaleándose al lugar y se encontró con la tierna escena , solo para recibir dicha orden de la almirante: cuidar a Lincoln.

Fue Leni la que se apunto a acompañar a su hermana , la mayor se opuso, pero la insistencia de la menor fue tal ,que termino por decirle que iria con ella, pero si la situación se descontrolaba, tenia ordenes de salir pitando de la zona, a lo que Leni acepto. Antes de que ambas rubias partieran en compañía de Carol, la mayor se preocupo por darles una tienda en las extensiones del metro para descanzar a sus hermanas, en donde una de las enfermeras del lugar las cuidaría y revisaría, a causa de algunas heridas menores que ellas presentaban, producto del tiroteo en el vagón. Aunque más que nada la profesional de la salud se encargaría de cuidar a Lincoln, quien de todos los menores , era el mas herido. Fue así como Lincoln quedo con una enfermera y un "guardaespaldas" a su cuidado, las menores en una tienda con camas para descansar, Lynn señor a observación de los mejores médicos del lugar… y Leni ahora caminando hacia una de las armerías del lugar junto a Lori.

Leni y Lori ya estaban listas con sus respectivos equipos. Leni cargaba el Mosin , una FNX-45, un chalecos antibalas y una capa con capucha color blanco que la ayudarían a mimetizarse, consevo su chaqueta y pantalones verdes. En cuanto a Lori y Carol ,ambas, portaban las reglamentarias del ejercito M-4a1 con lentes de 2 aumentos, chalecos y botas, ademas de unas hombreras de kevlar, Jeans y chaquetas celeste y morada , respectivamente. Lo que no esperaban las chicas ,era que al estar en las vías y disponerse a subir al andén para salir a la superficie, llegaran Soren y Petrenko.

̶ No es correcto que tres chicas tan lindas anden solas por la nieve asi sin más. ̶ Dijo Soren al salir de entre las sombras de las lineas.

̶ Capitán, si quiere venir, debe saber que tiene que cuidarse solo ̶ Le contesto Carol, colocando sus manos en la cintura tras voltear con sutileza.

̶ Agale caso Capitan, estos villanos no son como los que estamos acostumbrados a combatir en las llanuras ̶ Le recomendó el ruso, mirandole mientras se rascaba la cabeza para proceder a acomodarse su bigote.

̶ Alexander, tu dedícate a proteger a Leni, me imagino que los demás iremos a espaldas del 444 ¿verdad? ̶ Dijo el capitán

̶ Yo estoy a cargo, y primero que nada, seré yo quien vaya con mi hermana, y Petrenko se va con ustedes… y si baboso, los demás , osea ustedes, iran tras el 444 como apoyo. ̶ Le respondió Lori , para subir primero a la plataforma del anden.

El grupo caminaba por la nieve del lugar, siguiendo las huellas del escuadron 444 para ir en su ayuda. Lori ordeno a todos detenerse, volteo hacia Leni y le ordeno regresar. Ambas discutieron mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer en medio del frio y de las vaporizaciones de su charla. Leni era insistente ,al igual que Lori, argumentaba que como hermana mayor de Luna y Luan ella también debía ir en su rescate. Lori no aguanto màs y con todo el dolor de su alma empuño su mano y golpeo a Leni en la mejilla haciéndola caer de espaldas.

̶ ¡¿Que mierda te pasa?! ̶ Dijo Soren , agachándose para incorporar a Leni, sentándola en la nieve mientras esta no hacia mas que acariciar su la parte adolorida de su mascarilla e intentar contener la pena de tal acción tan injustificable.

̶ Quiero que se enoje conmigo, como cuando eramos… como antes, antes de la guerra… Leni, odio decir esto pero tú Lori murió, y ahora solo queda lo que vez, ¿recuerdas mi parte mandona? ¿La reina del NO? , bien pues eso es lo único que hay en mi… ̶ Le dijo la mayor mirándola en menos hacia abajo, mientras contenía la ruptura de su voz.

Leni se levanto con rapidez, empujo a Soren, y volvió corriendo a la entrada de la estación llorando.

̶ Continuemos… me congelo ̶ Dijo con falsa frialdad la almirante, tragándose un lastimero suspiro.

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que respirar le causaba dolor, había frio, tenia nieve en el rostro, su boca estaba cubierta de sangre. Un chirrido metalico la puso mas en si, sintió que una fornida mano la tomaba de la chaqueta y la halaba hacia la luz y el frio, entre los vidrios rotos de la cabina. Su vista estaba borrosa, el frio le quebama las heridas de la cara, no podía ver bien aquello que estaba a su izquierda, la audición era un caso similar , sentía dolor en su oído izquierdo, la persona que tenia en frente volvia arrastrándose con una gaza, y ahora se la acomodaba en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, para asegurársela con cinta quirúrgica. Recupero la audición y dimensiono todo, cuando el recuerdo de haber atravezado un edificio y haberse estrellado en medio de una calle en aquella cabina del F-16. La parte de la nariz se había desprendido del resto del avión cuando este estallo al golpear un tabique del edificio que estaba tras de Luna, haciendo que cayeran boca abajo en medio de la nieve.

̶ Han intentado matarnos una vez más, pero han vuelto a fallar Luna… ̶ Le dijo Jack, quien tenia la pierna derecha atravezada por un fierro, este estaba arrodillado y tenia la mano derecha vendada, pues le faltaba su dedo pulgar.

̶ ¿Vivos? … Oh por Dios… Capitán ̶ Dijo la chica , al verle sus heridas.

̶ No te preocupes, lo importante esque estamos vivos, ven… debemos ayudar a los del helicptero, calleron unos diez metros delante de nosotros ̶ Dijo el piloto señalando a tras del fuselaje de la cabina en que Luna estaba apoyada.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie, después de chequear que no tuviera algún daño lumbar y que esta podía enviar ordenes a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Con miedo, ella miro los asientos bajo la gran sonrisa característica de la toma de aire del avión. Era un milagro que estuviera viva, pero apenas recordó que Luan iba en el helicóptero que estaba frente a ella , recibió un golpe de adrenalina. Apoyo a su amigo y juntos caminaron hasta los restos del aeronave. El helicóptero estaba ladeado, enterrado en la calle y con rasgos de haber explotado.

Llegaron solo para encontrar los chamuscados cuerpos de los pilotos, no había nadie más.

̶ ¡Luan! ¡Luan! ̶ Gritaba Luna, en medio de la nieve, conteniendo el dolor de su ojo y oído, mientras de pie miraba hacia todos lados, en tanto Jack revisaba los restos del aeronave en busca de algún radio y mascarillas.

Jack se hizo con un radio y lo encendió solo para recibir la siguiente advertencia de parte del escuadron 444

̶ ¿Cazador 6-4? ¿Teniente Winchester? ¿Están recibiendo mis mensajes? ̶ Dijo una voz conocida para Luna en el radio

̶ Capitán Jack Valasy, Lion 1 . Mi copiloto y yo sobrevivimos y revisamos los restos de 6-4. No hay sobrevivientes y tenemos a una tripulante desaparecida en acción. ̶ Dijo saliendo de los restos del helicóptero, para apoyarse en la barriga del aparato.

̶ Recibido, mantengan su posición… hay norcoreanos a su posición , por lo que mantengan la cabeza abajo. ̶ Dijo la chica

̶ Entendido… yo …. ̶ Dijo el piloto para ser interrumpido por Lori, quien entraba en el canal.

̶ Lamento interrumpir, aquí la Almirante Loud, Capitan Valasy, necesito que me confirme la identidad de su copiloto ̶ Dijo la mujer con su característico tono de voz.

̶ Claro… Luna Loud, ¿La conoce? … oh espere… no me diga ̶ Dijo Jack mientras entendia la situación, al hilar los apellidos.

̶ ¡Lori eso no estaba en el informe que nos dieron! ̶ Dijo la voz de la chica del 444 por el Radio.

Jack se decidio a buscar a luna con su mirada, pero no la vio cerca, estaba a su izquierda, cerca de un montículo lleno de nieve, parecía un cuerpo.

A penas divisó el casco amarillo de Luan, Luna cojeo como pudo hasta ella. Solo para encontrarla de bruces con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve, horrizada vio con mas cuidado la parte de debajo de su cintura, mas espeficicamente sus piernas, en donde solo había una de ellas, mientras que la otra estaba cortada hasta la altura de la rodilla en medio de un coagulado charco de sangre. Su pierna derecha fue amputada en una caída de cinco metros que tuvo , por una de las aspas de la cola del helicoptero, que se desprendio a causa del cohete. Con cuidado dio vuelta a la comediante y le tomo el pulso… era débil, pero lo tenía, aunque también iba en descenso. Desesperada comenzó a realizarle RCP. Logró hacer que sus ojos se movieran en medio de sus moreteados parpados, lentamente la castaña de pelo largo , los abrió para ver a su hermana, con la cabeza y cara ensangrentada , cubierta por aquella rojiza gaza.

̶ ¿L-Luna ? ̶ Dijo débilmente mientras la nieve le caía en su adolorido rostro.

̶ Si, si amor … aquí estoy… todo esta bien ̶ Le dijo con cariño para besar su mejilla derecha e intentar abrazarla con cuidado.

Despues de preguntarle que partes le dolían, Luan manifestó no sentir una de sus piernas. Trató de incorporarse para ver, pero Luna la obligo a tenderse de nuevo, evitando que mirara aquel ensangrentado y coagulado muñón, que a causa del frio había endurecido y se tornaba morado. Luan insistió en ver su pierna, Luna ya no pudo contenerla, y solo le resto ver como la chica alcanzo a levantar con pesar su cabeza lo sufieciente para ver aquella mancha de sangre que estaba junto a su pierna. Luan azotó la cabeza contra la nieve y comenzó a sollozar.

̶ Fui una tonta, voy a morir… ̶ Se quejo para dar paso a sus lagrimas

̶ No , no ,no … ambas lo fuimos. No te voy a dejar sola, recuerda que, siempre ha sido asì, ¿recuerdas?. Los secretos, las travesuras, los amoríos, todo, siempre compartimos , cualquier cosa que nos hacia feliz o nos aquejaba nos la confesábamos antes de dormir ¿Recuerdas?... Incluso tus malas bromas ̶ Le dijo Luna tomando con suavidad las mejillas de su hermana para secar sus lagrimas, se acurruco junto a ella en medio del frio.

Unos pesados pasos y quejas de dolor obligarón a Luna a levantar la cabeza y arrodillarse en medio de la nieve, Jack venia cojeando a toda prisa hacia ella, con un radio en la mano

̶ El nombre de esa chica … rápido ̶ Dijo , señalando a la mutilada. Mientras tendía el radio hacia adelante

̶ Es mi hermana Luan ̶ Le dijo con tristesa la rockera.

Jack sonrió, coloco el radio en altavoz y una mandona voz de antaño les hablo.

̶ Literalmente ambas están locas, ¡Literalemente las daba por muertas par de estúpidas! . Busquen refujio , rápido un contigente de comandos de corea del norte van hacia ustedes …¡ NI SE LES OCURRA MORIRSE ! ̶ Dijo la Voz del radio.

Ambas se miraron estupefactas, y en sus ojos solo había un pregunta : "¿Esa era Lori?" . Luna de golpe, entonces ,recordó lo que uno de los pilotos le dijo antes de que fuera derribada. Le sonrio a Luan y de aquella manera le respondió.

̶ No hay tiempo que perder, hay un par de autos a tres metros al frente, nos servirán de cobertura, iré por algunas armas y mascarillas al helicóptero. Guardaremos silencio hasta que llegue Lori ̶ Les dijo Jack .

Tres autos que formaban una especie de triangulo, se guarecerían en el centro , en medio de aquellos edificios y de la explosionada calle, cubierta por el frio, el hielo y la nieve.

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

 _Bueno como habrás notado en mi relato, ya comienzo a tener ciertas apariciones en historia y para evitarte confusiones, puedes preguntarme todo aquello que mi narrativa en este capítulo no haya dejado bien claro… uff fue una dura pelea necesito descanzar, ire a dormir, si quieres puedes ir a ver los restos del campo de batalla pero ve con compañía en caso de cualquier cosa. Responderé tus preguntas al despertar, necesito una ducha. ¿Todo bien , cierto reportero?. Me disculpo si demore, pero uff el deber llamaba._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y después de pasar ya todos los ramos de la U ,para empezar a tener clases en un hospital, he regresado en estas vacaciones mis estimados. Gracias a aquellos que a pesar del tiempo aun manifiesten interés por la historia, y a las nuevas personas que quieran sumarse a **esta nueva y ultima, temporada les doy la bienvenida uwu .**

Me disculpo por la demora, pero la Universidad consume mucho tiempo, ahora estoy de vacaciones y tratare de terminar la historia antes de Agosto. Estoy oxidado en lo de escribir, **así que lo mas probable es que hayan encontrado mas faltas de ortografia o errores de redaccion de lo habitua** l, me disculpo por eso , tratare de disimular o volver a acostumbrarme a esto. Si quieren corregirme , por favor, háganlo; así me ayudan a mejorar.

ESTOY DESACTUALIZADO CON TLH, SI PUDIERAN RECOMENDARME UNOS 5 MEJORES CAPITULOS SEGUN USTEDES DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE LA SERIE, SE LOS AGRADECERIA :V ... JSJSJS EL OTRO DIA ME PUSE A BUSCAR Y PRACTICAMENTE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EL ULTIMO QUE VI FUE EL DE CUANDO LANA CONOCE A UNA CONDUCTORA DE AUTOS DE CARRERA. ASI QUE I NEED VUESTRAS RECOMENDACIONES UWU.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **miguelpuentedejesus:** Estimado, muchas gracias por sus multiples comentarios en el pasado. Espero la vuelta a la situacion de Luna y Luan en esta nueva entrega no te haya decepcionado, a causa de mi oxidad habilidad para redactar. Gracias por el seguimiento, nos estamos leyendo y disculpa la demora.

 **DESTACADO117 :** Espero que con este capitulo se logre mantener la mentira y dishimular un pokito XD jsjsjs ... Gracias por comentar mi estimado Destacado 117. Perdona la demora .

 **Guest :** Señor me disculpo por la demora, pero le garantizo que tarde lo que se tenga que tardar , voy a terminar este fic, y ahora previo a desaparecer, me voy a dignar a avisarles.

 **Not another me :** Estimado, espero aun siga con vida dentro de mis lectores, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto, y te agradezco tus palabras. La verdad , a mi parecer soy poco habil redactando, por lo que cuando leí "Esta magnifica piesa" algo dentro de mi se descongelo. No se de por vencido con esta piesa, tarde lo que tenga que tardar va a terminar.

 **Guest 2 : Tratare de usar esa pregunta en el próximo capitulo.** Gracias y mis disculpas por la demora.

* * *

Sin mas que decir , les agradezco la sintonia y su tiempo ademas del interez. Que tengan lindo fin de semana gente . Se despide ante ustedes ¡Khada Galm!

PRIMERA TEMPORADA - Capitulo 1 al 5

SEGUNDA TEMPORADA - Capitulo 6 al 9


	12. Los Lobos y la Pacificadora

**Capítulo 11 : Los Lobos y la Pacificadora**

 _Aaah_ (Bostezo) _Buenos Días, lo bueno de tener que casi haber medio muerto el día de ayer es que te dejan dormir hasta tarde. !Cielos! Son las 11 de la mañana , me haré un café y me acompañas a mi puesto de guardia, trae algunos sándwiches y agua, te contare lo que pueda ahí._

 _¿Cómo te puedo narrar lo siguiente?. Prácticamente odiaría tener que cambiar de tercera persona a segunda , así que creo que hare una mezcla de ambos tipos de formas narrativas, mantendré la tercera para los próximos episodios, por lo que me disculpo si te molesta estar escuchando todo desde mi perspectiva, aunque igual agregare algunas cosas que ellos me dijeron que sintieron._

Lincoln estaba herido, pero aun así se hizo con un chalecos antibalas, que Soren le facilito antes de irse, lo dejó bajo la cama de Dana. Por lo que cuando el peliblanco fue a visitarla, esta se lo entregó. Me rogo que le ayudara a ponerse los implementos de protección, y que fuéramos tras sus hermanas, pues no podía permitirse perder a Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan… tal como paso con Lynn. Me conto de manera rápida sobre Lynn y Clyde. Quede anonadado , por lo que acepte ayudarle, ser sus ojos y puntería en el campo de batalla ; con esto pensé que quizás también arreglaría aquello por lo que Lori me culpaba . Nos equipamos y pasamos por la guardia de la gran puerta de la POLIS. Mi amigo Jean estaba de turno , apenas le explique , nos dejó salir.

Ya en la superficie, a las puertas de la estación , distinguimos una figura fantasmal que sollozaba al momento que corría hacia nosotros… era Leni. Lincoln la detuvo, ella lo abrazo y le conto que Lori la había golpeado de manera brusca. Apenas Leni sintió que con su abrazo Lincoln se quejó de dolor, lo regaño ,por no estar reposando a salvo junto a las demás.

̶ ¡ No te pongas tonta Leni ! , Debemos ayudar a Lori ̶ Le retó el peliblanco en medio del frio, mirándola a través del vidrio de su mascarilla, en medio de la blanca ventisca.

̶ ¡No soy tonta! … Deja de tratarme así , Lori , Luna, Luan, Clyde… ¡TODOS! Me tratan así. Solo por hacer lo correcto, mamá me enseñó a ser buena persona. ¡¿Qué ya no recuerdas a mamá Lincoln?! ̶ Le grito Leni al chico, harta de siempre ser vista como un pollito que había que cuidar. Desde que habían perdido a Rita, Leni comenzó a analizar mejor las cosas, solo le costaba encontrar el carácter para dejar de ser tan pasiva, como cuando era una adolescente.

̶ ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana? Leni jamás diría algo así… ̶ Le dijo Lincoln, dolido por lo último, la miro dando un paso a tras.

La chica se dio cuenta que se había excedido, abrazo a Lincoln y le pidió perdón. Él le correspondió el gesto, con cariño. Desde que Clyde la había raptado, los abrazos de Leni solían sentirse más cálidos y reconfortantes, por alguna razón el calor del cuerpo de su hermana le daba tranquilidad. En su cabeza los dos sabían que cualquiera abrazo podía ser el último, por lo que no valía la pena amargarse por palabras.

Ambos manifestaron que debían ayudar a sus hermanas, pero el joven Loud no podía en ese estado. Fue aquí ,en que el miedo y el valor, comenzaron a aflorar en Leni.

̶ Si estas de acuerdo, puedo ir en compañía de tu amigo… ̶ Dijo Leni con un tierno tono de voz, señalándome, separándose de su hermano, sin dejar de tomarle la mano. Después de decir esto se presento formalmente tendiéndome la mano, al ver que nunca me había visto .

Era una chica muy amena, con amabilidad estreche mi mano con la suya y me presente también. "De que realidad viene esta niña" Pensé, pues no recordaba haber visto tanta calidez y preocupación entre un par de hermanos.

Acordamos que yo la acompañaría, Lincoln debía ir al refugio. Le pasé un radio al niño, para que estuviera al pendiente, además le dí mi Tablet y el código para escuchar las transmisiones de nuestros operadores. Así fue como Leni comenzó su primera misión como francotiradora de los vigilantes. Pero antes de dar media vuelta e irnos, el chico me agarro del hombro y me dijo al oído :

̶ Explicale todo en lenguaje simple, que ella entienda o relacione. A pesar de que ya va entendiendo algunas cosas, siempre es necesario explicarle todo en "LENINES" ̶ Fue lo ultimo que me dijo Lincoln, antes de que nos separáramos.

Leni suspiro al escuchar esto, de verdad que en el antiguo mundo no se daba cuenta de lo de "Lenines".Pero ya después de las luces, apenas acabo de entender que era explicar las cosas reales polarizándolas con cosas que para ella eran atractivas, ello la hacía sentir algo tonta. Sin embargo, como su naturaleza noble le dictaba, se tragaba esa impotencia, gracias a esto la imagen que tenia de si misma era la de una chica despistada, luchaba constantemente contra este pensamiento.

Lincoln me explico después un poco más a fondo lo del "Lenines", por radio, a través canal que abrí solo para nosotros dos. Leni, por su parte, me conto como Lincoln le había explicado como disparar a distancia con el Mosin. Ya notaba que Leni era una chica muy muy inocente, que estaba conociendo el mundo.

Mientras nosotros corríamos a toda prisa hacia la zona de conflicto. Lori y su grupo ya tenían a la vista la cabeza del F-16, por el lado **Oeste**. Del otro extremo de la calle, **al Norte** , estaban escondidos el comandante Leytón y la capitana Ronnie Anne Santiago , ambos eran los mas hábiles del 444 por lo que tenían a su cargo a 4 personas más, entre los que figuraban Casey , Sameer y Nikki. La otra chica que les acompañaba era una medico de combate, traía todo lo necesario para estabilizar de mejor manera las heridas de los pilotos y la artillera, que habían sido derribados, y ahora estaban unos metros frente a ellos, tras un montón de autos. Ambos grupos formaban una "L" en torno a la posición de Luna y los demás.

̶ Okey , ¿todos en posición? ̶ Dijo Lori por el radio, escondida, junto a su equipo tras los restos de un autobús.

̶ Afirmativo Loud, ¿Avanzamos? ̶ Comento Santiago. Levantando un poco la mirada por sobre el oxidado capo de uno de los autos, respirando el electrizante gélido ambiente previo a una masacre.

̶ Relájate Santiago, debemos esperar a que los norcoreanos ataquen primero. Que Casey, prepare el M249. Lo quiero aquí, cubriendo el lado Sur de los autos, Nikki te quedas a protegerlo. Sameer, ve a las ruinas del edificio de nuestra izquierda y aguarda ahí por si algún comando se mete a intentar flaquearnos a nosotros o Casey. Santiago, Sofía, ustedes van conmigo hasta los heridos, los estabilizamos y corremos hasta Loud, ella nos cubrirá. Quiero que apenas estemos a salvo, el grupo de Casey salga en retirada. ̶ Dijo el comandante Leyton, un hombre Calvo y de unos 50 años.

̶ Comandante … ¿Qué hacemos si hay francotiradores enemigos? ̶ Le pregunto Ronnie Anne, agachando la cabeza, junto a sus compañeros, detrás de la pila de autos que bloqueaba la calle.

̶ Rezar por que tengan mala puntería … Nos habría venido bien haber traido a "El señor demonio" ̶ Dijo el hombre, refiriéndose al mejor Tirador de la estación, quien había sido victima de un cohete RPG, y ahora estaba herido y fuera de servicio temporalmente.

Corríamos a mas no poder, y llegamos tras un enorme bloque de vidrio , de unos 15 pisos. Tenía un agujero cerca del piso siete, pues era el edificio que Luna atravesó con su avión, por lo que aun salía algo de humo del agujero. Entramos con Leni por la parte del estacionamiento, aproveche de pasarle una mascarilla de laboratorio, de esas que son pasticas, sobresalientes y cubren la boca y la nariz, de esta manera no habría vidrio que le molestara en los ojos a la hora de apuntar.

Subimos por las escaleras, Leni había sugerido el ascensor, pero le explique que no funcionaria, porque en la superficie no había energía eléctrica.

Llegamos al séptimo piso, y encontramos todo incinerado y, ahora, repleto de nieve, el viento soplaba mucho, pero gracias a eso el borde del edificio explosionado ,por la colisión, que daba a Luan y Luna, estaba repleto de nieve. Leni podría clamuflarse bien con aquella caperuza blanca que llevaba puesta. Apenas nos agachamos y empezamos a observar, escuchamos por radio, que el capitán Leyton terminaba de darle las ordenes a sus hombres, al decirles que cuando aseguraran a los heridos debían correr hacia Lori.

Lo primero para todo tirador profesional es definir su zona de caza, cosa que Leni no sabía, trate de explicarle con medidas y lenguaje de futbol americano , que es lo que más a menudo se usa. Hasta que recordé lo que Lincoln me dijo : "Explicarle todo en Lenines". La chica aun recordaba cómo eran los MALLS y tiendas de compras por lo que definimos:

* Lugar en que estaban Casey y Nikki **(Norte)** : Tienda de patinetas, a causa de que Leni recordaba que Lincoln le había mencionado que la tal Nikki solía usar mucho el skate.

* Lugar en que estaba Lori, cerca de la cabeza del F-16 **(Oeste)** : Tienda de celulares

* Lugar en que estaban Luna y Luan **( El centro de la L o la brújula)** : Tienda de bromas. Discutió mucho sobre si tienda de bromas o música, pero al final le dije que no tenía importancia.

Definir la distancia fue difícil, por lo general nosotros usamos las yardas para medir el campo. Pero con Leni no habría caso explicarle, por lo que le dije:

̶ ¿Que medida podrias reconocer a cualquier distancia? ̶ La mire, mientas estábamos tendidos en la nieve, ella temblaba estaba nerviosa.

̶ Emmm como que una pasarela de desfile de modas… ̶ Me dijo tartamudeando , aferrándose a su Mosin, se veía el miedo en sus ojos, miedo que reflejaba la inevitable situación de matar personas o perder a sus hermanas.

̶ Bien entonces… ¿cuanto miden? ̶ Le pregunte , tratando de sacar alguna medida en metros, intenté de usar un tono de voz no muy brusco, pues de verdad que me tenia nervioso. Si no hubiera sido porque me mareo con las miras telescópicas, yo mismo habría usado el rifle.

̶ como que miden unos 10 metros, si 10 metros ̶ Me dijo ella. Dandose seguridad.

Ella temblaba, note que estaba por entrar en shock, me contagio su miedo por lo que solo pude decirle : "Todo saldrá bien". Ella respondio : "Tengo ganas de vomitar". Note que empezó a temblar más. Pensé que ser indiferente la aliviaría, pero no.

Por otro lado ya teníamos una forma de medir las cosas. Me tranquilice un poco, abajo aun hablaban de si avanzar o seguir esperando a que se pronunciaran los norcoreanos. Con Leni revisamos nuestra zona de caza. Ella usando el lente y yo mis binoculares, note que sus brazos temblaban y estaba muy blanca. Vimos algo al Sur, justo frente del 444 y de Luna y Luan. Una sombra de negro se movía entre los autos, seguida por otras tres sombras. Los mire bien y reconocí el uniforme… Debiamos advertirles o los norcoreanos llegarían primero a Luan y Luna.

̶ Almirante , Comandante … avancen rápido hacia los heridos. Norcoreanos aproximan desde el SUR de su posición. ¡Muévanse! ̶ Grite por el radio.

̶ ¿Ulrich? ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?! ̶ me bocifero Lori.

̶ Controlese Loud, bueno señoritas muévanse muévanse. Hijo cubranos desde arriba, ¿Por casualidad usted es francotirador? ̶ Me dijo el comandante.

̶ Yo soy ̶ Dijo con temor Leni , encendiendo el comunicador que Lori le había dado antes de salir del Metro.

̶ Literalmente dese por muerto si algo le pasa a mi hermana… Leni trata de cúbrirnos… Chicos avancen y formen una V . Petrenko lleve su trasero ruso hacia allá y preparese para recibir a mis hermanas ̶ Ordeno Lori, ignorando con falsa frialdad el tono temeroso y quebradizo de Leni.

Estaba enojada, si eso sin duda. ¿ Haber convencido a Leni de ir hasta ella y que les disparara de tan lejos a comandos de corea del norte?. Era claro que nunca me perdonaría por esa decisión mía que le costó la vida a su novio, eramos jóvenes, y todo recién empezaba… En fin debíamos concentrarnos en salvar a las niñas de violeta y amarillo.

Lori corrió hasta la posición de sus hermanas, salto sobre sus cabezas, se posiciono sobre el tejado de unos de los autos que las cubría y ametrallo a los norcoreanos matándoles en el acto. Leni comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía creer que su hermana había hecho tal atrocidad, las lágrimas empapaban el borde de su mascarilla, no podía controlarse… Ambos no sabíamos qué hacer.

 _**(Musica de la siguiente escena : The stage of apocalypse (Extended)- Ace combat Zero)**_

El infierno se desato abajo, aproximando desde el sur y el este empezaban a emerger los asiáticos, comenzó el tiroteo. Lori se puso a cubierto junto a sus malogradas hermanas.

̶ Las sacaremos de aquí… ¿Cómo mierda se les ocurrio pilotar esas cosas? Literalmente fue un suicidio ̶ Las regaño la mayor, colocando un nuevo cargador en su arma.

Luna y Luan no dijeron nada, solo estaban ahí , atónitas soportando el dolor de sus heridas, intentando aceptar que Lori estaba viva, habían entrado en shock. Llegarón Ronnie Anne y su comandante, la ametralladora de Casey comenzó a escupir balas desde el norte hacia cualquier bandido del sur o el este. Soren, Petrenko y Carol disparaban desde el Oeste al este. Las Loud estaban en un fuego curzado, solo podían disparar a ciegas hacia la dirección en que venían los malos. Lori agradecio que aquellos autos estuvieran tan mal trechos que no dejaban un espacio bajo por el cual pudieran entrar balas, estos estaban pegados al piso. Sofía se preocupo primero por Luan, reviso el necrótico muñon de la comediante y lo vendo, para proceder a revisarle el resto del cuerpo, descubrió que tenia la muñeca derecha fracturada. Paso a preocuparse por Luna.

̶ !¿Donde esta ese apoyo de francotirador?! Ñiña, nos están matando… ¡haz algo! ̶ Vocifero Leyton en medio de todo el estruendo de las balas saliendo de las armas, de estas impactando el metal y el concreto; de los casquillos de bala golpeando el piso.

̶ Leni… debemos hacer algo… los están matando. Dispara , haz algo ̶ Le dije, trate de ser amable , pero de verdad que no pude usar un tono muy suave.

̶ ¡Hazlo tú! No quiero matar personas… No quiero ser uno de ustedes, matar es malo ̶ Me dijo, entregándome el arma , mientras ambos estábamos tendidos en lo alto , y el gélido y cortante viento nos daba en la cara. Coloco sus manos en el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

No había caso , no tenia el pulso de Leni, además me mareaba muy rápido con el efecto de los bordes de la mira. Le devolví el fusil.

̶ ¡ RPG ! ̶ Grito Ronnie Anne, viendo como desde el Este , en el piso 5 del edificio en que se ocultaba Sameer , un tipo de negro les apuntaba con un cohete. El proyectil salió disparado para impactar de lleno en uno de los autos, el capo revento. Una de las esquirlas alcanzo a Leyton en el brazo.

̶ ¡ El comandante está herido ! ¡Sameer mata al imbesil del RPG! ̶ Grito Lori, al momento en que se recuperaba del pitido de sus oídos para gatear hasta el hombre y apoyarlo cerca de Jack, quien ayudaba a recargar las armas.

Sameer subia, Leni estaba viendo el estado de Luan… Noto su pierna. Luna abrazo a Luan y ambas comenzarón a temblar de miedo en medio de toda la conmoción. Lori disparaba como loca hacia el Sur , exponiendo su cabeza a los disparos de sus aliados y enemigos, Ronnie Anne por su parte se había envalentonado a avanzar un poco hacia el Este.

̶ ¡ No tienes que matarlos ! Solo hierelos… Leni, a simple vista , por estos minutos que llevo de conocerte veo que eres una buena persona, pero aveces debemos hacer cosas feas, ser valientes para evitar perder a nuestros amigos… Que no te pase lo que me paso a mi con Bobby, me acobarde, no quice matar y lo perdí. No quiero que te pase, no quiero que Lori y tu vivan con esa culpa, no quiero que nadie mas viva con esa culpa. ̶ Le dije pasándole su arma, me miro con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, imaginó el mundo sin Lori, sin Luna, Sin Luan. Recordo a Lynn y a su madre, y el precio que tuvieron que pagar por ser pasivos y confiar.

Agarro el Mosin, se puso en posición. Tome mis binoculares y nos pusimos a trabajar. Otro cohete había reventado la cobertura del Este, alcanzarón a cubrir a los heridos, pero al costo de perder la mitad de aquel auto. Sameer estaba encontrando resistencia en su edificio.

̶ Malo , una pasarela arriba del edificio grande de la tienda de Bromas… ¡Fuego! ̶ Dijo Leni, para dispararle al tipo del lanzacohetes.

Yo estaba viendo al coreano del lanzacohetes con mis binoculares, él estaba recargando para ultimar a los heridos. La bala de Leni le dio justo en el brazo… Sameer llego poco después. Un contingente de cinco norcoreanos avanzaba por el ESTE , cual carga banzai hacia los heridos, Lori estaba aturdida junto a Ronnie Anne y el comandante. El arma de Lori estaba Lejos, saco su cuchillo para enfrentar los disparos de los raudos enemigos que le disparaban mientras iban hacia ella, solo para verlos caer heridos por disparos de la francotiradora Leni. Uno herido en una pierna, otro en el muslo, uno en el brazo y otro recibió un disparo que le amputo la mano, finalmente el ultimo se detuvo y se devolvió a la cobertura de sus autos. Leni recargaba.

̶ ¡Ni se les ocurra matarlos! ̶ Dijo la chica por el radio, sorbiéndose los mocos, pero con un tono algo mas valeroso y autoritario, sin dejar de expresar el temor y asco.

̶ No me hables en ese tono jovencita… y bien hecho ̶ Dijo Lori, agachándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras buscaba a Santiago.

Ronnie Anne y Alexander Petrenko ahora combatían con las fuerzas del Sur, ya que el este estaba cubierto por Carol y Soren, además del quirurjico ojo de Leni. Sofia Termino de asegurar la Pierna de Jack, era todo ,podían retroceder hacia Carol y Soren.

̶ Mi escudo los va a proteger ̶ Dijo Petrenko, sacando aquella enorme placa de metal, al tiempo en que se volvia para saltar frente a los heridos y escoltarlos hacia el OESTE.

Yacian quince personas heridas a causa de los tiros de Leni, la niña no había fallado ninguna de las tres cargas que le puso al Mosin. Llegaron hasta la posición de Carol, la "tienda de celulares". Sameer bajo a toda prisa del edificio, se apresuraba para salir de allí junto a Casey y Nikki, pero apenas emprendieron la carrera de retirada, la ultima de ellos fue alcanzada por un impacto de un francotirador en el hombro. Les dijo a sus amigos que siguieran mientras se arrastro hacia un auto. Leni no podía ver al tirador, debían ir al lado derecho del edificio, hacia el SUR.

̶ Leni baja de ahí , hicieron buen trabajo, pero debemos irnos ̶ ordeno Lori, por el radio, enojada.

̶ Pero la amiga de Ronnie Anne… tienen que salvarla. ̶ Se quejó Leni. Tratando de mantener su carácter y no caer en su personalidad pasiva. Se volvio a poner la mascarilla, pues había vomitado de miedo, al escuchar el disparo.

̶ La alcanzó mientras iba corriendo, ese hijo de puta puede darnos a cualquiera de nosotros… baja de ahí ya jovencita. ̶ Vocifero Lori en medio de los tiros de todos , y siendo mal vista por el grupo de Santiago.

̶ Voy a herir a ese hombre malo, para que puedan rescatarla ̶ Dijo , poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a caminar hacia la ventana de su derecha, lugar que daba a la calle sur de la "tienda de bromas". Se tambaleo al caminar, estaba mareada.

̶ Ulrich, yo ire a salvar a Nikki, convence a Leni de que baje … ̶ Me ordeno, con el tono de desprecio típico que usaba siempre conmigo. Ronnie Anne la miro con buenos ojos nuevamente, al notar que Lori nunca pensó en abandonar a la rubia de capucha.

̶ Usted no es mi tiradora… hare lo que todo observador hace y respetare la decisión de mi compañera. ̶ Le dije, apagando mi radio. Mas Leni no apago el suyo.

Lori no tuvo mas opción que ceder a nuestra decisión. Caminamos en sigilo hacia la ventana de la calle Sur, en medio de todas esas oficinas quemadas y carcomidas por el oxido y el moho. El grupo de los heridos se encontraba a salvo , tras la pared de nuestro edificio, siendo cubiertos por Petrenko y Casey. Lori avanzo hasta Nikki quien había caído cerca de la "Tienda De Bromas", un tiro paso frente a su cabeza y la obligo a tirarse al suelo. No había más disparos de norcoreanos, los desgraciados se habían escondido otra vez para que su tirador asesinara a cualquiera que fuera en ayuda de la chica.

Habia un gran ventanal destrozado que daba a la calle Sur , habían mesas, sillas, sofás y muebles esparcidos por doquier, además de un enorme hueco en el rincón de la derecha de nuestra construcción. Nos escondimos detrás de una mesa volteada, mientras escuchábamos como Lori disparaba, a ciegas, en dirección a la séptima planta del edificio frente a nosotros. El tipo estaba a nuestra altura. Lo vimos, vestido de negro y acompañado por su observador. Lori dejo de disparar y se escondió, tan pronto Leni le indico que el tipo estaba apuntándole.

̶ ¿Que hacemos? ̶ Me dijo agachada y susurrando. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo.

̶ ¿Es una broma? Hay que matarlo … Conozco la banda en su uniforme, le dicen "el arcángel asiático", ha matado a 50 de nuestros hombres. ̶ Le conteste eufórico, teniendo esta gran oportunidad de vengar a mis camaradas.

̶ Matar es malo tonto , aun tengo miedo… ̶ Me dijo con desconsuelo.

Logró ponerme en su lugar, tuve que hacer a un lado mi ira y ceder a sus condiciones o matarían a Lori y a Nikki.

̶ Es mas que seguro que sabe que Lori esta aquí, por eso dejarón de disparar los demás , quieren que el la mate y asi baje nuestra moral. ̶ Espere que entendiera lo que quice decir.

̶ ¿Sabrá que estamos aquí? ̶ Es curioso que Leni dijera eso, pues después de decirlo, una bala rebento el borde derecho de nuestra gran mesa, las esquirlas me golpearón, pero no me hirieron.

̶ Eso es un si ̶ Le dije, antes de que ambos corriéramos en direcciones opuestas. Ella se escondio tras una gaveta de archivos de metal que estaba tirada junto a un montón de concreto del lado izquierdo de la sala. Yo estaba a la derecha del lugar tras un Sofá.

 _**(Musica de la escena : Call of duty world at war OST-Reznov theme)**_

El concreto y el metal en el lado de Leni cedían poco a poco ante los tiros del SVD dragunoff del miembro de la FOECN. Ella estaba arrinconada en el lado mas solido de aquella pared derrumbada cerca de esa gaveta, veía con terror como los peñascos se desprendían cada vez que una bala golpeaba el borde de su cobertura.

̶ Leni, voy a hacer algo estúpido… pero necesito tu ayuda… Puedo verlo esta justo frente a ti, hay una puerta tras su ventana, el tipo dispara desde ahí. Voy a correr hacia el pilar de nuestra ventana, y tu le disparas ¿OK? ̶ Le grite , ella solo asintió mientras abrazaba sus piernas en medio del ruido de las balas.

Apenas vio que corri, y que el acompañante del tirador me disparaba , ella corrió hacia la mesa, casi la alcanza una de las balas, hizo otra carrera hacia el sofá en que yo estaba , ahora siendo perseguida por la mira del tirador y su observador. Yo ya había llegado a la pared, asustado voltee al no escuchar que ella había disparado, me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando se disculpó por no disparar. Tenía al tipo al frente, por lo que comencé a dispararle con mi FN-SCAR, logré contenerlo, era claro que Leni no haría nada. Encendí el radio de nuevo.

̶ Lori, creo que Leni no nos servirá… te cubro mientras sacas a Nikki ̶ Dije por el radio mientras metia otro cargador en mi arma .

̶ Estoy en ello, ya la tengo, sigue disparando a esa ventana, veré si puedo sacarla antes de que cambie de posición. ̶ Me dijo Lori, al momento en que tomaba a Nikki en brazos , solo para avanzar unos cinco metros en dirección al oeste y volver a tener que tirarse al piso, pues logro ver el brillo de la mira del tipo quien había bajado al cuarto piso, estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Arremetian contra Lori, ella estaba tras un auto oxidado, las balas atravesaban el desgastado vehiculo y era cuestión de tiempo para que llegarán a ella. Un tiro diferente al del SVD retumbo en el piso de debajo de mi edificio… ¿Leni?. Corri hasta su sofá pero no estaba, fue entonces que note que había una manguera de incendios colgando hacia abajo , cerca del hueco del rincón de la derecha.

Leni había logrado desender hasta el sexto piso por el gujero, balanceándose por la manguera de bomberos. Utilizo las sombras y la nieve para clamuflarse, llendo solo por los rincones que convinaran con su vestimenta, blanca, verde y azul. Diviso al tipo que apuntaba desde el lado más próximo a la antigua ubicación de sus hermanas heridas. Le disparo en el hombro izquierdo, causándole una fractura de Humero. Mientras descendía por la manguera en dirección a Leni, escuche otro disparo. Cuando llegue hasta el nevado ventanal roto de la oficina en que estaba Leni, noté que le apuntaba al Arcangel y a su observador, hirió al último en su "manguito rotador".

Estaba algo shockeada, paralizada. No dejaba de apuntarles a aquellos hombres.

̶ ¿Leni? ̶ Le dije, al momento en que me acercaba con mis manos hacia ella.

̶ No voy a matarlos… pero no quiero que ellos me disparen, no quiero que le disparen a Lori. ̶ Dijo mientras comenzaba a tiritar.

Me acerque a ella, bajó su arma, se quito un momento la mascarilla y le sonrió a los hombres quienes yacían con las manos levantadas a merced de Leni. Ambos se miraron extrañados ¿Los estaban dejando vivir? ¿Solo les causarón heridas no letales? ¿Qué clase de francotiradora era esa que no apuntaba a la cabeza, sino que preferia disparar a las piernas y brazos de sus enemigos?.

El arcángel se puso de pie, sujetando su brazo en el cual yacía una bala clavada en su humero. Se quitó la mascará y el casco, dejando ver a un chico rubio de cabello largo, de unos veintidós años. ,el cual hacia una revencia a Leni, en señal de gratitud por dejarle vivir. Leni imitó su gesto, se quito su casco , para dejar ver su cabello y sonreírle nuevamente al joven. Ambos observadores nos mirábamos extrañados, a tal punto que creo que ambos pensamos "La guerra esta mal, todo estuvo mal desde un inicio".

 _**(Musica de la siguiente escena : Metro Last Light OST -Train Chase)**_

Un estruendo nos saco de nuestro trance, había empezado un bombardeo norcoreano-ruso y con ello un combate aéreo a alta y baja cota, los cielos se llenaron de explosiones y conmoción.

̶ ¡Corre! ̶ Nos grito el asiático.

Leni se dio media vuelta , hice lo mismo, ella se puso su mascarilla y el casco. Enfilamos en dirección a las escaleras. El edificio se caia a pedazos por los remezones a distancia de las bombas, escuchábamos que venían helicópteros a la distancia , y unos enormes temblores que parecían acercarse cada vez más y más.

̶ Leni estamos en la entrada del Metro, CORRE HAY UNA CARGA DE BOMBAS QUE VA HACIA USTEDES ̶ Rugio Lori por el radio. Despues de que le informaran que TU-160's rusos volaban a 28.000 pies y habían arrojado bombas.

Llegamos al segundo piso, tome a Leni por la mano y le dije que debíamos saltar a la calle, pues ya era casi imposible mantenernos en pie ,en cualquier momento nuestro edificio seria alcanzado por una bomba. Rompimos el ventanal tras correr en medio del terremoto, Leni y yo caimos sobre unos autos, quebramos sus techos y nuestros cuerpos quedarón ahí. Yo quede K.O. Poco después el edificio se transformo en una nuve de humo y vidrios pulverizados por la bomba que había impactado.

Leni no podía despertarme, estaba adolorida, pero no herida. Comenzó a gritar ayuda en medio del caos del cielo, aviones , misiles, explosiones cruzaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Facilmente pudo irse, pero se quedo conmigo, tratando de acomodarme en sus hombros para escapar después de que azotamos contras los autos, pero estaba muy adolorida como para levantarme. Dos sombras vestidas de negro se acercaban en medio de toda la conmoción, era el coreano, usando su brazo bueno, la ayudo a cargarme. Leni y el arcángel me llevaron a rastras, mientras su observador no hacia mas que quejarse de dolor.

̶ ¿Donde estar algún refugio? ̶ Dijo el chico, a Leni en medio del humo y el ruido del combate aéreo.

̶ Mi hermana esta en la entrada del metro, vengan con nosotros ̶ Le dijo haciendo fuerza para arrastrar mi cuerpo. Parecia un terremoto, uno que procedia de un fragmentado cielo que se caía a pedazos.

Apenas Lori vió que Leni venia en compañía del enemigo, ordeno apuntarles. La chica me soltó, y se puso entre los cañones de los vigilantes , y nosotros. La mayor corrió hacia ella. El estruendo era ensordecedor.

̶ ¡¿Estas loca?! Son el enemigo, quítate para que podamos encargarnos. ̶ Le gruño Lori, tomándola por lo hombros.

̶ Odio matar, odio que maten… ¡los vamos a ayudar te guste o no! ̶ Se libero del agarre la menor.

̶ ¿Kwan que mierda haces? ̶ Grito el arcángel a su observador, el cual esgrimia un cuchillo para disponerse a matar a Lori y Leni. El francotirador Arremetió contra su camarada, para evitar su ataque.

Ambos norcoreanos se comenzaron a pelear, el arcángel logró desarmar a su compañero, solo para que Lori desenfundará y le disparará. Mató al hostil. Asustado el arcángel se pretifico ante la escena, miro a la Loud Mayor.

̶ Alejate de mi hermana… ̶ Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lori para dispararle en la cabeza al asiático de cabello rubio.

 _**(Tema de la siguiente escena : Battlefield 3 - The dead of Vladimir)**_

Leni quedo en shock, Lori dio la señal a Soren para que cargará mi cuerpo en K.O hacia la entrada, las bombas comenzaban a aproximarse a nosotros. Leni estaba arrodillada llorando, con las manos en el rostros repitiendo la palabra : "NO". Su vista estaba borrosa, todo le pasaba en cámara lenta, como un _slow_ _motion_. Lori la agarro de la capucha y la arrastro en medio de todo el bombardeo, la conmocion y la crudeza del momento , hacia las líneas del metro. La arrastro por las escaleras, por el piso, hasta el anden del lugar, la menor no había dejado de llorar y decrile a su hermana : "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" , "el otro no era malo… tu eres la mala", "¡eres un monstruo!". Lori se harto de su lloriqueo, la puso de pie y justo antes de que la golpeara con la culata de su arma para dejarla K.O, Soren intervino agarrando el brazo de Lori.

̶ Es tu hermana… ¿recuerdas? La misma que hoy en la mañana seguias creyendo muerta ̶ Con frialdad la miro a los ojos, solo para empujarla y atender a Leni.

Petrenko, por muy rudo que se viera era blando de corazón. Él y Soren, separaron a las Loud, para que así Leni pudiera recuperarse de tanto maltrato.

 _ **Lori y los suyos eran conocidos como "Los Lobos" tanto por las facciones enemigas como por sus camaradas. El rumor de la francotiradora que solo disparaba para herir y que ante LORI defendió a un enemigo fue de estacion en estación, de facción en facción... No tardarón en apodar a Leni como "La Pacificadora".**_

* * *

 _Vaya he hablado mucho, espero no te haya molestado que usará la segunda personas para narrar todo esto. De la historia principal quedan pocas cosas…Solo describirte la situación previa a como contribuyeron a poner fin a la guerra y como fue toda esa gran batalla. Pero antes me gustaría relatarte historias cortas, de las chicas y Lincoln, son algunas aventuras que ellos vivieron durante su estadía en el METRO de New York, antes del fin de la guerra. Mira, ve a descanazar, a reunir otros puntos de vista. En la noche nos veremos para que te diga cómo fue que Leni y Lori se arreglaron. **Ah y si te preguntas por La Pointe, a penas llego fue fichado para otra operación cerca del Puente George Washington, estaban escasos de tiradores en ese tiempo, por lo que a Lori no le quedo de otra que "Llevarse a Leni"** , claro que como te dije cambio de opinión y la envió de vuelta. Eeeem ¿Alguna pregunta?_

 **¿Acaso B... el cabo Santiago cayó en una emboscada? ¿O fue una operación negra en la que cayó? Si fue ese caso... podrías no contestar.**

¿ _Recuerdas que te dije que contaría historias cortas de las hermanas y Lincoln antes de ir al final de todo esto?._ _ **Bueno pues una de esas historias se titula "No abandonamos a nadie".**_ _Ahí te narrare como fue que Lori llego a ser una de las mandamases mas importantes del METRO y lo que paso con Bobby… aaah, a ella le costo , pero lo supero, más que eso , perdonarme fue lo más difícil sin Leni, quizás ella nunca me habría perdonado._

 **Era de esperarse que hubiera pocas opciones desde el Huron, y poco probable que los Loud no sufrieran TEPT, lo que me lleva a preguntar. ¿No se supone que la milicia regular cuenta con psiquiatras? ¿O también se han vuelto muy prescindibles y se han despachado al campo?**

 _Para ese tiempo preparábamos médicos, psicólogos, ingenieros, soldados , etc. Dentro de los gremios de estudiantes en el Metro. Por lo que si, cuidábamos mucho de los profesionales, eran mas valiosos que un comando. Y Claro, los deribabamos aveces a las fronteras, teníamos especial cuidado con los niños . Las niñas sufrieron de TEPT, Leni de hecho, después de que se reunio con las chicas, tenia muchas pesadillas, no dejaba de ver a todas las personas que había perdido. Por supuesto las menores sufrieron lo mismo, la pobre Lily de hecho, no durmió por 1 semana. Por suerte Lori, tendría un cambio de mentalidad y lograría entender a Leni, pero eso ya es parte del próximo capítulo. Todas ellas estuvieron con atención psicológica por cerca de 2 años. Despues de ello la guerra acabo._

 **Último y no menos importante. ¿No ha habido problemas con las línea de suministros o los convoyes han sido atacados? ¿La población civil es mantenida como con los Hannya o que sucede con ellos?**

 _En la Polis todos teníamos un trabajo, un trabajo digno y sin maltrato. Además los estudiantes debían trabajar como Soldados, granjeros, vendedores, herreros, armeros, cocineros, haciendo mantenimiento de alguna cosa en especial, exploradores, etc etc. Esas eran nuestras profesiones, y nos agrupábamos en gremios de trabajo y de estudio. Era obvio que las carreras profesionales o univeritarias exigían haber completado el estudio de la misma. Por eso el lugar mas seguro del Metro se llamaba "LA POLIS". Pues ahí existía seguridad y justicia, claro que las partes mas extremas de las líneas y otras estaciones, contaban con delincuencia a medida que se alejaban de nuestro hogar._

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR :_**

Tal como dijo Ulrich la próxima entrega tendrá un capitulo corto pero incluira una historia extra, para que sepamos que paso con bobby. **Estas historias podrían verse como los DLC de la historia principal, prometo no seran largos.** El próximo capitulo tratara de como Lori y Leni se arreglarón, y las historias cortas tratare de publicarlas de manera rápida. Después de ell capitulos mas y GG señores, fin del Juego :V .

Respuestas a comentarios:

 **DESTACADO 117:** Ahora me debato si meter en esto alguna bacteria o la radiación en cuanto a la herida de Luan... Pero el factor de un clima con un frio de -20°C , me hacen darle esperanzas a la loquita :V jsjsjs , mmm ¿Lori cuenta como mufa? XD. Señor me tienta a ahorrar para transferirme a LAN y jugar unas partidas de LOLCITO , mas ahora que tengo 3 semanas de vacasiones XD . Gracias por tus comentarios men uwu)/

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Extrañaba ver tinta verde, que alegria me dió verla como comentario del capitulo anterior. Puedo decir que hiciste las preguntas correctas, me ahorraste uno parrafo del proximo capitulo XD. Gracias por el seguir interezado en la historia y por tus comentarios uwu .

 **Agradecimientos** :

Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, cuando revise el domingo el numero de visitas quede impactado, no me lo esperaba. Gracias por darle al follow/favorites , gracias por permitirme contarte esta historia cada semana. Espero no les haya molestado que narrara todo desde la perspectiva de Ulrich, igual trate de mesclar la 2° persona con la narrativa del narrador omniciente, a mi parecer quedo "piola" como decimos en chile de algo que pasa "sin pena ni gloria".

Sin mas que agregar nos leemos la próxima semana, se despide cariñosamente ,deseandote un buen fin de semana , Khada Galm


	13. RECONCILIACIÓN y DLC1

**CAPITULO 12: Reconciliación**

 _Esta helando, parece ser como si esta fuera la noche más helada que hemos tenido desde que llegaste. Sabia que te encontraría aquí, parece ser que te gustan los atardeceres… Ah… bueno me imagino que quieres que te siga contando, ¿Alistaste tu cámara y tu libreta?, bien:_

Despues de que lograrón ingresar a Luna y Luan con los doctores, Leni les conto a todas la nueva forma de ser de Lori. La mayor la escucho, y simplemente le lanzó una mirada de "No exageres". Las demás y Lincoln justificaban la forma de ser de la almirante, pues con todo lo ya vivido, no entendían como Leni podía seguir siendo tan… ¿pasiva?. Las menores no tenían ningún deseo de asesinar, pero regañaban constantemente a Leni cuando se quejaba de que "Habian otras formas de solucionar las cosas". Era difícil entender porque Leni era así, tenia el don de disparar a distancia, pero solo lo usaba para herir, seguía entendiendo todo literal, había días en que se evadía de todo el contexto y se comportaba como en su casa. Tanto los psicólogos como sus hermanas detectarón que la chica sufria de alguna especie de déficit atencional severa y estaba pasando por un cuadro de trastorno post traumatico y depresion ,que agravaba cuando afloraba su niña interior y la hacia evadirse. Lo que no esperaban era que fuera Lori quien la ayudará a romper el cascarón y entender de una buena vez que la vida no era como cuando todas vivian juntas, en la casa Loud.

Todo comenzó tres días después de que internarán a Luna y Luan, los psicólogos ya habían sacado el perfil de Leni y las demás por ordenes de Lori. Luan por su parte sufrió una infección asociada a la atención en salud en su pierna. Falleció cinco días después de ser ingresada, producto de una meningitis séptica que evoluciono en una meningoencefalitis que le causo un derrame cerebral, además de una bacteremia que invadió otros sistemas de su organismo … Al menos la vida le dio el tiempo de despedirse. Desde ese día Leni no volvió a hablar en presencia de Lori, y junto a Lily ,ambas, no volvieron a dormir bien en una semana. Pasada esa semana de Luto, Lori les informo que en dos semanas más deberían empezar a aportar a la POLIS con trabajo y estudio, por lo que debían poner empeño en superar cualquier mal emocional que las aquejará.

Noto que sus hermanas, Dana, Cristina , Sam , Haiku, Lincoln y su padre no habían tocado el agua en un buen tiempo, por lo que les reservo unas duchas y tinas con agua caliente, para que se asearan, se relajarán y ,de alguna forma, hacerles sentir más "apoyados" y humanos nuevamente. Todos aceptaron con gratitud la oferta de Lori… menos Leni. Fue ahí cuando la mayor la mando a llamar, para hablar a solas con ella. Fui yo, Ulrich, quien tuvo que ir a buscarla para llevársela.

̶ Y… ¿todo esto porque no aceptaste el regalo del agua limpia y caliente para asearte? ̶ Le dije mientras la escoltaba por los pasillos de la caverna al día siguiente, iluminados por pequeñas luces sobre nuestras cabezas.

̶ No quiero nada que venga de ella… ni siquiera derramo una lagrima cuando Luan…ella… ̶ Me dijo , deteniéndose y quedándose muda entre dientes. Note que quizás comenzaría a llorar, se había vuelto muy depresiva desde su última salida.

̶ Hey, hey … tranquila, es solo que Lori también ha sufrido mucho… yo diría que se le acabaron las lagrimas ¿Entiendes? ̶ Le dije, deteniéndome y apoyándome en su hombro con mi mano.

̶ ¿No volverá a llorar? … espera ¿estas usando el Lenines? … ¡DEJA DE TRATARME DE TONTA TU TAMBIEN ! ̶ Me grito , la chite pues habían bloques ocupados por personas a los costados de las paredes de aquellos pasillos subterraneos , el lugar era como una vencindad.

̶ No … osea… Leni, debes saber que no eres, normal… y no es malo, es genial ser diferente. Pero, quizás eso estaba bien en la vida antes de … ¿como llamas tu a las bombas atómicas? ̶ Le dije, ella solo se frotaba los ojos, limpiándose las lagrimas.

̶ Las luces… Lisa entendia lo de atomos y esas cosas con forma de hongo ̶ Me respondió la niña.

̶ Pues eso, antes de las luces… quizás todo era felicidad pero ̶ Me interrumpio.

̶ No… no siempre todo fue felicidad… cuando era niña, y entramos a la escuela con Lori, me hacían Bullying, me molestaban por ser como soy, Lori siempre me defendió. Pero ahora ella es la que me hace Bullying. En secundaría me defendía de los niños aprovechadores y patanes, yo siempre veía a esos tipos como príncipes, pero siempre ella me mostraba sus verdaderas intenciones, eran como el Clyde de este mundo… ̶ Me dijo en un desahogo para abrazarme y ponerse a llorar en mi pecho.

̶ Ay Dios… ¿Qué hace este ángel en la tierra? ̶ Dije dentro de mí , conteniéndola.

Llegamos al fin con Lori, su habitación tenía un estante al lado derecho, un escritorio en la pared de la izquierda y la cama al fondo. Me pidió ayuda para mover mas al centro el escritorio de manera en que pudiéramos sentarla frente a Leni. Me pidió que me retirara. Fue la misma Leni y la misma Lori ,por separado, las que me contaron lo que paso a continuación.

Leni se sento en el lado que daba a la puerta y Lori frente a ella. La mayor coloco unos papeles en la mesa.

̶ ¿Que se supone que haga contigo Leni? Mirate , estas asquerosa y … vamos por partes. ¿Tienes algún problema con algo o alguien ? ̶ Le dijo Lori, para sentarse y cruzarse de brazos, la miro con aquella mirada seria y penetrante tan característica de ella.

La menor se quedó en silencio viendo de reojo los papeles: _"Informe de personalidad: Leni Loud"_ , rezaba la primera de las hojas. Lori insistió que contestará , le golpeo la mesa , las lagrimas comenzaban a aflorar en el rostro de Leni, se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a temblar.

̶ ¿Me tienes miedo? … ¿es eso?. Quiero que me digas pequeña apestosa, porque no aceptas todo lo que te doy, porque no me has hablado desde que mate a ese sucio norcoreano… cuando llegaste hasta me abrazaste cuando yo te abrace. Explicame ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡anda dime!, tal como cuando éramos hermanas en la casa ̶ Lo ultimo golpeo fuerte en el corazón de Leni. Lori lo sabia, ahora solo debía esperar, noto como el labio inferior de la menor temblaba, sus ojos quedaron en vueltos en lagrimas, tomo aire, a medida que el agua se comenzaba a esparcir por sus mejillas y dijo con el tono mas desesperanzador que puedas imaginar:

 _** (Tema de la siguiente escena : "Ace combat5 15 years ago")**_

̶ ¡Estoy harta!, ¡Tengo Pena! ¡Estoy cansada de ser Fuerte! No quiero más Lori, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes siga con esto… ¡¿Qué diría mamá?! … La extraño Lori, desde que se fue, todas se volvieron frías, no se si siempre fueron asi, o es por el asunto de las luces que todos se hicieron mounstros. Lincoln mato a su mejor amigo, Clyde y sus hombres… me querían hacer cosas feas, yo, yo, yo… Yo ayude a Lincoln a matarlo y luego le pedi que me enseñará a usar armas. Soy un asco, no merezco ser tratada como una humano, disparo armas, hago que la gente sangre… Mate a un hombre cuando nos encontramos con Becky. Me harias un favor si sacas tu arma y me disparas, ya no quiero vivir asi , quiero mi vieja vida, quiero volver a Royal Woods, quiero volver a escuchar las bromas tontas de Luan, a Luna tocando su guitarra, a Lincoln y a Clyde jugando juntos, a las gemelas peleando , a Lynn lanzando sus balones por la casa , a Lucy escribiendo poesía, extraño verte a ti y a Bobby abrazándose y siendo felices… Eso me pasa , eso me sucede. Extraño dormir con mamá como cuando tenia pesadillas… Esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar, quiero despertar Lori, en tus brazos o en los brazos de mami. Quiero a mi familia de vuelta. ̶ Lloro desgarradamente Leni , mientras Lori la miraba con culpa y pena, si la guerra había sido un infierno para ella, quizás para Leni lo fue más o igual, solo que la menor no tenia el carácter de la mayor para aguantar todo. El desconsolado llanto de la rubia inundo la habitación.

Abatida Lori, camino hasta su hermana lentamente, mientras ella estaba tirada sobre la mesa, llorando con sus brazos cruzados. Lori coloco su mano en el hombro de Leni. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, uno que no sentía hace mucho, sentía que algo le pesaba en el pecho y la espalda en medio del frio del lugar. Un calambre en las manos la invadio, sus ojos se sentían húmedos y parecía que iban a desbordarse. Se agacho a la altura de la menor, esta la miro con el rostro lleno de Lagrimas. Leni visualzo a la Lori de antaño, aquella que estaba ahí cuando lloraba por algún desarmor, alguna mala pasada con sus vestidos, alguna vergüenza que hubo de pasar. Su hermana de hace tres años estaba ahí, con su brazo izquierdo puesto en su hombro derecho, tocándola como cuando trataba de animarla, o consolarla. No aguanto más y se arrojo de la silla para llorar en los brazos de Lori. Fue quizás el abrazo más sincero que Lori recibió en toda su vida, transmitia tanto miedo, dolor, amor… que la hizo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia de cabello largo y llorar junto a ella, mientras decía : "Lo siento, Leni… No sabia, perdóname", "Te amo...", " Ya, ya, aquí estoy linda… Literalmente es una pesadilla"

Ambas estaban arrodilladas, Leni la miro, Lori la miro. Se sonrieron.

̶ Ven, sentémonos en mi cama, cuéntame todo… Después considerare lo que dijeron esos psicólogos de ti. ̶ Le dijo para guiarla hasta su lecho. Leni sentía un calambre en sus piernas, por no decir que no las sentía.

Le conto todo a Lori, desde el episodio en que se llevan a Lisa, el rapto de su padre, el rapto de Rita, la huida del bunker, los primeros asesinatos de Lincoln, el encuentro con el novio de Carlota… o bueno exnovio ; el asalto a la casa Loud, el estado en que encontraron a su madre, el estado en que Lincoln dejo a los responsables, la traición de Clyde, el asesinato de los hombres de este y del mismo a manos de Lincoln, y como ella había sido participe ; El primer disparo que dio con el Mosin tras encontrar a Becky, el encuentro con Soren, Dana y Haiku ; el cruento rescate de Lincoln, la travesia en los PBY y toda la sangre que vio a causa de las balas… La pena de haber creido que perdieron a Luna y Luan, soportar la pena de que su hermana mayor perdida la golpeara dos veces en un mismo día. La perspectiva de Leni , era muy distinta a la de Lincoln, y a las demás de sus hermanas. Ella se negaba a aceptar que el mundo era un lugar malo ahora, que las personas por naturaleza eran maldad pura, en cada palabra siempre citaba algún fragmento del pasado que hubiera aprendido con sus hermanas o Linky, en memoria de esos bellos recuerdos, de esas vivencia, la pequeña se negaba a dejar ir el pasado, se negaba a aceptar la vida después de las luces. Pues sería olvidar a Rita, sería como nunca haber vivido toda su vida en la casa Loud, sería como nunca haber fraternizado con Lincoln, las gemelas, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lily… No iba a dejar que el infierno le hiciera olvidar quien era… ella era Leni Loud. Y tal como le hizo frente a los Bullys en la primaria , a los patanes y malintencionados muchachos en la secundaria y la preparatoria, ella iba a hacerle frente a la guerra, a punta de cariño y de nobleza.

Se había quedado en silencio un momento, sorbiéndose los mocos y llorando. Lori fue por pañuelos hasta su baño. Al regresar se los paso a Leni y dijo.

̶ Leni, cariño… Yo te entiendo y te ayudaré con esto. Sé que me transforme en un monstruo, se que ahora soy de los malos, pero… Quiero que tu y las demás sobrevivan, quiero que vivamos aquí, he estado pensando en que vivamos todos juntos otra vez, aquí en mi habitación, sé que es pequeña pero, ya veré como me las arreglo ̶ Confeso Lori, tomando de las manos a Leni.

̶ Sería como nuestra casa, pero … ellas van a hacernos falta ̶ Dijo Leni, nuevamente invadida por el recuerdo de Rita, Lynn y Luan.

̶ Hey, tranquila… todo estará bien, te ayudaré a entender todo, prometo no ser mandona contigo. Pero debes ayudarme a ayudarte, necesito que pongas de tu parte para que pueda enseñarte cómo funciona todo. Los psicólogos dicen que hay algo mal con tu forma de pensar, no saben si es algún síndrome, sospechaban de déficit atencional, Asperger, Retraso mental no lo saben… Pero dijeron que después de todos estos eventos traumáticos, era posible que el interruptor de tu cabeza pueda poner todo en "encendido" ¿Entiendes? ̶ Le dijo la mayor a Leni.

̶ Te puedo pedir un favor… No quiero que uses el Lenines conmigo, ya se porque lo usan, no me gusta que me hagan sentir estúpida, no soy estúpida Lori… bueno quizás si, no lo se. Odio que me traten de tonta, siempre la típica rubia estúpida y tonta de la que todos se rien y se aprovechan ̶ Lloro Leni, aflorando los malos recuerdos de su forma de ser. Recuerdos de la escuela, su casa, la vida después de las luces, todos esos recuerdos en que la trataban como tonta, ahora le dolían… antes no se daba cuenta, pero con el asunto de la guerra, ella despertó.

̶ Te lo prometo… bien, mira te contaré algún dia todo lo que he vivido yo ̶ Le estaba diciendo la mayor, a lo que la menor respondio

̶ ¿Por que no ahora? ̶ Sollozo Leni.

̶ Bien , pero antes hay que darte un baño… venga , aun tienes reservada la ducha y la bañera en los camarines femeninos de las comandos. Ven ire contigo, te dejare como literalmente una princesa ̶ Le dijo Lori, con un tono de voz que nadie hubiera imaginado, pero que Leni recordaba muy bien .

Ambas entraron al lugar, estaban solas. Se quitaron la ropa para ducharse , Leni se asombro al ver lo tonificado que estaba el cuerpo su hermana mayor, esta se percato de que la rubia la miraba con extrañeza, a lo que le respondió.

̶ Tu tampoco te ves mal chica ̶ Le dijo con un tono algo coqueto Lori, mirando a su hermana de pies a cabezas. Lo que causo que esta se ruborizara y se cubriera con las manos.

El agua de las duchas era caliente, pero reconfortante, Leni se arrepentia de no haber estado ahí con sus hermanas cuando se le llamo en primera instancia, escucho que se divirtieron mucho. Cuando ambas hubieron agotado su porción de agua, Lori cruzo empapada hasta su lado para decirle que ahora podía ir a una bañera que tenia reservada solo para ella.

La mayor la ayudo a sumergirse, le paso algo de jabon y le dijo que ella estaría afuera de la habitación, secándose y vistiéndose, en caso de cualquier cosa. Leni se sumergió en el agua tibia, cuando saco su cabeza se percato de que el agua había quedado opaca, su cabello aun estaba sucio. Se resfrego bien , hasta que noto que al estrujarlo no salía el agua ploma. Se ató el cabello a su cabeza y se quedo pensando, noto que las duchas estaban temporizadas por lo que sospecho que su tiempo en aquella bañera era limitado también. Se percató nuevamente de que estaba desnuda, se sentó un poco y miro sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pies, sus senos, su vientre. Sus pies estaban algo moreteados tanto correr, tenia un enorme golpe en la rodilla derecha que nunca había visto y ni sabia como se lo había hecho. Tenía marcas de algunos cortes en las pantorrillas y los muslos. Miro su vientre y noto que estaba bastante firme, no al punto de marcar abdominales . Miro por sobre su hombro y vio una mancha azulada, otro moretón que quizás se hizo cuando cayo conmigo desde aquel edificio. Recordó que cuando Rita se dedico a educarla, una tarde ,sobre el cuidado de su cuerpo, le menciono el cáncer de mamas, dijo que de vez en cuando al darse un baño era importante que se tocara los senos para ver si sentía algún granito, que era un indicador de algo peligroso. Trago saliva y se toco los pechos, no sintió nada, pero se dio cuenta de estos eran un poco más grandes que cuando tenia 16 años. Notó que ya no era una niña, ni tampoco una adolescente… ahora era una mujer, y mas que eso , era un ser humano. Llamo a Lori , la mayor entro vestida con un buzo y una polera térmica. La ayudo a salir y a secarse. Le entrego ropa interior limpia, Leni respiro aliviada al sentir algo limpio que ponerse. Para su sorpresa, Lori la llevo frente a un espejo , cerca de unos casilleros. La chica se quedo quieta, pues a pesar de que había visto su rostro en el agua de la bañera, ahora lo veía con claridad en un espejo. Se toco su cara, sus labios, su húmedo cabello sobre su cabeza, sonrió. Lori saco un secador de cabello y un cepillo.

̶ Que mala hermana soy… Olvide cuantas veces debías cepillar tu cabello para que quedara como a ti te gusta ̶ Se lamentó Lori.

̶ cincuenta … pero esta vez cuentas tu ̶ Dijo Leni recordando que Lori siempre la sacaba de su cuenta cuando se cepillaba el pelo en casa.

La vistió con un Jeans Nuevo, y una polera térmica verde. Le dio botas nuevas, a lo que Leni vio con algo de repudio porque no convinaban… Pero dejo eso de lado, pues recordó que en la vida después de las luces, los lujos no importaban.

Al salir de ahí ambas pasarón todo el día juntas compartiendo experiencias y el estilo de vida de Lori. Leni la acompaño a sus que haceres administrativos , y se percato de que Lori era una especie de madre para todos aquellos hombres. Escuchó el episodio que le contó sobre Bobby en el almuerzo de aquel día: "Debio ser duro perdernos a todos y a él hace dos años , solo buscas protegernos" , "Eran la pareja perfecta …". Pensó después de secarse las lagrimas al enterarse de aquel fatídico y triste relato. La sorpresa fue grande cuando las vieron llegar a ambas ala tienda de los Loud juntas. Las niñas se abalanzaron sobre ellas, mientras Lincoln y su padre las miraban en tanto jugaban cartas sobre la mesa.

Leni escogería unirse al gremio de las modistas y los sastres, para fabricar ropa y aprender mas sobre aquello. Lo que nos sorprendio a todos fue que se enlisto en el cuerpo de francotiradores, pensamos que Lori tuvo algo que ver en ello, pero todos quedamos anonadados cuando Leni nos confirmo que fue por cuenta propia, tras escuchar que la apodaban "La pacificadora". Y gracias al comandante Leyton y a Ronnie Anne, Leni entro a especializarse con La Pointe con el rango de cabo primero.

̶ Si puedo enseñarle al mundo que matar no es necesario para Luchar una guerra, lo haré. ̶ Nos dijo.

La pointe fue ascendido a Mayor, por ser el entrenador de los reclutas de francotirador, los cuales eran… solo Leni. Por lo general el tirador estaba solo, y nadie quería ir solo por algún campo radiactivo lleno de hostiles. Se ganaría la vida como Soldado y haciendo ropa. Algo que alegro a todas fue cuando para Navidad le regalo su atuendo original a cada miembro de la casa Loud.

Lincoln me dijo que desde esa charla que Leni tuvo con Lori, volvió a ser la misma chica del bunker, pero con una mente mas abierta, aunque conservo esa inocencia tan característica de ella, inocencia que poco a poco aprendería a hacer a un lado cada que la situación lo requiriera.

 _Como vez al fin las cosas salían bien, salvo por Luan, a todas les costo reponerse de su perdida, pero fue tranquilizador que al menos la vida le diera la oportunidad de despedirse, tal como su madre lo hizo con ellos… aaah (Suspiro melancolico), me pongo triste cada vez que relato esto. Perfectamente todo pudo acabar aquí, yo podría decir : "Y vivieron felices por siempre". Pero no, Lincoln y Lori decidirían ponerle fin a la guerra…_

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Capitulo extra 1 (DLC1) : "No abandonamos a nadie".**

 _Quizás_ _llevas tiempo queriendo saber que sucedió con Bobby, bien te lo diré ahora… sucedió al final del primer año de la guerra…_

Todo empezó cuando el ejército, la marina y la fuerza aérea se agruparon como la Fuerza de Equipos Conjuntos (FEC o JTF). Nos refugiaron en el metro de New York antes de que las bombas atómicas explosionaran cerca de la isla de Manhattan. Pasamos viviendo ahí, en paz, durante algunos meses, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando se empezó a utilizar el agua y las municiones como monedas de pago. La delincuencia afloraba, comenzaron los asesinatos en las líneas, y en las cavernas del metro ,que recién se habían comenzado a cavar. Todo empeoro cuando los presidiarios sobrevivientes de RIKER'S ISLAND lograron escapar de su Isla-Cárcel y llegar a nuestra isla. Se agruparon rápidamente con los bandidos locales de la superficie y dieron origen a los primeros grupos _RedMoon y Hannya_. Comenzaron a ingresar al metro para robar y matar por deporte y sadismo. La FEC se quedaba sin soldados y comenzó a fichar personas, fue ahí en donde Bobby, Lori y yo fuimos escogidos.

Yo era un cobarde, solo acepte el fichaje para que mis dos amigos no me vieran como débil. Bobby había perdido a la mayoría de su familia, solo conservo a Carlota, Ronnie Anne y su Madre… Los casa grande no alcanzarón a llegar al metro antes de que cerraran las puertas. Se dice que cerca de aquellas puertas de la estación central de trenes aun se pueden escuchar los gritos y alaridos de las personas que quedaron afuera.

Nos habían enviado a cubrir una de las grandes entradas de una Linea que daba directo a lo que hoy conocemos como "POLIS". Teniamos la barricada y una puerta hidráulica , recientemente instalada, frente a nosotros. Nuestro Teniente siempre se estaba quejando de que Lori y Bobby no servirían para trabajar juntos, por lo que ese día obligo a Lori a regresar a la estación.

Ni boby ni yo habíamos disparado un arma algúna vez en nuestras vidas, pero henos ahí, yo con una AK-47 y el con una G36. Eramos cuatro hombres los que estábamos parapetados ahí. Prince, un chico regordete que estaba en una especie de torre instalada al costado de nuestra barricada, y finalmente nuestro Teniente Pengala.

̶ Ah… ¿Cómo paso todo esto Ulrich? ̶ Me dijo Bobby mientras estábamos sentados al borde de aquella fogata rodeados por la oscuridad.

̶ Un puñado de Imbesiles alrededor del globo se empezaron a lanzar ojivas nucleares. ̶ Le conteste, retrayendo mis manos del fuego.

̶ Lori sigue teniendo pesadillas, no hemos sabido nada de su familia en todo este tiempo… Podias creerme que tenia 9 hermanas y un hermano, eran muy unidos… Espero estén bien ̶ Me dijo con pesar, en medio del frio.

Me contó sobre los Loud, fue la primera vez en que oí hablar de ellos más a fondo, pues Lori siempre solo los mencionaba en la Universidad, antes de la guerra.

̶ ¿Te casaras con ella? ̶ Le dije a Bobby, al notar que se quedo callado cuando comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que amaba a Lori , y no dejaría que nadie la dañara.

̶ Solo me hacen falta los anillos… Me complementa perfectamente y siento como, si de verdad lo nuestro fuera estar … ̶ Me estaba diciendo cuando un estruendo sonó al otro lado de la gran puerta , por no decir muralla, de metal que bloqueaba el paso hacia nuestra Linea.

Nos pusimos en guardia, arrojamos bangalas cerca del camino. Con asombro vimos como la puerta era explosionada, saltarón esquirlas en todas direcciones, nos agachamos. El teniente comenzó a gritar que dispararamos.

̶ ¡ Prince ! dispare el maldito calibre 50 … ̶ Le grito a nuestro compañero solo para percatarse de que estaba a tras de la torre desangrándose a causa de un troso de metal que le había atravesado la garganta.

̶ Yo lo cubro señor ̶ Dijo Bobby, subiéndose a la torre para accionar el arma y comenzar a dispararles a los hostiles, en un momento el solo trato de contenerlos, pero después se dio cuenta de que eran ellos o nosotros, por lo que comenzó a hacer blanco.

 _**(Tema de la siguiente escena : "Black Hawk down Soundtrack- Leave No man behind by Hans Zimmer")**_

El miedo me invadio, no sabia que hacer, Prince se desangraba, fui a ayudarlo. A regañadientes, el teniente me dijo que disparará ,que el chico no tenia salvación, pues el trozo de metal le había partido a la mitad el cuello, cercenando parte de la carótida , y la yugular en su totalidad. Prince Murio en mis brazos , quede en shock, estaba fuera de combate.

Bobby disparaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, detestándose por estar tomando vidas humanas asi como así, presa de la adrenalina. El sonido de un proyectil atravesó la línea, habían aventado un RPG a nuestro teniente, el hombre exploto literalmente frente a mis ojos, yo no podía moverme, Bobby seguía disparando, el sonido de las balas y los casquillos rebotando , me tenían congelado tras la torre frente al cadáver de mi compañero. Dejaron de llegar bandidos, en su mayoría eran RIKERS, Bobby vio agotada la municion del 50'. Salto para ver como estaba, noto lo que quedaba del teniente y vio a Prince, ambos quedamos mudos, se aproximó a gachas a mi lado.

̶ T-tenemos que salir de aquí… van a volver. Debemos pedir refuerzos ̶ Me dijo, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

̶ El teniente lo hizo… antes de que explotara ̶ Le dije, catatónico.

̶ Vamos, o nos van a matar Ulrich ̶ Me dijo, con un tierno tono de voz, pero sin dejar de denotar temor y horror.

̶ No me puedo mover, no siento mis piernas, no siento nada… Vete sin mi Bobby. Largate, sálvate, Lori te esta esperando ̶ Le dije sediendo a las lagrimas, mientras veía mis manos cubiertas de sangre.

̶ No te voy a dejar, eres mi amigo… Si tengo que quedarme aquí a defenderte, lo voy a hacer ̶ Fue lo que me dijo, antes de que escucharamos un rugido al otro extremo de las bengalas y de lo que quedaba de la puerta. Humo nada más.

̶ ¡MUERANSE! Corderitos, se van a morir ahora ̶ Nos grito un tipo completamente blindado de pies a cabezas con metal y chalecos antibalas. Portaba una mini M134 o popularmente conocida como Mini Gun.

Las balas iban desgastando nuestra cobertura, Bobby tomo su arma y comenzó a dispararle a ciegas intentando contenerle. Solo podía escuchar las balas del tipo y las de Bobby de vez en cuando haciendo blanco en su blindaje. Comenzo a darme animos, a decirme que era importante para el mundo. La verdad es que en la vida antes de las luces siempre fui visto como un nerd, por lo que no valoraba mucho mi vida. Lori y Bobby eran mis más grandes amigos, aquellos que me hacían sentir aceptado, desde que los conoci en la universidad cambiaron mi vida. Y ahora Bobby me estaba disparando argumentos para seguir viviendo. Sali del shock, o al menos del estado catatónico en que me encontraba. Bobby arrojo una granada, el tipo estaba muy cerca.

̶ ¡Osito Bubu ! ̶ Escuchamos una voz que venía desde nuestra espalda. Lori había robado un carro acondicionado para correr en las vías del metro, y venia en nuestro rescate, tras escuchar la llamada de auxilio del teniente . Lamentablemete había un tope en las vías entre la chica y nosotros, por lo que deberíamos recorrer unos 200 metros a pie hasta Lori.

̶ ¡Bebe ! , no vengas… iremos hacia ti ̶ Le grito Bobby a su novia.

Me puse de Pie, las balas del hombre pasaban a nuestro lado, zigzagueábamos, corrrimos, el tipo llego hasta nuestra barricada y la hizo volar usando su M134. Una de sus balas me dio en la pierna derecha, cai de cara al piso. Podiamos ver la silueta de Lori corriendo hacia nosotros. Bobby se dio media vuelta para mirarme y ayudarme… pero…

El tipo , ese hombre… debio haberle metido unos 20 tiros a Bobby, solo lo vi desplomarse cubierto de sangre en el pecho, los brazos, las piernas. Escuche que Lori dijo:

̶ ¡ BOBBY ! ̶ Grito con horror e ira Lori, a solo unos metros de su abatido Novio.

 _**(_ _Tema de la siguiente escena :_ _Call your name_ _-_ _Shingeki no kiojin_ _)**_

Lori, paso corriendo a nuestro lado , el tipo blindado no podía hacerle blanco, ella traía un cuchillo en su mano. Se trepo al cuello del hombre y le saco la cabeza con una brutalidad que nunca vi. Camino con los brazos llenos de sangre hasta nosotros, me aparte… se arrodillo para tomar a Bobby entre sus brazos. Ambos se iluminaban con unas linternas que traíamos adosadas al pecho.

̶ ¿Por que no saliste antes osito ? … ¿Por qué no escapaste? ̶ Le dijo, viendo como la sangre brotaba del pecho y la boca de su novio.

̶ No podía dejar … dejar a Ulrich, estaba asustado… Yo…yo ̶ Dijo al final con dificultad.

̶ Me dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos… Y ahora… ̶ Le lloro Lori, cerrando sus ojos y gota a gota derramo sus lagrimas en un moribundo Bobby, que trataba de esbozarle una sonrisa.

̶ Bebé , estoy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mi… Espero puedas perdonarme ̶ Le dijo con tristeza.

̶ Te perdono Bobby , siempre te perdonare… solo quisiera que… ̶ Lo miro a lo ojos, Bobby le sonreía. No se como pero el chico hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse un poco a su novia.

Ambos se dieron un ultimo beso, al momento en que tras nuestro, en dirección a la puerta de la barricada se escuchaba una multitud que parecía correr iracunda hacia nosotros.

̶ T-T-Te amo … ̶ Le susurro Bobby, para desplomarse en los brazos de Lori.

Ella lo recostó con cuidado, se limpio el rostro, dio media vuelta en dirección al sonido de la multitud.

Le quito la M134 al tipo que había decapitado y la ví perderse en las sombras. Yo me arrastré hacia Bobby. Escuche alaridos, los gritos de una eufórica Lori, los gritos de una multitud adolorida, disparos, explosiones y después nada, solo un grito de la chica que resonó en todo el túnel … solo Dios sabe que habrá pasado ahí, pero… mientras estaba recostado llorando como un bebe, la vi a ella, emerger entre la oscuridad. Encendí una bengala pues no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba cubierta de sangre, traía la G36 de Bobby en su mano derecha, dicha arma tenia para calar una bayoneta, la cual traía cubierta de sangre. En su otra mano tenía una colt. Me miro con odio , pensé que me mataría. Se sentó a llorar junto al cadáver de Bobby.

̶ ¿L-Lori…? ̶ Le dije tendiendo mi mano hacia ella. Volteó.

̶ ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa ! De no ser por ti maldito cobarde, mi bubu osito aun viviría… aún viviría , te odio, te odio, ¡te odio! ̶ Me gritó mientras ponía sus manos en su cara.

Nos encontró una patrulla, nos interrogaron. Después de que salí del ala médica, me enteré que me habían ascendido a cabo segundo. En el funeral de Bobby se informó que sería ascendido a cabo primero. Lori fue ascendida a teniente por asestarse 15 bajas aquel día, entre ellas la del verdugo mas conocido de RIKERS, si, el tipo de la M134. De no haber sido por ella los bandidos habrían tomado el control de la estación, y las bajas habrían sido cuantiosas. Me la pase muy melancolico los días siguientes no podía dejar de pensar en Bobby, por mí dejo solas a su hermanita, a su madre, a su prima, y a su novia… la cual era mi amiga. Desde entonces Lori empezó a escalar en fama y rango por toda New York, lo mismo sucedió con Ronnie Anne y Carlota, ambas cambiaron de forma abrupta al conocer como había muerto Bobby, me gane el odio de ellas, ninguna se animaba a matarme pues sería no honrar el sacrificio de Bobby.

 _Solo sé que de haber escapado aunque fuera 1 minuto antes de que ese hombre llegara, o si lo hubiera hecho en el momento en que apareció y me hubiera dejado ahí tirado… él se habria salvado._

 _La primera en perdonarme fue la señora Santiago, después fue carlota, Ronnie Anne fue la ultima … Lori, de no haber sido por Leni, creo que me habría asesinado al terminar la guerra. Disculpa, no quedo bien después de contar esta historia, ¿Te parece si seguimos mañana? , las demás historias no son muy lastimeras._

* * *

 _Antes respondamos tus interrogantes..._

 **Puedo suponer que la data disponible sobre "El Señor Demonio" es alto secreto. ¿Cuales han sido sus números... oficiales? Suponiendo que él mismo ha sido parte de operaciones inexistentes sobre las que no hay registros oficiales.**

 _Conocí a varios de sus observadores y acompañantes... Leni fue una de ellas, de hecho una de las historias cortas relata una de las misiones que tuvieron juntos. La mayoria de estas personas dicen que asesino a unas 50 - 70 personas en los 6 años que duro la guerra, y desde que conoció a Leni comenzó a lesionar en vez de matar. Esa Chica conmovía hasta el más sanguinario de nuestras filas._

 **Un tema que tocaron y es algo incómodo de tratar, y es sobre las posibles mutaciones bacterianas y virales. ¿Virus y bacterias aprovecharon el ambiente nuclear para "tomar un atajo" y ganar resistencia a los antibióticos? ¿O esa mutación hipotética ha mermado cualquier posible resistencia?**

 _En el cuarto año de guerra escuche a un virologo decir algo sobre que la radiación a tal nivel era peligrosa para toda forma de vida, por lo que esta podia causar mutaciones o exterminar una especie. La multiresistencia no se vio afectada ni positiva ni negativamente por la radiacion, de hecho fueron una de las cosas que heredamos del mundo antes de las luces, por lo que es extremadamente peligrosisimo entrar a un hospital en ruinas, pues ahí pueden haber resto de bacterias MR._

 **Para cerrar por hoy, en vista de que la segunda al mando de los Lobos no es otra sino Carol Pingrey. ¿Ha habido causa por la que se haya vuelto tan inflexible? Si es información clasificada, puedo entenderlo.**

 _Si la causa fueron cobardes como yo, en ese tiempo. la chica habia perdido a muchas personas a causa de personas que no se animaron a disparar un arma o quedaron en shock. Fue a estudiar a Detroit, de ahí salio con unas 30 personas en dirección a new york en el primer año. Solo llegó ella, y se sorprendio al ser recibida por Lori, quien ya acumulaba muertes y hasañas, a solo dos meses de haber perdido a Bobby. Para el segundo año le enseño todo lo que habia aprendido, para el tercero ambas ya habian escalado juntas y tenian influenza... Las cosas que el deseo de venganza nos pueden hacer realizar son sorprendentes._

 _Bien, descanza... buenas noches_

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR :_**

Bueno aqui ya podemos decir que los Loud van a empezar a hacer su estilo de vida en las Lineas del Metro de New York, tal como en la novela de Dmitri Glujovski : METRO 2033.

El domingo trataré de subir las historias cortas, que tambien nos van a relatar como se empezo a gestar un movimiento para acabar con la guerra, obviamente esto no es algo que ocurre de la noche a la mañana. Aqui pasan ya dos años, y estando ya al final del sexto año de la guerra, los vigilantes deberian reunir suficientes recursos para hacerle frente a las FFAA de EEUU que son PRO-guerra. Lo mismo estará sucediendo en otras superpotencias: RUSIA, Inglaterra, China, Norcorea, Surcorea, etc etc. En las historias cortas tratare de contar de manera express como fue que se fueron adquiriendo los nuevos armamentos y a raiz de que se origino la idea de crear una "Fuerza internacional Anti-Guerra". Basicamente la historia de Lori explicará mejor este punto. Ya despues hay dos capitulos más , y si lo amerita un epilogo y estariamos concluyendo con este fic .

Tratare de terminarlo antes de Julio, pues el 1° de agosto inicio las clases, se que no voy a empezar a full con todo, pero al menos tener hecho el ultimo capitulo para subirlo esa semana.

He estado pensando subir a Wattpad algunas imagenes relacionadas con los capitulos, subiria la historia ahí pero pase tanto tiempo fuera de fanfitcion que la pagina borro los borradores que tenia XD . Así que si tengo tiempo, subire algunas imagenes para complementar el fic.

 **Atentos al día DOMINGO, pues para evitar hacer spam no voy a anunciar los capitulos de ese día por facebook.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a Reviews :**

 **DESTACADO117 :** Ups... te juro que lo de Luan estaba planeado desde el año pasado. Sorry men (T_T) . En cuanto a lo de Leni mmm ni yo se si hace bien en ser "buena" en este mundo XD . Pero ahí agregare algo en su historia extra que publicare el domingo. Soñar con manquear juntos un lolcito no cuesta nada XD . Gracias por tu comentario men, me alegra el dia leerte.

 **Sam the Stormbringer :** Espero que Ulrich haya respondido de la manera que esperabas tus interrogantes. Gracias por aportar con preguntas para el fic mi buen señor. Sobre Leni, si trato de no desbiarme mucho de su personalidad. Vere si puedo hacerla mas agresiva en su pedacito de historia corta del domingo. Pero tendriamos una aparicion de ella ya en el penultimo capitulo y despues, quizas solo sea mencionada. Le daré un buen final a esto, intentare que no sea muy tirado de los cabellos XD . Gracias por escribirme.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, por permitirle ocupar un pedacito de vuestro tiempo de ocio. Gracias a los que tienen agregada en favoritos y follow. Se que hay gente nueva entre mis lectores, por lo que espero que el fic les este gustando o al menos le sirva para pasar el rato de una tarde sin mucho que hacer, mas ahora que empiezan las vacasiones de invierno y verano en ambos hemisferios del globo. Gracias por su sintonía. Y me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, que se que de vez en cuando se me chispotea algo XD.

Sin mas que agregar se despide ante ustedes, el aviador sin alas ... KHADA GALM .


	14. Historias para antes de dormir

**Capítulo 13: Historias para antes de dormir**

 _Hola, buenos días ¿Como dormiste?. Bien tengo buenas historias para contar en el desayuno, acérquense todos . De seguro estas ancioso por llegar a los últimos dos capítulos de esta historia. Pero antes déjame decirte en que se ocuparón las chicas y Lincoln durante esos años previos al final de la guerra, más específicamente las historias te relatarán como fue que se inició la coordinación de "La Fuera Internacional antiguerra" del proyecto "New Dawn". **Todas estas historias ocurren en el sexto año de guerra. Los hermanos Loud ahora vivían en la habitacion de Lori, ella la habia extendido un poco, cada noche en torno a sus literas contaban todas sus aventuras del día, estas son algunas de las que se contaron al final de aquel ultimo año de guerra.**_

 **(I) Equipo de reparación**

Lola y Lana eran inseparables. Mientras que la princesa se en listo en los gremios de modistas y sastres, Lana se enlisto en los gremios de técnicos en ingeniería automotriz. Pero ambas se ganarían la vida como soldados de mantenimiento. Lola era conductora de cualquier vehiculo que pudiera circular por las vías o las destrozadas calles, en tanto Lana se dedicaba a la reparación de vehículos y la instalación de artefactos. Se la pasaron así durante dos años desde que llegaron a la POLIS, sin imaginar que un día ambas llegarían a poner sus manos en un tanque M1A2 Abrahams, que regresaba rezagado desde washinton , tras haber desertado con información crucial junto a otros vehículos del mismo tipo, pero encontrarón problemas después de cruzar un puente en new york.

Tres tanques de la 89° división acorazada, habían desertado del ejercito norteamericano y nos traían "Información crucial" a nosotros los vigilantes, información que venia en formato físico, por lo que era menester asegurarles una entrada segura. Tanos 1-3 , había sido alcanzado por un cohete norcoreano y ahora estaba, junto a su grupo, atrincerado en un pulverizado barrio new yorkino. Se ficho a Lola y a Lana para que fueran a reparar el tanque, y guiaran a todo el grupo hasta la entrada de la parte norte de Manhattan.

̶ Ahí están Lola, vaya mira el tamaño de esos chicos, ansio poner mis manos en sus sistemas hidráulicos y controles, y aaaah … ̶ Suspiro de emoción Lana, mientras observaba desde una torre de agua el convoy , junto a Lola.

̶ Tranquila señortia suciedad, primero hay que llegar esta ellos… tus herramientas y los repuestos pesan mucho me debes una por ayudarte con esto ̶ Se quejó la princesa.

Ambas bajarón de la torre, se asustarón al escuchar disparos a la distancia. Agachadas, corrian por los escombros de los departamentos , era un escenario parecido al de una Alemania en 1945, destrucción y olor a muerte por todos lados. Habia un tipo disparando con una ametralladora a los tanques por el flanco derecho, mientras la tripulación de 1-3 contenia lo que viniera desde el flanco izquierdo. El tipo con la ametralladora estaba sobre el edificio de Lola y Lana. Uno de los tanques disparo a la ventana del enemigo y causo que el edificio se desplomara. Entre la nube de escombros vieron como ambas gemelas se dirigían hacia ellos.

̶ Debe ser una broma… No les disparen, es el ingeniero ̶ Dijo uno de los operadores por radio.

Las chicas se presentarón, al principio los soldados creyeron que era una broma, pero no. En verdad era esas dos niñas de 12 años las que les traían los repuestos y les ayudarían a reparar a 1-3 .Metieron a Lola al tanque averiado y le dieron que observara de cualquier hostil con el periscopio del tanque, en la silla del conductor. Habían perdido al Capitán Christopher Malarkey, la explosión le había alcanzado y un fragmento de metralla le había alcanzado en el cuello por lo que no había quien condujera aquel armatoste. Lana por su parte entraba y salía junto al artillero y el observador del aparato, reparando las ruedas, el sistema electrónico e hidráulico. En una hora de resistencia férrea ante los Hannya, los RedMoon y los Norcoreanos lograron reparar el tanque, y ya que Lola presumia de ser una conductoranata, se le encomendó guiarles hasta la entrada.

̶ Aquí Tanos 1-3 , estamos listos… no le digan a nadie que unas niñas nos salvaron el culo. Bien, Lola sácanos de aquí. ̶ Dijo el artillero de 1-3.

Lana se quedo a cargo de la radio del aparato. Lola conducia, tenían al artillero y al tipo que racargaba las municiones, además de un sobrecargo que iba de observador, este parecía ser un académico mas que un soldado.

̶ Bengala azul en el horizonte, alguien necesita nuestra ayuda …̶ Dijo el académico .

̶ ¿Qué significa la bengala Azul? ̶ Pregunto Lola.

̶ Norcoreanos hartos de la guerra, aun no lo saben bien ustedes, pero nos estamos organizando con partes de los ejércitos y paramilitares de todo el globo que ya no quieren más guerra. Hay Pro-guerra los cuales están mejor armados que nosotros… pero ya se los diremos luego, ahora hay que salvar a esos asiáticos ̶ Le contesto el chico de anteojos a Lola.

Despues de atravesar un edificio, vieron ante sus ojos dos T-90 norcoreanos asediando a otro T-90. Los tres tanques abrieron fuego y salvarón a su nuevo aliado.

̶ Gracias por salvarnos… pero oímos de otro escuadron de T-14 Ruso que se perdieron y necesitan reparación. ¿Vamos por ellos? ̶ Le dijo el coreano a los estadounidenses.

Encontraron cinco tanques Rusos detenidos en una de las calles de la ciudad. Tras haber sido asistidos y notar que entre las filas de los gringos habían un par de niñas, los soviéticos simpatizarón con ellas y les relatarón por radio que ,tras conocerse el asesinato de su presidente a manos del comandante en jefe del ejercito ruso, la mitad de ellos se organizarón para ponerle fin a la guerra.

Las niñas fueron recibidas ,junto a los 8 tanques que trajeron, por la almirante Loud. Se almacenaron los vehículos en una parte alejada de los civiles.

̶ Y decias que reparar carros y jugar con Lodo era inútil princesa ̶ Le dijo Lana su hermana mientras salían del tanque para dar parte de todo a Lori.

̶ Reparar tal vez tenias razón, pero sigo pensando que ensuciarse con Lodo es asqueroso ̶ Le contesto su gemela para abrazarla por el cuello.

 **(II)** **Apariciones**

Luna, Sam, Dana , Soren y Alexander se habían ganado dos semanas libres tras haber asegurado el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Guardia para el aterrizaje de aeronaves para el proyecto : "New Dawn", con el fin de crear una Fuerza Anti-Guerra, a raíz de los asesinatos de los mandatarios de todas las súper potencias en guerra. La insistencia de los comandantes en jefe en seguir matándose era algo que las paramilitares íbamos a detener, una vez que reuniéramos los recursos.

Pero volviendo a Luna… tenía dos semanas de descanso, por lo que una vez que se recupero de haber pasado 48 horas segudias aterrizando aviones, recordó su vieja guitarra. Verán Luna se había unido al gremio de telecomunicaciones, por lo que durante los dos años posteriores a su llegada a la Polis, aprendio a armar radios, reparar cables de telégrafo, programar computadoras, transmitir y recibir señales por radios, etc etc, era una especie de radiocontroladora. Por lo que pensó una mañana : "Con todo lo que he aprendido, creo que puedo armarme una guitarra eléctrica".

Se colocó su chaqueta violeta y aquel chaleco antibalas con una calavera en medio, se equipó para salir a la superficie como exploradora. Se ganaba la Vida montando guardias en las entradas de Metro, por lo que estaba familiarizada con las cercanías de la superficie.

Hacia frio, corria viento por aquella hora de la mañana, eran las 10am , y en el suelo se notaba un blanquesino aire yendo de un lado al otro. Llego hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada a un antiguo Mall. Se Abrio paso entre los escombros de la entrada, una vez adentro Luna se decidió por encender la linterna de su casco violeta, una oscuridad de matices azules inundaba el lugar. Escucho un ruido afuera, en la calle, la estaban siguiendo. Se escondió tras unas maquinas expendedoras que estaban tiradas cubiertas de nieve. Para su sorpresa noto que era Sam quien la seguía.

̶ ¿Que diablos haces aquí Sam? ̶ Le grito Luna desde su escondite, mostrándose.

̶ ¡Pero que dem…! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ̶ Le replico la rubia.

Sam le comento que la había escuchado platicar con Lincoln ,el día anterior en el almuerzo sobre el tema de ir en busca de una nueva guitarra, o los materiales para fabricar una. Por lo que la siguió desde que salió e iba a unírsele, pero le daba vergüenza confesar que tenía el mismo interés de hacerse con un nuevo instrumento.

̶ Entiendo lo del instrumento … Pero me hubieras dicho. Pude haberte aventado una granada pensando que eras un bandido ¿Sabias? ̶ La regaño Luna.

̶ Si te moleste dare media vuelta y volveré… ̶ Dijo lastimera, por haber siguido a escondidas a su amiga.

̶ Mamí … Papí ̶ Escucharon ambas una voz de una niña que retumbo por todo aquel paramo.

̶ ¿E-E-Escuchaste eso Luna? ̶ Dijo Sam asustada, pues había escuchado historias de que en las calles a ciertas horas solian oírse voces de fantasmas.

̶ D-D-Debio ser una niña… quizás se perdió. ¡Por Dios Sam! Es la ultima vez que dejare que me cuentes tus historias de fantasmas ̶ Le dijo Luna, tratando de ser razonable.

El llanto venia del tercer piso , no fueron las únicas que acudían a la llamda de aquel llanto, pues notaron que desde el tejado bajaban aquellos lobos mutantes llamados aulladores. Al llegar al 3° piso, abrieron fuego contra la jauría, por adealante, la derecha , izquierda , arriba y atrás estas bestias las asediaban. Hubieron acabado con una manada entera quizás, cuando volvieron a escuchar el sollozo.

̶ Frio… Miedo…Escuchar ̶ Esta vez parecio ser la voz de un niño que susurro tras ellas.

̶ ¡ Hola ! , no hay de que temer corazón, ya no hay lobos… puedes salir no te aremos nada malo. ̶ Dijo Luna bajando su arma .

Escucharon que algo resonaba tras un mostrador de informaciones, se acercaron. Notaron que habían dos cadáveres de una pareja tras el mueble, la puerta se movía, pero no se abría. Luna golpeo la cerradura oxidada del cajón, con fuerza quitaron la puerta… Junto a un monton de carcasas de celulares desechas estaba una niña, de unos cuatro años que tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas .

Le pusieron una mascarilla y les dijeron que contaran lo que había sucedido.

̶ Llegue aquí con mami y papi, nos perseguían unos hombres, me dijeron que me escondiera en el primer piso. Me encontró un niño que decía tener frio, era palido y me guio hasta … ̶ Conto la pequeña echándose a llorar en los brazos de Sam ̶ Despues escuche lobos y me meti en esta gaveta , pero se cerro y pensé que moriría ahí dentro. ̶ Termino de decir sollozando.

Luna manifestó la importancia de sacar cuanto antes de ahí a la pequeña, pues no había comido nada. Le dieron de beber. "Mañana podre venir a buscar lo necesario para hacerme una guitarra". Suspiro Luna , algo decepcionada.

̶ Mamá y papá eran músicos, traíamos instrumentos y los tiraron por algún lado ̶ Le comento la pequeña a Luna.

̶ Sam tu y la nena espérenme en la entrada, cuidado con llamar la atención. Pide a uno de esos rusos de los T-14 que vengan a revisar este lugar, los refugiados que llegan al parecer siguen revisando los MALLS en busca de ayuda. ̶ Ordeno Luna a Sam.

La castaña busco por todos lados, hasta que se le ocurrió pasar a la tienda de música, encontró un bajo y una guitarra acústica, ambos sin cuerdas. "Debieron usar las cuerdas para fabricar arcos, por suerte dejaron las estructuras intactas". Se dijo la chica. Se retiraba satisfecha cuando escucho.

̶ Frio… Miedo… detente ̶ Le susurro la voz de un niño detrás de ella. Mas al darse vuelta no había nadie.

̶ Abajo… tras la escalera…nieve… huellas…. ̶ Le volvió a decir la voz.

Luna estaba helada, sentía un escalofrio en la espina dorsa,l que le decía que aquella voz no era la de un vivo. "Es la ultima vez que escuchare las estúpidas historias de Lucy y Sam", se quejó. Al llegar al primer piso tras bajar por lo que quedaba de una escalera mecánica, vio unas huellas, y sangre…

Saco su arma tras asegurar los instrumentos a su espalda. Siguió las huellas hasta detrás de la escalera y encontró una funda de guitarra cubierta por la nieve. Se arrodillo , sentía que conocía aquella funda, al abrirla un recuerdo paso por su cabeza. Y ahí estaba su antigua guitarra Violeta, ahogo un grito de la emoción, se quito los googles, para ver mejor. Al tomar el instrumento le sucedió algo, algo … ¿Indescriptible?.

Sintio que se desmayó, pero no perdio el conocimiento, solo le cayo un gran cansancio. Una mano apareció a su diestra , era una mano que ella bien conocía, la mano de Rita. Se incorporo rápidamente, viendo a la mujer, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí arrodillada en la nieve junto a su madre. Se tiro a sus brazos y lloro como cuando era pequeña, no recordaba haber llorado asi en los brazos de su madre, desde el día en que la avergonzaron en la escuela cuando se supo de sus antiguos sentimientos hacia Sam.

̶ Esto… Mamá… ¿Estoy muerta? ̶ Le dijo, tocando la cara de la mujer.

̶ No mi ñina, mi amor … no, mírate te has vuelto muy hermosa, al igual que todas las demás , soy feliz viéndolas ayudar a todos ̶ Le contesto el espiritu.

̶ Perdoname por haber asesinado personas… Leni, ella ̶ Le estaba diciendo Luna

̶ Ya ya ya… nadie de ustedes es más o menos ante mis ojos por haber asesinado o no a alguien. Siempre intercederé por ustedes en donde estoy, además no soy la única intercediendo por ustedes. Lo están haciendo muy bien ̶ Le dijo la mujer, secando las lagrimas de Luna.

̶ Está bien… ̶ Dijo Luna , mirando los ojos de su madre.

̶ Espero te guste el regalo que te ha llegado… Alégralos a todos como solias alegrarme a mi y a todas antes de las Luces ̶ Le dijo la madre, para besar su frente.

Luna despertó, se sentía calida, guardo su antigua guitarra, su vieja compañera ; y se la llevo junto a los demás instrumentos.

Sam la esperaba y le pregunto qué le había sucedido , pues se notaba por su voz y los ojos que había estado llorando. Luna le conto en el camino. La pequeña Emily les dijo que su padre era un miembro de los RedMoon, pero cuando ella nacio a raíz de un amorío que tuvo con una de las sirvientas, este había comenzado a pensar en desertar ,pero necesitaba suministros para mantenerlas a su madre y a ella. Fue cuando invadieron el Bunker Loud, que el hombre se abasteció de muchas cosas, incluyendo la guitarra de Luna, con la cual pensó en ganarse la Vida animando fiestas de los Hannya en Harrison.

Lucy escucho con más ancias que todas, el relato de Luna aquella noche. La habitación de Lori era una pequeña The Loud House por las mañanas y cuando llegaban todos de sus trabajos, acostumbraron a contar sus historias o sus vivencias en torno a una lámpara entre aquellas literas… La vida después de las luces tenia lindos momentos, y serían más ahora que Luna podía contribuir junto a Sam a hacer pequeñas tocatas.

 **(III) El ángel y el demonio**

Bueno como ya te había dicho, Leni se hizo de una reputación por su costumbre de ser una tiradora que no asesinaba a sus blancos, solo les hería. Anteriormente te mencione al francotirador de los vigilantes que se hacía llamar "El señor demonio". Su nombre era Larry Crowe, y discrepaba totalmente con Leni, él era un sanguinario en todas las formas de combate, a mano, a distancia, en todo él se destacaba por ser una bestia, pero era razonable el tipo. Tenia el cabello corto, un pequeño bigote , era algo mas pequeño que Leni, su cabello era marrón, y tendría en ese entonces unos 23 años.

El día en que dejó de ver mal a Leni fue tras asistirla por ordenes de Lori, nuevamente. La menor había adquirido la costumbre de salirse de sus áreas de misión, una vez que las desarrollaba, para ir en busca de gente que necesitara ayuda, y claro que las encontraba. Y no solo eso , se metía en situaciones mortales, situaciones de las que siempre Larry debía rescatarla, pues Lori le encargo que siempre que la menor informara por radio que iría en ayuda de alguien, él la siguiera y la cubriera desde lejos.

Aquel día Leni emitió una señal de auxilio por radio. Lori asustada envió a Larry que la asistiera, otra vez. La encontró, yacían tres hombres heridos por sus disparos, cerca de una mujer embarazada y un niño de unos 11 años. El francotirador y su observador se posicionaron en el segundo piso de una tienda, la pared de esta que daba a Leni estaba derrumbada, ya anochecía , había un ocaso . Tenían abajo de ellos y a corta distancia a La pacificadora estaba frente a una bandida que portaba un machete, lo que Larry escucho fue lo siguiente.

̶ No tenemos por que hacer esto. Mira, voy a bajar mi arma, y cuando lo haga tu bajarás la tuya … ¿okey? ̶ Le dijo algo nerviosa la pacificadora a la RedMoon, en medio de aquella calle.

̶ Cuando lo hagas, te atravesare el corazón, y antes de que mueras, matare a la madre del pequeño frente a ti. Acabare con tu leyenda pacificadora ̶ Rugió con ira y furia la otra mujer.

Tan Pronto Leni bajo su Mosin Nagant 1943, la mujer se abalanzó contra ella, pero al dar el primer paso su cabeza exploto producto de un disparo Calibre 50 que paso al lado de Leni, Larry la había salvado una vez más.

̶ ¡Me tienes harto! ¿valoras tu vida acaso? , es la tercera vez que haces lo mismo, eres estúpida Leni ̶ Le grito el chico bajando desde atrás de la pared derrumbada del edificio que daba a la calle en que estaba ella.

̶ No le digas a Lori ... yo … perdón… ̶ Se disculpo, Leni con el Joven, decepcionada de si misma, asimilando que no debía hacer nunca más aquello de bajar su arma al tener cara a cara a un hostil.

̶ Le voy a decir, y el que me hagas pucheros, caras de niña tierna , no va a funcionar , es tu vida … El mundo, esta muerto, tu tienes algo que estos perros ya perdieron hace rato mujer ̶ Refunfuño enojado Larry , apuntando con su pistola a los bandidos heridos.

Leni al ver lo que el hombre iba a hacer, le pidió a la mujer y al chico que se acercarán ella y apartaran la vista, con cariño Leni se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño y le tapo los oídos. Aun así él escucho los tiros que Larry le dio a los heridos.

Escucharon un grito a lo lejos. Leni dejó de lado a Larry para irse corriendo en dirección a los gritos. El chico ordeno a su observador descender del demolido segundo piso de la tienda, en que estaban antes, para llevar a la Mujer y a su hijo al refujio.

Alcanzó a Leni entre los escombros y las destrozadas calles, solo para verla frente a un enorme hueco en la tierra, abarcaba toda aquella intersección. Abajo habían tres bandidos, Hannyas, quienes se batían a tiros con unas arañas, las cuales salían a los túneles y la superficie de noche, la luz del sol se estaba apagando , por lo cual tenía sentido que los tipos al ir corriendo por los tuneles se hubieran pillado con esos artrópodos mutantes.

Leni comenzó a dispararle a las arañas, Larry le dijo que matarán a los bandidos y salieran pitando de ahí , antes que las arañas fueran a por ellos también.

̶ Deja de matar sin razón… ¡te importaría hacerme caso una vez! ̶ Le grito Leni, el chico por alguna razón decidió obedecer a Leni , la noto nerviosa apuntando a las arañas.

̶ ¿Sigues siendo aracnofobica? ̶ Le pregunto mientras preparaba el fusil.

̶ Son las únicas cosas que mataría sin pensarlo dos veces ̶ Le dijo con un tono de voz asustadizo, intentando hacer a un lado su miedo y cubrir a esos tipos.

̶ Por algo se empieza guapa ̶ Le dijo , antes de destrozar una araña que iba a espaldas de uno de los bandidos.

Leni noto que Larry, traía una cuerda de rapel en su espalda. Se abalanzo sobre él y se la quitó. La amarro en un fierro que se asomaba hacia el agujero. Dejo caer la soga y les aventó una bengala roja a los bandidos. Los arácnidos parecieron congelarse ante el brillo de la bengala, solo seria temporal antes de que se tiraran con ira sobre los hombres.

Los hombres subieron, uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, se quedó defendiéndose de los arácnidos usando una katana. Leni ayudo a los dos hombres a trepar a tierra firme, el restante escalaba seguido de las arañas que trepaban por la pared. Larry saco su ametralladora UMP9 y se deshizo de los bichos, mientras Leni le tendía la mano al hombre. Lo halo con fuerza a la superficie.

Leni y el Japones respiraban agachados, centrados en el agujero, ninguna araña salio en su persecución. Leni miro a Larry, para verificar que no hubiera asesinado a los dos primeros tipos que sacarón, pero se asusto al ver que eran los hombres quienes habían doblegado a Larry y lo tenían a su merced. El tipo de la Katana se había levantado y tenia puesto el filo de su sable en el cuello de Leni. La chica le miro, el abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer los ojos , el cabello y el casco de la mujer. Retrajo su espada.

̶ ¿señor? ̶ Dijo uno de los hombres que tenía agarrado a Larry haciéndole una llave en el cuello.

̶ Suéltenlo ̶ Dijo al momento de tender su mano a Leni. Los hombres soltarón al joven y este se quedo estupefacto viendo lo que sucedería a continuación, contuvo sus ansias de matar.

Habían rescatado nada mas ni nada menos que al lugarteniente de los Hannya, el señor Fudo Akiyama, un hombre reconocido por ser un sanguinario estratega. Desde que los rumores de la pacificadora salieron a la luz, el comenzó a recordar aquellos valores tan olvidados del bushido, que solo algunos japoneses de EEUU aun conservaban, siendo el una de las excepciones, hasta aquel día. No había honor en asesinar a una soldado que solo había estado hiriendo a sus hombres, y que estos relataban como la chica se quedaba con ellos curándoles las heridas o simplemente los acompañaba hasta las cercanías de sus territorios. No podía matar a alguien así. Por otro lado, estaba Larry, acabarlo sería la solución a los problemas de todos los grupos Hannya del lugar, pero inspirado por las historias que se contaban de Leni, el decidió imitarla y perdonarle la vida al francotirador, solo por esta vez.

Le hizo una especie de reverencia con su sable, después de enfundarlo, y se lo tendió.

̶ En nombre de mi organización, y de la honorable familia Akiyama, le doy las gracias por salvar y perdonar a mis hombres, entre ellos a mi hermano Kento. Acepte este sable, símbolo de mi autoridad, como una muestra de mi gratitud ante su buena voluntad ̶ Le dijo , entregándole con sus manos extendidas la espada.

̶ G-Gracias señor… no se que decir ̶ Dijo Leni tomando la espada enfundada.

̶ No digas nada…quizás silencio, es lo que más necesitamos en estos tiempos ̶ Le contesto el hombre.

̶ Me gustaría ayudar más… ̶ Dijo Leni , viendo el oscuro rojo de un moribundo ocaso.

̶ Si hubiera una forma… de que pudieran darnos más medicinas y comida… ̶ Le dijo con algo de vergüenza el hombre.

̶ Hablare con mi hermana, tenemos demasiado, como que dice que habrá un gran ataque a la capital del país y le pondremos fin a la guerra. ̶ Le comento Leni.

̶ Leni .. shhhh , eso es ultra secreto ̶ la chito Larry.

̶ Si podemos contribuir a ponerle fin a la guerra, cuente con nosotros ̶ Le dijo el hombre a la chica.

El alarido de los lobos, y otras bestias de la noche comenzó a resonar en la penumbra. Larry sujeto a Leni del brazo y le dijo que era hora de irse. La chica se despidió de los nipones, cada bando se fue por su camino.

Al llegar tuvieron que dar parte de lo ocurrido a Lori, la mayor regaño a la menor en presencia de Larry, quien la miro en todo momento con la mirada de "Te lo dije". Por otro lado, la tentativa con una alianza con el lugarteniente de los Hannya en New York, era una oportunidad única que no se podía dejar pasar, acabarían con parte de la delincuencia y tendrían mas soldados para el proyecto "New Dawn". Lori, felicito a Leni por aquello, y tras pensarlo dijo :

̶ Larry, Leni, ambos son extremos muy separados de una brújula, un lado mira a la vida y otro a la muerte. Por lo que en mi calidad de estratega, es menester ordenarles que de ahora en adelante no se separen en las misiones que les enmendaré. Larry, seguirás cuidando de Leni, solo que ahora serás su compañero de salidas. Enviare mensajeros a hablar con Akiyama. Bien, no tengo más que deci,r ¿alguna objeción? ̶ Dijo Lori para concluir, atrás de aquella mesa de reuniones.

Larry levanto la mano, no iba a aceptar que la señorita "No mataras", interrumpiera con su labor. Lori le dijo con tono burlesco : "Bien, creo que todo esta en orden… salgan de mi vista" . Y sus guardias procedieron a sacarlos a ambos del lugar, la mayor le guiño un ojo a la menor.

Ambos tiradores caminaban entre los pasajes de la POLIS, Larry estaba enojado, Leni se sintió mal, antes de separarse le dijo :

̶ Si quieres, hoy puedo hablar con ella al llegar a casa… no tienes por que ser mi compañero, lo siento ̶ Le dijo con aquel tono lastimero que conmovia a cualquier vigilante.

̶ Ah … Escucha, posiblemente hoy acabamos con los Hannya. Lo que me molesta es que tu tuvieras razón, es verdad que no quiero tener que andarte cuidando, pero me confunde. ¿La gente aun es buena?, por eso no te he dejado sola desde que salimos de la reunión… quería preguntar : ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que aun eres buena? ̶ Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ya no con odio, sino que con ternura.

̶ Solo, trato de no olvidar la vida antes de las Luces…de no olvidar a mi mami ̶ Le dijo la chica, con un tono nostálgico, abrazandose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

̶ Esta bien… mira, sere un sádico de mierda y todo lo que quieras. Pero, parte de mi quiere trabajar contigo, y la otra no quiere tener que ser tu niñero. Así que, veamos como nos va ¿ok? ̶ Le dijo el chico.

̶ Bueno… pero nada de palabrotas ¿Ok? ̶ Le dijo, ella con simpatía.

̶ Esta bien… y tu nada de bajar el arma frente a un enemigo ̶̶ Le dijo él, recordándole el episodio con la bandida.

Leni le sonrio, y le abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

̶ Gracias por salvarme hoy… y bueno todas las otras veces ̶ Le dijo con ternura y gratitud en medio de aquel pasillo iluminado por tenues luces. Recordando, como siempre desde la distancia aquel chico siempre la tenía cubierta, cuando se disponía en hacer el bien.

̶ Este... yo …. No fue nada ̶ Le dijo él , ruborizado y cohibido. De verdad que Leni era una de las chicas mas lindas en toda la estación, pero su inocencia encantaba a cualquiera, incluso a un demonio como él.

La chica se despidió , Larry quedo ahí parado como menzo, sonriéndole, y despidiéndose con la mano. "¿Que mier… rayos fue eso?" . Se dijo el joven ,sorprendido, después de que Leni se hubo perdido en la multitud.

 **(IV) Escuadrón 444**

Una vez que Lincoln se recuperó, fue integrado al escuadron 444. Despues de que Ronnie Anne escucho que estaba vivo, y no solo eso que además era muy brutal y estratégico en combate, le hizo el papeleo para que su antiguo amigo de antaño luchara junto a ella. Pasarón aquellos dos años previos a la última batalla eliminando bandidos y en operaciones de alto riesgo. Últimamente habían tenido demasiado trabajo pues, la US ARMY les enviaba constantemente batallones de soldados a las entradas de las líneas para acabar con los vigilantes. Desde que Luna aterrizo a aquellos aviones desertores, el gobierno militar del comandante en jefe del ejército supo que debía acabar con ellos. Una de las ultimas batallas previas que tuvieron antes de la gran batalla para ponerle fin a la guerra comenzó así:

Raudo Lincoln manejaba aquel carro ,adaptado para andar por las vías, hacia la entrada sur más extrema del sistema de Metro. Los US ARMY les habían enviado un potente contingente, pero los vigilantes respondieron con sus tropas y el escuadrón 444. Junto al peliblanco iban su padre, a quien ,aprovechando, su físico cambio su lanzallamas por una M134, y Nikki, quien se había quedado atrasada en la estación central de la POLIS, y aprovecho de llegar al lugar con Lincoln y su viejo.

̶ Llegaremos en dos minutos, prepárense … No me decepciones papá ̶ Le dijo el soldado a sus ocupantes.

̶ Se podría decir que voy a hacer unos cuantos coladores… ¿entiendes? ̶ Contesto el padre.

̶ Solo espero que ese trozo de metal que le instalamos en su pierna izquierda le sirva ̶ Dijo Nikki.

̶ Es lento, pero le da buena resistencia al retroceso de la M134, ya lo hemos provado ̶ Comento Lincoln.

Llegarón al lugar. Era una de las barricadas mas grandes que Lincoln había visto, frente a ellos estaban las puertas herméticas de la estación, las cuales estaban todas destrozadas. El lugar estaba iluminado por bengalas luces y el brillo de las balas trazadoras de los calibre 50 de los Hummbees que entraron al lugar. Resguardando las dos vías de Metro habían dos barricadas, sepradas y a la vez conectadas por una enorme torre de metal en la que se apostaban los usuarios de las ametralladoras calibre 50 de los vigilantes, subir ahí era un suicidio, por lo que primero debían deshacerse del armamento pesado de los soldados. Ellos llegaron al lado izquierdo del lugar, donde les esperaba Ronnie Anne.

̶ ¿Dónde mierda estabas baboso? … dile a tu padre que se deshaga de esos autos, nos están matando. Casey y Sammer están del otro lado , junto a los demás. ̶ Les informo la chica.

Lynn Sr, se posiciono de manera rápida, de inmediato empezarón a dispararle, pero su hijo le cubria con su excepcional puntería. El hombre acabo de manera rauda con los vehículos los cuales explotaron. Se aproximaban ahora hombres con lanzacohetes que amenazaban con explosionar toda la barricada.

̶ Loud, si te quedan balas en esa cosa elimina a esos tipos antes de que nos pulvericen ̶ Ordeno la capitana Santiago.

El hombre se volvió a posocionar, le costaba mover todo aquel pesado blindaje de kevlar y metal. Su cobertura no estuvo exenta de recibir algunos cohetes, pero lograron safar al eliminar a aquellos soldados. Lynn Sr. recagarba aquel armatoste. Lincoln sabia que no podían disminuir el poder de fuego , por lo que él y la rubia de capucha se treparon a la torre y usaron las ametralladoras. Las balas pasaban junto a ellos, de vez en cuando debían dejar de disparar y tirarse al suelo , Ronnie Anne les gritaba que salieran de ahí.

̶ ¿Cómo es que sigues viva sin mi mujer? ̶ Le dijo Lincoln desde lo alto, a travez del radio.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio me dices eso tú a mi?... ¿Recuerdas quien era la que te hacia Bullying en Royal Woods ? ̶ Le contesto Ronnie Anne, conteniendo los disparos de la Infanteria usando una G36 con dispensador de granadas propulsadas.

̶ La misma chica a la que bese… y que hice llorar. ¿Esa no? ̶ Le dijo con un tono burlesco el peliblanco, agachándose para evitar recibir una oleada de balas.

̶ Así que con que esas andamos… ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero Boxeando otra vez? ̶ Le dijo la chica, recordándole su victoria en un cuadrilátero, después de que los hombres tuvieran una discusión sobre quien ganaría un mano a mano entre "El demonio blanco" y "La Berserker". Siendo Ronnie Anne quien derroto a Lincoln , al dejarlo K.O en el 3° Round.

̶ No me gusta golpear niñas … ̶ Se defendió Lincoln. Volviendo a tomar los mandos de la ametralladora, arriba de aquella torre.

̶ Oh vamos… Te he visto cortarle el cuello a todas esas comandos de Norcorea, ¿Cuántas han sido? ¿7? ̶ Respondio la capitana.

̶ Sigue hablando, ya llevo unos 20 tipos liquidados desde aquí ̶ Le dijo, tras revelarle la cuenta de hombres muertos que llevaba en aquel enfrentamiento.

̶ Es fácil con esa ametralladora… además ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres con armas grandes , buscan compensar algo jajaja ̶ Rio la chica, causando que Nikki y el Sr. Loud rieran también.

La infantería retrocedía , los vigilantes lanzarón un grito de victoria. Lincoln y Nikki respiraban aliviados, vieron la muerte cara a cara con cada bala que les habían enviado los infantes del ejercito.

Sin previo aviso, el lado derecho de la barricada exploto, aniquilando a todos los hombres del lugar.

̶ ¡Nooo! ¡Sammer! ¡Casey! ̶ Grito Nikki, corriendo hasta el lugar, Lincoln la tumbo .

̶ Ya es tarde… ven debemos salir de aquí…. ̶ Le dijo conteniéndola en el suelo de la torre.

̶ ¡Oh carajo! ¡Tanque! ¡Viene un jodido Abrahams desde la entrada de la derecha! ̶ Grito Ronnie Anne. Al analizar de donde había venido la ojiva, y recordando que el lado izquierdo ,frente a ella, tenia demaciados obstáculos para un vehiculo de dicha envergadura.

Lynn Sr disparó a la entrada de la derecha, Lincoln trataba de que Nikki no fuera al lado derecho de su posición , y de sacarla de la torre, porque ese iba a ser de seguro el lugar en donde caería el siguiente proyectil. La chica estaba histérica, lloraba y pataleaba. Un disparo del tanque impacto en medio del paralelepípedo metálico en que estaban , Lincoln alcanzo a saltar del lugar hacia su padre y Ronnie Anne. Un trozo de metal, del porte de una daga, atravezo el hombro izquiedo de Nikki. Conteniendo el zumbido y el pitido de sus oídos, Lincoln se incorporó hasta ella, la chica luchaba por quitarse el trozo de metal.

̶ ¡Medico Eugine! Atiendala… ¡Lincoln!, tú y tu viejo cúbranme en lo que apunto un RPG al cañon del tanque… Tiene blindaje explosivo reactivo. ̶ Dijo la chica a Lincoln.

El padre tomó a su hijo por el brazo y lo animo luchar. Padre e hijo cubrían a la capitana Santiago, mientras esta esperaba el momento exacto, tenían el armatoste de metal a la vista. El cañón les apuntaba.

̶̶ ¡¿Ronnie?! ̶ Dijo Lincoln , mientras lanzaba algunas grandas con su M-4 con dispensador de granadas propulsadas.

̶ Debo darle justo al cañon… ¡FUEGO! ̶ Esgrimio la chica de cabello oscuro, el cohete salio disparado y dio en la boca del cañon del tanque. Fue un tiro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad de las tenues luces de las vías y las bengalas del suelo.

Lincoln, y Lynn Sr, tomaron unas AT-4 , las apuntaron al tanque junto al RPG de Ronnie Anne y lo hicieron estallar. Las explosiones hicieron que las paredes del arco del portal en que se ubicaba el tanque se desplomaran , sellando así aquella entrada.

No se escuchaba nada más. Ronnie Anne envió a algunos soldados a inspeccionar el lado Izquierdo frente a ellos. Llegarón los refuerzos y los médicos al lugar. Se confirmo la muerte de todos aquellos que estaban en el lado derecho de la barricada. Nikki lloraba la perdida de sus amigos en aquella camilla, después de que le retiraron aquella piesa de metal , y ahora disponían a llevársela al ala medica.

El padre y el chico iban en retirada, en dirección a la capitana, para llevársela junto a ellos a la terminal. Ronnie estaba junto a la camilla de su amiga, ambas hablaban de todo lo ocurrido. La rubia agradeció a Lincoln por haberla sacado de la torre y haberla contenido, se habían enterado que el tanque disparo en tres ocasiones al lado derecho del lugar, de no haber sido por Lincoln, Nikki habría ido en dirección a los dos restantes tiros del tanque. Le pidió al peliblanco que se acerca un poco a ella.

̶ Ten , te ganaste un premio… ̶ Le dijo la rubia agarrándolo del chaleco antibalas con su mano derecha para darle un beso en los labios.

Ronnie Anne, quedo estupefacta "¡¿Enserio?!", pensó ella. Lincoln noto la mirada asesina que les había lanzado.

̶ Bien bien , basta de cursilerías tortolos… llévensela señores ̶ Dijo la chica, para dar la orden a los enfermeros de que se llevaran a la chica al carro de heridos.

Volvían con Ronnie Anne a la Polis, al llegar a la terminal, la chica se despidió de ellos. La chica no cruzo ninguna palabra en el camino, no era propio de ella.

̶ Bien, gracias por salvarnos el trasero alla…. Hicieron un buen trabajo par de bobos. ̶ Dijo la chica.

̶ No fue nada… ¿estas bien? Te note algo pensativa camino aquí…. Siento lo de los chicos, no se qué decir ̶ Le dijo Lincoln, extrañado por que la capitana no salio con alguna de sus clásicas ocurrencias en todo el camino.

̶ Estoy cansada pedaso de torpe…Acabo de perder a dos de mis amigos, si me afecta, pero no por eso me voy a poner a llorar como tu noviecita… ¡Imbesil! ̶ Se dio media vuelta y los dejo ahí, algo confundidos y dolidos .

Al contar dicha historia a la hora de dormir ,en torno a la lámpara que los Loud solian colocar en medio de sus literas ,en la extendida habitación de Lori, las chicas hicieron algo que Lincoln había olvidado… Se volvieron locas, cuando intuyeron que quizás Ronnie Anne se había puesto algo celosa de Nikki y Lincoln. Hicieron el típico escándalo que hacían en la casa Loud cada vez que se enteraban que una niña andaba tras de su hermano. Gritos de alegría y emoción por doquier, fue como un pequeño viaje al pasado, aunque claro, con un sabor agridulce.

 **(V) SECRETOS QUE DEBEN SER COMPARTIDOS**

Lily ya tenia sus seis años, y junto a Lucy se la pasaba ayudando a transportar los instrumentos quirúrgicos para los doctores. Su trabajo era empaquetarlos y cargarlos en los carros que salían de la terminal para distribuirlos. Lucy por su parte además de hacer aquello, se dedicaba a ser asistente de médico de combate, salía a la superficie junto a un joven llamado Stuart, estabilizaban y cargaban a los heridos de vuelta a alguna estación. Sucedía aveces que los días libres de las mujeres calzaban y tenían días enteros que compartían como familia. Tal fue el caso de uno de esos días , en que Lucy, Lily y Lori se quedarón en aquel cuarto haciendo sus actividades de interés. Mientras Lori afinaba algunos detalles para una junta del día de mañana sobre el proyecto "New Dawn", recordó un evento que podía involucrar a Lily. Se acerco a la chica, la cual Leía un libro de biología para niños de primaria, tarea que se le encomendado para postular al gremio de profesionales de la salud.

̶ Lily, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? ̶ Le dijo, con su tono autoritario.

̶ S-Si ¿Qué sucede? ̶ Dijo con algo de miedo la pequeña.

Lori detecto el temor en las palabras de la niña, suspiro, aparto el libro y se sento al lado de ella, agachándose para no chocar con la cama superior de la litera.

̶ Hace dos días me llegaron informes de un grupo de niños que salieron de la estación, y dejarón abierta una de las puertas pequeñas que dan a la superficie. El guardia de la Polis dice que vio llegar a una niña muy parecida a ti, corriendo de manera… solo corriendo ¿Ok? ¿Eras tú? ̶ Le comentó Lori para preguntarle.

La niña comenzó a llorar y le pidió perdón a Lori, la mayor la abrazó y le dijo que le contará lo que había sucedido.

Ella tenía mucha curiosidad, junto a un grupo de amigos, de "pasear" en los restos del mundo antes de las luces. Queria ver bien todo, y tratar de recordar como eran las ciudades antes de la guerra, tenia vagos recuerdos, imágenes borrosas de Royal Woods, y quería ver si podía encontrar algo similar a aquello, allá afuera.

Al salir los niños, después de evadir a los guardias, viajando por los ductos de ventilación, se toparon con aquel invierno nuclear. Traian sus mascarillas y no alcanzarón a dar unos pasos cuando el sonido de unos lobos los hizo retroceder a todos, menos a Lily. La pequeña se quedo petrificada ante la imagen de un enorme Lobo, que estaba por dar un salto para devorarla. Fue cuando justo frente de ella la imagen de un pequeño ser antropomórfico parecido a un alienígena se formo frente a ella y espantó al Lobo. Le parecio escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos, uno tal que la hizo agacharse. Al levantar la cabeza vio a este pequeño ser, al parecer era un niño, sus ojos eran enormes, y su boca parecía una especie de trampa para osos.

̶ No temas… No voy a hacerte daño ¿Eres una humano? ̶ Le dijo él .Tendiendole sus largos y oscuros dedos. Toda la piel de este pequeño parecía estar como carbonizada, era como la piel de un reptil.

̶ S-SI… ¿Qué eres tú? ̶ Le dijo Lily, tomando su mano para quedar frente a frente.

̶ Soy… una especie de experimento. Los ¿Rusos?... si ellos, me crearon, íbamos a ser una especie de super soldados, pero una explosión detuvo nuestro proceso y salimos hechos de esta forma. ̶ Trato de explicarle el niño.

̶ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ̶ Le dijo Lily, viendo sus enormes y oscuros ojos. Su cabeza era más grande que la de su cuerpo, sus brazos delgados, su torax y abdomen algo regordetes pero estéticos a su forma. Tenia piernas fornidas.

̶ Aves metálicas… no podíamos comunicarnos con los humanos, los asesinábamos al intentarlo, interferíamos su mente sin querer y les causábamos derrames cerebrales. Por lo que iniciaron caceria y nos cargarón y lanzarón a sus ¿enemigos? ¿Asi se dice? ̶ Dijo el , rememorando lo que uno mayor de su especie le dijo.

̶ ¿Por qué entonces yo no me he muerto por hablarte? ̶ Fue cuando Lily se percato de que el chico nunca había movido aquellos arrugados labios de su boca. Se espanto y cayo de espaldas.

̶ No lo sé… ¿Padre? ¿Asi llaman los pequeños a sus humanos responsables?... Bueno él, decirme que quizás haya humanos con nuestro mismo cableado, y podamos comunicarnos. ̶ Le comentó el.

El chico guió a Lily a dar un paseo por los alrededores, la niña por alguna razón ya no le temía, era calido estar junto a él.

̶ Tan altas las hicieron…¿Edificios? ¿Así los llamaban? ̶ Dijo él , cuando llegarón a los pies de un enorme edificio destrozado.

Llamo la atención del ente que Lily traía telas y mascarilla. Desapareció un momento de la vista de ella. Y luego la sorprendió saliendo desde dentro de un basurero, vestido con prendas al azar que había encontrado.

̶ ¡Mira soy como tú! … ¿Usan esto para abrigarse? Servir en verdad ̶ Le dijo el tras darle un pequeño susto. Fue ahí cuando Lily notó que el pequeño podía hacerse invisible.

En un momento de la caminata la chica comenzó a llorar, pensó que salir a la superficie la haría recordar la vida antes de la guerra, pero no fue así, estaba frustrada. Su pequeño nuevo amigo le pregunto que sucedía, ella le comentó. El chico puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella y la desmayo. Lily recordó su vida, el momento en que nació, las aventuras con Lincoln y sus hermanas, el día en que Lori partió de casa, el día en que anunciaron la guerra, el día en que se llevaron a Lisa, el día en que salieron del bunker, la muerte de Lynn, todo. Abrio sus ojos y despertó repleta de nieve. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta en que se había encontrado al ente, él estaba sentado frente a ella viéndola.

̶ Los primeros, son hermosos recuerdos, gracias… los últimos… Me encargaré de que si padre y yo encontramos a otros como nosotros, de decirles que ustedes no son peligro y de que debemos alejarnos unos de otros. Veremos si podemos ayudarles a restaurar el mundo, su mundo. ̶ Dijo el chico.

A Lily le sorprendió lo sabio de las palabras del pequeño, era como escuchar a hablar a Lincoln, Lori o Leni. Le agradeció ella a él, al darse cuenta que el la había hecho recordar.

̶ ¿tienes algún nombre? ̶ Le dijo Lily al pequeño

̶ ¿Nombre? … tus recuerdos decían que tu ser Lily. ¿Eso es un nombre? ̶ Le dijo el ente, Lily asintió.

̶ Yo soy Lily Loud…¿Te puedo llamar Peter? , tienes cara de Peter ̶ Le confirmo ella.

̶ Sonar bien, padre y yo no hemos conocido a otros como nosotros. Supongo que lo del nombre es necesario. Se lo diré . ̶ Dijo frente a Lily.

La pequeña le dio un abrazo y entró a la seguridad de la estación… Olvidó cerrar la puerta.

Lori la escucho con atención, ya se habían tenido reportes desde hace un mes de una extraña figura de las mismas características de la que Lily describía, pero se consideraba un mito. Le dijo que no volviera a salir sola, que ella podía llevarla a la superficie si un día quería. La pequeña asintió y agradeció a su hermana. Lily comenzó a relatar todo lo que había recordado, desde los planes de Lincoln, los vestidos de Leni, las bromas tontas de Luan, Luna y sus canciones… Todo. Dentro de si ,Lori estaba asustada, los recuerdos de su hermanita eran evidencia de que ella decía la verdad respecto a aquel ente. Por lo que decidió investigar más sobre aquello una vez terminara el proyecto "New Dawn".

Fue ahí cuando hice mi entrada, para informarle a Lori que los últimos refuerzos de Hannyas desertores habían llegado, y que teníamos ya todas las provisiones para la incursión. Lily se quedo ahí leyendo su libro y avanzando en sus estudios. Mientras Lucy, se apresuró en alcanzar a Lori para escuchar, pues la mayor no le había dicho nada sobre el proyecto a ella y Lily. Cuando me retire Lucy interrogó a su hermana sobre aquellos planes.

̶ Okey chicas… les dire, a fin de cuentas, deberán preprarse para una despedida. ̶ Dijo Lori, ante la insistencia de Lucy.

Les comentó **que iniciado el quintó año de guerra** se confirmó la muerte del líder supremo de corea del norte, a manos de su propio gobierno, se esperaba que la guerra terminará allí, pero no. Trump vio su final a manos de su comandante en jefe, inspirado por la táctica decisión de los norcoreanos de matar al loco de su gobernante, al notar las cuantiosas bajas que las decisiones de estos hombres dejaban a sus naciones, era razonable que esto pasará tarde o temprano. La guerra no podía terminar así como así debía haber un vencedor, por lo que el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, en los frentes , los enfrentamientos se volvieron más cruentos, pesados y largos. En Rusia se planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero Putín fue inteligente y fingió su muerte antes de que iniciara el golpe de estado para poner a un militar moderno a la cabeza del país. Se creía que estaba escondido, planeando tomar el poder de nuevo en un viejo bunker en Siberia. Cuando estos rumores comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el globo, gracias a distintas organizaciones anti-guerra, parecidas a los de "Los vigilantes", se comenzó a gestar un plan para derrocar a estos comandantes en jefe y disolver de una vez por todas las ancias de guerra.

 **Iniciado el sexto año** , había llegado un mensaje encriptado a Lori, estaba en clave Morce, fue receptado por nuestros radioperadores.

"Me llamo Usurpadora, Opero desde la base de la NASA en washinton DC. Hay un plan para lanzar nuevos misiles nucleares en todos los países, una segunda hecatombe nuclear. Los silos serán colocados en Pyongyang , Moscu y el Pentágono. Muchos científicos hartos de nuestra brutalidad estamos planeando sabotear este plan de nuestros gobiernos, pero para hacerlo debemos realizarlo un mismo día. Se convoca a todas las paramilitares del mundo que defienden la justicia a organizarse y atacar a los gobiernos, destruyan los silos. Necesitaran coordinarse como uno solo, por lo que les retransmito las frecuencias de radio y códigos de comunicación radiofónica, de las paramilitares de Rusia, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur, Japón , Inglaterra, etc etc. Les dejaré mis datos y la forma para contactarme, no me contacten de forma seguida. Un séptimo año de guerra, junto a una segunda hecatombe nuclear aniquilará en un 100% las probabilidades de recuperar el mundo antes de la gran hecatombe nuclear. Tienen estos meses para organizarse, pues las bombas aun están en fabricación aquí en DC, tratare de ralentizar discretamente lo mas que pueda su manufacturación"

Rezaba así el papel que Lori había buscado en su escritorio y le enseñaba a sus hermanas.

̶ Nos agrupamos ahora bajo el proyecto "New Dawn". Algunas de nosotras hemos estado cooperando para que esto sea posible. Eso explica lo de Luna aterrizando esos aviones, y lo de las gemelas llegando acompañadas de un monton de tanques ̶ Dijo Lori, sentándose junto a ellas en aquella cama.

̶ Solo … ¿solo los militares que salen fuera del metro saben esto? ¿Medicos, enfermeras, estudiantes, modistas, radioperadores, mecánicos…Ellos qué Lori? ̶ Le dijo Lucy, con un tono que denotaba descepcion.

̶ Tememos que entre nuestras filas haya un pro-guerra… por lo que … ̶ Se excuasaba la almirante, pero fue interrumpida.

̶ Abre los ojos, ¿Qué dirán esos hombres y mujeres, cuando un día sus parejas, padres, hijos, madres, les digan "No me esperes, ire a ponerle fin a la guerra"? Todos los que estamos aquí, no queremos guerra, solo esos violencelistas de los altos generales de las fuerzas armadas. Yo que tú, me fijaría en que la gente siga confiando en mi y avisaría desde ya este plan … ̶ Le ataco la gotica enojada.

Lori se percató de que estaba siendo algo paranoica, con lo de mantener todo en el perfil más bajo posible. Debia informar todo esto, Lucy tenia razón, ¿pero cómo lo haría?. Lucy era experta en escribir discursos aún, por lo que se pusieron las tres mujeres manos a la obra a juntar toda la información que Lori tenia en un discurso que debería dar en unos tres días más, según acordaron. A modo de informar a todas las personas que estaban bajo el ala de la POLIS y de los vigilantes en las líneas de Metro en general.

̶ Incluyo entonces primero lo de los mandatarios muertos, que ya se sabe a modo general. Despues leó textual lo que nos dijo Usurpadora, comento lo que se habló con las paramilitares anti-guerra de las demás naciones hace 5 meses. Menciono algunas misiones en que se ha estado resepcionando más personal y suministros. Contamos con cuatro F-22 de la escuadrilla WarWolf, 4 F-35 de la escuadrilla Wizard, 8 F-16 de la escuadrilla Storm, Tres helicopetos S-70i , dos AH-64 , un E-7 wedgetail AWACS de guerra electrónica y 2 KC-10 de reabastecimiento. En Tierra tenemos hasta ahora 14 tanques rusos T-14 , 10 M1A Abrahams y 6 T-90 Norcoreanos. Vehículos de transporte. ¿Debo rebelar que todos los operadores, técnicos y profesionales de estas máquinas se alojan en el aeropuerto internacional de la guardia que Luna y su equipo aseguraron ? ̶ Le comento Lori, a modo de repaso a sus hermanas. Lucy la miro con tedio.

̶ ¿Durante los 3 meses ,desde que Luna nos comentó que aseguró ese lugar… has tenido a esos hombres ahí, sin contacto con la gente que van a defender? ̶ Le pregunto decepcionada Lucy a Lori. Ella solo sonrio, como cuando eran hermanas en la casa Loud.

̶ Perdon… ah todo esto… es … ̶ Suspiro la almirante, algo estresada ya.

̶ Oye , somos familia, tal como antes de las luces, si uno tiene un problema , el problema es de todos… ahora, debes traer a esos hombres aquí, deben conocer a las personas por las que van a luchar. ̶ Dijo Lucy, Lori se sintió mal, pero a la vez bien, pues ahora sus hermanas le ayudaban a cargar con el paso de tener que organizar todo.

Acabarón por organizar de manera precisa como entregar la información. Estaban a solo un mes del gran ataque, según los cálculos que Usurpadora había enviado hace dos días.

Aquella noche Lori y Lily compartieron sus historias con la familia, la historia de Lily causo escalofríos, mientras que la de Lori fue un golpe de realidad.

Lori relevó a Lucy de su cargo como asistente de Stuart, y se la quedó como consejerá durante aquel mes previo a la batalla.

Conmovió mucho a los bravos soldados y pilotos desertores ver las condiciones en que estaba la gente, ver la ciudad, ver las heridas de su pueblo y como nuevamente deberían afrontar una segunda hecatombe nuclear. Vivian como ratas, después de haber gobernado el mundo. El pensamiento de Lucy fue el correcto, pues ahora los nuevos integrantes de los Vigilantes tenían rostros, historias, vidas por las cuales luchar y rebelarse.

En cuanto a Lily…lo de aquellos entes, los rusos nos habían corroborado lo que Lily nos dijo, y que se les denomina "LOS OSCUROS", se ha dicho que en Rusia abundan. Aquí en este lado del globo, hay unos pocos, pero no pueden reproducirse, no sabemos por qué.

 _Reportero/a... ¿alguna pregunta?_

 **Me pregunto si Lisa estara Bien?, si de algun modo Lori pudo dar o al menos ponerse en contanto con ella? o si Lisa tambien esta a favor de la campaña para poner fin de la guerra?, y de alguna manera ayudar a sus hermanos en ese cometido.**

 _¿Ya te he dicho que me caes muy bien? Haces las preguntas correctas en el momento indicado. Desde que inicie esta historia, te dije que la NASA se la había llevado. Será momento de que haga su aparición directa entonces. Solo diré ella fue una de las que empezó con todo esto de crear una Fuerza Anti-Guerra_

 _Bueno, me ire a mi guardia , espérame aquí... dicen que nos van a relevar de nuestras funciones. Genial ¿no?. Podras acompañarme lejos de esta frontera, en el viaje te contare el resto._

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR :_**

Bueno, aqui les dejé algunas de las aventuras de los Loud después de llegar a su nuevo hogar. Como ven en todas se menciona el proyecto "New Dawn", esto será la apertura del próximo capitulo.

Sobre la historia que cuenta Lily, admito que es plagio total de la mision en que Artyom conoce al pequeño Oscuro en METRO LAST LIGHT. Tenia que dejar otra referencia obvia a la saga, además de darle protagonismo a Lily en alguna parte. Concluyamos el tema de "LOS OSCUROS" en que no serán relevantes en norteamerica, y se desarrollarán mas en Rusia, tal como se ve en METRO 2033 y LastLight.

Me disculpo si quizas las historias quedaron algo escuetas de detalles, pero la idea era hacerlas lo más cortas posibles. En pos de no alargar mucho el fic y dar una mirada general a las actividades que desempeñaron las demás hermanas.

La idea de esta nueva actualización era darle algo de protagonismo a las otras hermanas y otros personajes, espero se haya logrado aquel cometido.

Me disculpo si hay faltas ortográficas , nunca había escrito tantas palabras.

 **RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

 **DESTACADO117:** Perdona men por lo de Luan T_T , quice agregarle más realismo a la historia y necesitaba darle mas mortalidad a las infecciones y traumatismos. Luan fue prueba de ello. Prometo que se le despidio con los mas grandes Honores, toda una herua.

 **Sircrocodile222 :** Señor, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de escribirme. Debo decir que las preguntas que plantea, son las correctas y se verán respondidas en los capitulos finales. Desde el secuestro de Lisa, ya se tenia en mente como seria su Re-aparición, esta todo fríamente calculado en torno a ella. Nos estaremos leyendo

 **Agradecimientos**

Note que hay nuevas personas que agregaron a follow y favoritos, gracias chicos/as. Espero esta entrega no los haya aburrido mucho, se que fueron muchas palabras. Gracias por permitirme entretenerles una tade, día, noche más. Nos estamos leyendo. Que tengan una buena semana.

 **PD: Próximo capitulo quizás salga el Sábado.**

 _Se despide, el aviador sin alas, Khada Galm._


	15. CONSUMIDO

**Capítulo 14 : CONSUMIDO**

 _Buenas tardes, hey no lo vas a creer, nos vamos a New York. Dicen que se avecina un frente terrible, se estiman -40º bajo cero. Nos refugiaremos bajo tierra,por eso abandonamos esta frontera. Te contare lo que pueda ahora antes de dormir, y el resto camino a New York._

Dos semanas previas al día del ataque, Lori ya tenia informado a todas las líneas de los vigilantes, sobre como sucedería todo.

Habiamos conseguido habilitar unas vías ferroviarias que iban hasta Washinton DC. Por lo que cargaríamos un tren con los tanques y APC's, claro irían soldados ahí también. Usariamos unos 7 S-70i BlackHawk y 2 CH-47 como transporte y método de evacuación en caso de que la situación lo requiriera. Los 2 KC-10 que teníamos apostados en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Guardia reabastecerían en vuelo a nuestros Helicoteros , los F-35, F-22 , F-16 y Migs-29, los últimos llegaron coordinando con una paramilitar antiguerra Rusa, cortesía de Usurpadora. La idea era que los aviones, los tanques y la infateria llegasen todos en el mismo momento, sería un ataque conjunto. Usurpadora nos había informado de que nos estarían esperando.

Lincoln se había vuelto frio en el combate, aunque nunca dudaba en ayudar y proteger a sus amigos heridos. El peso de las muertes de algunos camaradas cercanos como Casey y Sammer, las heridas de camaradas como Nikki, la presión de seguir las ordenes de Lori y Ronnie Anne, las caras de los hombres que le imploraron piedad y el no se las dío , todo aquello , había empezado a manifestarse un mes antes del ataque.

Andaba callado, ni las bromas de su padre lograban sacarlo de trance, se enojaba fácilmente, solia llorar por las noches. Cuando el llanto le atacaba , Leni y Lucy solían ir a consolarle , trataban de escucharlo, pero el chico se negaba a decirles el problema ,insultándolas, alegando que si les contaba ellas lo odiarian… empezó a alejarse de sus hermanas. La sangre en sus manos, le hizo caer en la cuenta de que podría ser capaz de quitarle la vida a cualquiera, incluso a una de sus hermanas, o hacerles algo peor. Tal como había estado fantaseando durante aquel ultimo año de guerra.

El campo de batalla termino por destrozarle la mente, solo pensaba en guerra, asesinar, defenderse. Todos pasamos por ello alguna vez, en ese momento era el turno de Lincoln, solo que … Al peliblanco pareció afectarle más que a cualquiera de nosotros. Los especialistas decían que empezó a desarrollar **Trastorno de Identidad Disociada** . Nikki trato de ayudarle a sobrellevar aquellas culpas, pero no podía, a pesar de que se volvió cercana al peliblanco. La chica de la capucha estaba interesada más allá de una simple amistad con Lincoln, en un momento sus hermanas pensaron que ella había sido la mala influencia, o la que le había causado aquel mal de mente a su hermanito. Pero tras interrogarla, notaron que la rubia solo había estado tratando de ayudar al peliblanco, y sin querer se había interesado demasiado en sus atributos personales, tales como su fuerza, su inteligencia y sus hazañas.

Una semana antes del ataque , había algo turbio en su mirada, como si estuviera constantemente evitando ser consumido por algo, un oscuro deseo. La primera noche de aquella semana, no durmió en su litera, se excusó diciendo que no quería escuchar las historias de nadie aquella noche. La hostilidad del chico se mostró con toda su forma cuando insulto a Lucy, quien conociendo el posible pronostico de TID en su hermano, le rogó porque les contara de aquello. Lincoln le grito a la gótica tratándola de de perra , y abandono el cuarto tras azotar la puerta. Lori se dispuso a salir tras el para golpearlo, peor Lucy la detuvo.

̶ Dejalo… ̶ Le dijo la pequeña a su hermana.

̶ Si no fuera porque estamos escasos de personal, lo destituiría del proyecto "NEW DAWN" , y lo dejaría como soldado de reserva en la estación… Algo en su cabeza no está bien, y él lo sabe. ̶ Argumento Lori.

Todos los cercanos a Lincoln conocían la posibilidad de que tuviera Trastorno de Identidad Disociada **(TID).** Eso seria una de las causas de la brutalidad de sus matanzas, cada vez que su padre o alguien de su familia no le acompañaba en sus misiones. Solo podía controlarse cuando alguien de su familia estaba con él.

̶ Mientras eso de que sea una bestia, y asesine tal como dicen todos esos rumores lo mantenga vivo aquel día… bien por él, hermana ̶ Dijo Luna desde la cima de su litera.

Leni y Lucy eran las más preocupadas por Lincoln, no querían ver sufrir de manera tan discreta al pequeño héroe que las había salvado. Mas no imaginaban la atrocidad que Lincoln había cometido la segunda semana previa al ataque, aquella atrocidad que le hizo gritarle a Lucy: " ¡No es asunto tuyo Perra! ¡Déjame en paz!". Los recuerdos de su actuar le habían estado asediando, junto a las demás memorias de la guerra, durante toda la semana previa al ataque. Pero lo que en verdad lo quemaba por dentro era un deseo oscuro , una forma de mirar a sus hermanas que no era correcta, empezó a verlas con placer hace un año, y desde entonces se separaba de ellas cuando era poseído por aquellos pensamientos, pensamientos en que Leni regularmente era la sensual protagonista.

El tercer día antes de la puesta en escena de "New Dawn", Lori convoco a toda la Polis: Civiles, funcionarios, soldados, exploradores y comandos, a una asamblea general. Su mensaje se transmitió por radio a las estaciones aliadas. Se paró ante aquel gran estrado, de aquella torre metalica de la "plaza central" ; y repitió los acontecimientos del último mes. Los ataques sufridos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Guardia, las invasiones de SEALS a las líneas, los bombardeos a las puertas de sus estaciones en la superficie, todo aquello que habían estado aguantado fue comunicado. A pesar de que Usurpadora le dijo que la cobertura EMP del E-7 que les envió, debería ser suficiente para evitar el espionaje, Lori solo comunico que se habían estado preparando para ponerle fin a la guerra, ponerle fin a los EEUU, que habían participado de la primera hecatombe. Aquella información ya la había entregado hace un mes, pero Lucy creyó menester que diera un ultimo repaso de todo, antes del día de la batalla.

̶ No tengo nada que ocultarles gente de los vigilantes. Se que son madres, Padres, Amigos, Amigas, hermanos, hermanas, hijos, hijas, ¡Camaradas! . Todos aquellos que aquí estamos, hemos sufrido, hemos vivido quizás el mes más cruento a causa de los ataques de las Fuerzas Armadas de Nuestro Pais. Cuando se enterarón que sus fuerzas desertaban, no negaron en aniquilarlas. Pero aquí estábamos, somos los otros hermanos, aquellos que les dieron cobijo. Ellos saben que un gran ataque se les avecina, no saben el cuándo, gracias a Usurpadora y la unidad E-7 que desde tierra o aire opera sin detención para ocultar nuestras transmisiones. Lo que si saben es que atacaremos, están preparados. Muchos de los que en dos días más partiremos, no volveremos. Es por esto que quiero acabar informando, que todos aquellos que fueron fichados o se presentaron como voluntarios, tendrán los siguientes dos días libres; la seguridad de las estaciones estará a cargo de los soldados más jóvenes, reclutas sin experiencia. Los Hannya han acordado un alto al fuego al unírsenos, nos ayudaran a defendernos en estos dos días ,en que los soldados que han de liberarnos van a descansar. ̶ Dijo Lori, dejando las hojas a un lado. Para ver a aquella gran multitud que la veía desde los bazares, carpas, pasillos. Trago saliva y dijo.

̶ Mi orden para todos mis soldados es que, no se emborrachen más de una vez, diviértanse el día de mañana. Pasen con sus familias el día, rian, lloren, hablen. Puesto que pasado mañana deberán reunirse todos en carpas que dispondremos en los andenes de las Lineas, nuestras terminales. Se acuartelarán durante el día… si alguien lo desea, puede invitar a alguien especial, solo una persona, para que pasen aquella ultima noche juntos. Pues les prometo que pasado ese ultimo día de paz, iremos al infierno en la tierra. Eso es todo… gracias por su atención. ̶ Se despidió la chica , para cuadrarse y ser correspondida de la misma forma por todos los presentes.

Nadie pudo encontrar a Lincoln aquel segundo día previo al ataque. Larry al ver a Leni tan agitada buscándolo, le ayudo. Era de tarde, el señor demonio y la pacificadora habían pasado el día entero hablando de Lincoln, el joven trato en vano de calmar los pensamientos de la rubia, llegando hasta la habitación de las Loud él le dijo:

̶ Hey, oye… Lincoln debe estar por allí, quizás bebiendo demás, golpeando algún saco de arena, desquitándose con algo. No soy ajeno a lo que sucede dentro de su cabeza, desde que me lo presentaste, el chico y yo hemos hablado muchas veces. ̶ Le dijo, a las afueras de la puerta de las hermanas.

̶ Gracias… Lamento haberte hecho malgastar tu día libre ̶ Dijo conmovida Leni, mirando los ojos del joven.

̶ Oye mira, la gente me tiene por un sanguinario, y tienen razón. O bueno la tenían, antes de conocerte, de verdad que hay un antes y un después desde aquel día en que rescatamos a Akiyama… estabas en lo correcto, la violencia y la muerte no son el único camino ̶ Le dijo agradecido , pensando que quizás jamás volveria a ver a Leni.

̶ No te pongas emocional, me vas a hacer llorar… Oye, cuídate en el campo de batalla, no hagas cosas estúpidas. No estaré ahí para cuidarte ̶ Le dijo Leni, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

̶ Jajaja veo que también te enseñe un par de cosas mujercita… Ahora tienes sentido del humor. ̶ Le dijo , riendo, sabiendo que era él , quien siempre salvaba a la rubia.

̶ Enserio… cuídate. Me gustaria poder estar allá con ustedes, pero se que mis hermanitas me necesitan aquí. Quiero que Lori, Luna, Lincoln y Tú, vuelvan sanos y salvos. Cuida de ellos. ̶ Le encomendó ella, pues el joven sabia que la familia de Leni era su mayor tesoro.

Ambos se abrazarón, Larry le comento que no se preocupará por Lincoln, el volvería, a tiempo para las historias que contaban antes de dormir.

Leni entro a la habitación solo para percatarse de que todas sus hermanas, habían estado escuchando su charla con el francotirador. Desde que Lori les ordeno hacer misiones juntos, uno de ellos cambio una parte del otro. La pacificadora entendió que habían personas cuyo único remedio era la muerte, sin embargo ella se negaba a brindarla . Comprendió ,además, muchas otras cosas que ,en su vida antes de las luces, la confundían. Larry fue un mentor muy ameno, el único que se interezo de la manera correcta en Leni. Todos aquellos que se acercaban a la rubia lo hacían siempre con la intención de llevársela a la cama, pero Larry fue obligado a pasar tiempo de caridad con la chica, en un principio fue tedioso, pero pasados los días, por cosas de vida o muerte en el campo de batalla ,debió comprender como funcionaba la mente de ella, y como buen estratega, logró cambiar su forma de pensar. Leni hizo lo propio con el chico, ya no asesinaba por que sí, se detenía a pensar antes de asesinar a una persona, si alguien pedía clemencia, le perdonaba y de vez en cuando se dedicaba solo a herir personas. Ambos habían visto el mundo del otro y se entendieron . La razón quizás fue porque Larry tenia indicios de Asperger, por lo que el sentido de inocencia de la chica le recordó a su niñez.

̶ ¿Y que paso con Larry Leni ? ̶ Le pregunto Lola

̶ ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Linky esta perdido! , quizás ni siquiera lo veamos otra vez… y ustedes insisten en andar de chismosas con mi amigo. ̶ Dijo indignada y enojada la rubia.

̶ Perdón hermana… solo tratábamos de distraernos, además ya le dijeron a Lori, que vieron a Lincoln en la habitación de Nikki, y el resto que nos contaron es para mayores de edad ̶ Concluyo Luna, moviendo sus cejas. Leni la miro con tedio, pues entendió a que se refería.

̶ Lo importante es que Linky está bien , espero que vuelva ̶ Dijo Leni, para sentarse en su cama inferior de la litera que compartía con Lori.

Se miraban preocupadas, pues el chico no aparecía, era ya la hora de contar sus historias. La puerta fue tocada, Lynn Sr se levanto y fue a abrirla, ahí estaba, su hijo, miraba sonriente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lucy notó que aquella sonrisa era una máscara, suspiró, pues sabia que a pesar de todo el alcohol que Lincoln hubiera tomado, a pesar de lo bien que lo hibiera pasado con la chica de capucha, aquello que aquejaba su corazón… seguía perturbándolo.

̶ Siento… haberles preocupado ̶ Dijo Lincoln, antes de que las chicas se le abalanzarán encima.

̶ ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Era tu ultimo día con nosotras! ̶ Le dijo Lola, en medio del suelo de la habitación, junto a todos quienes rodeaban con sus brazos al peliblanco

̶ ¡Si hermano! , menos mal te dignaste a escuchar las historias de cada una para el día de hoy ̶ Ataco Luna.

Se disculpo con ellas, se sentarón en torno a aquella lampará. Escuchó las historias de todas, rieron , se preocuparon, sonrieron. Fue su turno de contar lo que había hecho, era el ultimo de ellas en hablar. Dijo que no tenia ganas de compartir, que quizás ya le habían llegado los rumores de que estuvo bebiendo, practicando Boxeo con Ronnie Anne, comiendo como cerdo, para terminar en los brazos de su "amiga con derechos".

̶ Entonces, anímate a contarnos… aquello… eso que te ha estado perturbando desde hace una semana, se ve en tus ojos, no lo ocultes ̶ Le dijo Lucy con frialdad.

̶ Lucy… perdona, esa noche que te insulte, yo… No estaba bien , pero prometo que solo fue ese arranque, nada más ̶ Le dijo, con vergüenza, mirando el suelo, recordando su voz atacando a su hermana gotica aquel día.

̶ ¡Lincoln! Algo te ha estado sucediendo. Sabemos que es por toda la muerte que has presenciado y dado. Abrete a nosotras, cuéntanos… ̶̶ Insistio Lucy.

Lincoln miró sus manos y empezó a llorar, trato de disimular las lagrimas, pero ante la atenta mriada de su familia, aquello fue imposible. Los brazos de Leni lo rodearon, luego fueron los brazos de su padre, después Lana, Lola, Lily, Lucy, Luna y Lori.

̶ Yo … me odio, he hecho cosas horribles solo por placer, he asesinado y he disfrutado haciéndolo. ¡Soy un asco! , amo matar, una vez que veo correr sangre no puedo detenerme ¿Por qué soy así? ¡¿Por qué soy así?! ̶ Lloro el chico en los brazos de su familia, escondiendo la otra cosa que le perturbaba y seducía por las noches .

Ninguna pudo negar lo que decía el chico, los rumores de las cosas que hacía en el campo de batalla eran ciertos, lo que el decía era muy suave en comparación a todas esas historias, que llegaron a superar las del mismo antiguo Larry en cuanto a brutalidad.

̶ Lucy, eres mi hermana…no una cualquiera, lo siento ̶ Se disculpo con Lucy, mientras se arrastro entre todos los brazos de su familia, en medio de aquellas penumbras hasta los brazos de la gotica. Se disculpo por llamarla "Perra" la noche del otro día.

̶ No hay nada que perdonar, todo esta bien Linc… Te amamos, recuerda eso allá afuera, te amamos por sobre todas las cosas ̶ Le dijo la chica, mientras ella y su hermano eran rodeados por las húmedas miradas de los demás Loud.

Se quedarón en silencio, mirándose, todos. Luna, Lori y Lincoln eran quienes partían. A Leni se le ficho en un momento, pero ante la petición de todas, la chica acabo por zafarse del llamado con ayuda de Lori. Aquella noche acordarón que todos dormirían con uno de los guerreros que viajarían al infierno, el padre se apartó de aquel plan, quería dejarles esa última noche a sus hijos, el dormiría en una cama aparte. Apagarón la lamparita.

Lucy durmió sollozando en los brazos de su hermano, las gemelas se aferraron a los brazos de Luna, Lori durmió rodeada por Leni y Lily. La Almirante cedió a las lagrimas al escuchar los sollozos de la pequeña de seis años, evocó las memorias de cuando la escuchaba llorar por las noches en el cuarto de Lisa, e iba a buscarla para calmarla en sus brazos, evocó las veces que les leía un cuento a la científica y a la bebé para dormirlas, recordó la risa de Lily antes de las luces, se separó un poco de Leni y apretujo contra su pecho a la pequeña, la menor la dejó empapada de lágrimas, mientras abría su boca al llorar, lanzando un grito mudo. La pacificadora se les unió en el abrazo, al escuchar que Lily decía :

̶ ̶ Gracias por cambiar mis pañales, gracias por leerme, gracias por ser una segunda madre ̶ Pego su cara al pecho de su hermana mayor. La cual besaba su frente, mientras miraba el cabello de la ñina, las lagrimas formaron dos grandes ríos en las mejillas de ambas.

̶ Lori… ̶ Le lloró Leni a su hermana mayor, quien abrió su brazo derecho para contenerla y abrazarla.

̶ Todo va a estar bien… Lincoln, Luna y yo vamos a volver. Y seguiremos siendo la alocada familia de Royal Woods, en este mundo de mierda ̶ Susurro, esperando no ser escuchada por las demás, cosa que fue imposible.

̶ Prométenos que así será… promételo… ̶ Le susurro en voz baja Lily a su izquierda.

La mayor prometió, y pidió perdón por haberse ido a la universidad antes de las Luces. Sus hermanas menores le dijeron que aquello no tenía importancia, poco a poco los susurros y sollozos fueron apaciguándose, siendo reemplazados por un cálido silencio, silencio que deseaban que fuera eterno.

Desearía decir que lo penoso del capitulo acaba aquí, pero no. Cuando se acuartelaron, después de una lastimera despedida en la mañana, llego el silencio de la tarde. La estación entera parecía un pueblo fantasma, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, y solo se distinguían los guardias de los cuarteles y las entradas de la superficie, todo estaba en un incomodo silencio. Llegada la noche, los jóvenes guardias de cada cuartel, iban dejando pasar a las visitas que tenían permitido cada soldado. Esposos, Esposas, Novias, Novios, amigas, amigos… Eran las personas que iban en su mayoría hacer el amor por ultima vez, con aquellos que enfrentarían el final de la guerra. La entrada era discreta, pues era una sola visita por soldado, el aspecto fantasmagórico y abandonado de los pasillos de las tiendas en aquel campamento era conmovedor en cierta forma.

Leni aun estaba preocupada por Lincoln, ante la insistencia de Lucy, la rubia se decidió a hablar con su hermano aquella noche, esperando porque el chico se encontrará solo.

̶ Hola Jean… ¿oye sabes si mi hermano esta solo? ̶ Saludo Leni a mi lesionado amigo Jean.

̶ Creo que vi a esa chica Nikki, ir a hacerle compañía… Tambien vi a la Almirante, !me creerías que fue la carpa de Ulrich! ̶ Compartió el Joven, Leni se sorprendio ante lo ultimo. Pero recordando el motivo de su visita, se dispuso a marcharse.

̶ Gracias… y Lori, sabrá porque se fue a ver a Ulrich. Quizas fue a golpearlo… ̶ Dijo, ocasionando la risa de mi amigo.

̶ Ah… Larry te enseño bien como romper el hielo. Oye, si te interesa el pobre diablo pasará solo su última noche. ̶ Informo Jean.

Leni se conmovió un poco, sabía que Larry no tenía familia, era un solitario. Se decidio ir a hablar con el unos minutos. Mientras caminaba por las tenues luces que ilumiban los pasillos entre las tiendas, le parecio ver a Dana entrar a la tienda de Soren, ambos habían sido fichados para "New Dawn", por lo que le conmovió el corazón, pensar que quizás esa seria la ultima noche que pasarían como novios , antes de que debieran verse como camaradas en el infierno de Washington DC. Llego con Larry, asomo su cabeza y le pidió permiso, el chico estaba acostado en pijama, viendo el techo de su carpa, escuchando música con sus auriculares.

̶ ¡Leni!, !¿ Que diablos haces aquí?! ̶ Dijo él, saltando sorprendido, para sentarse en aquella camilla de campaña.

̶ Si estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando, estas equivocado…. Ah solo vine por Lincoln. ̶ Le interrumpió algo nerviosa, al momento en que se ruborizaba. Ella misma sabía que Si una chica entraba a la tienda de uno de esos soldados, era para tener sexo con él.

̶ Uff que alivio… digo, no es que tengas algo de malo… lo que quiero decir es: ¿Lincoln?. Creo que lo ví con Nikki en su tienda. ̶ Se excusó Larry, para respirar aliviado.

̶ Lo se, me dijeron que estabas solo y pensé en que quizás querrías hablar de algo… ̶ Le dijo Leni, apartando la tela de la entrada de la tienda.

Pasarón unos diez minutos sentados uno al lado del otro, hablando sobre Lincoln, la muerte y Dios. Cuando Jean toco a la entrada de la tienda. Larry le dijo que pasará.

̶ Señorita Leni , odio interrumpir, pero creí que le interezaria saber que Nikki salio algo enojada de la tienda del señor Lincoln. ̶ Le dijo mi amigo de cabello rojizo y risado.

̶ Vaya, parece que … a fin de cuentas podras hablar con tu hermano sobre aquello que lo aqueja tanto. Créeme no debe ser nada malo ̶ Le aseguro Larry dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amiga.

El francotirador agradeció a Leni su visita, la abrazó y le recordó que cuidaría de sus hermanas y hermano en el frente. Cuando Leni salio, el apagó su Luz, un indicador indirecto de que no esperaba a nadie y no estaba dispuesto a recibir más visitas.

La chica entro en la tienda de su hermano, encontrándolo sentado en aquella camilla de campaña, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

̶ Noche difícil ¿eh? ̶ Le dijo ella entrado en el lugar.

̶ Son mis malditos pensamientos… ¿Qué haces aquí? ̶ Le dijo, secándose algunas lágrimas, mientras la miraba, con algo de molestia.

̶ Vengo a escuchar esos pensamientos… Linky, no te lo guardes ¿Qué te pasa en verdad? ̶ Le dijo ella, sentándose al lado de él , mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros y lo obligaba a mirarla.

El chico, estaba en un estado de debilidad. Se arrojo a su hermana para llorar en silencio, manteniendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, la cual le abrazaba, y le dijo.

̶ Cada vez, cada vez… soy mas como ellos, he hecho cosas feas Leni, cosas horrendas. Siento que todos esos fantasmas me persiguen, siento que cada vez que salgo fuera de la POLIS, una persona terminará muriendo. Y lo peor es que amo asesinar, me encanta , siento placer al ver correr la sangre… No importa si es sangre inoscente, sangre de gente que no ha hecho nada malo ̶ Reveló el peliblanco, sorbiéndose algunos mocos.

̶ ¿Ser como quienes? ¿Sangre inoscente? … Linky, cuéntame espeficicamente ¿Qué pasa? ̶ Le dijo ella, separándole de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

̶ En tres ocasiones he asesinado gente inoscente en las vías y en la superficie. Mate a un par de niños que huian de unos topos-rata mutantes, esos Nosalis. Primero los salve, después le dispare a la niña sin pensarlo, el niño pequeño abrazo el cuerpo de su hermana y yo lo tome y le corte el cuello, solo por sentirme poderoso, por sentir que quería ver mas muerte. Un vendedor de armas ambulante que comersiaba con unos RedMoon, asesine a los presidiarios, el hombre trato de simpatizar conmigo, pero yo solo le puse una bala, entre ceja y ceja… Despues esta esa chica, hace dos semanas, fue cerca de los restos de un tren de metro descarrilado, ella quizás iba camino a la estación en que me encontraba haciendo guardia aquel día, la habían interceptado unos RedMoon, iban a violarla, por mala fortuna andaba yo cerca y escuche sus gritos. Asesine a los hombres, eran dos. Ella solo se quedo ahí llorando, no le habían quitado la ropa aun, solo parte de su armadura… Le dispare en el cuello, y vi como se desangraba… Cuando asesine a esos hombres, cuando escapamos del bunker hace 3 años, tu me llamaste monstruo, pues tenias razón, lo soy ̶ Se dijo con asco, esquivando la mirada de los ojos de Leni.

Sintió que algunas gotas caían en el pantalón marrón de la chica, sintió que gotas golpeaban contra la camisa azul que Leni traía, sintió que una de las manos de la chica se separaba de su hombro.

Se mirarón , ella no le veía con odio, ni con asco . Tampoco una mirada de descepcion, ni siquiera repudio. Era una mirada lagrimeante, de una hermana, una mirada que sentía el dolor que le invadía , una mirada que reflejaba la culpa que Lincoln cargaba por todas las muertes que había cometido.

̶ Ódiame, regáñame, detéstame… ¡Doy ASCO! ̶ Se dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

̶ ¡No seas estúpido! … yo jamás te odiaría, Linky… es horrible lo que has hecho, pero… Te amo, te amo mucho. Y siempre serás mi mounstruito, serás el mounstruito de todas nosotras ̶ Le dijo ella abrazandole, el chico estaba confundido. Peor aún empezaba a aflorar aquel deseo prohibido en él, desde aqui Lincoln empezo una lucha interna. Su bestialidad contra su Moralidad.

̶ Cuando me miro al espejo, solo veo a los tipos que asesinaron a mamá, aveces veo a Clyde diciéndome que el y yo somos iguales… No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarme Leni ̶ Dijo Lincoln , para ser separado de su hermana con brusquedad , y recibir una cachetada de ella.

̶ ¡No digas eso! … Linky, ¡No! . No quiero escuchar algo asi de feo . Te amamos, si te perdemos no dejaríamos de llorar, ya hemos perdido a muchas. No me importa lo que digan de ti, lo que digas tu que has hecho, eres mi hermanito, eres mi hermanito, y no es tu maldita culpa que este mundo te haya orillado a esto ̶ Dijo Leni, alzando un poco la voz, viendo como había dejado su mano marcada en la cara del peliblanco.

̶ Tengo miedo de algún día hacerles daño a ustedes… a ti en particular… ̶ Le confesó, carcomido por las imágenes de sus víctimas y ese deseo que tenía desde hace un año hacia Leni. Deseo contra el cual luchaba en ese mismo momento en que la tenía a solas junto a él.

̶ Nada de esto es tu culpa, escucha… vas a ponerle fin mañana a la guerra, y cuando tengamos algo más de paz, te ayudaremos a ser un mounstruito bueno de nuevo ¿oki? ̶ Le dijo ella, tomándole las manos.

Leni paso una hora, dándole ánimos a su hermano, prometiéndole que una vez terminado "New Dawn" , ella le arreglaría su cabeza y su corazón. Le dijo que quizás fuera bueno para su supervivencia que usara al monstruito malo para ponerle fin a la guerra, le dijo que todo estaría bien, que el no era como Clyde, que no era como la gente que mató a Lynn o a su madre, que no era un bandido, él era un vigilante, su mounstruito… que equivocada estaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los tenues y discretos sonidos de las otras tiendas. Le propuso que fueran a dormir, pero notó que la respiración del peliblanco se estaba acelerando, lo miro extrañada, su mirada gacha no era la misma, había algo oscuro en torno a sus ojeras, en torno a su iris. El cambio de Lincoln fue ipsofacto, ese silencio a solas con su hermana fue suficiente para que aquel deseo, aquellas tentaciones, lo consumieran, tal como las ansias de matar le consumían. La miro, como cuando solia espiarla por las noches ,cuando ella se cambiaba de ropa, la miro con la misma mirada que Clyde vió a Leni el día del secuestro. La razón por la que los psicólogos sospechaban de TID en Lincoln era porque de un momento a otro era invadido por esas tentaciones, si la situación lo ameritaba, el perdería la batalla contra su demonio naranja, obligandole a hacer cosas contra su moral, un lado de el era una bestia que seguía sus mas profundos deseos, como matar, robar, torturar, insultar, destruir, violar...

Leni en verdad no sospechaba lo que estaba por venir. Notó la oscuridad en la mirada de Lincoln, pero no se asusto, era su hermano ¿Que debía temer?

̶ Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto contigo… ̶ Le dijo el chico, antes de lanzarse sobre Leni y darle un beso en los labios. Mientras la atrapaba con sus brazos.

Trato de separarse del agarre de los brazos del fornido hombrecito, la tenía sujeta por la cintura y el rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Lincoln?. Poco a poco sintió con asco como la lengua de su hermano se introducia en su boca, la chica estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, eran besos intensos y apasionados los que recibía. Logró poner sus manos en los hombros del chico y despegarlo de su rostro, dejando un puente de saliva entre sus bocas. No vio a Lincoln, no eran los ojos de su hermano en aquel torbellino de maldad.

̶ Ayudame con esto Leni… hace un año que parte de mi te ve como mas que una hermana, no tienes vuelta a tras, no puedo detenerme ahora que al fin te tengo en mis brazos. Voy a hacerte mía ̶ Le dijo, tomándole el rostro, ante su mirada confunsa.

̶ Esta era una de las razones por la que te volviste tan distante de mi en los últimos meses … ̶ Le dijo con tristesa la chica, intentando decifrar su comportamiento , y más aun, como podía ayudarlo.

̶ Dormir en la misma habitación que tu, espiarte de reojo cuando te cambiabas el Pijama, la ropa interior… ¿En serio creiste que siempre aparte mi vista?. Siempre las mire con deseo, desde hace un año que a ti a Luna y a Lori, las veo de otra forma. Era una tortura tenerlas en frente y no poder hacerlas mías. Tu cuerpo siempre me ha tentado ¡maldición! . ̶ Le revelo el chico de forma escueta y brusca, ante una mirada pensante y congelada de su hermana.

La tumbo en la cama, se puso sobre ella, comenzó a besarle el cuello, Leni simplemente estaba tratando de procesar lo que le habían dicho, sus brazos extendidos, rendida ante aquel demonio que era su hermano ahora. ¿Cómo fue que cambio tan de repente ? ¿Habría sido así mismo como paso con los inoscentes que asesino? ¿Un impulso de satisfacer sus placeres sádicos? ¿Ahora buscaba satisfacer su apetito Sexual? ¿Qué pasaba con Nikki entonces? . Se cuestionaba, mientras el chico le desabotonaba su camisa, al mismo tiempo que él mismo se deshacía de la parte superior de su pijama naranja ,que ella le había regalado para navidad. Tomo con una mano la polera térmica que la chica llevaba bajo la camisa y la destrozó de un tirón, extasiado vio con placer los senos de su hermana, cubiertos por aquel molesto sujetador; sin pudor le arranco aquella prenda. La manoseo con su mano izquierda mientras que su diestra le sujetaba el trasero y la entrepierna, al momento en que él seguía pegado a su cuello. Las manos de Lincoln acariciaban su zona intima sobre la ropa, podia sentir los dedos del chico, una sensación calida e incomoda a la vez la invadió, haciéndola gemir, era una mezcla entre miedo y placer .

Leni salio de su trance, sabia que el chico no se detendría, si pedía ayuda, lo mas probable era que Larry y Lori matarían al peliblanco en el acto, no sabia que hacer. Linc invadió su boca nuevamente, ella aprovecho para sujetarle el rostro, lo detuvo solo para sentir como la surda del joven presionaba con fuerza su pecho izquierdo, a tal punto que le dolió. Lo miro a los ojos, Lincoln no estaba, ese no era su hermano, la mirada llorosa del chico que la recibió en aquella tienda, arrepentido de sus actos, no estaba ; le miraba ahora una especie de Demonio.

̶ ¿Dónde estas? … ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? ̶ Le dijo , adolorida y resignada, dispuesta a entregarle su virginidad a su hermano, sin luchar.

̶ Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo… ̶ Le dijo en un tétrico susurro, su tono de voz parecía haberse vuelto mas grabe. El chico estiro su mano hasta la lampara del suelo y la apago.

̶ Solo te pido que me tomes con la misma suavidad con que lloraste en mis brazos… ̶ Le pidió la chica. Sabiendo que su hermano ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con otras chicas, pero ella era inexperta , lo que fuera a venir le dolería.

Sin resentimiento ante la ternura de Leni, la desnudo de una manera brusca, le quito el pantalón y su ropa interior, él hizo lo mismo con lo ultimo de su Pijama Naranja y aquellos boxers rojos que portaba. Dejó a su hermana solo con aquella camisa azul. El chico llevo a cabo aquel acto barbario, el primer contacto fue suave, la respiración de Leni se azuzó, noto que él la miraba con placer, tensó su cuerpo al sentir una sensación de estatica producto del miembro del chico y el tacto de sus manos, ahogo un gemido.

Leni le miraba ,debajo de él, con lastima y amor. Sabía que su hermano estaba enfermo, había sido consumido por la guerra, la muerte, y la falta de ética en el mundo. Comenzó siendo tierno cuando se introdujo dentro de su hermana, pero pasado unos minutos abandono la petición de la chica, y tubo sexo con ella como si fuera alguna de las mujeres con las que había estado antes. Le apretó ambos pechos, solo para guiar su boca hasta uno de ellos, el pezón derecho de Leni estaba dentro de la boca de su hermano. Sabía que no tenia más remedio que seguirle el juego al chico, a pesar del dolor que ahora le producía el trato del joven, ella se dejo y se centro en aquella estática que él le producía de vez en cuando. Le quito la boca de su pecho y le dió un beso, pues la estaba mordiendo fuerte y fue lo único que se le ocurrio para sacarlo de ahí. El chico se deslizo hasta su cuello y continuo haciendo lo suyo, mientras Leni se preocupaba de no soltar algún quejido de dolor , o un gemido producto de la lujuria del momento. "Resiste Leni" "No pienses que raspa, no pienses en los tirones , en los mordiscos... céntrate en esa electricidad" "Linky... detente... termina ya... me haces daño" , eran las cosas que pensaba, mientras su hermano disfrutaba de aquel momento.

Al ver que no podía hablar producto de la sensación de sentir como Lincoln la penetraba, se resignó a morderse la mano, esperando que el chico terminará de desquitarse con su cuerpo, no paraba de manosearla, sus pechos y su trasero eran victima de las manos del peliblanco, quien sin pudor la miraba antes de besarla para ayudarla a retener aquellos gritos de dolor y excitación. Le siguió con inocencia aquel juego con la lengua que él hacia dentro de su boca, le costaba respirar, sentía su corazón latir, eran diferentes tipos de sensaciones físicas y emocionales las que cruzaban por su psique. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que Lincoln gemía, y el corazón de este latía mas rápido, comenzó a ser mas brusco con ella. Leni iba a lanzar un grito de dolor y placer, Lincoln la volvió a callar con un beso, sumergiéndose en la boca de ella. Las lagrimas en el rostro de Leni se hicieron presentes, dos ríos de un llanto silencioso que estaba callando se dibujaron en su rostro, no la entristecía el dolor, no la entristecía la brusquedad de su hermano... lo que la hizo llorar fue culpa, "¿Por que no nos dimos cuenta?" , se cuestionaba ella.

Finalmente el muchacho termino, saco su pene de la vagina de su hermana. "¡AUCH!" gimió Leni, al sentir que el chico se separó de ella. La chica estaba exhausta, no paraba de jadear y llorar en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento, rendida mirando aquel techo de la carpa. Él la miro, vió el estado en que la dejó, se vió el mismo. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo sin previo aviso? Recordó entonces, que había sucedido igual que con las personas inocentes a las que asesino, primero se acercó, después su mente se nublo y acabo por hacer lo impensable, asesinar ; y ahora en este caso violar a su hermana. Se sentó y comenzó a llorar diciendo : "Perdón" "No quería" " No se porque lo hice". Adolorida y jadeante Leni se incorporó junto a el, se sentía mareada con todo lo que había sucedido, tenia ganas de vomitar y llorar, pero logro hacer a un lado su mal estar y las lagrimas para abrazar al chico por atrás , apoyar su pera en su hombro derecho y decirle.

̶ No estoy enojada… descuida… ̶ Le dijo con termura, sintiendo como el corazón de su hermano saltaba rápidamente, pudo notar aun con la poca luz, el movimiento de la vicera entre aquellos pectorales.

̶ Te viole Leni… debes denunciarme para que me ejecuten, a este ritmo seré un problema… ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice?! ̶ Se dijo, separando a su hermana, para mirarla a los ojos. Ella estaba arrodillada en medio de la cama, el la miraba desde el borde.

̶ No… escucha, te ayudaremos con esto. Mirate, ahí estas. Esa bestia se durmió al fin ̶ Le respondio ella, al mirar los ojos de su Linky, ahí estaba, aquel mismo chico que la recibió cuando entro a la habitación, mas no era el mismo de hace tres años.

Le secó las lagrimas a su hermanito, el chico se lanzo sobre ella para llorar y seguir pidiéndole perdón. Ella acaricio su cabeza, y comenzó a tararearle **"All the way for you" de Poets of the fall.**

* * *

 _"(…)You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed (Tú sabes que no estas solo, no te desesperes)_

 _I'll find you no matter where you are ( Te encontrare sin importar donde estés)_

 _So please remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way (Así que por favor que cuerda que yo voy a seguir peleando por todo el camino)_

 _*(tararea la instrumental)*_

 _Oh my love, if it's all I can do, I'll take the fall for you_ (Oh mi amor si es todo lo que puedo hacer, caeré por tí )

 _Cos I will soar when I lay down with you and give my all for you (…) "_ (Porque me elevaré cuando me acueste contigo, daré mi todo por tí)

* * *

Le cantó en voz baja ella, para seguir tarareándole el instrumental de la canción. Con vergüenza Lincoln se separó de ella, y le abotonó de nuevo la camisa, con ternura la chica le sonrio, se aparto para buscar las piezas del Pijama de Lincoln, lo vistió y lo acomodó en la cama para que durmiera. Ella busco su sostén , lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, busco sus otras prendas y se vistió. No podía marcharse así como así, al sentir que Lincoln estaba sollozando. Se tendió junto a él, lo abrazo contra su pecho y comenzó a decirle que nada de aquello fue su culpa.

̶ Recuerda… sin importar lo que hagas, vas a ser mi mounstrito, mi mounstruito bueno. ̶ Le dijo ella, aun sintiendo aquel ardor y dolor entre sus piernas.

Lincoln alzo su mirada, noto que los ojos de su hermana querían llorar, pero no había lagrimas. Sin previo aviso la chica le dio un piquito en los labios, él correspondió con cariño el gesto. Aquel beso Leni lo sintió infinitamente mas dulce y amoroso que los otros, supo entonces que tenia a su hermanito en sus brazos, no a aquel demonio asesino en que él solia transformarse. Le beso la frente, lo acurruco y le deseo buenas noches.

̶ Eres un ángel … ̶ Le acabó por decir Lincoln. Se durmió escuchando el pacifico latir del corazón de Leni y como ella le cantaba , tendida en silencio a su lado.

* * *

 **Fragile - Poets of the fall**

 _"I said baby don't worry (Te dijé , nene, no te preocupes)_  
 _Life will carry (La vida se encargara)_  
 _Just take it slowly (Solo tómalo con calma)_

 _'Cos the love you used to feel is still in there, inside_ (Por que el amor que solías sentir sigue allí dentro) _  
It may be the faded photograph, but I know you care, don't hide_ (Tal vez sea como una fotografía perdida, pero se que te importa, no la escondas)  
 _If you're scared, I'm here beside you_ (Si estas asustado, estoy aquí a tu lado)  
 _If you get lost I'm here to guide you_ (Si te pierdes, estoy aquí para guiarte)  
 _And I give you peace when peace is fragile_ ( Y te daré paz cuando la paz sea frágil)  
 _Love is all the good in you_ (El Amor es todo lo bueno en tí)  
 _Love is peace when peace is fragile (...) "_ (El amor es paz, cuando la paz es frágil)

 ** _The call - Regina Spektor_**

 _"(...)All you can do is try to know who your friends are_ ( Todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de saber quienes son tus amigos)  
 _As you head off to the war_ (Como si fueras a la guerra)

 _Pick a star on the dark horizon_ (Toma una estrella en el oscuro horizonte)

 _And follow the light_ (Y síguela a la Luz)  
 _You'll come back when it's over_ (Volverás , cuando esto termine)  
 _No need to say goodbye_ (No necesitas decir adiós)

 _You'll come back when it's over_ (Volverás, cuando esto termine)

 _No need to say goodbye (...)"_ (No necesitas decir adiós)

* * *

Leni no pegó un ojo en toda aquella noche, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Paso tanto tiempo cuidándose de que otros hombres no le pusieran un dedo encima con malas intenciones; que fue ,a fin de cuentas, el primer chico que la protegio, su querido hermano, quien termino por orillarla a perder su virginidad. Eran cerca de las 4:40AM, en 1 hora y 20 minutos más Lincoln debería alistarse y partir. Se levantó, busco la mochila de Lincoln y saco su libreta y un lápiz. Le escribió una carta, con otro pedazo de papel le hizo un sobre, saco de su pantalón una fotografía familiar de antes de las luces y la deposito junto a la carta. Dejó el mensaje al lado de su casco naranja, el cual estaba en medio de todo el equipo de Lincoln en el suelo.

 _"Leer en el viaje de vuelta a casa, con amor tu hermana Leni"_ , eran las palabras del sobre. Una Luz la ilumino tras ella, Lori le hacia un ademan para que saliera del lugar.

Le pregunto que había sucedido, Leni al tener marcas en el cuello de los chupetones que le dio su hermano, no traer puesta su polera bajo la camisa, ni su sujetador, no tenía como defenderse de las sospechas de Lori. Le contó todo en voz baja, Lori se enojó, sacó su pistola dispuesta a dispararle al chico, pero la menor se interpuso entre el pequeño y el arma. Leni estuvo un buen rato convenciéndola, la mayor no tenia ahora el coraje de matar a Lincoln , por lo que guió a Leni hasta su tienda.

̶ No fue su culpa, Lori… necesita ayuda, mira encárgate de que vuelva sano y salvo, juntas lo ayudaremos a sanarse ̶ Le rogo Leni una vez más, sentada en la cama de campaña de Lori.

̶ Ah… si no fuera porque literalmente tiene a la mitad del 444 a su cargo lo destituiría de la misión. Nos faltan Hombres. Okey Leni, hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva. No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, si se sabe de que prácticamente abuso de ti, más de alguien va a querer matarlo. ̶ Le ordeno la Almirante a su hermana, sin ánimos de querer asesinar a Lincoln, ante la rogativa mirada de Leni

La menor hizo jurar a Lori que lo traería sano y salvo, a regañadientes Lori acepto que lo cuidaría ,como había prometido en un principio. Ambas se quedarón ahí sentadas en aquella cama, la mayor sujeto la mano de la menor, cruzarón miradas. Leni sabía que Lori estaba reprimiendo su ira, estaban a 20 minutos del toque de diana, era un día importante para el mundo. Sin previo aviso, Lori se arrojo a llorar a los brazos de su hermanita. Leni no se pudo contener más, soltó en silencio una parte de aquel llanto que había estado guardando.

̶ ¿Cómo mierda puedes seguir así Leni? ¿Cómo es que no puedes estar enfadada con él? ¡TU SOLO DIME E IRE A MATARLO! ̶ Vocifero Lori, sacando su cabeza del hombro de la menor, para mirarla

̶ Es nuestro Linky, aprendiste a cambiar pañales con él… es nuestro hermanito, no uno de esos bandidos. Tienes prohibido quitarle la vida. Lori yo amo a mi familia, él es mi familia , sin importar lo que haga ̶ Le dijo con cordura Leni, tomándole las manos a la mayor.

Las manos de Lori tiritaban, ¿Cómo nunca lo vio venir? ¿Estaba tan concentrada que no escucho nada? . La menor le masajeo las manos, le dijo que ella estaba bien, que más alla de lo físico, no estaba dolida… solo había sido una tontera. Logró poner en sus casillas a la Almirante.

La ayudo a vestirse, cada paso que Lori daba sonaba alguna de sus armas. Ambas salieron fuera de la carpa, para su sorpresa vieron a Lincoln, quien pasaba en dirección a la loza del anden, para esperar ahí el metro. El toque de diana aun no resonaba. Las chicas le vieron, Lori le lanzo una mirada asesina, Lincoln se pretifico, al ver que Lori sabia lo que había hecho. Leni puso su mano en el hombro de la mayor, esta pareció suspirar pesadamente, le hizo un ademán a Lincoln, para que fuera a su encuentro. Abrazaron al chico, Lori quería insultarlo, pero Leni también la había hecho jurar que sería buena con él. Además no podía crear presión en Lincoln, el era parte importante de los planes. El chico iba a decir algo, pero Leni se le adelanto y le dijo

̶ No digas nada… ya te dije, no fue tu culpa y… no estoy enojada ̶ Le dijo mirándolo ̶ Eres mi mounstruito bueno ̶ Le rezo al abrazarle fuertemente y con cariño.

̶ Lo siento… eres mi angel, nuestro angel ̶ Le dijo el a modo de disculpa.

Se abrazaron una vez más, el peliblanco se quitó aquella bufanda naranja y se la puso a Leni. Lori fue a buscar una chaqueta de cuero a su tienda y se la coloco a la chica, todo por disimular sus marcas.

Lincoln y Lori partieron , conversarón de lo ocurrido en el vagón que les llevo hasta las cercanías del aeropuerto de la Guardía. Leni debería contar lo ocurrido a su familia.

Todas querían matar a Lincoln, pero no fue hasta que Leni los calmo a todos, que ellas se lanzarón a sus brazos, diciéndole que no entendían por qué ella se había dejado abusar por el chico, el como no estaba enojada, no faltaron las lagrimas. Lucy les contó que hizo su propia investigación. Se topó con Nikki ayer en la noche, y la chica le manifestó que salio enojada del cuarto de Lincoln a causa de que el peliblanco la había rechazado, al confesar que solo estaba con ella, por su leve parecido con Leni en cuanto al cabello.

Leni se desquito emocionalmente en la ducha, tras sentirse sucia, fue a bañarse. Lola y Lana escoltaban sus cosas en los desolados casilleros del camarin, notarón la mancha de sangre en las bragas de la chica. Lana votó la prenda al drenaje, maldijo a su hermano; "¡Ojala te mueras pedazo de mierda!" ,gritó al ver como aquella tela rojiza se esfumaba entre el agua.

 **Agradecían estar solas en aquel lugar** , pues Leni lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas accionó la ducha, vio como por el suelo de la regadera el agua se teñia con algo de rojo, solo fue un segundo en que noto aquello. Se refregó todo lo que Lincoln le hubiera tocado, en un frenesí le pareció que el agua y sus lagrimas la habían dejado ciega. Se arrodillo para llorar ; "¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!" gritó, viendo los moretones del trato que le dio su hermano. "Regresa con vida" , dijo al levantarse. Lola había entrado y la miraba llorando, la mayor se volteó y la princesa notó con horror las marcas que la chica tenia en la entrepierna, las caderas, sus pechos y su cuello. "Todo esta bien..." Le dijo la mayor. La ayudaron a vestirse y le acomodarón la bufanda de Lincoln en el cuello. Pasó toda aquella mañana durmiendo. Las chicas se turnaron para acompañarla en sus sueños. Dolido Lynn Sr, se resigno a llorar en silencio en una silla , Lily fue quien le calmo. "No es tu culpa papá...Fue la guerra".

* * *

 _¿Ulrich por qué me cuentas esto con tanto detalle? ¿De donde sacaste tanta información? . Bueno, fue Leni quien me comentó aquel accidente, por lo general yo era muy reservado, por lo que la chica adquirió la costumbre de contarme sus quejas, sabía que yo no las rebelaría a nadie... hasta ahora . ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿No se supone que Lincoln era un ejemplo de buen soldado? . Lincoln, mi valiente amigo, es un ejemplo de lo que la guerra , lo que el odio, lo que el miedo puede hacerle a un buen hombre, a un buen joven. Leni lloró en mis brazos aquel día, Larry estaba con nosotros, y te juro que nunca antes le habia visto llorar. Yo no lloraba desde la muerte de Bobby, queríamos a Lincoln, era nuestro héroe, y cuando nos enteramos de lo que hizo... ah... nos sentimos culpables, por no habernos dado cuenta, perdimos a un hermano sin saberlo . Si te cuento con tanto detalle esto reportero/a es para que la gente se una, y vuelva a ponerle reglas,normas, ética y bioética, a este infierno helado en el que nos encontramos ahora. Tu reportaje, esta historia, va a devolvernos lo que perdimos, créeme, tengo fe en ello, tengo fe en tí._

 _Ah... y por cierto la razón por la que Lori fue a verme aquella noche, fue para disculparse por haber sido una ogra conmigo aquellos seis años. Pasamos parte de la noche hablando de Bobby y de lo necesario que era dejarlo ir. Fue terminando esa charla en que sin previo aviso me beso. "Eso por dejar de ser un cobarde", me dijo "nos vemos mañana teniente" , al salir de mi tienda. Y ahí quede, sentado confundido... enamorado..._

 _¡HM! BIEN... ¡preguntas por favor!. Uff antes de que me coloque melancólico de nuevo._

¿ **Después** **de la guerra, como se** **empezó** **a reconstruir la** **nación/** **naciones? como lidiaron con los pro-guerra remanentes y los grupos/bandas que solo se preocupaban por su propio beneficio y seguir cometiendo crimenes? Lincoln y su familia, ademas de sus amigos, que fue de ellos despues de la guerra?.**

Nuevamente las preguntas correctas reportero/a. Cuando todo acabó, los soldados remanentes del viejo EEUU junto a los comandos de naciones extranjeras que ahí quedaron, todos ellos ante los rumores del fin de la guerra, comenzaron a adherirse a otras facciones. Los Redmoon, fueron la facción que mas adeptos adquirió, llego a ser tan grande que se fragmentaron en distintos clanes, los Hannya están casi disueltos al día de hoy, y claro aquellos soldados y personas que buscaban restaurar la paz se unieron a nosotros. **Han pasado 8 años desde que la primera ojiva se lanzó** , **dos años desde que la guerra termino**. **Yo llevo un año** aquí combatiendo en esta frontera de Filadelfia con la ciudad de Baltimore, al menos en el año que alcance a estar allá conviviendo con ellas , tenían planes de irse a vivir más al sur de la Polis. Se que hace un año Carol Pringles asumió como la nueva mandamás de la Polis. ¿Fue ella quien te pidio que escribieras esta historia?

\- Si ... Dijo que lo que habían vivido las Loud, no merecia caer en una simple leyenda, debía convertirse en historia. - Le digo a Ulrich.

 _Bien ve a dormir, te contaré el resto en el viaje de vuelta a NY. Dios, maldito frente, aun no llega y ya me parece que soy una paleta helada._

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR :**

Bien esta es la parte en la que quedan con cara de "!¿ WTF?!" y me dicen : "Khada y la CTMRE, ¿que verga paso aqui? ". Esto estaba planeado desde que se pensó la historia. Estuve a punto de cambiar este capitulo por algo "menos oscuro", cuando lo escribi. Pero decidi dejarlo así, apegandome al plan original de hace 1 año.

Segundo, me dí cuenta de que la habia peteado en el prologo. En cuanto al tiempo en que Ulrich narra los hechos. Ya lo arregle, tuve que copiar todo el prologo de nuevo y sobreescribir lo que estaba mal informado respecto a los años. **La guerra termino hace 2 años** , **Y vió su inicio 8 años atrás. Recordar que fueron 6 años de guerra, en donde Lincoln y las demás salen del bunker en el tercer año de guerra. Cualquier duda o inconveniente planteenmelo como pregunta , ya sea para mi como para Ulrich.**

Lectores están autorizados a matarme XD , por el cruel destino que recibió Leni en esta entrega , y peor aún, a manos de Lincoln. **Me gustaría leer sus opiniones** , pues no soy bueno escribiendo sobre temas sexuales, por lo que soy bien noob en ese sentido y claro quiero saber que les pareció este vuelco. Ah y si, ahora si que creo que tendré que cambiarle la clasificación a M.

El final estaba planeado desde el Prologo , por lo que me gustaría leer de parte de ustedes que creen que sucederá en DC, una respuesta corta basta. Sin importar lo que me escriban, mantendré el final según lo planificado, eso se los aseguro, para que no tengan inquietud en compartir. También me gustaría saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta este capitulo

 **RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

 **DESTACADO117** : Uff men , si en la operación habrá the best muffa LAS , pero tranqui, me encargare de que sea con una buena causa. Gracias por escribirme cada vez que actualizo men, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado . ¿Que crees que pasará más adelante? , como dije, todo el final estaba planeado desde que se publico el prologo original.

 **Sircrocodile22 :** Me sonrojo cada vez que me dejan una review así de larga . Y pensaba que había sido el único que se deshizo de Rita y Lynn al principio, quiero decir, que desde que volví de mis 5 meses de ausencia en la plataforma note que habían salido algunas historias de la misma temática, pero soy algo flojo asi que con suerte solo leo los títulos. Debo admitir que la única razón por la que sigo en el fandom de TLH es por este fic, lo cual justificaría el porque no suelo emocionarme cada vez que veo un titulo que me llame la atención en la pagina.

Volviendo a Rita y a Lynn, creeme que tendran una aparicion en el proximo capitulo. Ellas podran haber muerto en lo fisico, pero me gusta mucho tomar el plano espiritual. Todas las personas que han caido y hayan sido amigos/as de los Loud, los observan y estan conectados con ellos de alguna forma... tal es el caso de Clyde y Lincoln, de Rita con sus hijas, y pronto veremos esto en una escena (Si es que no me da por cambiar todo lo planeado).

Gracias por la pregunta estimado, no me había dado cuenta que la había peteado en los años. Arregle el Prologo, y lo hice calzar con este capitulo.

Y respecto a tu petición de los A-10, parece que me leíste la mente, a pesar de que no se han mencionado, tendrán una buena aparición el próximo capitulo.Y bueno ya para concluir lo mismo que le pregunte a DESTACADO ¿Que crees que sucederá el próximo capitulo?.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS :**

Ya estamos a 1 capitulo de concluir la historia, y extrañamente también estamos a casi un año desde que se publico. Me he emocionado y disfrutado escribiendo cada verso y cada parrafo, todo gracias al apoyo que le han dado, pues me han motivado a continuar aun después de 2 largos tiempos de hiatus. Gracias a cada persona que agrego a favoritos y Follow, tanto a aquellos que estan aqui desde el inicio de la "primera temporada", como aquellos que llegaron en la segunda y en esta tercera nueva entrega.

Las gracias a las personas que han dejado un review, en especial aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de escribirme en cada capitulo.

Es con esto que les digo hasta el proximo Viernes o Sabado, muchas gracias por la sintonia y gracias por el amor que le han dado a la historia. Les deseo un lindo fin de semana. Se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas : KHADA GALM.


	16. Extremis Malis, Extrema Remedia

**Capítulo 15 :** **Extremis Malís, Extrema Remedia**

 _De seguro hace mucho tiempo que no viajas en camión mi amigo/a , ten preparamos algo de café y té ¿Cuál gustas? … Buena elección, te acompaño con una taza, el viento sopla como mil demonios, espero no vuelque el camión. Bien será un largo viaje, no te hagas muchas ilusiones de la historia, siempre suelo contarla algo desganado… ya verás por qué, trato de reflejar la frialdad de Lincoln aquel día. Además nunca pude ver lo que el chico sentía en esos momentos, pues... fue el ultimo día en que le vi._

 _***( Metro last light soundtrack: combat 3 -extended) ***_

El ferrocarril avanzaba a toda velocidad, y nuestros helicópteros iban a la par con él. En un Black Hawk iban Luna, Ronnie Anne, Larry, Soren, Alexander y Dana . Lori , Carol , Lincoln y yo íbamos en otro helicóptero a parte. Estábamos a diez minutos de establecer contacto con el puente Woodrow Wildson, el cual estaba custodiado ,en su lado norte del Potomac , por un destructor. Nuestos aviones ya habían empezado el combate aéreo para tratar de destruir las defensas Anti-Aéreas (AA) y dar de baja a los pilotos de la USAF. Temiamos que el USS Libertad destruyera el puente mientras el tren pasaba. La unidad Awacs E-7 "MAGIC", nos envió un mensaje de Usurpadora, la cual estaba a la escucha de nuestras comunicaciones.

̶ Me disculpo por no haber llamado antes, pero les he estado escuchando. Me están buscando por todas las instalaciones subterráneas del Pentagono. En fin. No volarán ningún puente, pues ellos los necesitan para sus trenes, como ya saben ahora por esas estructuras hay líneas férreas de suministros. ̶ Les dijo la voz de una científica que parecía hablar con siseo, además sonaba muy joven para los cargos que le había informado a Lori que manejaba en las instalaciones subterráneas del capitolio y el pentágono.

̶ Entendido… Carlota, que el tren no deje de avanzar, repito, ¡no se detengan! ̶ Ordeno Lori a Carlota, la cual estaba a cargo del ferrocarril.

Ver cruzar a ese tren por el Woodrow Wilson fue terrible, habían explosiones y las balas de las Gatling del destructor lo asediaban , de no haber sido por 4 F-16 , los habríamos perdido. Eran nuestros aviones de ataque a tierra, junto a los F-35, distrajeron muy bien al buque mientras el tren cruzaba.

Una vez al otro lado, Lori ordeno a las tropas y sus blindados desembarcar del tren, y avanzar hasta el puente del rio Anacosita, en la calle 11th. Nuestra misión consistiría asegurar dicho lugar, pues ahí se alojaba el grueso de defensas AA SAM ( Misil Superficie Aire) . En tanto los helicópteros maniobraban entre los edificios a ras de suelo, nos acomodamos el equipo. Todos íbamos con un traje militar pixel azul de manchas oscuras, sobre este usabamos nuestro chalecos antibalas y las chaquetas, las mascarillas anti-gases, y cascos con arreglos personalizados. Recuerdo que Lincoln y Alexander llevaban esas M249B . Ronnie Anne , Luna , Carol y Lori usaban las G36 . Dana, Soren y yo llevábamos AK-74. Larry por su parte desempolvo su viejo M80 Barret. Los misiles de los SAM alcanzaron a tres helicópteros que nos cubrían. Los cuatro que seguíamos operativos aterrizamos raudos cerca del puente del rió Anacosita, justo en la autopista.

Lori me había ordenado que me quedara con ella, Lincoln y Carol. Tomamos nombre clave de "Invasores". Larry era "DeadEye" . Dana, Ronnie Anne, Soren , Petrenko y Luna eran "Berserker". Nos apostamos en la carretera aledaña al parque del rió de la calle 11th "Martin Lutter King". Los invasores fuimos hacia la derecha por lado ESTE, mientras los berserker fueron a la parte izquierda al Oeste. Nos cubrimos con rapidez en las placas de concretos y autos abandonados del sitio. Larry debía estar en algún punto alto de los paso de niveles de la carretera, para apoyarnos con la Barret. Lincoln se posiciono y comenzó a dispararle a los guardias de las defensas. Asombrado vi como las trazadoras del chico arrebataban piernas y agujereaban hombres vestidos de negro. Lori se le tiro encima al ver que se estaba exponiendo mucho.

̶ ¿quieres que te maten? !¿Eh?! … ¡Lincoln ten más cuidado! ̶ Le dijo a su hermano tirada sobre el

̶ ¡Vete al diablo Lori! Sé que Leni te pidió que cudiaras de mi… pero creeme… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A NEW YORK ! ̶ Le dijo con ira, para patearla .

El chico se volvió a posicionar ,en medio de los impactos de bala, contra las barreras de concreto. Nos cubrió, Lori ordeno que avanzaramos, esperando que Lincoln no nos disparará por la espalda.

Aseguramos los SAM junto a los berserker. Luna sabía manejar aquellos dispositivos por lo que se contactó con MAGIC y comenzó a destruir aviones enemigos siendo ayudada por Dana. Yo me encontraba vigilando ,junto a Lincoln, aquel puente, cuando Lori se nos acercó de nuevo en medio de la nieve.

̶ Bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a los tanques. Dicen que tienen muchas bajas, nos quedan al menos 4 T-14 Rusos y 4 M1 Abrahams. La infantería de los trenes viene con ellos. Lincoln ya que andas tan RAMBO , vas a suplir el puesto de un artillero caído. ̶ Ordeno Lori, golpeando en el hombro a su hermano.

Lincoln solo refunfuñaba mientras expulsaba vapor a travez de su mascarilla. Parecia que no quería hablar con nadie. Me acerque a Lori para preguntarle que ocurria.

̶ No es de su incumbencia teniente… Solo le pido que lo cuide, a pesar de que montado en el calibre 50 de ese tanque mi hermano estará a salvo, usted manténgase cerca por si debe sacarlo de ahí. ̶ Me ordeno ella.

̶ Okey… me mantendré a la par del tanque ̶ Asentí yo.

El chico comenzó a ver algunos hostiles moviéndose entre el camino del puente y abrió fuego. Habia algo en su forma de disparar que parecía mas agresiva de lo normal, como si estuviera dando su 100% en todo momento sin medir cuidado.

Los tanques llegarón, Lincoln se Montó en el calibre 50 de uno de los Abrahams. Por radio nos informarón que habíamos perdido todos los F-16 de ataque a tierra, no tuvieron más remedio que estrellarse contra el destructor para poder bajarlo. Usurpadora nos hablo.

̶ A todas las unidades, están despegando aviones A-10 ThunderBolt desde una pista subterránea en el norte. No los ataquen, a todos sus interceptores, no los ataquen ̶ Les dijo la científica.

̶ ¿Qué? Pero esas cosas son anti-tanques. Si perdemos los blindados antes llegar al capitolio, se acabó para nosotros ̶ Dijo Luna.

̶ Los ocho A-10 que van en camino son desertores. Están esperando el momento para dar vuelta la situación ̶ Informo Usurpadora.

̶ Bien ya la escucho Magic, informe a los F-22, a los F-35 y a su escolta de F-16 y Migs 29 que no ataquen a los A-10. Concéntrense en destruir el E-3 Sentry de la USAF, si cae su avión de alerta temprana no podrán coordinar ataques. ̶ Dijo Lori. Ella conocía aquel avión , pues trabajo con aquellos hombres en diversas defensas de New York ante ataques extranjeros.

Los tanques se formarón de uno en uno y avanzamos. Luna se quedó junto a unos hombres, en los SAM capturados.

 _****(Tema de la siguiente escena : Call of dutyWorld at War Soundtrack Blood And Iron)****_

Lincoln tenía a su cargo a más de 20 hombres, quienes íbamos detrás de su tanque. Nos separamos del grupo para tratar de flanquear la entrada al capitolio, queríamos ir por la parte de atrás. Nos acompañaba otro tanque, un T-14. El peliblanco nos rodeno entrar a los locales y edificios abandonados, cuando el impacto de un Abrahams enemigos choco sobre un poste de alumbrado a nuestro lado. La calle estaba nevada y llena de autos oxidados. Al frente se distinguía un blanco bloque de metal. Lincoln comenzó a disparar a la infantería enemiga, que salio tras el tanque de enfrente, pues trataban de flaquearnos.

̶ Tanque enemigo, a las 12…Comandante. Dígales a sus hombres que peleen , nos está enfilando ̶ Informo Lincoln . Un proyectil del otro tanque paso al lado de su cabeza y fue a dar a tras nuestro.

̶ Mi artillero lo tiene enfilado… ̶ Dijo el hombre desde dentro del tanque.

̶ ¡DISPARO! ̶ Grito el artillero.

̶ Rebote en el blindaje… ̶ Confirmo Lincoln .

El tanque comenzó a retroceder, por poco me arrollan.

El T-14 se había adelantado atravesando los edificios, uno casi le colapsa encima. Logro ponerse a las 3 en punto del enemigo y lo pulverizo de un disparo.

̶ Estribo1-3 salga de ahí, hay otro tanque detrás del edificio de su derecha ̶ Nos advirtieron los rusos.

El tanque de Lincoln retrocedio y apunto al edificio de su derecha. De entre una gran nube de polvo y concreto pulverizado, salio otro Abrahams.

̶ ¡Disparo! ̶ Dijo el artillero del tanque de Lincoln

¡PUM!

El proyectil atravesó el costado del tanque enemigo y lo bolo en mil pedazos. Los ocupantes trataron de salir pero Lincoln los convirtió en carne molida usando ese calibre 50.

̶ ¡Mueranse belicistas hijos de puta! ̶ Les grito el chico. Estaba descontrolado, no era Lincoln

Lori informo que la entrada al Capitolio estaba cubierta de tanques, Lincoln le conto que el mismo escenario tenía el en frente. Las explosiones en el cielo nos advirtieron de ayuda inminente.

̶ Comandante Lori, aquí el Coronel Bishop de la escuadrilla Warwolf F-22 . Hemos destruido la escolta de nuestros A-10 renegados. Magic enlazara un contacto entre ustedes, resistan ̶ Nos informo la voz del experimentado hombre.

Los tanques lanzaron sus cargas de humo, quedamos cubiertos, solo para escuchar como los proyectiles de los tanques que estaban frente a nosotros nos pasaban o reventaban a nuestro lado. Vi a varios salir volando en pedazos, el ruido de esos proyectiles rebotando en el pesado blindaje del AT-14 nos acojonaba.

̶ Almirante Lori Loud, aquí Bulldog 1-8 . Marquennos con el laser SOF-LAM el sitio para guiar mis misiles. ̶ Nos hablo el A-10.

 _*** (Tema de la siguiente escena: Worlds Collide: 2015 World Championship (ft. Nicki Taylor))***_

El comandante del tanque de Lincoln le paso la caja con el láser al peliblanco. Lincoln se salio del tanque y fue hasta un monton de escombros en una intersección, se trepo a un poste que estaba algo ladeado, yo comencé a cubrirle mientras él apuntaba el láser a esos 8 tanques los cuales formaban un bloqueo en torno al Capitolio. El aterrador "BRRRR" de las metrallas de los thunderbolt resonó en el cielo, acompañado de varias descargas de misiles. Después de dos pasadas , la fuerza de blindados de EEUU quedo reducida a chatarra humeante en enormes cráteres negros en aquel blanco paraje. Lincoln se volvió a subir a su tanque, nuestros vehículos salieron de sus escondites , destrozando los escombros que los cubrían. Avanzamos detrás de ellos, me asusto mucho el ver que eramos menos de la mitad, los que habíamos sobrevivido al bloqueo. La voz de Lori comenzó a hablar en el radio, mientras nos movíamos, hacia los destrozados puestos de guardia, en medio de algunos tanques sin cabeza.

̶ Aquí la Almirante Lori Loud, señores, vamos en una carga hacia la muerte. Se que hemos perdido a más del 60% de nuestras fuerzas , pero no tengan miedo. Estamos luchando por nuestras familias, amigos, amigas, hermanos, y hermanas. Aquellos que esperan que tengamos éxito el día de hoy. La guerra nos ha orillado a muchos a hacer barbaries que nunca debimos realizar, nos ha transformado a algunos en médicos, a otros en estrategas, a la mayoría en soldados, asesinos… y monstruos. Pero todo ello valdrá la pena hoy, que Dios nos bendiga en esta sádica cruzada. ¡CAARRRGUEEN! ̶ Nos grito al final Lori. Escuchamos a través de la transmisión como todos sus soldados restantes gritaban al unísono con ella para avanzar en un rápido avance hasta las estructuras de guardia destruidas y los cráteres del frontis de las emblemáticas escaleras del edificio, sin los desertores de los A-10 quizás nunca hubiéramos podido acercarnos al lugar.

̶ ¡URRAAAA! ̶ Gritaron los hombres de los T-14 que Aun nos quedaban

̶ ¡ _Tenno Heika Banzai_! ̶ Gritaron Akiyama y sus 5 escoltas personales.

Ingresamos al perímetro trasero, solo para recibir la advertencia de que nuestros tanques habían sido fijados por misiles JAVELIN y baterías anti-tanque. Lincoln le hizo blanco a los misiles usando su arma. Avanzaban en paralelo, el Abrahams con el T-14. Nosotros corríamos detrás. Los A-10 se hicieron cargo de las baterías anti-tanque.

Después de un sangriento espectáculo que brindaron los tanques, dando pelea a otros blindados menores y puestos de ametralladora de los US Army, logramos asegurar la parte trasera del capitolio. En la parte frontal aun había una batalla. Lori se comunicó con nosotros.

̶ Lincoln divide a tus hombres, que flanqueen las posiciones de los efectivos que nos quedan en el frente. Los chicos y yo hemos entrado al capitolio. Usurpadora dijo que debemos ir por unas vías subterráneas hacia el centro de lanzamiento en el pentágono. Estamos limpiando la zona de la cripta para acceder a los vagones. ̶ Informo la almirante.

Lincoln se acerco a Jeremy, un inteligente joven, su campo era la estrategia, mas no el combate. Lo dejo a cargo junto a Violet de realizar el flanqueo. Me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

̶ Bien tu y yo entramos por una venta y ayudamos a Lori. ̶ Me informo.

̶ Lincoln… tu hermana quiere que estes a salvo, abajo nos esperan las mejores fuerzas de EEUU. ̶ Le dije deteniéndolo en medio de la nieve.

̶ Quizas es lo que he estado buscando desde que bajamos del helicóptero, NO sobrevivir… ̶ Me dijo, en un tono brusco

̶ Okey , hablaremos de eso luego… ¿Cuál es el plan? ̶ Le dije, extrañado y a la vez asustado.

̶ Ayudar a Lori, ir por el subsuelo al Pentágono, desactivar los misiles … tratar de morir en el camino ̶ Me dijo al final, con desaliento, parecía estar asediado por alguna culpa.

̶ No digas eso… ̶ Le conteste al final.

 _**( Tema de la siguiente escena The division LMB battle theme)**_

El andén del vagón que iba hasta el pentágono, era muy refinado, paredes y piso blanco, acompañado de pilares de mármol. El camino estaba plagado de muertos, la almirante había hecho bien su trabajo.

Llegamos hasta Lori. Combatían con el equipo 6 de los SEALS, los cuatro últimos hombres de aquel legendario cuerpo de fuerzas especiales. Antes de que pudiéramos colocarnos a su lado al entrar por aquel acceso de la izquierda de ellos, vimos lo siguiente:

Petrenko estaba conteniendo los tiros de una ametralladora ligera con su escudo. Detrás de el avanzaba Soren. Habían pilares a los lados , frente a ellos estaba el vagón , custodiado por los SEALS. Uno de ellos salio de la puerta del tren con un AT-4 y la avento al pilar en que estaba Lori, a la derecha de Petrenko. Él tomo a Soren y lo lanzo hacia un pilar de su izquierda, con su escudo y valiéndose de su brazo derecho intercepto el proyectil que se supone debía pulverizar a Lori. La chica fue a dar a tras del hombre, contra un pilar.

Lincoln entro en cólera, soltó su pesada arma y saco su pistola, fue por su flanco derecho y le metio todo el cargador del arma al tipo del AT-4 en la garganta, el nuevo traje super blindado de esos SEALS no le sirvió. El chico la emprendió cuerpo a cuerpo con los hombres, quienes confiándose, soltaron sus armas para proceder a matar a Lincoln a apuñaladas, cosa que no conseguirían. Decidí apoyar a Lincoln desde su espalda, esperando el momento justo para disparar.

Lori se arrastró hasta el ruso, la sangre le brotaba como un rio desde su molido y cercenado hombro derecho. Soren se acercó, ambos en compañía de Dana , Larry y Ronnie Anne trataron de contenerle la hemorragia, pero no había nada que hacer. Alexander tomo a Soren por el hombro y les dijo a él y a todos los que le rodeaban.

̶ Mientras más oscura la noche, más brillan las estrellas … ̶ Les dijo , antes de cerrar sus ojos y despedirse de aquel infierno con una sonrisa.

Lincoln se había cargado ya a dos SEALS, uno de ellos amenazaba con enterrarle su cuchillo, estando ambos forsejendo en el piso. Me acerque y le vacie el cargador en la nuca a aquel hombre. Lincoln se levanto furioso y me dijo

̶ ¿Qué mierda hiciste? Me había llegado la Hora… ¡maldición! , No puedo volver… No después de aquello ̶ Me dijo casi llorando, pero con ese singular tono de enojo que había mantenido durante toda la operación .

Lori se le acerco llorando, y lo cacheteo, lo había escuchado.

̶ La muerte no borrara eso que le hiciste a Leni, no va a borrar Lincoln… Prometí que te cuidaría y eso voy a hacer. Ahora , vuelve allá arriba, los hombres ya aseguraron todo el capitolio. ̶ Le ordeno Lori, frente a frente en aquella blanquecina y refinada estación de tren.

̶ No es solo lo que le hice a Leni… No soporto vivir con estos recuerdos, no soporto pensar que no volveremos a Royal Woods, no soporto que Clyde… no soporto nada… ̶ Le dijo golpeando a su hermana el pecho.

Lori lo separo y le volvió a ordenar irse, en un escape de ira Lincoln saco mi pistola al hacer como que tomaba distancia y se acercaba a mí , yo estaba cerca del vagón. Le disparo a Lori en su pierna , lo mismo hizo con Soren, Ronnie Anne y Larry, cayeron al piso. Carol iba a dispararle, cargue contra ella y la tumbe en el suelo. Dana estaba en shock casi, no creía lo que Lincoln había hecho .El chico apunto a Dana y yo a Carol.

̶ Bien … esto es lo que va a pasar , Lori me pasarás el radio para comunicarme con usurpadora. Van a pedir evacuación , y esperarán por Ulrich, en lo que me acompaña a desactivar los misiles. ̶ Dijo Lincoln , mientras los heridos levantaban sus manos, Dana temblaba y Carol nos miraba con cara de hacernos puré.

La mayor obedeció al menor.

̶ ¡Tienes que volver Lincoln! ̶ Le dijo al entregarle el radio.

̶ Voy a golpearte tan duro Ulrich, que desearas haber muerto ̶ Me dijo con ira Carol, en verdad creo que eso fue lo que más me acojono de toda esa travesía.

̶ En verdad… lo siento… ̶ Dijo Lincoln entrado junto a mi en el tren.

Después de que Lincoln le ordenara a Usurpadora activar el vagón, la radio del chico comenzó a sonar, era Luna quien quería hablarle. Simplemente dejo en silencio su radio y quedo en contacto solo con la científica.

Usurpadora nos contactó, parecía estar asustada y corriendo, nos dijo que la encontraríamos en la estación del pentágono. Habían iniciado el protocolo de evacuación tras perder el capitolio, todos escapaban a todos lados, menos un científico y el comandante en jefe Elias Thompson, ellos estaban iniciando los protocolos para el lanzamiento, por suerte Usurpadora intervino los sistemas antes, y puso una pequeña trampa en el lanzamiento. En vez de ser un lanzamiento ipsofacto , demoraría una ventana de tiempo en aventar los misiles.

Llegamos, habian luces rojas por todo aquel plomiso lugar. Usurpadora estaba de espaldas a nosotros, se dio la vuelta para recibirnos, tras dejar de lado un rato su Tablet.

̶ Pense que erais más los que venían a impedir esto … ̶ Dijo la chica de cabello marron y corto, parecía tener unos 10 ú 11 años, vestía una bata de científica sobre un swetter verde, usaba pantalones rojos y anteojos redondos que abarcaban casi la mitad de su cara. Distinguimos su nombre en una tarjeta de identificación.

̶ ¿L-Lisa? ̶ Le dijo Lincoln , acercándose.

̶ Ha pasado tiempo… unidad fratenernal mayor masculina. ̶ Le sonrio ella.

Se abrazaron, la chica pregunto por Lori, Lincoln solo le dijo que habían sufrido un contratiempo con el equipo 6 de los SEALS, y la iban a evacuar. Interrumpi el momento, pues no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaba antes de que iniciaran la secuencia.

Avanzamos matando a cualquiera que se nos cruzara en frente, por órdenes de Lisa. Llegamos hasta una sala, que tenia una habitación de vidrio antibalas frente a nosotros y un montón de consolas. En su interior estaban Elias y David, aquel científico que buscaba desesperadamente anular la ventana de tiempo de Lisa. Resonó en los parlantes del lugar que los gobiernos del mundo habian caído… solo quedaba EEUU.

̶ Ah el demonio naranja ¿Debo suponer no?. Esperaba a su hermana, la Almirante Lori Loud. Como sea. ̶ Dijo para dispararle al científico, aquel hombre de uniforme militar y muchas medallas en su pecho. Tenía cara de ser un tipo rudo, cabello blanco, mirada penetrante.

̶ ¡Hijo de puta! ̶ Le grito Lisa, al ver como el vidrio había quedado lleno del rojo de los sesos de su ex colega.

̶ A señorita Lisa, nunca espere que nuestra mejor colaboradora fuera quien nos traicionara. Pero bueno… acabo de iniciar la secuencia de lanzamiento. Su patético intento de alargar la segunda hecatombe solo será una piedrita en el zapato. Puedo esperar 20 minutos para que todos ardan en el infierno, pero sé que ustedes no, y que este vidrio no aguantará todos sus disparos. Se acabó, sus familias en en metro de NY morirán también por uno de mis misiles, ¡todos morirán!. Hay otros que vendrán después de mi cuando todo explote y levantarán a EEUU hacia el dominio mundial ̶ Nos dijo para reírse

Comenzamos a dispararle, Lincoln usando su pistola y yo mi AK-74. El tipo solo reia en medio del destello de nuestros tiros.

̶ Les veré en el infierno ̶ Dijo , para así pegarse un tiro en la cien.

Lisa se hecho a llorar, según ella había programado todo para una ventana de tiempo de 1 hora. Pero ellos lograron reducir ese tiempo antes del lanzamiento a 20 minutos. Nos quedaban al menos 15 minutos aun. Lincoln me miro, suspiro, note algo en su mirada… ¿Resignación? No. ¿aceptación? … No lo sé, pero eso se me vino a la mente cuando le mire.

̶ Ulrich, ¿cuantas cargas de C4 tienes? ̶ Me dijo

̶ Unas 4 , ¿por qué ? ̶ Le dije

̶ Tengo 4 tambien… Lisa en donde queda el silo de lanzamiento más próximo a esta habitación. ̶ Pregunto azusado, quitándome mi C4.

̶ A unos minutos de aquí… ¿Qué planeas? ̶ Cuestiono la chica levantándose del piso

̶ Ustedes vuelvan a la superficie y evacuen… Lisa dame tu Tablet, de seguro tienes un mapa ¿cierto? ̶ Le dijo el con algo de arrogancia y mucha prisa.

̶ Si… Lincoln ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer? ̶ Infirió ella

̶ He hecho cosas horribles, ayer le hice algo terrible a una mujercita que quiero mucho, ella es mi angel… trato de ayudarme y yo… No quiero volver con vida, menos vivir en un mundo sin ella y mis demás hermanas. ¡Entiéndanme! ̶ Nos rogó

Lisa y yo nos miramos, nos quedaban 12 minutos. Fue una rápida despedida, literalmente Lincoln solo se dio la vuelta y nos dijo que saliéramos cuanto antes, parecía ser alguien ya sin sentimientos, no era el héroe que había conocido hace dos años.

Lisa tomo el comunicador ,pidió a Lori extracción en el helipuerto del pentágono. Le contamos la situación, Lori se descontrolo, nos dijo que iría con su helicóptero a salvarnos. Nos rogó porque hiciéramos desistir a Lincoln de su decisión. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, si Lincoln no se sacrificaba, morirían millones. Demoramos 6 minutos entre llegar al ascensor y subir al tejado. Lori nos recibió, la chica había ordenado además una evacuación general. Su Black Hawk llego, vimos como los otros 4 supervivientes S-70i abandonaban la capital, como los 2 Chinook despegaban con los heridos y pocas tropas de infantería que nos quedaron. Apenas nos subimos la menor abrazo a la mayor.

 _***(Tema de la siguiente escena: Gladiator - Now we are free extended )***_

Lori no paraba de insultarnos y decirnos como habíamos permitido todo aquello. Luna solo estaba ahí abrazando sus rodillas , su hermana le había contado lo que Lincoln había hecho a Leni, y ahora con esto, la rockera tenía un remolino de emociones en el corazón. Nos alejamos del pentágono a toda velocidad y lo más alto posible. Todos me miraban con cara de querer matarme, a fin de cuentas él único que pudo hacer entrar en razón a Lincoln era yo… pero desde mi punto de vista, todo ocurría de la única forma en que podía ocurrir.

Lincoln llego al silo, le quedaban 6 minutos, instalo los explosivos tal como Lisa le había ordenado para causar una explosión nuclear. Sostuvo el detonador en su mano, le quedaban 4 mintuos antes del lanzamiento. Se sentó cerca de la base de concreto del misil en aquel cilindro suterraneo, tomo algo de agua y recordó la carta de Leni. Se limpió los googles de la mascarilla, saco la carta y la leyó.

 _"Linky, si estás leyendo esto es porque volverás a casa. Eso me hará muy feliz, y no solo a mí, a todas nosotras porque te amamos. Te quiero felicitar por ser el mejor hermano del mundo mundial, como que ningún hermano habría luchado tanto por habernos traído a salvo hasta aquí. Gracias por ser mi hermanito. Aún recuerdo cuando mami nos dijo que estaba embarazada de ti, yo no entendí a que se refería, pero cuando me dijeron que tendríamos una hermanita me emocione mucho, más me emocione cuando notamos que serias un niño. Recuerdo tus días de bebe, de niñes, en Royal Woods, y hasta estos días. En fin… volveremos a ser la familia de siempre después de esto, gracias por volver a salvo. Te esperare con un beso y un abrazo como todas nosotras, te quiero mucho y buen viaje de regreso a casa."_

Eran las palabras que distinguió en el sobre. Pensó que diría algo sobre lo de la noche anterior, pero nada de eso, en verdad a Leni no le importaban las cosas malas que el había hecho… pero a él sí. Miro su reloj, noto que faltaba 1 minuto. Tomo su comunicador y en medio del ruido blanco le habló a Lori.

̶ Dile a Leni… que gracias por su carta y… que lo siento, lo siento chicas… ̶ Fueron las palabras que precedieron a una explosión nuclear a nivel del subsuelo.

El helicóptero se remeció en medio de aquel ocaso, Luna abrazó a Lori, ambas quedaron viendo el piso de la nave, estaban catatónicas. Yo por mi parte sabia que había ocurrido algo entre ellos, lo averiguaría más adelante. Fue después que dimencionarón que traíamos a Lisa con nosotros, la presencia de la hermana perdida les ayudo a sobrellevar un poco la repentina partida de Lincoln. Siempre dijeron que la científica era una chica fria y tediosa, pero al verla como lloraba a su hermano en los brazos de Lori, de verdad que no me lo pareció, es más... deje de ver a la pequeña adulta y vi a una niña. El ambiente en aquel helicóptero tenia un aire de "¿que paso aquí?".

Me gusta creer, la visión que tuvo Lucy de ese momento, ella dormía junto a Leni en aquel atardecer, cuando todo pasó.

Lincoln se puso de pie sosteniendo en su mano izquierda la carta de su hermana, miro el rojizo cielo que se veía desde la compuerta de lanzamiento sobre su cabeza, respiro profundo, escucho el "BIP, BIP, BIP , BIP , BIP" de las cargas… y presiono el interruptor.

Sus amigos de la infancia aparecieron frente a él, le rodeaban en el camino a la entrada de su casa y se cuadraban.

 _" No hay nada que temer mis bebes, estaremos bien" (Voz de Rita) (Recuerdo)_

 _" No deben temer a esas Luces, estamos a salvo aquí" (Voz de Rita) (Recuerdo)_

 _"Gracias Lincoln" (Voz de Lily) (En medio de la oscuridad al voltearse)_

 _"Gracias Lincoln" (Voz de Lucy) (En medio de la oscuridad al voltearse)_

 _"Gracias Lincoln" (Voces de Lola y Lana) (En medio de la oscuridad al voltearse)_

 _"Gracias hermano" (Voz de Luna) (En medio de la oscuridad al voltearse)_

 _"Gracias Linky" (Voz de Leni) (En medio de la oscuridad al voltearse)_

Le pareció abrir la entrada de su casa y ahí estaban, frente a él; Lynn, Luan y Rita. Le abrazaron mientras el escuchaba aun las voces de sus demás hermanas agradeciéndole. Se percató que él tenía la misma apariencia que cuando tenía 11 años, al igual que sus hermanas y madre.

̶ Casi pierdes el rumbo Linc ̶ Le dijo Lynn mirándole en aquel abrazo

̶ Encontraste la forma de mantenernos a todos unidos ̶ Le dijo Luan con su tierna voz

̶ Cumpliste tu promesa de encontrarlas a todas… y reunirlas en un lugar seguro. Gracias Lincoln ̶ Fue lo que le dijo su madre.

Un simpático hombre pareció aparecer desde atrás de las chicas, vestía chaqueta de cuero y Jeans tal como un vigilante.

̶ Bienvenido soldado ̶ Dijo aquel simpático ser.

̶ ¿Te conozco? ¿William? ̶ Le cuestiono Lincoln.

̶ No soy él, tampoco me conoces muy bien, pero yo a ti si y he estado observando todas tus batallas… te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Pero por favor disfruta de tu reunión, ya hablaremos luego- Le dijo él haciéndole un ademan para que fuera al patio junto a las chicas.

Lynn, Luan y Lincoln salieron a jugar al patio trasero de la casa , un balón de futbol los entretenía mientras Rita y aquel hombre de cabello corto enrulado, hablaban a gusto viéndoles desde la puerta.

Al contarle aquel sueño a Leni y las demás, a todas se les detuvo el corazón, pues eso solo significaba que Lincoln ahora estaba con su madre y las demás que habían fallecido. Nosotros llegamos 3 días después de la última explosión nuclear, aquella que pulverizo todos los misiles y la capital de EEUU.

Nuestros helicópteros se quedaron sin combustible y debimos proceder a pie hasta NY. Nos enviaron a todos al hospital, después de una lastimera bienvenida. Pues a pesar de que habíamos terminado con las ultimas personas que querían continuar con la guerra, habíamos perdido al 80% de nuestra gente. Regresamos solo 20 personas. Sabíamos que superábamos al enemig en cantidad, pero el posicionamiento de ellos y su mejor equipamiento casi nos acaba.

Lori quedo shockeada después de perder a Lincoln de aquella forma, Lisa ya se había reunido con las demás, la mayor paso las dos semanas que le dieron de Luto al peliblanco, separada de su familia, reposando su herida en el ala medica. Yo me quede con ella, se quejaba constantemente de la culpa de no haber podido cuidar a Lincoln. Me costó mucho convencerla de que Lincoln no quería volver vivo, y que aquella fue su gran oportunidad para expiar todas sus culpas. Leni ya me había contado a mí y a Larry el episodio que tuvo con Lincoln la noche antes del ataque. Les explique lo mismo a los demás miembros de la familia, me entendieron, y les ayudo a sobre llevar la perdida, pero por alguna razón Lori se negaba a convencerse de que no fue su culpa que Lincoln muriera. Fue tras una visita de Leni que la mayor volvió en sí.

Ella se sento al borde de la cama de la Almirante, la mayor la evito con la mirada, Leni le tomo la mano.

̶ Murio siendo un monstruito bueno… ̶ Le dijo Leni suspirando.

̶ Puedes odiarme Leni, tienes permiso… te fallé ̶ Le dijo Lori, evitándola.

̶ No quiero odiarte, no te odio a ti, ni a Ulrich ni a Larry… ̶ Le justifico ella. Con nosotros dos hizo sentir su enojo por no proteger a Lincoln, dejo al buen francotirador con cargo de conciencia, y llego a transformarse en una especie de guardián de la chica.

̶ Lincoln… ̶ Suspiro Lori, viendo a Leni.

̶ El esta bien, esta con mamá , Luan y Lynn. Y nosotros estamos aquí juntos, solo nos faltas tú ̶ Le dijo la menor tendiéndose con ella en la cama, cuidando de no rozar la venda en la pierna herida de la Almirante.

Despues de ese día, Lori decidió volver a su habitación con su familia. Dos meses después dejo a Carol a cargo de la Polis y le dijo que se iría con las chicas a vivir a una estación medica en la zona más pacífica del mapa de Manhattan. Estaban lejos de la Polis, pero iban a un lugar en que tendrían una vecindad sola para todos ellos. Una habitación para Lynn padre, otra para las gemelas, otra para Lucy y Lily, Lori y Luna en la siguiente y finalmente una para Leni y Larry.

Verán, el tirador pasaba tanto tiempo con Leni que acabo por enamorarse de ella, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella cuando la chica le comento entre lágrimas una tarde que tenia miedo de convertirse en madre en aquel mundo hostil. Larry sabiendo lo que Lincoln le había hecho a la chica, infirió que la criatura de un mes y algunas semanas que se gestaba en el vientre de ella era del peliblanco… no cambio su forma de ver a la chica, es más había mejorado su trato con ella. Por lo que una semana antes de que partieran a la nueva estación, estando ambos en el ala medica esperando los resultados de unos exámenes, él se animó a confesarle sus sentimientos a Leni. Le pidió si podía ser su novio…

̶ Vamos… solo dime si o no … ̶ Le dijo algo nervioso ante el silencio de la Loud, la cual se había abrazado a si misma, él noto que sus ojos parecían ponerse llorosos.

Temiendo haberla molestado o herido , se puso de pie y se disculpó, iba a darse la media vuelta cuando ella le retuvo de la mano.

̶ ¿no lo dices por caridad verdad? ¿No es porque te de pena, que dices que te gusto? ̶ Le cuestiono ella.

̶ ¿Qué? No, nada de eso… mira me hiciste ver el mundo de otra forma. Además como que he sentido esto desde hace tiempo, solo que ahora lo he visto mejor, con el asunto de que ya no hay tantas misiones y he pasado más tiempo contigo. ̶ Le respondió él, sujetando su mano.

La chica le abrazo, le agradeció por haber sido tan bueno con ella antes y después de aquel gran ataque en el que su hermano se había sacrificado. Con timidez le dio un beso en los labios, se sonrieron y se rieron, fue ahí que notó que Leni también sentía algo por él, solo que no estaba segura, hasta ese entonces.

 _Se rumorea que la bebe que Leni dio a Luz fue una chica de cabello blanco, todo el mundo piensa ciegamente que es de Larry, y es mejor que se quede así, que la imagen de Lincoln no sea manchada, pues para muchos, para todos… es un héroe, es la razón por la que este reportaje y tu libro reportero, convencerán a todos de unirse nuevamente, de restaurar las leyes._

 _Desconozco en donde vivan las hermanas, pero sé que están en NY, dicen algunos que siguen juntos como familia, otros que se separaron, solo Lisa sabe. Despues de todo, la científica fue la que nos comentó las características de la pequeña Linka… ah…_

 _Y así acaba todo. Ahora depende de ti reportero/a… que esta historia sea conocida. Se que si él mundo se entera de lo que tuvieron que pasar estos chicos comenzarán a unirse otra vez._

 _En la Polis podras entrevistar a Lisa y a Carol, a quien tu desees. Haz las preguntas correctas, te acompañare como escolta por las estaciones._

 _Sé que fue Carol quien te envió conmigo. Sé que las Loud decidieron desaparecer del radar después de esto. Se rumorea que Lisa les construyo otras habitaciones, en otra estación. Es por eso que debes volver con Carol, buscar a Lisa, pues la científica se quedó con ella trabajando. Lisa te dirá donde están las chicas, aunque claro deberás ganarte su confianza primero, yo puedo ayudarte… hace tiempo que quisiera verlos, saber que ha sido de ellos en este último año. Los deje de ver en cuando se fueron de POLIS, un año después Carol me envió a la frontera de Baltimore, para expandir nuestra influenza._

 _Lincoln Luchaba por sus hermanas, Lori luchaba por mantener unida a la Polis, Leni Luchaba por enseñarnos a no usar la violencia, Lisa lucha aún por reparar todo el daño que hizo, Rita Lucho por sus hijos. Yo lucho por proteger nuestras fronteras… ¿Por qué luchas tú?._

 **¿Los Loud perdonaron a Lincoln por lo que Hizo?**

 _Mmmm Lori y Luna, casi de inmediato. Al principio sentían culpa y parte de una sensación de "se lo merecía". Pero pasando los días, empezaron a extrañarlo. Tal como todas, a pesar de que se había vuelto algo hostil en el ultimo tiempo, ellas siempre llevaban en sus corazones el recuerdo de aquel alegre chico de 11 años, de antes de las luces. Leni fue la tercera en perdonar, Larry me dijo que se dio cuenta de que el perdón de la chica fue autentico en su 4 mes de embarazo, cuando dejo de sentir miedo. Despues de que Leni mejoro su estado anímico en cuanto a su condición , además junto a Larry formaban linda pareja, según dicen los rumores, las demás empezaron a extrañar al joven Loud, le perdonaron._

 **¿Lincoln iba a recibir ayuda tanto de su familia, como ayuda profesional, para combatir sus demonios internos?**

 _Era la idea, claro… Lori no lo sabía y ni se lo dijo a Lincoln, Luna … con suerte se enteró de lo que hizo el chico cuando se sacrifico con la bomba nuclear. Por lo que no hubo tiempo de convencerlo de que le iban a sanar._

 **¿Pudo Lincoln recuperarse del mal que aqueja su mente?**

 _El suicidio es algo, pero sacrificarse es otra cosa. Ambas son caras opuestas de una moneda que rueda en pos de quitarse la vida o perder la vida de manera voluntaria o aceptando las consecuencias. Dado la visión que Lucy tubo cuando Lincoln desapareció, literalmente, de este mundo, diría que si… su sacrificio, porque eso fue, le ayudo a recuperarse de todo aquel mal. Mal que demostró durante toda la batalla, en su frialdad y crueldad con el enemigo, se deshizo de aquello al final, de la forma en que necesitaba deshacerse en ese momento._

 **¿Después de la guerra, donde se establecieron los Loud, a que se dedican hoy en día?**

 _Es difícil el donde, pues después de que partieron a aquella estación médica, se volvieron a cambiar, según dicen. Es seguro que siguen en el sistema de metro de NY… Lisa , desde que Carol me envio a esta frontera, me ha contestado con cartas de que ellas están bien. **Lola y Lana** siguen trabajado juntas reparando y conduciendo vehículos. Lynn Sr, creo que a él aun le puedes encontrar, de vez en cuando va a preparar deliciosos platillos a la Polis, es el mejor cheff de toda New York. **Lucy** , se dice que rompió su promesa de no asesinar a nadie, y se dedica a salvar personas en el perímetro de la ciudad, busca continuar la lucha de Lincoln, pelear por los débiles, tal como él hizo con ellas. **Lori** , algunos dicen que se transformó en armera y que de vez en cuando aparece para apoyar a hombres y mujeres en puestos de vigilancia, lleva una vida tranquila, ya que dentro de Manhattan no existen grupos bandidos ya. **Lily** … dicen que se unió a un pequeño gremio de enfermeros, que se gesto cerca de donde están viviendo. Hay muchos gremios en las líneas, y muchas vecindades en los túneles de las vias, deberás averiguar bien donde están, si quieres entrevistarles. De vez en cuando Lily se dedica a explorar la ciudad en compañía de Lucy. **Luna** , se dice que es la que arregla las líneas y señales de comunicación en el lado sur de la isla, de vez en cuando también trabaja como exploradora o guardia junto a Sam. **En cuanto a Leni** , bueno le consiguieron unas máquinas de coser y con ayuda de Larry , se transformó en la principal distribuidora y manufacturadora de vestimentas civiles y militares, llego a formar una especie de sub-gremio propio. Es más, creo que mi chaqueta fue hecha por una de sus trabajadoras, mira ahí está el sello "Withe Angel". De verdad que Larry termino siendo un buen novio, o esposo… no se a estas alturas, le ayudo con el cuidado de la pequeña Linka, fue el padre que quizás Lincoln jamás hubiera podido ser. **Lisa** como ya sabras, sigue trabajando a la par con Carol, mejorando defensas y buscando la forma de expandir la frontera segura de NY._

 _A pesar de que todas tengan profesiones distintas o trabajen lejos, siguen viviendo los unos al lado de los otros._

 **¿Lisa se reunió por fin con su familia?**

 _Fue por poco tiempo, en cuanto las demás abandonaron la POLIS, ella se quedo con Carol. De vez en cuando va a visitar a su familia, siempre se asegura de que nadie la siga. Es algo… fría, pero muy cariñosa cuando llega a tomarte confianza._

 **¿Lily, alguna vez volvió a encontrarse con Peter?**

 _Yo creo que si, pues hay quienes aseguran que cada vez que la acompañan, y son emboscados por estos aulladores, la jovencita parece adquirir habilidades que le permiten ver a travez de paredes y escombros, causa terror entre las bestias, como si usara un poder que no es humano, además dicen que se distinguen huellas de patas o pies que no son de zapatos a su lado, y se comporta como si tuviera a alguien cerca suyo, aun cuando los miembros de su grupo de exploración están a más de cinco pasos de ella_.

 **¿Qué paso con Ronnie, Nikkie y los Demás? Sin mencionar que fue de la "Poli" después de "New Dawn".**

 _ **Ronnie Anne** … ah… ella bueno, digamos que sufrió lo que Lincoln no sufrió cuando volvió de aquella ultima explosión nuclear. Estuvo con tratamiento psicológico, después de que intentara asesinar a su madre y a su prima. Lograron estabilizarla, aun así Carol la mantiene lejos de las fronteras. Trabaja como instructora de tiro y mecánica… puedes entrevistarla a ella ¿sabes?. **Nikkie,** fue enviada por Carol a explorar más alla de las fronteras, con el fin de informarnos lo que ocurre y de rescatar personas, lleva un año ausente, espero que siga con vida. **Soren y Dana** tuvieron un niño, después de que se casaron, le pusieron por nombre Alexander al crio, ambos trabajan en cosas distintas, Soren es profesor y mecánico, en cuanto ella… se dice que trabaja en el sub-gremio de Leni ¿Podrías preguntarle a ella donde encontrar a los Loud?, pues su familia vive en la Polis . **Carol** , bien tú ya lo sabes, después de todo, es quien te envió conmigo. Cuando Lori le cedió el mando, ella le prometió que el cargo siempre estaría disponible, pues era como su hermana. Lleva a cabo tareas similares a las de Lori, organiza todo, ve situaciones de defensa, cuando conviene o no conviene ampliar una frontera… Y claro, también fue la que me envió a Baltimore._

 _En cuanto a nuestra "ciudad central" , no la he visto en un año, pero los rumores que me llegan son buenos. Hay comida, orden, salud, justicia, trabajo, oportunidad de vivir dignamente. Queremos formar eso mismo pero en la superficie, una vez que el aire sea respirable, si es que llega a ser, o por ultimo formar una ciudad o un pueblito como los del viejo mundo bajo el manto de la radiación._

 **Y por último, pero no menos importante. ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas tú, Ulrich, en este mundo?**

 _Que la gente sepa que aún hay bondad en todos nosotros, que no abandonen la esperanza de una vida digna. Y así poder volver a reconstruir el mundo de antes de las luces._

 _Bien ya llegamos... ah... lamento no haberte podido dar mas detalles de la pelea, pero después de ese día se me fue difícil comunicarme con ellas. Ven te acompaño a la entrada. ¿Seguro que tienes todo lo necesario?_

 _(Camina junto a mí, vamos en dirección a una de las entradas de las estaciones del sur)_

 _Si hay algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar... dime... fue un gusto haberte narrado toda esta historia, espero no los olvides, ni tampoco olvides que tu reportaje y el libro que vas a sacar de esto, pueden cambiar los corazones de las personas, puede cambiar todo a nuestro al de buscarte dentro de la Polis, si Carol me lo permite._

(Uno de los guardaespaldas de Lisa me espera más a dentro, me despido de Ulrich)

"Esperaré con ansias tu libro" son las ultimas palabras de Ulrich, mientras me despide con la mano en tanto mi guardaespaldas me ayuda a cargar el equipo y las libretas.

 ** _SIGUIENTE_ _EPISODIO y FINAL : EPILOGO_**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR :**

 ** _Extremis malis, Extrema remedia_** \- Del latín " a grandes males, grandes remedios" o también " tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas".

Y bueno como todos saben, falta el epilogo, ese será el verdadero cierre o "final" de la historia, en caso de que este capitulo les dejara con gusto a poco jeje . Trate de escribir lo que había redactado hace un año, pero no me salio 100% igual. Bueno el capitulo era muy predecible, aunque espero haberlos agarrado de sorpresa sobre la explosión nuclear del final XD.

La Razón por la que no onde más en los sentimientos de los personajes, fue porque después de este día Ulrich comenzaría a ser más distante de los Loud, por lo que él nos narra solo lo que vio en aquel momento. En los otros capitulos hay más detalles, a causa de que él convivía y compartía mucho con Lincoln y las demás. Pero después de este capitulo las cosas cambiaron.

Bien el fic debería de terminar aqui, se que no es fácil darle un "final feliz" a una historia trágica post-apocalíptica, mas cuando en los ultimos dos capitulos el héroe se medio transforma en villano, por eso fue que describí todo de forma tan vacía, para reflejar el sentimiento de "¿como paso todo esto?" con el que quedaron las chicas y los OC's .

Además debo confesar que en un principio el final de todo esto iba a llegar solo hasta el capitulo "reconciliación". Pues la vida de especializarse y trabajar bajo tierra, cuando la superficie esta desolada y radiactiva, es el día a día de las chicas. Claro fue en octubre del año pasado que pensé en extender la historia un par de capítulos, para unir a Lisa al elenco, pero a la vez sabia que para mayor verosimilitud no todo podía ser color de rosa, además... por alguna razón el/la reportero/a debería ir a buscar a Ulrich, de otro modo habría ido directo a entrevistar a las Loud. Ellas deberían desaparecer del mapa.

 **El epilogo saldrá para el 10 de agosto** , fecha en que el fic cumple un año. Estará dividido en distintas secciones. Una de ellas es la sección de entrevistas, otra llamada "el diario de Ulrich", y finalmente una sección sorpresa que no se si agregar o no.

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **DESTACADO117:** Señor, no se porque el otro día me dio por revisar tu perfil de fanfiction y vi que tenias muchas mas historias que la ultima vez que vi, que fue hace eones XD. Como ya os he dicho después de esta historia quizas no vuelva a escribir en mucho tiempo... peeeero si me siento vacio alguna tarde (cosa que sucede amenudo cuando no tengo deberes) leeré vuestras historias para pasar el rato uwu)/ . No se si hacerse explotar con una bomba nucler quepa como chequear los cadaveres, aun así intuiste bien el final jsjsjsjs. Lori y Luna se salvarón, uff ya me tenia que aburrir en algún momento de hacer sufrir a las pobres, aunque claro cada una recibió un regalito de plomo de parte de Lincoln antes de irse... Pero nada serio, sobrevivieron. RIP Jinx castaña honores de GG. Gracias men por haber seguido la historia hasta este punto, uff siempre es un gusto reir con tus comentarios, ya que nuestro comandante de las tropas nordicas , alias Hernan Quiroga, no ha subido videos T_T .

 **SirCrocodile222:** En un momento llegue a considerar enamorar a Leni con Lincoln, pero a la vez pensé en que aquello requeriría trabajar mas los personajes y todo. Quería si incluir "LeniColn" a pesar de no ser fanático del Loudcest, pero no sabia como... necesitaba una razón, hasta que leyendo los capítulos anteriores la encontré y quede satisfecho con el resultado XD. Uff si hubiera podido colocarle el mismo drama y tensión a este capitulo, lo habría hecho, pero quise representarlo de forma fria, algo así como "nada importa" de parte de Lincoln, y claro la "incertidumbre" de los hechos por parte del narrador. Quería terminan rápido el fic además, ya que empiezo las clases la próxima semana y ya veía que dejaba hiatus de otros 6 meses justo para el final, sin mencionar que ya me empezó a faltar el tiempo para redactar T_T . Así que toda la emocionalidad y trasfondo espero poder ponerla en el epilogo. Gracias por tus comentarios y compartir tus impresiones. Nos estamos leyendo :D

 **Agradecimientos:**

Bueno... como dije anteriormente, si no terminaba el fic aquí, probablemente se terminaría en 4 - 6 meses más XD. Es la historia mas larga que he escrito y me divertí un montón haciéndola. Ademas de que aprendí a redactar mejor, cosa que me sirve para elaborar resúmenes en la U. Lo que quiero decir es que muchísimas gracias a todos por su atención, por todos aquellos que hace un año leyeron la premisa de esta historia, y empezaron a acompañarme en esta travesía, espero no haber agotado sus municiones ni haber desgastado tanto sus chalecos antibalas. Gracias por el cariño que me dieron en facebook y youtube. Gracias por los reviews , quizás lo que más nos gusta a cada escritor es cuando alguien nos deja una pequeña critica, ya sea para darnos a conocer su impresión o advertirnos de un error en la historia. Gracias por los follow y favoritos, de verdad que nunca pensé llegar a las personas a las que llegue. De chico (13 años quizás) , cuando no sabia redactar, mis fics de lucky fred no llegaban mas allá de los 3 follow y 1-2 favoritos XD, de ahí que me retire de fanfiction hasta el año pasado. Gracias gente , les valoro mucho el apoyo.

Sin mas que decir les dejo invitados para ver el epilogo de esta historia, el cierre de la tercera y ultima "temporada" de este fic.

Se despide ante ustedes, el aviador sin alas ; Khada Galm.


End file.
